Reste
by vinkalinka
Summary: Dean n'a pas le temps de se ré-habituer au fait d'avoir sa famille autour de lui que son ange disparait; et lorsqu'il le retrouve des mois plus tard, celui-ci n'est plus qu'une ombre dans son corps. C'est en lui racontant leurs souvenirs, ceux d'une route longue de deux ans, qu'il tentera de le faire revenir, pas à pas. Post-S5.
1. Prologue

.

Bonjour à tous! Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires et vos encouragements sur mon OS, ça a réellement été incoyable et ça m'a énormément touchée.

Je tiens aussi spécialement à remercier Fishy-chan18, qui m'a beaucoup supporté dans le projet de cette fanfic et pour toutes ses remarques qui m'ont permis de m'améliorer en l'écrivant.

Juste un mot avant que vous ne commenciez à lire: cette histoire prend la suite de la saison 5, mais 'spoil' des évènements de la saison 6.

Il y aura plus de notes à la fin de ce prologue, pour vous expliquez quelques petits trucs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

Son frère était mort. Non, en fait c'était faux son frère était coincé dans une cage avec Lucifer, en enfer. Lui était seul. Il avait repris la route, sans Bobby, sans Castiel.

Dean était revenu chez Lisa, comme Sam le lui avait demandé. Elle semblait tellement soulagée de le voir là, vivant. Elle le laissa entrer, elle le laissa se reposer. Mais il n'expliqua rien. _J'ai perdu Sammy_. Ce fut tout. Et deux semaines plus tard, elle le vit prendre son sac et partir.

Il devait ramener son frère.

Il partageait son temps entre les chasses, les recherches, les tortures pour la moindre bribe d'information qu'aucun monstre ou démon ne semblait avoir. Et lorsqu'il perdait espoir, une ou deux bouteilles pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre de motel un soir, bien trop blessé et bien trop saoul, il pria un ange pour un peu d'aide. Et l'ange vint.

Castiel le soigna. Puis il se redressa, comme s'il allait s'en aller. Dean sentit la panique lui tordre l'estomac et s'entendit demander à l'ange de rester. _S'il te plait._ Castiel tiqua. Et il resta debout face à lui jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'endorme, à même le sol.

La même situation se reproduit plusieurs fois, surtout dès Dean perdit tout espoir de ramener son frère et qu'il se laissa sombrer. Lui qui priait pour Castiel, l'ange qui apparaissait et restait près de lui jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement l'emporte.

Sans Castiel, il aurait fini par mourir dans sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir trop but. Mais son ange ne le laissa pas faire. Il fut clair très rapidement que Castiel n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens, ni pour les motiver à quoique ce soit. Mais il apprit vite. Par contre, il mit du temps à comprendre que certain geste n'était pas ceux d'un ami, qu'ils voulaient dire plus, que Dean voulait plus sans être vraiment capable de le formuler. Leur relation évolua progressivement, naturellement, comme une évidence.

Puis, un jour, après plusieurs mois, Dean avait osé retourner chez Bobby. Sa vie retrouvant alors une nouvelle forme de normalité.

Et un jour, lors d'une chasse, Sam fut là. Debout, vivant, conscient. Dean lui fit subir tous les tests qu'il connaissait, mais son frère était vraiment là. Tous avaient posé la même question : comment ? Et personne n'avaient trouvé de réponses.

Au bout de quelques semaines, ils comprirent pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sam. Castiel avait donné son diagnostic : il n'avait plus d'âme. Il leur fallu l'aide de la Mort et de celle de l'ange pour arriver à la reprendre et à la lui rendre. Une âme protégée et reconstruite par quelque chose que Castiel tenait d'en haut. Sam allait mieux. Dean voyait sa famille être de nouveau au complet.

Et Castiel disparut.

C'était devenu inhabituel que l'ange disparaisse. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne revienne pas. Pas au bout de plusieurs jours. Pas au bout de plusieurs semaines. Pas au bout de plus de six mois. Six mois où Dean avait cru devenir dingue. Six mois à prier, à chercher, à torturer pour des informations, alors que bien sûr les démons n'en savaient rien, à suivre les pistes les plus improbables. Six mois à se demander où était Castiel. Si son ange allait bien. Six putains de mois sans lui.

* * *

Dean roulait trop vite, bien trop vite, même pour ses habitudes. Il essayait de ne pas penser, et cela ne marchait pas. Si Sam était à côté de lui il lui demanderait de ralentir, de s'arrêter, de lui passer le volant. Ou bien il dirait quelque chose pour le distraire, ce qui évidemment ne marcherait pas. Sam essayerait de le faire parler, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait jamais envie de parler, surtout pas en ce moment, surtout pas de ça.

Il freina brusquement et se rangea sur le côté de la route. Les pneus de l'Impala crissèrent sur le goudron avant que la voiture ne s'arrête totalement dans un soubresaut. Il devait reprendre son souffle. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne voyait plus rien. Ses larmes lui brouillaient totalement la vue. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et il laissa sa tête retomber entre ses bras, défait.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était plus capable de supporter ce sentiment plus longtemps. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il suivait chaque signe, chaque minuscule piste aussi improbable pouvait-elle être. Des mois maintenant qu'il avait perdu Castiel. L'ange ayant un jour disparu, envolé quelque part et jamais revenu. Son téléphone sonnait dans le vide, les prières ne recevaient aucune réponse, et cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

 _Où est-il passé bordel ?!_ Il n'aurait jamais disparu aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles, pas sans lui en donner à _lui_. Plus maintenant, et certainement pas après ce qu'ils avaient enfin réussit à avoir entre eux. Castiel aurait su à quel point Dean se serait inquiété. Il l'aurait su, et il aurait su se mettre à sa place.

Dean avait déjà souffert avant. Il l'avait perdu ses parents, son frère, des gens qu'il aimait, il ne les comptait même plus, mais cela n'avait jamais été une personne qu'il avait aimée ainsi. Il n'avait jamais aimé ainsi. Il mourrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui avait pu arriver à Castiel pour qu'il disparaisse de cette manière, et il refusait l'idée de ne pas réussir à le retrouver. Il _devait_ le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Lorsqu'il avait eu une piste quelques jours plus tôt, Sam avait évidemment voulu venir avec lui mais Dean avait refusé. Son frère ne cessait de le regarder avec un regard qui empestait la pitié, et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, il se sentait lui-même tellement pathétique. Il ne dormait plus et mangeait à peine, alors c'était normal que le cadet s'inquiète. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de comment il avait persuadé Sam de le laisser partir seul. _Ah oui_ , il avait filé en douce. Il se demanda une seconde comment est-ce que cela pouvait encore marcher. Il savait que Sam serait furieux quand il arriverait, mais qu'il ne lui hurlerait pas dessus, à peine le lui reprocherait-il. Lorsqu'il le verrait, sans Castiel, il n'en aurait certainement pas le courage.

Dean n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes, il n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Le seul soulagement qu'il ressentait résidait dans fait que personne n'était là pour le voir. Et dans un sans, cela lui faisait peut-être même encore plus mal. Il était seul. Aucun ange n'apparaitrait soudainement pour lui.

Son téléphone sonna, il le sortit de sa poche et regarda l'écran pour y voir inscrit le nom de son frère. _Bordel_ , il ne voulait vraiment pas décrocher. Il prit une grande inspiration et le fit quand même, sachant que s'il le laissait sonner ce serait pire. Si Sam voulait lui hurler dessus, qu'il le fasse, peu importe.

-Ouais ?

Sa voix était rauque, mais il espérait que Sam ne le remarquerait pas. Il y eut du silence au bout de la ligne avant que son frère ne prenne la parole.

-Où tu es ?

-Ok Sammy, écoute je …

-Il faut que tu rentres.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Bordel, ça sentait tellement les problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam resta silencieux quelques secondes. Dean avait très envie de lui en coller une pour cet effet dramatique, il n'avait absolument pas la patience, là, maintenant.

\- Il est là.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il exaspéré.

\- Cas.

Le cœur de Dean fit un bond, puis il aurait juré qu'il s'était arrêté de battre. Castiel était avec Sam.

\- Quoi ?

\- Castiel est là.

Castiel était avec Sam.

Et celui-ci ne lui en disait pas plus. Et lui n'était même pas là. Et pourquoi est-ce que Castiel était allé voir Sam avant d'aller le voir lui, _bordel ?!_

\- Il faut que tu rentres.

\- Evidemment que je rentre, qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire ?!

\- Hum,… il … il est …

\- Quoi ?!

\- On a vraiment besoin de toi là.

\- Je suis en route, dit-il avant de raccrocher et de jeter son téléphone à côté de lui.

Il enfonça l'accélérateur, en pensant à combien il n'aimait pas ça. Castiel était revenu, mais il avait été absent des mois, et qu'il soit miraculeusement de retour était tellement improbable que les instincts de Dean lui soufflaient tous que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le fait qu'il y ait un problème n'était vraiment pas étonnant, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il sentait cette horrible sensation dans son estomac et cette boule dans sa gorge. Son inquiétude avait à peine diminuée comparée à lorsqu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

xxx

Quand Dean arriva enfin chez Bobby, il faisait nuit noire et les lumières de la maison étaient presque toutes allumées, éclairant l'espace devant chez eux presque aussi bien que le faisait le soleil durant la journée. Il se gara et sortit précipitamment de l'Impala. Il courrait presque en s'approchant du perron, le trajet lui ayant permis de s'imaginer une infinité de scénarios, ne pas savoir le rendait dingue. Il monta les quelques marches et Sam ouvrit la porte, ayant visiblement guetté son arrivée. Il continua d'avancer et se cogna presque contre son frère avant de comprendre que celui-ci lui barrait volontairement le passage.

Dean lui lança un regard à la fois interrogateur et menaçant, mais Sam de bougea pas.

\- Sammy, grogna-t-il impatiemment.

Son frère le regarda avec son regard de chien battu et pris une grande inspiration. Il passa son regard de Dean au sol, puis regarda au loin avant de recroiser le regard de son frère et c'est ainsi que l'ainé eu une idée d'au combien tout ceci était mauvais.

\- Dean, hum …

\- Je te jure que sois tu parles, sois tu me laisses passer.

Dean savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi brusque et agressif avec son cadet, mais il s'agissait de Castiel. Sam avait eu le temps de voir combien il était devenu sensible à ce sujet. Il savait de quoi il en retournait, ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Et il était assez bien placé pour savoir à quel point les derniers mois avait été éprouvant pour lui, et que la patience de son ainé ne tiendrait certainement pas alors que la personne qu'il souhaitait voir plus que tout se tenait derrière une simple putain de porte.

\- Il va mal, du genre très mal, dit-il finalement.

Dean sentit la boule dans sa gorge tripler de volume.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé, mais … ça l'a sévèrement … touché.

\- Laisses-moi passer, Sammy.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu …

\- Sam.

Il n'était même plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son frère lui explique à quel point Castiel pouvait être amoché, il voulait le _voir_. Il en avait _besoin_. Et il eut l'air de comprendre, puisqu'il prit une autre grande inspiration avant de s'écarter. L'ainé entra rapidement, suivit de son frère. Il vit Bobby assit à son bureau et celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'il croisa celui de son fils d'adoption. Ce dernier parcourut la pièce du regard mais Castiel n'y était pas.

\- Il est là-haut, indiqua simplement Sam.

Dean le regarda avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, montant rapidement les marches alors qu'il sentait le regard de Sam bruler dans son dos. Sans comprendre pourquoi exactement, Dean ralentit lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir aux murs blancs nus, l'une des pièces de l'étage avait sa porte en bois brun foncé entre-ouverte alors que les autres étaient fermées, et il la regarda quelques secondes avant d'avança jusqu'à elle. Il la poussa doucement avec appréhension, remarquant avec un léger pincement au cœur que Sam et Bobby ne l'avait pas suivi. Le souffle coupé, il fit un pas dans la pièce.

Castiel était debout devant la fenêtre, vêtu de son éternel trench-coat beige. Dean inspira profondément, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir respiré depuis des mois.

-Cas, appela-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'ange n'eut aucune réaction. Dean présuma qu'il devait être perdu dans ses pensées, comme c'était si souvent le cas, aussi il avança encore jusqu'à être juste derrière lui.

-Cas.

Mais il n'eut de nouveau aucune réaction. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son bras. Puis il le contourna jusqu'à lui faire face.

-Cas ?

Castiel avait le visage totalement inexpressif, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient vides et Dean ne se souvenait pas les avoir jamais vu ainsi. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là mentalement, comme si son corps était présent mais que son esprit était gardé ailleurs. Dean sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus rapidement, pour une toute autre raison.

-Cas ? CAS ?

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait presque hurlé. Il empoigna le manteau de Castiel de chaque côté au niveau des bras et le secoua. Il hurla son nom encore une fois. Il le hurla en entier. Mais l'ange fixa toujours l'espace droit devant lui avec ses yeux vides et son visage inexpressif.

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'on l'a trouvé, dit Sammy depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Dean releva les yeux sur son frère, avant de les reposer sur le visage de Castiel _. Il va mal,_ les mots résonnaient dans son esprit, et une voix en lui hurlait que c'était un putain d'euphémisme. Dean n'arrivait même pas à demander comment et où ils l'avaient trouvé. Il était totalement obnubilé par les yeux de saphirs brisés de Castiel. Il se souvient avec brutalité du dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé. De toute l'affection qu'il pouvait y lire, du sourire qu'il lui offrit avant de l'embrasser.

Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incapable de formuler quoique ce soit. Il lâcha le manteau et leva une de ses mains jusqu'au visage de Castiel, le caressant du bout des doigts avant d'arrêter sa main sur sa mâchoire. _Réagit, bordel. Réagit_.

\- Après que tu sois parti, un des chasseurs que Bobby avait prévenus est arrivé avec lui, expliqua Sam. Il serait apparu au milieu de nulle part, des gens l'ont trouvé et alerté la police mais il a capté l'appel et y est allé. Il l'a reconnu d'après la description de Bobby. Et comme il était … déjà dans cet état, il l'a amené ici. Je t'ai appelé directement et on n'a pas réussi à faire quoique ce soit avec lui. On l'a monté jusqu'ici en se disant qu'il réagirait peut-être à un environnement familier. Mais non. Je suis resté là jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

Durant toute l'explication de Sam, il garda les yeux sur Castiel. Il comprit au bout de plusieurs secondes que l' _environnement familier_ était la chambre qu'il prenait lorsqu'ils passaient du temps chez Bobby chambre qui, du coup, avait pu devenir _leur_ chambre, lorsqu'ils restaient ici. Il avait du mal à s'y faire. Pas au fait que lui et Cas ait dépassé la case « amis », mais au fait que Sam et Bobby s'y soit accoutumés aussi facilement.

 _Qu'est-ce que ces fils de putes t'ont fait ?_

Il caressa les joues de Castiel de ses pouces, doucement, comme si ce contact allait soudainement le réveiller, qu'il allait simplement le regarder comme il le faisait, s'excuser et qu'ils allaient recommencer leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée, il y a des mois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam.

Dean ne quittait toujours pas du regard les yeux céruléens vides devant lui. Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

xxx

Dean resta planter là, à fixer Castiel, attendant un miracle qui le ferait reprendre ses esprits. Et alors l'ange pencherait la tête sur le côté et froncerait les sourcils, demandant silencieusement à Dean pourquoi il pleurait.

Sam n'avait pas quitté la pièce, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire. Dean n'avait pu se retenir de pleurer, posant son front contre celui de l'ange en tremblant légèrement alors qu'il tentait de garder muets les sanglots qui le secouaient. Il pleurait parce qu'il en avait besoin, parce que maintenant il ne pouvait plus fuir en s'imaginant que Castiel reviendrait et que tout irait de nouveau bien. Parce que là, en regardant les yeux bleus vides de la personne qu'il aimait, il n'y croyait plus.

Il avait doucement poussé Castiel en arrière, jusqu'au lit. L'ange fit ces quelques pas en arrière de façon purement automatique. Dean l'avait fait s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Et il s'était agenouillé devant lui, prenant son visage en coupe.

Sam savait qu'il aurait dû partir, que son frère se sentirait mal lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il avait vu ça. Mais au fond de lui il se demandait comment son ainé pourrait aller encore plus mal. Il savait plus que bien ce que l'on ressentait en perdant la personne qu'on aimait. Mais savait aussi que ce qui était arrivé à Jess était loin de ce qui était en train d'arriver à l'ange. En cet instant, égoïstement, Sam était plus qu'heureux de ne pas être à la place de son frère.

Puis, Dean avait arrêté de pleurer, se mettant à regarder fixement Castiel, dans une expression aussi figé que celle de l'ange, mais qui hurlait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le cadet était redescendu en bas, avec Bobby. Celui-ci cherchait dans ses livres quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer où Castiel était parti, ce qui avait pu lui arriver, comment l'aider. Comme si avec les derniers mois ils n'avaient pas la certitude de ne rien avoir pouvant expliquer quoique ce soit. Mais il essayait quand même, puisque c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Chacun d'eux lançait fréquemment des regards aux escaliers, croyant entendre des pas qui n'existaient pas descendre les marches vieillies et craquantes. Au bout de quelques heures, ceux de Dean résonnèrent dans le silence. Il avait les yeux rouges, et il n'essayait même pas de le cacher. Il marchait comme si le poids qui pesait sur lui était finalement devenu trop lourd à porter alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le frigo. Arrivé devant celui-ci, il y prit une bière.

\- Dean ? l'appela Bobby.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de décapsuler la bouteille et d'en prendre une grande gorgée. Bobby avait un regard inquiet, peut-être même légèrement paniqué, mais l'homme fuyait les regards des deux hommes.

\- Pose-moi ça, dit le vieux chasseur d'une voix ferme.

Dean secoua lentement la tête. Bobby se leva et contourna rapidement son bureau, se dirigeant droit vers son fils d'adoption et lui arrachant la bouteille des mains. Il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus quand il vit le regard perdu et exténué du garçon se lever vers lui et l'appeler silencieusement à l'aide.

Le vieil homme posa la main sur son épaule, et à peine l'eu-t-il touché que Dean se prit le visage dans les mains, ses doigts se refermant sur les quelques mèches désormais légèrement trop longues qui tombaient sur son front. Il se mit à trembler et le laissa glisser contre le meuble de la cuisine. Leur père de substitution s'agenouilla à ses côtés, prenant maladroitement dans ses bras ce corps agité par des sanglots silencieux.

Sam observait la scène de loin, assis sur une chaise devant le bureau, incapable de bouger, tétanisé devant la douleur de son frère. Et lorsqu'après de longues minutes, Bobby lui fit signe d'approche, il remarqua que Dean s'était endormi.

Ils échangèrent un regard et sans un mot, ils le prirent chacun sous un bras et le remontèrent à l'étage, jusque dans la chambre de Bobby. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit et pendant que Sam lui enlevait ses chaussures, le vieil homme le recouvrait d'une couverture.

Puis, ils restèrent tous les deux là à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam.

Et Bobby ne répondit pas. Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

.

* * *

.

Maintenant, voilà la partie 'explication': si vous vous demandez où je vais avec cette histoire, et que tout ceci vous semble étrange, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va évidemment comprendre ce qui se passe et voir comment ils en sont arrivés là dans les chapitres suivant. Donc si tout est flou et confus pour l'instant, ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne durera pas.

J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a presque un an maintenant. Elle est terminée et fait 14 chapitres plus un épilogue, je publierai les chapitres à un rythme régulier (toutes les deux semaines). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.


	2. Chapitre 1: 'Je prendrai soin de toi'

.

 **Chapitre 1: 'Je prendrai soin de toi'**

 **.**

 **.**

Sam était remonté environ une ou deux heures plus tard, pour voir comment allait son frère. Il trouva la couverture que lui et Bobby avaient posée sur lui repoussée au bout du lit, la chambre était vide. Sam en sortit, marchant rapidement jusqu'où il savait qu'il trouverait son frère.

La porte de la chambre de Dean et Castiel était repoussée, mais pas fermée. Sam la poussa, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, et entra.

La pièce était dans le noir complet et il dû attendre que ses yeux s'habituent au manque de lumière pour arriver à discerner quelque chose. Il n'osa pas appeler son frère, n'ayant aucune idée de comment celui-ci réagirait à son intrusion, s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Cela lui vient à l'esprit que peut-être il ne devrait pas être là. Peut-être que Dean ne voulait pas qu'il soit là.

Une fois sa vision fut adaptée. Il vit que Castiel était assis dos contre la tête de lit, les jambes étendues, sa tête droite et son regard céruléen fixé sur un point invisible devant lui. A côté de lui, Dean était dans une position similaire. Sauf que sa silhouette à lui était plus tassée, légèrement penchée sur le côté vers celle de l'ange. Sa tête reposant sur son épaule, les yeux fermés.

Sam se rapprocha lentement d'eux. Il remarqua vite que Dean était endormi contre Castiel, le visage paisible. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour et partir, il vu que la main de son frère tenait celle de Castiel. Celui-ci avait entremêlé leurs doigts, ses doigts refermés sur le dos de la main de l'ange, alors que ses doigts à lui étaient lâches dans la main de Dean, se contentant d'être serrés sans le faire en retour.

Le cadet inspira profondément avant de relever les yeux sur le visage de son frère. L'imaginant fixer leurs mains, fixer les doigts immobiles de Castiel. Et il sortit de la pièce, se passant une main sur le visage, le cœur serré en pensant à son frère.

Il repoussa la porte, la replaçant dans sa position initiale, et redescendit auprès de Bobby. Il devait être environ trois heures du matin, et le vieux chasseur s'était écroulé de sommeil sur un de ses livres. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils dormaient à peine tous les trois. Sam lui-même sentait le sommeil arriver, mais il ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Il voulait aider. Il ne savait juste pas comment faire.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son frère, à la façon dont celui-ci devait se sentir. Il avait vu Dean s'écrouler aujourd'hui après avoir tenu bon durant des mois.

Sam reprit un des livres qu'il avait déjà lus, se replongeant dedans, relisant les mêmes mots encore une fois. Il n'aurait pas plus de résultat, il le savait très bien. Il continua de lire jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le rattrape et qu'il s'endorme sur le canapé.

xxx

Sam retourna dans la chambre tôt le lendemain matin pour voir comment allait Dean. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, se demandant s'il devait frapper, mais il finit par simplement pousser la porte. Il entra silencieusement, au cas où Dean soit encore en train de dormir.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Son frère avait la même position que lorsqu'il était endormi contre Castiel la veille, mais maintenant, ses yeux étaient ouverts et il regardait tristement leurs mains liées. Il n'avait pas lâché l'ange, leurs doigts toujours entremêlés, ceux de Dean serrés, ceux de Castiel lâches. Il caressait la peau de ce dernier lentement avec son pouce.

Il était tellement absorbé par son mouvement qu'il n'avait pas du tout remarqué l'arrivé de son frère. Lorsque celui-ci manifesta sa présence en toussotant, Dean sursauta légèrement. Son regard passa rapidement de son frère à sa main dans celle de Castiel, qu'il lâcha brusquement avant de se redresser. Il se racla la gorge pour se préparer à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il

Sa voix était aussi grave que d'habitude, aussi assurée, sans aucun tremblement, et si Sam ne l'avait pas vu quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait pu croire que son frère n'était pas atteint par la situation. Dean avait repris son apparence de dure à cuire qui ne laissait rien le toucher. Ce visage que Sam savait depuis un moment n'être qu'un simple mensonge, un masque que son frère prenait pour se cacher, sa barrière la plus fiable.

\- Je venais savoir si tu avais faim, menti Sam en réponse.

C'était sur l'état de Dean en général qu'il était venu se renseigner. Mais au final, son appétit avait toujours été un bon indicateur.

\- Non merci, ça va, répondit Dean.

Et l'indicateur était dans le rouge.

Sam acquiesça avant de lâcher un « Okay » très rapide et de s'en aller. Il n'avait aucune envie de déranger son frère, même s'il s'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de le voir triste, même s'il aurait voulu le soutenir. Et il savait que Dean n'avait aucune envie qu'il le voit comme ça. Si celui-ci avait mis du temps à partager son bonheur, ce n'était pas pour se précipiter à montrer sa peine.

Le cadet redescendit et en un seul regard échangé avec Bobby, celui-ci comprit. Il se contenta de soupirer en rangeant le troisième bol qu'il venait de sortir. Le vieux chasseur se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il enleva sa casquette et la balança sur la table, se passant une main sur le front avant de soupirer à nouveau. Sam vient s'assoir en face de lui.

\- Il était comme ça, quand … ?

\- J'n'en sais rien, répondit Bobby.

Sam oubliait souvent que Dean était parti de son côté, rompant contact avec tout le monde, après qu'il soit tombé dans la cage. Parfois, il se demandait comment leur père de substitution avait géré la situation, seul, les ayant perdus tous les deux. Mais ce n'était pas la question aujourd'hui.

\- Toujours aucune idée de ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Sam avec espoir.

\- Pour ça faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'il a.

\- Il ne réagit à rien. Même pas à Dean. Il est allé dormir près de lui. Je l'ai vu lui tenir la main et Cas … c'est comme s'il était mort.

\- Il n'est pas mort, affirma fermement Bobby.

\- Je sais, ce que je veux dire …

\- Il n'est pas mort, répéta lentement Bobby en détachant chaque mot, regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.

Sam serra la mâchoire et quitta le regard du chasseur.

\- Et s'il n'est pas mort, on peut faire quelque chose, continua-t-il.

Sam lui aurait bien demandé quoi, mais Bobby deviendrait certainement encore plus grognon s'il le faisait, alors il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se servir des céréales.

Il savait qu'ils devaient y croire, au moins pour son frère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si celui-ci supporterait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, de le regarder partir en étant incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Sam connaissait assez son ainé pour savoir qu'il se sentirait à jamais responsable, même s'il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire de différent. Il avait tout surmonté jusque-là, mais c'était de Castiel dont il était question. C'était grâce à lui que Dean avait surmonté le reste.

* * *

Dean regarda sa main serrer celle de Castiel. Même la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, l'ange avait compris d'instinct qu'il était censé serrer en retour. Mais là ses doigts n'avaient absolument pas réagi. Son corps entier était resté de glace au contact de leurs peaux. Certes, Dean ne s'attendait pas à un sursaut et un retour total de Castiel, cela aurait été trop beau, mais l'ange était comme Pinocchio avant que la fée bleue n'ait fait de lui un vrai petit garçon, un simple pantin sans vie. Dean pouvait supplier autant qu'il le voulait auprès de l'étoile la plus brillante de la nuit, celui qu'il priait et la raison de sa prière était la même personne. Il pouvait le considérer autant qu'il le voulait comme _son_ ange, en cet instant il n'était rien d'autre qu'un corps.

\- Cas …, supplia Dean d'une voix cassée et presque inaudible.

 _Audible pour qui de toute façon ?_ Il avait prié pendant six mois, il avait supplié toute la nuit. Rien n'avait changé. Son ange n'était toujours pas là.

Dean se redressa, s'écartant de Castiel pour voir son visage. Il posa une main sur sa joue, lui tournant la tête pour que leurs regards se rencontrent.

\- Cas, appela-t-il encore.

L'un de ces regards était vert, brillant d'un espoir qui commençait à s'éteindre, humide à cause de larmes naissantes et retenues. L'autre était d'un bleu magnifique, envoutant, sauf que rien n'y brillait et que le vide qui le remplissait faisait perdre le charme de sa beauté initiale.

\- Castiel.

Il se mit à genoux, passant une jambe de chaque côté du corps de l'ange, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Dean dépassait Castiel, baissant la tête pour le regarder. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, serrant même plus fort. Il glissa son autre main de sa joue à son menton, le saisissant et forçant le pantin qu'était devenue la personne qu'il aimait à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient deux billes bleues dont le seul éclat était le reflet de la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre.

Il l'appela encore une fois. Puis, Une autre. Et encore une. Il ne compta plus. Répétant son nom, le diminutif ou en entier. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'appeler autrement, il ne l'avait jamais fait, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

\- CASTIEL !

Il ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'il s'était mis à crier. Il venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Mais il se fichait que Bobby ou Sam puissent l'entendent. Il voulait que _Castiel_ l'entende.

Il ne réfléchit pas non plus lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange. Elles étaient sèches, mais encore douces. Il força l'accès bien que rien ne se défende contre entrant, prenant, laissant sa langue caresser celle de Castiel. Il commença à l'embrasser avec passion, attirant le visage de l'ange le plus près possible, collant leurs nez, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne senti absolument aucune réaction chez l'autre. Rien. Ses lèvres ne lui répondaient pas, ne pressaient pas contre lui, sa langue restait immobile, insensible. Ni mouvement de recul, ni mouvement dans son sens. Juste un corps abandonné de toute conscience. Dean s'écarta, dégoûté par lui-même.

 _A quoi tu t'attendais, imbécile ?_

Il reposa son front contre celui de l'ange, laissant une larme lui couler sur la joue alors qu'il s'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore un baiser qu'il lui aura volé.

Des images commencèrent à affluer sous ses paupières closes. Des yeux bleus brillants d'excitation alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, illuminés de fierté lorsqu'il comprenait enfin quelque chose que Dean avait pris du temps à lui expliquer. Les sensations revinrent elles aussi, faisant renaître des contacts perdus sur sa peau. Une main qui serrait la sienne, des lèvres qui courraient sur son visage cherchant leurs jumelles. Il entendit un rire, une voix rauque et profonde. Il sentit le souffle des mots murmurés contre son oreille. Il sentit leur poids et leur chaleur.

 _Je veillerais sur toi._

Maintenant c'était à lui de veiller sur l'autre. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire ça.

Il s'écarta brusquement, se relevant, quittant Castiel, lâchant sa main, son visage. Il prit le fauteuil qui était contre l'un des murs de la chambre et il le tira jusqu'au chevet de Castiel. Il s'assit dessus, expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons avant de relever les yeux.

Rien n'avait changé chez Castiel par rapport à quelques minutes plutôt, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Sam était revenu vers midi pour demander si Dean voulait manger. Il avait répondu que non et son frère était reparti. Il n'avait pas fait de remarque sur le fait que Dean soit maintenant assit sur le fauteuil à fixer Castiel, au lieu d'être assis à côté de lui.

Le fait que Sam fasse comme si rien de bizarre ne se passait énervait et plaisait à Dean en même temps. Cela l'énervait parce qu'il avait l'impression que son frère s'en fichait. Cela lui plaisait parce qu'il ne le forçait pas à parler.

Sam, lui, aurait volontiers secoué Dean en le giflant. S'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien sur Castiel – il avait essayé, de même que Bobby, de même que le chasseur qui l'avait trouvé – il pensait que cela pourrait avoir un bon effet sur son frère. Il se disait que celui-ci essayerait au moins de lui en coller une en retour, ce qui serait certainement plus rassurant que de le voir dans un état presque aussi apathique que celui de l'ange qu'il veillait.

Le cadet avait observé son frère pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de signaler sa présence, sans quoi Dean ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Cinq minutes à le voir regarder fixement Castiel sans bouger, presque sans respirer.

Quand Sam fit part à Bobby de son refus de manger, le vieil homme se contenta de soupirer et de le traiter d'idiot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Une grève de la faim ? marmonna-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien, Bobby.

xxx

Ce soir-là, Dean refusa de manger encore une fois. Il refusa également de quitter le chevet de Castiel. Aucun des deux autres chasseurs ne sut s'il dormit. Sam aurait voulu le forcer à dormir, au moins une petite heure, voir même seulement quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, la même journée sembla se répéter. Refus de manger. Refus de dormir. Refus de bouger de ce fichu fauteuil. Mais au moins il répondait quand on lui parlait. Sam et Bobby échangeaient tour à tour des regards inquiets et exaspérés. Si Dean comptait se laisser mourir, il devrait aller ailleurs, car aucune d'eux ne le laisserait faire.

xxx

\- Dean, il faut que tu manges, répéta encore Sam.

Dean se contenta de soupirer sans quitter l'ange des yeux. Au moins l'exaspérer rendait possible la perspective qu'il se lève.

\- Je te jure que je te pousse dans les escaliers si tu ne descends pas maintenant !

Sam avait l'impression de jouer les mères en colère – sauf qu'une mère ne menacerait certainement pas son fils de le pousser dans les escaliers. Ce n'était vraiment pas un rôle auquel il était habitué, et il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire ça.

\- Pas faim, redit Dean d'un ton calme.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Bobby ? Parce que je le ferais, le menaça son petit frère.

\- Comme tu veux.

Son ton n'était même pas un ton de défi, d'amusement, ou je-m'en-foutisme, il ne disait simplement rien. Ça ne ferait réellement aucune différence. Bobby lui crierait dessus, mais au final ils devraient le trainer jusqu'à la cuisine et le forcer à manger en lui fourrant directement la nourriture dans la bouche, exactement comme la première fois. Et si Dean n'avait pas été aussi exténué à ce moment-là, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance que cela marche.

Sam soupira et descendit les escaliers. Essayant de ne pas en vouloir à son frère. Essayant de ne pas en vouloir à Castiel. Ni de ne pas s'en vouloir à lui-même de se plaindre alors qu'il n'était pas le plus malheureux de cette histoire.

Bobby releva la tête et soupira en voyant que Dean n'était pas avec lui. Il se leva, claquant son livre sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine en jurant.

Si Castiel les inquiétait par son manque total de réaction, Dean était tout simplement insupportable. Ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour ça. Si rien ne changeait, quelqu'un dans cette maison allait devenir dingue et finirait par tuer quelqu'un. Cette personne serait très certainement Bobby, et sa première victime serait certainement Dean. Il y avait beaucoup de chose que cet homme pouvait supporter, mais ce genre d'attitude de la part de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils ne rentrait définitivement pas dans cette catégorie.

Sam l'aurait bien emmené sur une affaire pour qu'il change d'air, mais ils ne pouvaient décidemment pas laisser Dean seul ici. Il se laisserait mourir de faim, de soif, ou même de fatigue au point où il en était. Sans compter qu'il pouvait à tout moment quitter son état actuel et craquer. Ils l'avaient entendu hurler au début de la semaine, juste avant qu'il ne devienne totalement apathique. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés près de la porte se questionnant du regard pour savoir s'ils devaient entrer. Puis ils l'avaient entendu bouger le fauteuil, ils avaient regardé discrètement par l'ouverture de la porte, et considéré la crise comme passée en le voyant assis. Sauf qu'elle ne faisait au contraire que commencer.

Bobby revient avec une assiette chargée de nourriture. Certainement la quasi-totalité de ce que devait contenir son frigo. Dean ne mangerait pas tout, ni même la moitié, ni même peut-être quoique ce soit.

Il la tendit à Sam et retourna s'assoir. Le cadet soupira à nouveau. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus que ça en ce moment : tenter de forcer Dean à manger, ce qui était mission impossible. Il aurait pris n'importe quelle chasse pour s'éloigner de ça. Sauf qu'il se serait senti coupable pour l'éternité de laisser son frère dans un moment pareil. Les crises existentielles, Dean était nul pour les gérer, que ce soit les siennes ou celles des autres, se taire était son plan dans les cas là. C'était vraiment un mauvais plan, et Sam était pourtant devenu un expert des mauvais plans avec le temps.

Le cadet remonta malgré tout, rentra dans la chambre et demanda à Dean d'au moins le regarder, ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. Il commença à argumenter sur pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait manger, le fait que c'était important pour sa survie, ce qui semblait moyennement convaincre son frère. Sam utilisait cet argument depuis le début de la semaine, faute de trouver mieux que _sa survie_ comme moyen de persuasion. Au bout de quelques minutes, il en eu assez.

\- T'as raison. Crève de faim. Ça le fera peut-être réagir de te voir mourir. On aura plus qu'à lui expliquer que t'es mort à cause de lui, lâcha-t-il en laissant tomber bruyamment l'assiette sur la petite table de chevet à côté de son fauteuil.

Il sortit à grands pas de la chambre, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Il se demanda si Dean ferait attention au bruit qu'il avait fait en partant, et s'il comprendrait qu'il se tenait juste à côté de la porte de la chambre, appuyé contre le mur. Il aurait dû se douter que non, que son frère était bien loin de se soucier de ça, ou d'être même capable d'y penser.

Il n'y eut aucun son pendant un moment. Et Sam s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit un mouvement. Il soupira de soulagement et sourit lorsqu'il entendit Dean prendre l'assiette et manger quelque chose, ne regrettant soudain plus son accès de colère.

C'était le second repas de Dean en une semaine.

xxx

Sam ignora pourquoi l'argument « survie » fonctionna lorsqu'il fut accompagné de l'argument « Castiel ». Et d'un autre côté il se frappa mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Dean n'avait pas fini l'assiette, mais lorsque Sam était revenu plus tard, lui demandant de manger à nouveau, celui-ci n'eut même pas à discuter pour que son frère reprenne l'assiette et la finisse.

Lorsqu'il était redescendu avec l'assiette vide, Bobby le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as aidé à finir ?

\- Non, répondit Sam avant de sourire.

Dean reprit un rythme de repas presque normal. Il mangeait peu, mais il mangeait. Il mit une autre semaine à descendre pour prendre ses repas avec Bobby et Sam. Ceux-ci essayaient alors de faire la conversation, mais Dean n'y participait pas. Les deux hommes se demandèrent s'il écoutait même ce qu'ils racontaient. Mais c'était mieux que l'apathie totale.

xxx

A la fin de la deuxième semaine après le retour de Castiel, Dean descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans le salon, sous les regards ébahis de Sam et de Bobby. Dean se planta devant une des vieilles étagères remplies de livres, le regard passant d'un ouvrage à l'autre. Il finit par en choisir un. Il le tira, créant un petit nuage de poussière, et regarda la couverture. Il eut un léger acquiescement pour lui-même et il repartit de là où il était venu.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait même pas regardé les deux membres de sa famille qui le regardaient comme s'ils étaient témoins d'un miracle. Dès que Dean sortit de leur champ de vision, ils échangèrent un regard stupéfait et se précipitèrent pour le suivre. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas remarquer leur agitation, ou alors il s'en fichait. Probablement les deux.

L'ainé avait pris l'un des seuls livres de la bibliothèque de Bobby qui ne parlait ni de démons, ni de monstres, ou quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport à la chasse. Sam ne put s'empêcher de noter que c'était un cas rare. Puis, il était retourné s'assoir dans son fauteuil, ouvrit le livre à la première page et lu le titre à voix haute, suivis du nom de l'auteur.

Puis il commença simplement à lire. Sa voix était stable, calme, claire, mettant le ton là où il le fallait, comme celle d'un véritable conteur. Il semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie, et Sam eut le souvenir lointain que ça avait peut-être été le cas, un jour, il y a des années.

Bobby finit par redescendre, mais le plus jeune des frères resta, adossé contre le mur, observant son ainé concentré dans sa lecture. Ce dernier ne relevait jamais les yeux du livre, ceux-ci glissant rapidement sur la page au rythme de sa propre voix.

Dean prenait soin de Castiel. Il prenait soin de lui de la seule façon dont il savait prendre soin de quelqu'un. Parfois, Sam laissa son regard dériver sur l'ange, ressentant un pincement au cœur à chaque fois en le voyant rester tellement vide.

Dean lisait page après page, sans jamais commencer à buter sur les mots. Il semblait connaitre le livre par cœur, et pourtant Sam savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais lu. Quand la voix de son frère se fit plus rauque, qu'il commença à se racler la gorge, Sam alla prendre un verre dans la cuisine, le remplit d'eau et le posa à côté du conteur improvisé.

Celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas vu son frère. Et pourtant une minute après qu'il l'ait posé, Dean s'arrêta pour prendre une grande gorgée d'eau. Puis il reprit sa lecture. Sam se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant à même le sol, bercé par la voix de son frère, fermant les yeux pour voir les images qu'il décrivait. Que ce soit les paysages sans fins, des grandes prairies vertes ensoleillées aux cavernes rocailleuses sombres et humides, ou bien ces dizaines de visages différents avec chacun leurs expressions propres lorsqu'ils parlaient, leurs façons de marcher et de combattre. Sam voyait leurs images prendre vie contre ses paupières closes, vivant leur quête au son des mots que prononçait son frère.

Parfois il s'attendait presque à ce que Dean fasse des commentaires sur l'histoire, mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois.

Sam vit lentement la lumière de la pièce décliner alors que le soleil se couchait. La chambre prit des nuances orangées avant de devenir trop sombre pour que Dean puisse continuer de lire convenablement. Même s'il ne dit rien à ce propos, Sam se leva sans qu'on le lui ait demandé pour allumer la lumière.

Bobby arriva avec trois assiettes, en donnant une à Sam, posant l'autre sur la table de chevet et allant s'assoir à côté du cadet avec la dernière. Les deux hommes firent le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas troubler la narration de Dean. Et le cadet se leva une fois pour remplir le verre d'eau.

Dean était environ au trois quart de l'épais livre qu'il avait pris lorsque le plus âgés des trois hommes se leva pour aller près de lui et tendit la main.

\- Ça te gènes si je continue pendant que tu manges quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait demandé ça simplement, doucement, presque comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Dean se tut quelques secondes avant de tendre le livre à Bobby. Le vieil homme s'assit au bord du lit, juste à côté des jambes étendues de Castiel, et reprit là où l'homme aux yeux émeraude s'était arrêté.

Il s'avéra être lui aussi un assez bon narrateur, bien que sa voix soit moins claire et qu'il articulait moins. Dean mangeait en silence, les yeux posés sur Castiel. Lorsqu'il finit, il tendit la main vers Bobby pour reprendre le livre. Alors qu'il reprenait la lecture, l'autre ramassa les trois assiettes et les redescendit. Sam se demanda s'il devait le suivre, puis décida finalement de rester. Parce que son frère pouvait avoir besoin d'un autre verre d'eau. Et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser.

Le cadet s'endormit contre le mur, à même le sol, inconfortablement assis, bercé par l'histoire que lui contait son ainé. Bien que Castiel soit le réel destinataire de cette lecture.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Dean lisait encore. Mais le livre avait changé, il était plus petit et l'histoire n'était plus la même. L'assemblé de petits hommes marchant perdus dans une immense forêt avait laissé place un petit garçon blond qui aimait les moutons et les roses.

Au fond l'histoire n'avait pas d'importance. C'était le geste. C'était faire quelque chose. Et Sam comprenait ce besoin.

Il se leva, descendant voir Bobby qui s'apprêtait apparemment à rapporter le petit déjeuné. Ils auraient certainement de nouveau du mal à faire manger Dean, puisqu'il faudrait l'arrêter dans ses lectures, mais ce n'était plus vraiment un souci.

Dean avait trouvé une réponse à la question : _qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Bien que cela ait très peu de chance d'avoir un quelconque effet.

xxx

La nouvelle résolution de Dean était donc de lire à Castiel tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il avait dans un premier temps privilégié les livres qui ne servaient pas de documentation, mais ils étaient venus à manquer assez rapidement. Il avait donc commencé à les lire eux aussi. Il évitait soigneusement les ouvrages en langues étrangères, ou de sortilèges, ou qui pouvait contenir une quelconque invocation ou quelque chose du même genre, mais Bobby et Sam faisaient néanmoins attention à chaque fois que Dean se servait. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires.

Bobby ayant beaucoup de livre, Dean mettrait un certain temps avant de les avoir tous lu. Cependant, si Castiel continuait d'être dans cet état, il finirait par en avoir fait le tour assez rapidement.

xxx

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fera après lui avoir lu l'intégralité de ma bibliothèque ? avait fini par demander Bobby alors que Dean remontait à l'étage avec un nouveau livre pris dans la bibliothèque du chasseur.

Sam haussa simplement les épaules. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Dean s'était mis à lire. Le cadet souhaitait plus que tout qu'il se passe quelque chose qui empêcherait son frère de devoir trouver un nouveau plan. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait réagir. Sam pensa que si nécessaire, il irait à la bibliothèque. Et le _si nécessaire_ risquait d'arriver assez tôt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris cette fois ? demanda Sam.

-La bible, grogna Bobby.

Sam renifla, presque amusé. Il savait que Dean serait capable d'en rire, peut-être même de regarder Castiel avec un regard plein d'ironie et de lui annoncer fièrement sa prochaine lecture. A condition évidemment qu'il lui fasse la lecture parce que l'ange était malade et coincé au lit, ce qui était totalement stupide vu que les anges de tombaient pas malade. Non, Dean allait simplement lire comme il avait lu tout le reste. Avec le ton, concentré, en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il était réellement en train de lui raconter.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Dean émaner de l'étage. Il se demandait comment il pouvait continuer à lire comme ça sans jamais en avoir assez, sans que jamais sa voix ne se brise, car elle restait toujours stable, peu importe depuis combien de temps il lisait. Il semblait agir par pure automatisme, et Sam se demanda s'il aurait eu la force de faire quelque chose comme ça. Il était égoïstement heureux de ne jamais avoir eu à le faire.

xxx

Dean lu le dernier mot du petit livre qu'il tenait. Il était incapable de résumer l'histoire qu'il venait de lire, ni même de donner le nom du personnage principal, si tant est qu'il y en ait un. Son esprit se contentait de déchiffrer les mots les uns après les autres et d'ordonner à sa bouche de les prononcer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lisait.

Il fixa l'espace blanc suivant la dernière phrase. Le silence bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment-là combien il faisait sombre, la seule lumière étant celle d'une lune voilée par des nuages.

Dean soupira. Il lui fallait un autre livre. Il devait donc descendre au rez-de-chaussée et espérer que Bobby et Sam soient tous les deux endormis pour qu'il n'ait pas à sentir leurs regards le suivre comme s'il était une bombe à retardement qu'ils étaient prêt à désamorcer au moindre signe inquiétant de sa part.

Il releva enfin les yeux sur Castiel. Ce corps qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux commencèrent à mieux discerner les détails, lui laissant le plaisir d'admirer chacun des traits du visage de son ange. Chaque centimètre qu'il avait déjà parcouru de ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises.

Son menton, ses joues, ses pommettes, ses tempes, son front, l'arrête et le bout de son nez, ses lèvres, et ses paupières sur lesquelles il déposait de doux baisers, quand l'ange ne pouvait résister à les fermer lorsqu'il succombait à qu'il ressentait. Ces paupières qui cachaient le plus magnifique des bleus que Dean ait vu de sa vie, ce bleu dont les nuances changeaient imperceptiblement selon ce que ressentait l'ange, ces centaines de différentes teintes que l'homme était le seul à connaitre.

Dean focalisa son regard les yeux qu'il aimait le plus au monde, souhaitant les voir refléter le peu de lumière dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Mais il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait aucune tâche de bleu sur le visage de l'ange. Parce que ses paupières fermées formaient une barrière de cils noirs qui les avait fait disparaitre derrière elles.

Parce que l'ange avait les yeux clos pour la première fois depuis son retour.

.


	3. Chapitre 2: 'Les yeux clos'

.

 **Chapitre 2: 'Les Yeux Clos'**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel avait les yeux clos pour la première fois depuis son retour.

\- Cas ?

Dean s'était brusquement levé et se tenait juste à côté de l'ange, incapable de bouger plus. Son cœur se mit à battre bien plus vite, et la boule qu'il avait constamment dans la gorge grossit encore plus. _Est-ce qu'il est … ? Non. Mille fois non. C'est hors de question._

Dean avança sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de l'être inconscient. Il le secoua une fois doucement, puis bien plus brusquement le corps immobile, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait d'hurler son nom.

Deux yeux céruléens s'ouvrirent. Et leur porteur fut de nouveau exactement identique à ce dont il avait été les jours précédents. Ses yeux manquant d'éclat fixés droit devant lui comme ceux d'un pantin.

Dean entendit les pas rapides de son frère approcher et rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda la voix paniquée de Sam.

\- Il … il avait les yeux fermés, répondit-il d'une voix blanche tout en se redressant continuant de fixé son ange avec un regard plein d'incompréhension.

Puis l'ainé fronça les sourcils et posa avec hésitation sa main sur la poitrine de Castiel, incertain de ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Mais non, c'était bien réel. La poitrine de ce dernier s'élevait et s'abaissait lentement sous une respiration calme. Castiel respirait. L'être céleste qui n'avait pas besoin d'air pour vivre, _respirait_.

\- Sam, appela Dean.

Son cœur battait encore plus vite dû à la panique qui montait en lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Rien n'était plus normal depuis un moment, mais _ça_ , ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

Le plus jeune des frères s'approcha, se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit, avant de tendre la main et de la poser à son tour contre la chemise blanche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua la respiration. Il releva sa main, la mettant à quelques centimètres de la bouche et du nez de Castiel.

\- Il respire, constata-t-il.

Si Dean n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait, il aurait lancé une remarque cinglante à son frère.

Sam alla prévenir Bobby, pendant que l'aîné, lui, était dans l'incapacité totale de détacher sa main de la poitrine de l'ange. Il était tout autant fasciné qu'inquiet à propos cette nouvelle respiration. Appréciant le mouvement lent et régulier. Observant le corps immobile qui s'était adapté à cette nouvelle contrainte. Puis il s'approcha de son visage pour écouter les inspirations et les expirations. Elles étaient presque inaudibles, mais s'il se concentrait il pouvait les entendre parfaitement. Il ferma les yeux en se focalisant sur cet unique son.

Unique son bientôt troublé par les pas rapides se rapprochant de la chambre. Il s'était déjà redressé quand Bobby et Sam entrèrent. Le vieux chasseur s'approcha et mit sa main à quelques centimètres du visage de Castiel.

\- Il respire, Bobby, l'informa Dean bien qu'il sache que ce soit inutile, il avait juste besoin de le dire à voix haute pour que cela soit plus concret.

\- Je vois ça, répondit calmement l'interpelé.

Bobby regardait le séraphin avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il explose. Dean, lui, avait un regard admiratif, comme s'il assistait à un miracle, même si ce n'était pas du tout l'impression qu'il avait.

Les trois hommes réalisèrent presque simultanément ce que cela impliquait. La seule fois où ils avaient vu Castiel avoir besoin de respirer, c'était juste avant l'apocalypse, lorsqu'il était peu à peu devenu humain.

\- Il avait les yeux fermés, murmura Dean.

Deux paires d'yeux se relevèrent vers lui et il put sentir leurs regards expectatifs, aussi il reprit plus fort.

\- Il avait les yeux fermés. Je l'ai secoué et il les a ouverts. C'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'il respirait.

Comme pour mettre une image sur ces mots, Castiel ferma de nouveau les yeux. Ses paupières s'abaissant en un lent mouvement qui ensevelit ses yeux bleus. Aucun des trois hommes ne bougea, attendant simplement de voir ce qui allait se passer. Dean sentit le mouvement de sa toute nouvelle respiration ralentir, devenant encore plus lente qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il leva doucement sa main sur le cou de l'ange, pressant doucement en un point précis pour prendre son pouls, lent, lui aussi.

\- Il … dort ? hésita Sam.

\- Je crois que oui, murmura Dean.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer doucement une main sur le visage endormi. Même comme ça, rien n'avait changé dans son expression. C'était exactement la même, fixe et dénuée de la moindre émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut … enfin, c'est … grave ? C'est un problème, ou … ? interrogea Sam, comme si quelqu'un dans cette pièce avait une réponse.

Enfin, peut-être que quelqu'un dans cette pièce avait la réponse, mais il aurait fallu que cette personne puisse parler pour ça.

Dean se demandait juste si ça pouvait être considéré comme un encouragement, ou si au contraire c'était un nouveau problème.

\- Il deviendrait un humain, dit Bobby.

Dean ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi Castiel avait soudainement un comportement humain alors qu'il était assis sur ce lit depuis trois semaines.

Bobby poussa un grand soupir en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. L'aîné des Winchesters lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le vieil homme.

Dean secoua la tête négativement, appréhendant la réponse.

\- S'il devient humain, il ne va pas se contenter de respirer et de dormir. On va devoir trouver un moyen de le faire boire, manger, et le reste avec.

Dean fronça les sourcils en reposant son regard sur Castiel. _Est-ce qu'il sera capable de faire tout ça dans l'état où il est ?_

\- Et s'il ne l'est pas ? osa demander Dean, puis il clarifia. Si on n'arrive pas à lui faire faire tout ça ?

\- On pourra toujours l'amener à l'hôpital, proposa Sam. Ils savent comment agir avec …

\- Avec ? l'incita Dean à finir.

\- S'il avait tout le temps les yeux fermés, on considérerait qu'il est dans le coma, dit Sam. Alors, eux sauraient quoi faire.

\- J'imagine oui. 'Eh ! Voilà notre pote, on sait pas du tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais il répond plus à rien et il s'est mis à respirer. Une idée ?', ironisa Dean.

\- On n'est pas obligé de leur dire qu'il ne respirait pas.

\- On ne l'amènera pas là-bas, déclara Dean.

\- Dean, s'il …

\- Non, Sam. C'est non.

Sam soupira, lançant un regard d'appel à l'aide à Bobby, lequel se contenta d'hausser les épaules en écartant les mains. Le vieil homme pensait que Dean avait certainement ses raisons, et que de toute façon argumenter avec lui serait encore plus dure qu'en temps normal, vu la personne concernée. Dean était extrêmement buté de manière générale, mais il était pire quand il s'agissait de son ange. Parfois Bobby se demandait vraiment comment ce dernier était parvenu à lui faire changer les habitudes d'une telle tête de mule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bobby et Sam laissèrent de nouveau Dean seul avec l'être endormis.

Il passa sa main doucement sur le visage de Castiel, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il pensa au nombre de fois où ce dernier l'avait observé dormir. Il n'avait jamais compris comment l'être dénué de ce besoin pouvait passer la nuit entière à simplement le regarder respirer. Il ne comprenait pas plus maintenant. Certes, une part de lui était fascinée, mais c'était seulement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait durant son sommeil. Enfin, non, techniquement, il l'avait déjà vu comme ça la première fois qu'il était devenu humain, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Cette fois-là, ça n'avait pas été la seule chose que l'ange avait fait en trois semaines. Cette fois-là, ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour que Dean s'agenouille au pied du lit, et se penche pour poser une oreille contre son cœur. Ecoutant les battements calmes et le mouvement de sa respiration.

Il sentait qu'il pourrait s'endormir à son tour bercé par ce son et ce mouvement. Alors, il se rassit dans son fauteuil, prenant une position plus confortable. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le très faible souffle qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne retient pas un sourire d'illuminer son visage fatigué.

Il décida de considérer tout cela comme un bon signe, même s'il n'avait aucune preuve que ce soit le cas. Toute réflexion l'inciterait même plus tôt à penser le contraire.

xxx

Dean commença à partager son temps entre les lectures et l'assistance aux nouveaux besoin de l'ange. Comme aucun d'eux ne savaient si Castiel devait ou non manger, ils avaient décidé que ce serait le cas. Le problème avait alors été de savoir s'il pourrait ou non manger. Ils doutaient que celui-ci soit dans la capacité de mâcher quoique ce soit, alors pour son premier repas, Bobby avait fait une soupe. La couleur verdâtre n'aurait donné envie à personne, aussi Dean s'était dit que l'inconscience de Castiel était un avantage.

Mais quand Dean se retrouva devant l'être immobile avec le bol et une cuillère à la main, il commença à voir le second problème. Est-ce que Castiel pourrait avaler quoique ce soit ? Est-ce que ce serait un automatisme comme se tenir debout l'avait été ?

Il rapprocha la petite table de chevet du lit et s'assit à côté de la personne qui y demeurait depuis trois semaines. Il posa le bol sur la table, puis il approcha une cuillère de soupe de la bouche de Castiel. Comprenant qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas seule, il saisit le menton du visage angélique avec son autre main et la fit s'ouvrir. Il la referma autour de la cuillère, puis retira cette dernière, tout en penchant la tête brune légèrement en arrière. Dean fut soulagé de voir les muscles de sa gorge bouger lorsque l'ange avala.

L'homme aux yeux d'émeraudes soupira avant de recommencer l'opération, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide.

Il fixa ensuite le fond du bol avant de relever les yeux vers Castiel. Il passa lentement de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la boule dans sa gorge venait de tripler de volume. La raison lui vient très rapidement : il avait peur que son frère ait raison et qu'ils soient incapables de gérer ça seuls sur le long terme.

Dean finit par se lever et rapporta le bol dans la cuisine. Il le lava lui-même. Trois fois. Il avait la vue totalement brouillée par des larmes et ne voyait plus ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur ses doigts et les larmes couler sur ses joues. Espérant que le bruit cacherait celui de ses pleurs.

Dean posa le bol dans le fond de l'évier, ses mains s'accrochant au rebord du meuble, alors que son corps se courbait en avant, penchant sa tête jusqu'à ce que son menton soit presque contre son torse. Il essayait de prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer, mais elle était toujours coupée par un sanglot, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle.

Quand ses larmes cessèrent, il mit ses mains en coupe pour y prendre de l'eau et les porta à son visage. L'eau légèrement trop chaude picota sa peau alors qu'il prenait de quoi s'essuyer. Puis il expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons, et remonta au chevet de son ange.

xxx

Dean ne laissa personne le relayer à son poste, s'occupant toujours lui-même de nourrir Castiel. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire, ou d'empêcher Sam et Bobby de le faire, ça s'était simplement fait ainsi.

Bobby était persuadé qu'il avait utilisé son mixeur plus souvent en une semaine que jamais durant toute la durée de vie de l'appareil. Ce qui semblait très probable aux frères Winchesters, puisque le vieil homme l'avait cherché pendant près d'une heure dans ses placards.

Sam avait longtemps discuté le fait qu'il faudrait varier les repas de l'ange, même s'ils restaient sous forme liquide, ou ce dernier risquait d'avoir des carences. Bobby ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille et Dean oubliait chaque phrase une fois qu'elle était prononcée. Au final, ce fut le cadet qui s'occupa de préparer les repas.

Les trois chasseurs commençaient presque à entrer dans une routine quotidienne. Même si c'était la plus bizarre qu'ils aient jamais connue.

xxx

Dean prit les deux mains de Castiel dans les siennes et l'attira vers lui. Il le mit assis sur le bord du lit, puis le fit se lever. Reprenant une de ses mains pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il était soulagé que marcher et se tenir debout soit un automatisme pour l'ange, parce qu'il s'imaginait mal avoir à le porter.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Dean ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda Castiel dans les yeux. Il passa une main sur son visage, résistant à l'envie de l'appeler. Et il soupira.

Attrapant le nœud de la cravate bleu, il la défit et la posa sur le rebord du meuble de rangement à côté du lavabo. Il enleva la veste de costume et déboutonna la chemise blanche avant de les plier et de les poser avec la cravate. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas laisser traîner ses yeux sur le torse de celui qui avait été son amant, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher quelques coups d'œil. Il n'avait jamais été gêné de le regarder, pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal en le faisant maintenant.

Il tentait de ne penser à rien alors qu'il défaisait la boucle de la ceinture, et qu'il fit descendre le pantalon le long des jambes de Castiel, avant de l'enlever complétement. Les chaussettes et le caleçon suivirent, laissant ce dernier totalement nu devant l'homme qui se découvrait gêné par sa nudité.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration avant d'à nouveau poser ses mains l'ange, l'entrainant dans la baignoire et le faisant s'y assoir. Il alluma l'eau et régla la température, avant de la faire couler contre le corps inanimé devant lui, tout frottant doucement la peau claire avec la paume de sa main.

Il bloqua toutes ses pensées. Que ce soit les souvenirs qui s'opposaient diamétralement à la situation actuelle, ou bien ce qui concernait le regard vide qui lui pinçait le cœur.

Il ravala la boule qui se formait de nouveau dans sa gorge, tout en fermant les yeux de la personne dont il prenait soin du bout des doigts. Il lui passa l'eau sur le visage et dans les cheveux, appréciant de pouvoir passer sa main dans ceux-ci. Il prit ensuite le savon, et le passa sur les épaules de Castiel, puis sur son dos et son torse imberbe. Ce dernier était tellement immobile que Dean aurait presque pu oublier que c'était une personne, et non un objet qu'il avait entre les mains. Il prit de nouveau une grande inspiration avant de passer au reste du corps.

Il détestait devoir faire tous ces gestes de façon aussi impersonnelle, de toucher cette personne si particulière pour lui comme si elle n'était qu'un inconnu. Mais il était totalement incapable d'agir sans cette distance alors que Castiel était dans cet état.

Puis, Dean reprit le pommeau de douche dans sa main et le rinça, frottant délicatement sa peau pour faire partir le savon. Ensuite, il coupa l'eau et le releva, faisant attention à ce que celui-ci ne glisse pas. Il attrapa une serviette, la passa sur ses épaules nues et commença à le sécher. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement lorsqu'il vit que Castiel avait la chair de poule. Il tenta d'être plus rapide pour pouvoir le rhabiller pour que celui-ci n'ait plus froid.

Alors que Dean allait lui remettre son caleçon, il pensa qu'il serait peut-être mieux de changer ses vêtements. Il sortit de la salle de bain, repoussant la porte derrière lui, et retourna jusqu'à sa chambre pour fouiller dans les placards. Il voyait mal Castiel porter ses vêtements, déjà parce qu'ils risquaient d'être trop grands, mais surtout parce que ça lui semblerait bizarre. Au final, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait porter, si ce n'est pas exactement la même chose que durant ces quatre dernières années, Dean trouverait ça étrange. Alors il prit les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous sa main, et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Il fit enfiler le tout à son ange, puis recula d'un pas pour le regarder dans son ensemble. Son t-shirt à l'effigie d'AC/DC était en effet légèrement trop grand pour Castiel, et il avait dû relever l'ourlet de son jean pour qu'il ne traîne pas par terre. Cela lui faisait définitivement drôle de voir son ingénu habillé de cette façon, mais il tenta de faire abstraction.

Dean guida ensuite Castiel jusqu'à la chambre et le fit se rassoir dans la même position qu'il avait avant. Il se sentait presque mieux en remarquant que pour une fois on ne pouvait pas dire que rien n'avait changé. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

\- Hey, appela doucement Sam en entrant.

\- Hey, répondit Dean en se retournant vers lui.

\- Ça lui va plutôt bien, remarqua Sam en indiquant Castiel d'un geste vague de la main. Ce sont tes fringues ?

\- Ouais, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait laver les siennes. Et comme j'avais rien d'autre …

\- Tu veux que je me charge de ses vêtements ?

\- Non, c'est bon je vais le faire merci.

\- Okay. Besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça va.

Sam acquiesça, restant debout vers la porte à observer son frère. Celui-ci se détourna de Castiel et avança jusqu'à la porte pour sortir, mais son cadet l'arrêta.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

Dean savait que son frère posait cette question avec une bonne intention, peut-être même qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Sauf que c'était précisément l'une des dernières choses auxquelles il voulait penser.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en continuant son chemin vers la salle de bain.

Il espérait que Sam en reste là, mais celui-ci le suivit. Dean retient un soupir d'agacement et ramassa les vêtements de Castiel, qui étaient encore sur le meuble.

\- Si tu as besoin de …

\- J'ai besoin de rien, le coupa-t-il en fuyant la conversation.

\- Dean, écoute je … Dean ! répéta-t-il fermement en attrapant le bras de son frère pour que celui-ci arrête de marcher.

Les deux frères étaient arrivés aux escaliers, Sam sur une marche plus haute que Dean, le surplombant plus que largement. L'aîné releva les yeux vers lui, le regardant enfin directement.

Sam oublia instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire, et cette réaction n'échappa pas à son grand frère. Dean se doutait qu'il avait l'air d'aller mal, même lui n'arrivait pas à mentir suffisamment à lui-même pour se persuader du contraire, mais le fait que Sam n'ose même plus continuer en était la preuve définitive. Il retient de nouveau un soupire, et recommença à descendre les escaliers, sans attendre de voir si son frère reprendrait la conversation.

Sam le suivit alors qu'il avançait jusqu'au placard où Bobby avait mis sa machine à laver. Dean y fourra sans ménagement les affaires de Castiel. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et il espérait qu'avec des gestes brusques, Sam ne le remarquerait pas. Il mit la lessive, puis la machine en route.

\- Dean.

\- Oui, Sammy ?

Le cadet soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son frère et pourtant cela semblait totalement inévitable.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormis ?

\- Cette nuit.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Aucune idée, il n'y a pas d'horloge dans la chambre.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormis dans un _vrai_ lit, pour avoir une _vraie_ bonne nuit de sommeil ?

\- J'en sais rien, Sam, lâche moi !

Alors que Dean se détournait pour remonter à l'étage, Sam lui saisit fortement les poignets, le forçant à rester face à lui.

\- Ecartes les doigts, Dean.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton pro …

\- Dean !

Dean soupira et fit ce que son frère lui avait demandé. Dès qu'il desserra les poings, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Sam les regarda avant de relever les yeux vers Dean, celui-ci n'en détourna pas le regard.

\- C'est pas le sommeil, souffla Dean.

Sam le croyait à peine, mais son changement d'attitude ne lui donna pas le courage de s'opposer à ce qu'il venait de dire. Dean ferma les yeux, sentant la boule dans sa gorge l'étouffer de nouveau, et sachant que les larmes suivraient rapidement.

\- J'y arriverai pas, lâcha-t-il.

\- Dean, bien sûr que tu …

\- Je peux pas le voir dans cet état. Je peux pas continuer de lire tout ce qui me tombe sous la main en espérant qu'il va soudainement ouvrir les yeux et redevenir comme il était. Je … je ….

Dean déglutit avec difficulté. Alors que Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Dean rajouta d'une voix quasiment inaudible :

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, lui affirma Sam.

Dean serra la mâchoire et inspira profondément. Sam desserra son étreinte sur ses poignets jusqu'à le lâcher. Dean releva la tête, il avait de nouveau une expression impassible, mais il évita de regarder directement son frère.

\- J'ai besoin d'un autre livre, dit-il en se retournant et en partant.

Sam soupira en regardant son frère partir. Il n'était arrivé à rien, Dean n'avait pas parlé assez pour que cela l'aide, Sam ne l'avait pas raisonné sur sa santé. Il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours essayer de lui faire entendre raison plus tard ce soir, quand il serait bien trop fatigué pour résister. Il savait que c'était mal honnête, mais c'était son seul moyen d'obtenir gain de cause.

Dean inspecta l'une des bibliothèques sous le regard attentif de Bobby. Il savait que s'il avait le malheur de prendre le mauvais livre, celui-ci sauterait de sa chaise en bougonnant et lui arrachant le livre des mains. Puis, il remarqua une petite pile de livres au pied de l'étagère, il sut d'un seul coup d'œil que ces livres n'étaient pas au vieil homme. Ils n'étaient pas recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière et n'avaient rien d'ancien. Dean prit le premier de la pile et vu qu'il s'agissait d'un roman de la bibliothèque municipale.

Evidemment que Sam ou Bobby, voyant qu'il arrivait à court de livre était allé lui en chercher de nouveaux. Il sourit légèrement touché par l'attention. Dean avait beau lire pour Castiel, personne ne doutait de celui à qui bénéficiait réellement ces lectures.

Ce dernier remonta à l'étage avec ce nouveau livre, reprenant son éternelle place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit où l'ange n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

xxx

Ce soir-là, lorsque Castiel s'endormit, Dean posa doucement une couverture sur lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il posa ensuite son livre sur la table de chevet pour observer pleinement le corps endormis bouger très légèrement au rythme d'une lente respiration.

Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans le fait de le regarder dormir. Les raisons pour lesquelles son ange avait agi comme ça lui étaient maintenant complètement évidentes. Il pouvait détailler chaque parcelle de sa peau, prendre le même rythme de respiration, apprécier simplement d'être proche de la personne qu'il aimait. Dean se demanda si le séraphin rêvait, de quoi il pouvait rêver, et s'il faisait partie de son rêve.

Dean serait resté la nuit entière à l'admirer si son frère n'était pas venu lui demander d'aller dormir dans un 'vrai' lit. L'aîné pensa une seconde à se coucher à côté de Castiel, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le manque de conscience de celui-ci sans doute.

Alors, il se leva, suivant Sam jusque dans sa chambre Le plus jeune des deux frères désigna son lit du doigt.

\- Tu es sérieux ? On ne va pas dormir ensemble, on a plus six ans !

\- Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas dormir ensemble, soupira Sam. Toi, tu y dors.

\- Et toi ?

\- Canapé.

\- T'es pas censé faire ça.

\- Si, répondit-il avant de continuer d'une voix autoritaire. Je fais ce que je peux, et n'essaie même pas de m'en empêcher. Tu vas dormir ici, tu vas y rester jusqu'à demain matin et si je te vois hors de cette chambre avant que le soleil soit levé, je te jure que ça se passera mal.

Dean ignora totalement la menace, se contentant de lever les bras en signe de capitulation. Il se demanda quand est-ce que le rôle du grand frère protecteur était revenu à Sam, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir la réponse.

Il se contenta de se glisser sous les couvertures pendant que son cadet quittait la pièce. Il s'endormit très rapidement, exténué par les dernières semaines passées pratiquement sans fermer l'œil.

xxx

Dean s'entendit prononcer le dernier mot du livre, et le silence retomba. Il inspira profondément. Tenta de sourire, mais s'arrêta après plusieurs essais quand il sentit les larmes venir à la place. Il prit une autre inspiration pour se calmer et s'affala encore plus dans le fauteuil.

Il pourrait descendre et prendre un autre livre. Il y aurait toujours un autre livre à lire. Il savait que Sam allait toujours en chercher à la bibliothèque. Ce dernier ne disait rien, il regardait juste son frère les prendre, puis il les ramenait et revenait avec d'autres. Mais ce soir Dean en avait assez de lire.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce lui pesait trop et il sentit qu'il allait craquer s'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose.

Reposant les yeux sur l'ange, _son_ ange, il vit que strictement rien n'avait changé dans sa position. Il était toujours assis jambes tendues, adossé contre la tête de lit, bras ballants, tête droite et toujours ce regard vide qui fixait le néant. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient perdu l'étincelle que Dean aimait tant. Ils avaient perdu leur éclat. Le cœur de Dean se serra, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Jamais, absolument jamais, il ne pourrait s'habituer à le voir comme ça.

Il posa le livre au pied sur fauteuil. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses avants bras sur ses cuisses, entremêlant ses doigts, les séparant et recommençant.

Puis un petit sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, et souffla presque d'amusement.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où je t'ai embrassé, Cas ?

Il se tut, bien qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse. Il ne pensa pas au silence. Il ne pensa pas à regarder l'être vide assis sur le lit, ni à quoi celui-ci devait ressembler. Il se concentra sur le souvenir clair de cette nuit-là.

\- J'étais … paumé, je … comme d'habitude à cette époque. J'étais tout le temps comme ça. Et je t'ai appelé. Ça aussi c'était devenu une habitude. Et, bien sûr, en tant que super-ange-gardiens, t'es venu. Pour une fois je devais pas être trop saoul, vu que je m'en souviens assez clairement.

« J'étais assis sur le bord du lit, dans un motel miteux. Quand t'es apparus, tu étais … comme toujours, impressionnant. Droit, sérieux, fort, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ton regard. Tu t'es agenouillé devant moi pour qu'on soit au même niveau, et tu m'as pris les mains.

Dean frotta doucement ses doigts, se remémorant la sensation des mains de Castiel sur les siennes.

\- Tu étais tellement près de moi. Je sais même pas si tu te rendais compte à quel point. Et tes yeux ... Bordel, Cas, tes yeux, ça a toujours été tes yeux. Ils m'ont toujours … mais là. Tu cherchais quelque chose dans les miens. Et, je ne sais pas si tu l'as trouvé. Tu m'as juste souri. Alors, à ce moment-là j'ai su que j'irai bien. Que tant que tu serais là j'irai bien.

« Cas, c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

Dean se tut un instant. Savourant ces mots qu'il avait promis d'être capable de prononcer un jour. Mais il s'empêcha de penser et continua.

\- Je me suis penché vers toi. J'ai posé une main sur ta nuque. Et j'ai juste eu le temps de te voir froncer les sourcils avant de t'embrasser.

« Tu n'as même pas eu un mouvement de recul. T'es juste resté tétanisé de surprise. Putain, j'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu as pu penser à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? ajouta Dean en imitant la voix de Castiel. Est-ce normal que l'humain dépressif et alcoolique sur lequel je suis censé veiller depuis des mois décide soudainement de coller nos bouches ? Qu'est-ce que cet abruti fait exactement ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Cas, reprit-il sérieusement, t'étais vraiment pas doué pour ça. Au début. Ouais, je reconnais que tu as appris assez vite sur le sujet. Mais cette fois-là … j'avais l'impression d'être de retour au collège. Gênant, oui c'est le mot exact. Gênant, maladroit et … parfait. Honnêtement, j'aurais détesté que tu sois doué là-dedans, sachant que t'avais jamais …

« Le mieux ça a été ton regard après. Quand je me suis écarté et que je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Tu avais les pupilles dilatées, et les yeux écarquillés. Je me demande combien de temps ça t'as pris après ça pour comprendre que ça n'avait définitivement rien d'un geste amical. Même pour un ami près à tout pour consoler l'autre. Même pas pour quelqu'un de saoul. Est-ce que tu avais au moins compris ce que c'était ?

« J'aurais certainement dû me sentir mal à propos de ça. T'avoir volé ce premier baiser, alors que tu n'en comprenais pas la signification. Avoir recommencé. Plusieurs fois. Mais, non. Non, je regrette tellement pas. Je n'arrive juste pas à le regretter. Je le voulais trop. J'en avais trop besoin. Je t'aimais déjà trop, Cas. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'en avais voulu une seule seconde quand tu as finalement compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean se tut de nouveau. Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Mais tout au fond de lui, il avait le ridicule espoir que ça arrive. Il ravala la boule qui bloquait sa gorge. Se concentrant sur son souvenir, le rejouant en boucle. Le touché des mains de Castiel, la douceur de ses lèvres, son goût, son regard. Il repassa la scène encore et encore. Les yeux fermés. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Et peut-être même finit-il par s'endormir.

Sam était dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur, juste avant l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait écouté le monologue de son frère, un faible sourire sur son visage.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de demander à son aîné comment les choses s'étaient passées entre lui et Castiel. Pas comme s'il aurait obtenu une réponse s'il avait demandé. Mais il était heureux d'entendre ce qu'il savait déjà : que son frère avait commencé à aller mieux grâce à son ange.

Le cadet jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Ne s'attardant pas en voyant son frère dormir, évitant de regarder l'inconscient au regard sans vie. Il redescendit en bas sans bruit. Il n'avait pas fini de descendre l'escalier que Bobby l'interrogea du regard. Il lui sourit et le vieil homme se replongea dans ses livres. Sam se demanda s'il avait encore l'espoir de trouver une solution ou s'il ne voulait juste pas admettre qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire.

Il prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau, prenant un livre dans ses mains et laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur le papier. Mais son esprit était bien loin de la lecture. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps son frère pourrait tenir. Et ce que lui et Bobby aurait à faire quand il serait dépassé. Ils avaient tous deux perdus la personne qu'ils aimaient, aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de voir Dean vivre la même épreuve.

.

.


	4. Chapitre3 'La 1er fois que je te revois'

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Si vous ne supportez pas la violence physique explicite, sautez les parragraphes en italique à la fin du chapitre, ce passage risque de vous choquer si vous êtes sensible.

Je profite de cette petite note pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et qui suivent cette histoire. Ca me touche énormément et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Merci à tous :)

.

.

 **Chapitre 03 'La première fois que je te revois'**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt**_

Dean claqua la porte de sa chambre de motel, tenant d'une main son flanc droit qui saignait abondamment. Il se retenait avec l'autre aux vieux meubles poussiéreux et aux murs peint en jaune criard pour s'empêcher de tomber. Il arriva à son lit et s'agenouilla devant, ou plutôt s'écroula en contrôlant à moitié sa chute, et tira son sac qui était rangé en dessous. En fouillant dedans, il trouva la trousse de premier soin qui n'en était pas à son premier usage, du sang séché teintant d'un marron sale le bord près de la fermeture. Il en sortit une aiguille, du fils et des compresses. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il laissa le tout pour se pencher et prendre la bouteille de rhum qui trônait sur la table de nuit.

Il jura en faisant couler l'alcool doré sur sa plaie à vif et posa un vieux t-shirt qu'il venait de sortir de son sac contre celle-ci. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir se recoudre lui-même.

 _Putain, Sam, j'ai besoin de toi._

Dean n'avait pas réfléchis avant de retirer le bout de verre avec lequel le démon l'avait poignardé. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que la blessure allait saigner bien plus que s'il avait gardé l'arme de fortune enfoncée dans son côté. Sa coupure n'était pas trop profonde, mais suffisamment pour lui faire serrer des dents pour retenir un cri à chacun de ses mouvements, et pour qu'il soit en train de se vider de son sang sur la moquette grise. Le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller à l'hôpital.

Dean soupira en s'adossant au lit, faisant reposer sa tête en arrière sur le matelas. _Relève-toi et va à l'hôpital._ Mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Pourtant il ne voulait pas mourir, ni ici, ni maintenant, ni comme ça. Non, il voulait vivre pour pouvoir ramener son frère.

Ses yeux émeraude se fermèrent alors qu'il prenait une grande lampée de rhum. Puis une autre. Comme si les verres qu'il avait déjà pris au bar avant sa chasse n'avaient pas suffi. Parce qu'en effet ils n'avaient pas suffi.

Le chasseur savait qu'il ne se serait certainement pas fait avoir aussi facilement s'il avait été sobre. Une erreur stratégique lui avait valu d'être lancé à travers une vitre, éparpillant du verre tout autour de lui et le coupant légèrement sur tout le corps. Sa cible avait ensuite profité de son étourdissement pour prendre un des bouts de verre pointu qui traînaient sur le sol. L'homme n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas le prendre en plein cœur, le recevant alors dans le flanc. Il avait finalement réussi à tuer son adversaire, mais sa blessure aurait pu être évitée par quelques verres d'alcool fort en moins.

Prenant une autre gorgée, il pensa de façon léthargique qu'il serait bientôt à court de rhum. Il regarda la bouteille de whisky qui trônait sur la table de l'autre côté de la pièce avec envie. Cependant, il savait que s'il se relevait, il s'écroulerait avant d'avoir pu atteint la table.

 _Abruti_.

\- La ferme, Sammy …

Encore une gorgée. Il allait en reprendre une autre, lorsqu'une pensée, une soudaine évidence, vient à son esprit, dominant toutes les autres voix à l'intérieure de lui : il ne sera jamais capable de sauver son frère. De la même façon qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ses parents. Ni Ellen et Jo. Ni personne.

 _Sauver les gens, chasser les créatures, le business familial_. Il n'arrivait même pas à remplir le premier point de leur devise. Et quant au troisième, Dean se demandait si on pouvait encore parler de _familial_ lorsqu'on était le seul membre de sa famille à faire ce travail. Quand on était le seul membre de sa famille.

Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue sale, bientôt suivie par d'autres, et il prit une autre gorgée brulante d'alcool amer. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il eut du mal à l'avaler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une lampée ou deux avant que son réconfort soit vide. En temps normal ce serait le moment où le sommeil viendrait l'enlever à la réalité, le plongeant dans des cauchemars plus sombres, plus douloureux et terrifiant que ce qui se passait lorsqu'il était éveillé. Seulement eux passaient, la réalité, elle, était une constante qu'il n'arrivait pas à modifier. Cependant ce soir-là, son fidèle ami l'abandonna à son sort.

Dean sentait son cœur battre plus vite, sa gorge se serrer comme si on l'étranglait et un poids immensément trop lourd lui peser sur le corps tout entier, lui donnant l'impression que ses os allaient céder et se briser sous la pression invisible. Il était incapable de bouger, et avait envie de tout sauf de rester en place.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, l'autre tenant toujours son flanc, sentant un liquide chaud, qu'il savait être son sang, couler le long de ses doigts poisseux à travers le tissu. Il tenta désespérément de se calmer par de grandes inspirations. Il avait la nausée. Son seul besoin était sortir de cette chambre, immédiatement, persuadé qu'il pourrait respirer dehors.

Il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il effleura l'idée d'appeler Bobby, mais ne s'en sentait pas la force. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce jour-là, à Lawrence, et Dean ne voulait pas l'appeler dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas que celui qu'il considérait comme un père le regarde avec déception, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul.

 _Sam t'as laissé tomber, toi aussi._

Ces mots datant d'il y des années résonnaient dans sa tête, provoquant une douleur bien plus vive que celle de sa blessure, bien plus encore que le poids écrasant ses poumons. Comme des années plus tôt, il était incapable de répondre à la voix autoritaire qui lui crachait ces mots.

Puis, une idée traversa l'esprit de Dean. Presque un murmure au départ, elle fit taire les autres voix avec une rapidité phénoménale. _Castiel_. L'être céleste qui était en partie responsable de sa douleur. L'homme aux yeux émeraude n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait aucune rancœur contre lui. Mais il savait qu'en cet instant, l'ange était la personne qu'il désirait voir. Il revoyait leur dernière conversation à travers ses paupières closes. N'y croyant que peu, il l'imagina à ses côtés.

 _Bordel, Cas, aide moi_.

\- Dean ? appela une voix rauque.

Dean releva la tête, le visage trempé d'un mélange de larme et de sueur. Il regardait la personne habillée d'un trench-coat beige avec un regard perdu et suppliant. Même Castiel, quelqu'un qui comprenait à peine les comportements humains, remarqua instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'homme avachis par terre.

Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre sa respiration. Voir Castiel se tenir droit, debout d'une façon presque majestueuse devant lui le fit se sentir encore plus faible et pathétique. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, sa voix restant coincée dans sa gorge. Le silence dura quelques instants, une éternité où Dean se perdit dans le regard lumineux de l'être céleste face à lui.

\- Aide-moi, s'entendit-il finalement prononcer d'une voix creuse.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Dean. Il s'arrêta à un pas de lui, l'observant, bougeant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il cherchait quelle attitude adopter. Puis son regard se fixa sur la plaie sanguinolente. Il se pencha et posa deux doigts sur le front mouillé. Il y eut une lumière blanche qui força Dean à fermer les yeux. Puis la douleur sur le côté de son corps s'évanouie, ne laissant place qu'à un léger engourdissement.

Il voulut dire merci, mais aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres sèches. L'humain referma la bouche et reposa sa tête en arrière contre le lit. L'ange se redressa et l'observa de nouveau les yeux plissés. Puis il s'accroupit devant Dean pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains.

Dean voulait protester et la garder afin de la boire entièrement, mais il n'était pas capable d'opposer une quelconque résistance. Sa main s'accrochant mollement à la bouteille avant de retomber silencieusement sur le sol à côté de ses jambes, paume ouverte vers le plafond.

Castiel alla poser la bouteille sur la table avant de reposer son regard sur Dean. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de l'autre, se focalisant sur les deux orbes d'un bleu éclatant qui lui semblait être la chose la plus lumineuse du monde en cet instant. Dean mit cette impression sur le dos de l'alcool qu'il avait bu. L'homme se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. Dans le but de retrouver une contenance, il dit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Rends-moi la bouteille.

\- Non, répondit fermement Castiel.

L'homme ne comprit pas pourquoi ce simple mot le fit se crisper. Il sentit de la colère influer en lui, le faisant serrer les dents et fermer fortement le poing. Soudainement, il ne voulait plus de la présence de l'ange.

\- Va te faire voir, souffla-t-il.

Castiel fronça de nouveau les sourcils, déviant rapidement son regard de Dean pour le porter autour de lui dans un geste d'esquive. Puis il secoua légèrement la tête avant de lui tourner le dos, comme pour s'en aller.

L'homme sentit sa crise de panique le saisir à nouveau lorsque qu'il lui vient à l'esprit que Castiel pourrait partir et le laisser. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Surtout pas.

\- Reste, s'il te plait ...

Castiel se retourna, cette fois ce fut lui qui plongea son regard dans celui de Dean, à la recherche de quelque chose de précis dans les yeux verts du chasseur. De l'honnêteté ? De la peur ? De la tristesse ? Dean se fichait de ce qu'il cherchait, mais fut néanmoins soulagé lorsque Castiel eut l'air de le trouver. Ce dernier fit de nouveau quelque pas dans la direction de Dean avant de s'arrêter. On lisait dans son attitude qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était censé agir. Mais Dean se contenta du fait qu'il reste planté debout devant lui. Il se fichait que cette situation soit gênante autant pour Castiel que pour lui. Il voulait juste que son ami reste à ses côtés, qu'il ne le laisse pas seul.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. L'homme saoul affalé contre le lit, assis par terre sur la moquette sale d'un motel, face à un ange du Seigneur debout devant lui sous le néon qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir enfin une auréole. Ils étaient tous deux aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Dean ferma les yeux, capable de sentir la présence de Castiel même les paupières closes.

 _Les anges veillent sur toi._

Et il s'endormit, sous les paroles rassurantes de la voix féminine et douce qui lui manquait tant.

xxx

Dean se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. La première chose qu'il sentit fut tous les muscles de son corps hurler de douleur à cause des courbatures. L'homme se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'était endormi à même le sol, dos contre son lit.

Il se redressa, se frottant la nuque et étirant les muscles de son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, malgré le peu d'éclairage dans la chambre, la lumière amplifia immédiatement son mal de crâne naissant. Maudissant mentalement le concept de gueule de bois, il plissa les yeux et regarda à travers une barrière formée de ses cils.

C'est là qu'il vit Castiel debout devant lui. Il se tenait droit et observait Dean la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. L'humain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris de le voir, puis il se rappela vaguement de Castiel se penchant vers lui pour le soigner. Il porta une main à son côté et sentit le tissu déchiré de son t-shirt, en faisant glisser deux doigts sur la peau, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa plaie.

\- Je t'ai appelé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enraillée et incertaine.

\- Oui.

\- Ah, acquiesça-t-il. Okay.

Il se releva en se tenant au lit. Castiel s'avança comme pour le soutenir, mais Dean l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. L'ange avait l'air de ne plus savoir ce qu'il devait faire, alors il resta simplement à quelque pas de distance en observant le chasseur. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné en pensant à l'état dans lequel il était la veille, il aurait préféré que personne ne le voit comme ça, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas passé la nuit sans cet appel à l'aide. Fuyant le regard céruléen, Dean se dirigea vers la table où il remarqua deux bouteilles en verre, l'une remplie d'un liquide orange doré, l'autre d'une couleur plus proche de la rouille. Il attrapa la plus remplie des deux et l'approcha de ses lèvres.

Castiel retient son bras, interrompant son mouvement alors que le goulot était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Dean écarquilla les yeux, demandant du regard à l'ange ce qu'il faisait. Des yeux bleus déterminés se plongèrent dans les siens. Dean soutient le regard, attendant la réponse à sa question silencieuse. Mais c'était Castiel, aussi il ne comprit pas que Dean attendait qu'il parle.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Cas ? demanda Dean d'une voix agressive.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- Ouais ?! Bah grande nouvelle : je fais ce que je veux !

Il retira son bras de l'emprise d'une force angélique, et porta l'alcool à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée du liquide amer, le sentant couler à l'intérieur de lui en une lente et délicieuse brulure. Castiel lui lança un regard réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, dit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

Castiel n'eut aucun mouvement de recul lorsque Dean hurla. Ce dernier reposa violemment la bouteille contre la table et fixa son regard dans celui de l'autre, se rapprochant pour se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Tu en sais quoi ? reprit-il avec une colère froide.

\- Tu m'as demandé mon aide, Dean. Je te la donne. Alors …

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, lâcha le chasseur d'un ton mauvais.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et se tut un instant. Ses yeux semblaient plonger à l'intérieur de Dean, regardant directement son âme comme s'il était capable d'en discerner les moindres aspects, les moindres failles. Dean se sentit mal à l'aise sous l'œil perçant de l'ange.

\- Si. Tu en as besoin.

Le ton de Castiel ne laissait place à aucun débat, c'était une affirmation, il ne demandait pas son avis au concerné. Pourtant sa voix n'était en rien autoritaire, ni même ferme, il avait prononcé ces mots doucement, dans un souffle, témoignant de combien il souhaitait aider l'homme qui avait fait appel à lui.

Il n'avait aucun argument pour contrer l'ange. Il pouvait nier, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Vu l'état dans lequel Castiel l'avait trouvé la veille au soir, ça ne lui servait à rien de mentir, il ne le croirait pas. Dean avait besoin d'aide, mais n'en voulait pas. Alors il fit ce qui lui parut le mieux.

\- Tu ne peux absolument rien faire pour moi. C'est à cause de toi et de tes putains de frère tout ça. Alors tires toi d'ici.

Castiel se redressa légèrement aux mots de Dean. Il baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. L'homme aux yeux émeraude savait qu'il venait de blesser l'une des rares personnes qui pouvait l'aider, celle qui était venue à son aide sans rien attendre en retour, celle sans qui il serait mort un grand nombre de fois, même sans compter la nuit dernière. Il ne doutait pourtant pas que Castiel ne soit en rien responsable du sort de son frère. Mais Dean Winchester n'accepterait l'aide de personne.

L'ange partit, il disparut tout simplement, laissant le chasseur fixer le néant qu'il occupait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Dean resta seul.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Dean ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut son ange. Il s'était encore une fois endormis sur le vieux fauteuil inconfortable qu'il ne quittait quasiment plus. Il se redressa en s'étirant, ses muscles le faisant souffrir à chaque réveil puisqu'il lui était impossible de prendre une position convenable lorsqu'il dormait au chevet de Castiel.

L'homme se releva et marcha en direction de la porte, voulant descendre prendre quelque chose à manger. Son appétit n'était pas revenu mais se forcer n'était plus aussi dur qu'avant, et puis il fallait aussi qu'il nourrisse la personne dont il prenait soin.

Cependant, il s'arrêta net avant d'atteindre la porte et se retourna vivement. Il scanna rapidement la pièce du regard, attentif au moindre signe de mouvement. Il sentait un regard sur lui, quelqu'un l'observant. Pourtant la pièce était vide, si on excluait le corps immobile assit droit dans le lit.

Dean posa son regard sur son ange figé dans son éternelle position. Il ne résista pas à la tentation d'admirer le bleu céruléen de ses yeux, il se demandait s'il était le seul à les voir de cette manière où s'ils étaient aussi envoutant pour chaque personne qui les croisait. Il espérait égoïstement être l'unique individu au monde à pouvoir vivre cet enchantement. Il sourit, parce que même sans l'étincelle de vie qui faisait de ces yeux ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était toujours ceux de Castiel. Et il pouvait encore partager son regard.

 _Partager son regard._

Ses yeux émeraude clignèrent plusieurs fois rapidement, s'assurant que ce qu'ils percevaient n'était pas une illusion. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et sa respiration se coupa sous l'étonnement.

Castiel le regardait. Son regard était toujours aussi vide de tout éclat, mais ses yeux étaient sans nul doute dirigés sur l'homme debout, bouche bée près de la porte. L'esprit de Dean arrivait à peine à concevoir que le regard qu'il avait senti plus tôt était celui de son ange.

Ses jambes bougèrent pratiquement de leur propre chef lorsqu'il fit quelques pas en arrière. Reculant en direction du fauteuil alors que la paire d'yeux bleus suivit son mouvement. Il retrouva l'usage de ses poumons alors que ceux-ci expirèrent tout l'air qu'ils possédaient. Dean posa une main sur la commode derrière lui, se retenant à celle-ci alors qu'il sentait le monde tanguer autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il marcha jusqu'au fauteuil, son regard plongé dans celui de Castiel, qui suivait chacun de ses pas. Dean avança alors à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans retenir le sourire de bonheur pur qui étirait la courbe de ses lèvres pleines quand les yeux céruléens le suivirent une fois de plus.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Et se demanda un instant s'il rêvait, mais ne fit aucune tentative pour vérifier cette théorie. S'il dormait, alors il refusait de se réveiller.

\- Sam ! appela-t-il. Bobby !

Dean se remit au centre de la pièce, à l'endroit où était habituellement dirigé le regard de son ange. Il entendit les pas des deux membres de sa famille gravir les marches des escaliers et arriver à la chambre.

\- Regardez ça, souffla-t-il comme s'il allait leur montrer la plus belle et plus impressionnante chose au monde, car c'était exactement le sentiment qu'il avait.

De nouveau, Dean avança jusqu'au fauteuil. Sam resta bouche bée et Bobby souffla un juron lorsque les yeux de Castiel suivirent le mouvement lent. Trop fier et heureux pour s'arrêter, Dean s'avança jusqu'au chevet de l'ange. Lorsqu'il arriva trop en périphérie du regard azur, et que les yeux seuls ne purent le suivre, Castiel tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, continuant de fixer le regard émeraude qui l'observait comme s'il était un miracle.

\- Il est conscient ? demanda Sam avec confusion.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit son frère.

\- C'est merveilleux, trancha Bobby.

Le sourire de l'aîné s'élargit encore plus. Il porta une main au visage figé de l'ange, son manque de réaction ne s'enregistra pas dans l'esprit de Dean qui était uniquement concentré sur le fait que l'ange le regarde, lui. Il caressa la joue pâle du bout de ses doigts calleux, appréciant la douceur de la peau sous son touché.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si tu sors de la pièce, à ton avis ? demanda le vieil homme.

\- J'veux pas tester.

\- Il faudrait. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il y réagirait.

Dean avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il n'avait qu'une peur, que le miracle s'évanouisse, que si il sorte Castiel retrouve son regard fixe pour toujours. C'était le premier signe de l'ange que l'homme savait sans aucun doute être un encouragement, alors il ne souhaitait pas prendre ce risque. Mais il savait qu'il le devait.

Il recula avec appréhension, ses doigts ne quittant le visage de son ange que lorsqu'ils furent trop loin pour pouvoir garder contact avec la peau douce. Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Puis, prit une grande inspiration avant d'avancer vers la porte. Sam et Bobby s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, le regardant avec des regards inquiets, les mêmes que depuis plus d'un mois et demi maintenant. Dean n'avait pas quitté le regard qu'il échangeait avec Castiel durant toute la traversé de la pièce. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se soustraire aux yeux céruléens et de faire un pas hors de la chambre.

Castiel refixa son regard droit devant lui, sans autre réaction. Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard, se questionnant mutuellement silencieusement pour savoir si c'était ou non un bon signe. Dean se retourna et son cœur se mit à tambouriner d'inquiétude contre sa poitrine, voyant les regards de sa famille, ne sachant pas comment son ange avait réagi.

\- Il est revenu à la norm– à comme il était avant, l'informa Sam.

Bobby se plaça devant le regard sans vie, puis fit un pas sur le côté et secoua négativement la tête pour lui-même. Puis ses épais sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux passèrent de Castiel à Dean. Le vieux chasseur fit un signe de la main au garçon, l'incitant à revenir dans la pièce.

Celui-ci crispa sa mâchoire en fermant ses yeux émeraude. Il prit une grande inspiration, visualisant le regard brillant que Castiel lui offrait lorsqu'il tentait silencieusement de donner du courage à celui qu'il aimait. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et entra dans la chambre, s'immobilisant après deux pas, fixant le sol avec appréhension.

\- Wow, souffla le cadet des Winchester.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, murmura Bobby.

Dean releva alors les yeux vers son ange. Les émotions se bousculant en lui lorsqu'il vit les plus beaux yeux du monde le fixer. Son sourire revint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement. Il sentait le regard de son frère et de son père de substitution sur lui, mais il se fichait d'avoir l'air d'un abruti béat de bonheur, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en cet instant.

Castiel le regardait, lui et seulement lui. Dean resterait le seul à vivre l'enchantement de ses yeux bleus. Et en cet instant, il se fichait qu'ils n'aient aucun éclat, aucune étincelle, parce que c'était _lui_ qu'ils regardaient. Pour une raison indéfinissable, Castiel le reconnaissait et réagissait à sa présence. Ils avaient enfin une preuve que ce dernier pouvait recouvrer conscience, qu'il était en train de revenir peu à peu. Plus encore, Dean avait pour la première fois l'impression qu'il pouvait réellement quelque chose pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il pouvait enfin voir que sa présence aidait son ange, que c'était de _lui_ dont il avait besoin.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

 _\- Il n'y a rien à faire !_

 _Un jet d'eau bénite atteint le démon au visage, ses yeux entièrement noirs s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un cri rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres._

Dean gara l'Impala sur le parking presque vide. Il avança en titubant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de motel, s'appuyant lourdement dessus alors qu'il tentait de faire entrer la clef dans la serrure.

 _\- Ton frère va rôtir dans cette cage pour toujours._

Après plusieurs essais, ses doigts tremblant purent ouvrir et pousser la porte. Il repoussa la porte qui claqua en se refermant. Dès que ces pieds se posèrent sur parquet abimé, il trébucha et s'écroula. Son corps heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il rampa vers le mur au papier peint fleuri pour s'y adossé.

 _Une lame se planta dans le ventre du démon, la main crispée autour du manche la faisant tourner à l'intérieur de la blessure avant de lentement la retirer. Durant toute la manœuvre, le son d'un cri se répercutait contre les murs de la maison abandonnée à moitié en ruine._

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, plantant ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu et tirant sur ses courtes mèches de cheveux châtains. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres entre-ouvertes alors que ses poumons cherchaient désespérément de l'oxygène.

 _\- Ton temps chez Alastair t'a servi à ce que je vois, s'amusait une voix rauque. Tu prends ton pied ?_

Dean ramena ses genoux contre son corps, posant son front contre eux. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque, y plantant ses ongles, tentant de focaliser son attention sur la fine douleur qu'il ressentait pour éclipser le reste.

 _\- Je ne sais rien ! hurlait une autre voix._

L'odeur du sang empestait encore dans ses narines, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore des cris. Malgré la bouteille entière qu'il venait de boire, les voix hurlaient à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Cas, pitié. Entends-moi. Me laisse pas.

 _\- Pitié ! Arrêtez ça !_

Il se souvenait encore de la nuit où l'ange était venu. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, la présence angélique avait chassé les horreurs qui le tourmentaient, lui permettant de dormir d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves.

\- Cas.

 _\- On ne peut pas ouvrir la cage !_

Il voulait pouvoir respirer. Il voulait pouvoir entendre autre chose que ces voix et ces cris qui hantaient son esprit. Sa propre voix lui semblait être déformée, il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il prononçait le nom de l'ange à voix haute ou si c'était seulement dans sa tête.

\- Cas …

\- Je suis là, Dean.

L'homme susnommé sursauta quand il entendit la voix grave et familière supplantant toutes les autres lui répondre. Il releva la tête pour le voir. L'être céleste était exactement comme la dernière fois, droit dans son trench-coat beige. Pour l'homme assis lamentablement sur le sol, Castiel apparaissait grand pour la première fois. Dean laissa sa tête douloureuse reposer contre le mur, le regard fixé sur la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Il n'avait pas allumé la lampe en entrant, aussi la pièce n'était éclairée que par le lampadaire public dont la lumière traversait par la fenêtre. Une moitié du visage de Castiel était plongé dans cette faible lueur alors que l'autre demeurait dans l'ombre. Dean focalisa son attention sur la tâche bleu brillante de son visage, cette unique couleur faisant disparaître toute les ombres qui embrumaient sa vision.

\- Reste, supplia-t-il.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, répondit Castiel.

Dean laissa un souffle tremblant traverser ses lèvres, puis inspira profondément, savourant la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait le faire maintenant. Sa respiration était le seul son perturbant le silence de la pièce. Dans cette atmosphère paisible, l'homme réussit enfin à s'endormir. Ses cauchemars chassés par la présence de cet être de pure lumière.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut un _merci_ qui quitta ses lèvres en direction de l'ange. Celui-ci se contenta d'un acquiescement silencieux avant de disparaître de nouveau. Laissant Dean avec la certitude qu'il pourrait de nouveau l'appeler lorsqu'il en aurait besoin.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui.**_

Dean s'était endormi au chevet de Castiel. Lorsque Sam hurla son nom, l'aîné remua à peine dans son sommeil. Puis son frère hurla une seconde fois, et cette fois, il entendit toute la panique dans sa voix et fut immédiatement réveillé. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur Castiel, et voyant celui de l'ange lui rendre le sien, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

En arrivant en bas, il vu son cadet et le vieil homme fixer quelque chose se tenant dans la cuisine. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. Ils avaient adopté une posture défensive, chacun pointant un pistolet en direction de ce qu'il regardait. Dean approcha sans un bruit, lentement, regrettant de ne plus porter son arme sur lui, il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de ce qui pourrait remplacer celle qui lui manquait.

\- Tu comptes arriver dans la journée ?

Dean cligna rapidement plusieurs fois des paupières, en reconnaissant la voix à l'accent si particulier. Il se figea un instant. Puis il serra les dents et il avança furieusement jusqu'à rentrer dans le salon, se mettant devant Bobby et Sam, droit devant la personne qui venait de faire éruption chez eux.

\- Tu as l'air ravis de me voir, ça fait plaisir !

L'ange portant un t-shirt col-en-V gris arborait un visage enjoué, avec un sourire narquois. Dean ne l'avait jamais aimé, peu importe combien Castiel pouvait l'apprécier, ou lui faire confiance, ça n'avait jamais été son cas. Pourtant l'homme savait tout ce qu'il devait au frère de son ange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ?

\- Toujours tellement poli.

\- Dean … ? interrompu Sam.

\- Balthazar, fit l'interpelé en montrant l'ange d'un signe de la main, sans se retourner vers son frère.

\- C'est un ange ? demanda le vieux chasseur.

\- C'est principalement un emmerdeur, mais oui aussi.

Balthazar répondit à la remarque avec un autre sourire et un signe de tête en direction des deux hommes qui hésitaient à baisser leurs armes. L'ange se fichait allègrement de ce que Dean pouvait dire sur son compte. Il détailla les deux chasseurs de son regard perçant. Il avait déjà compris qui ils étaient, aussi Dean ne s'embêta pas à les présenter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'ange examina le chasseur de haut en bas, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonné. Il venait de remarquer la rage à peine contenue de ce dernier. S'il était habitué à ce que Dean ne saute pas de joie à sa présence, ce dernier portait habituellement un masque impassible ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Castiel, répondit-il simplement. J'ai besoin de le voir, tu l'occupes depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je connais votre petit accord, mais nous avons besoin de …

Il s'arrêta, observant le regard meurtrier que Dean lui lançait. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ! Si, bien sûr, oui, viens voir ton _cher_ frère, lança Dean avant de se retourner et de repartir vers les escaliers d'un pas furibond.

Balthazar le suivit après une petite hésitation, et Dean put entendre Bobby et Sam fermer la marche. Ils montèrent les escaliers grinçants, puis Dean guida l'être angélique jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre où il s'arrêta, faisant signe à Balthazar d'entrer.

Celui-ci lança un regard intrigué à Dean avant de pénétrer la pièce peu éclairée.

\- Cassie ? appela Balthazar en entrant.

Puis Dean le vit se figer. Il garda la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et fit prudemment quelques pas en avant, comme s'il pensait que le corps immobile allait soudainement lui sauter dessus. Il l'appela de nouveau, par son nom entier. Et il s'avança jusqu'à son chevet, posant la main sur l'épaule raide, secouant légèrement le corps insensible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Balthazar d'une voix blanche.

\- J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire, répondit Dean en entrant dans la pièce, s'adossant au mur.

Castiel tourna la tête, fixant son regard céruléen sans éclats sur le chasseur. Balthazar regarda son frère, puis Dean, avant de revenir au premier.

\- Il te regarde, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Est-ce qu'il … ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que Balthazar se demandait exactement pour répondre. Il ne savait rien. Rien de ce qui avait pu arriver à Castiel. Ni de ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. Pas pourquoi il ne réagissait à rien sauf à sa présence. Ni comment le faire revenir à la normal. Il savait juste que ça le tuait chaque jour un peu plus de le voir comme ça. Et Balthazar le comprit instantanément en voyant le regard vert plongé avec douleur dans l'océan vide des yeux de son frère.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il soudainement.

Dean tiqua et déplaça son regard sur Balthazar qui fixait Castiel les yeux remplis de tristesse. L'homme aux orbes émeraude comprit que le frère de son ange savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Devant la mine coupable et accablée de Balthazar, il ne se sentait plus la force de le détester. La seule raison pour laquelle ils faisaient tout deux l'effort de se supporter était le pantin sans vie assit immobile devant eux. Et aujourd'hui, ce dernier les gardait calme par un motif très différent.

\- J'aurais dû le surveiller plus, faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. J'aurais dû venir bien plus tôt, dit une voix pleine de regret.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? demanda Dean, sentant qu'au fond une partie de lui n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

\- Mes frères.

Ces mots replongèrent la pièce dans le silence. On entendit à peine la respiration de Dean devenir plus lourde. Le léger tremblement dans la voix de Balthazar fit comprendre à l'homme aux yeux verts que cette simple réponse impliquait bien plus que ce qu'il était capable de comprendre. Bien qu'il ait envie de demander plus d'informations, il avait trop peur de la réponse. Ce qui l'intéressait surtout était de savoir comment faire en sorte que son ange aille mieux. Il voulait un sortilège miracle qui le ferait sortir de son état apathique. La formule inverse à ce que son horrible famille angélique lui avait fait subir.

\- Il est humain, dit soudainement Balthazar, les yeux écarquillés, sortant Dean de ces pensées. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu … ?

Le poids que Dean avait dans l'estomac s'alourdit encore. Certes, ils avaient remarqué que Castiel n'était plus vraiment un ange, il dormait et respirait, il avait besoin de manger et de boire, mais il y avait une différence entre le constater et avoir la confirmation d'un expert.

\- Comment on le ramène à la normal ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien ! On trouve quelques petits trucs, on mélange le tout et c'est repartit pour un tour !

L'ironie de Balthazar fit sortir Dean de ses gonds. Avant qu'il ne s'en soit vraiment rendu compte, l'humain s'était rapproché de l'ange blond avec l'intention de lui faire regretter ses mots.

Sam cria le nom de son frère depuis la porte lorsque l'aîné attrapa l'épaule de Balthazar, le poussant contre le mur. Il aplatit une de ses mains sur la gorge de l'ange, sachant très bien qu'il serait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal de cette façon. De son autre main, il prit l'ancienne lame de Castiel posée sur la commode à côté d'eux. Il appuya la pointe contre le ventre du frère de Castiel, pressant juste assez pour que le moindre mouvement, de l'un ou de l'autre, la fasse perforer l'abdomen uniquement protégé par le fin tissu du t-shirt col-en-V.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, enfoiré. J'ai vraiment plus de patience avec toi et ta putain de famille. Tes foutus sarcasmes tu les gardes. Si tu n'as aucune solution, tu te casses, on n'a pas besoin de toi.

\- Ecarte-toi, dit calmement Balthazar, la colère sous-jacente dans sa voix.

\- J'en ai vraiment plus que marre de perdre les personnes que j'aime à cause de vos conneries d'ange, pigé ?

\- Dean, prévient l'ange.

\- Ramène. Le. Moi.

Sa voix s'était presque éteinte sur le dernier mot, sa colère se brisant sous le poids de la douleur et de la peine qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher totalement.

Puis il s'écarta, regardant Balthazar droit dans les yeux. L'ange garda son calme, ne se ruant pas pour rompre la nuque de l'humain, comme il avait rêvé de le faire de si nombreuse fois depuis leur rencontre. Le blond ne savait plus bien si c'était parce que Castiel lui avait demandé, ou parce qu'il ressentait une certainement forme de pitié pour l'homme qui voyait la personne qu'il aimait pratiquement morte intérieurement devant lui sans pouvoir lui venir en aide.

\- Si je pouvais le faire, je l'aurais déjà fait, reprit Balthazar. Ses blessures physiques ont déjà été guéries, le reste est mental. Et je ne peux rien pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? demanda Sam.

Dean et Balthazar se retournèrent tous les deux vers la porte où se tenait le cadet, ayant totalement oublié sa présence, ainsi que celle du vieux chasseur.

\- De la torture, pas celle que vous pratiquez. Physique, mais surtout mentale. Ne me demandez pas les détails, ça ne résulte jamais sur d'agréables conversations.

\- Il va s'en remettre ? osa Dean.

\- La torture est certainement le domaine dans lequel mes frères surpassent toutes les autres races de l'univers. Ils savent faire en sorte qu'au bout d'un moment, même s'ils ne sont plus là, la torture ne s'arrête plus. Celui qui la subit la recréer encore et encore, l'empire même. Ils l'ont rendu fou, précisa-t-il devant le regard d'incompréhension de Dean. Ils ont dégradé son esprit jusqu'à ce que celui-ci continue de ressentir et de vivre des séances de torture sans que personne n'intervienne.

\- Alors c'est ça qu'ils lui ont fait pendant les mois où on le cherchait partout, conclu Bobby.

\- Entre autre, oui, soupira Balthazar en s'approchant du corps inerte de son frère, posant une main sur la poitrine s'agitant sous la faible respiration qui lui était devenue nécessaire.

\- Comment on arrête ça ?

Dean avait le regard fixé sur Castiel. Plongeant son regard inquiet dans le néant du sien. Refusant d'imaginer que l'homme qu'il aimait puisse en train de se faire torturer, quelque part au fond de son esprit. De savoir que c'était lui qu'il regardait alors qu'il vivait ça. Dean avait soudainement l'impression que ce regard s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas l'être.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira de nouveau Balthazar.

\- C'est dingue comme ça à l'air de te préoccuper ! ragea Dean.

Balthazar se retourna vivement vers lui, un air meurtrier sur son visage il s'approcha de Dean jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il plongea son regard froid dans le sien. Dean ne cilla pas, ni ne recula, affrontant directement l'ange, se fichant du fait que ce dernier soit capable de le tuer d'un seul geste.

\- Tu crois que je me fiche du sort de mon propre frère ? murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Sachant que ce sont tes frères qui ont fait ça, j'ai des doutes, répondit Dean.

Le regard de Balthazar flancha. Leurs expressions pleines de haine venaient de nouveau d'être remplacées par la peine et douleur vive que tous deux ressentaient. Ils aimaient Castiel, chacun à leur manière, et le voir dans cet état réduisait leur cœur en cendre.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit simplement Balthazar avant de disparaître.

Dean inspira profondément, et fixa l'espace désormais vide devant lui avant de fermer les yeux. Il essaya de se calmer pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas les retenir une fois qu'elles commenceraient. Le fait que même un ange ne puisse rien faire assombrit le faible espoir qui était né devant la réaction de Castiel face à sa présence.

\- Dean … ? appela Sam. Pourquoi est-ce que ses frères lui feraient ça ?

\- Guerre civil, répondit Dean d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude. Ça déconne pas mal là-haut depuis que Michael est à la retraite, ils cherchaient un nouveau dirigeant. Cas a tenté de régler tout ça en leur apprenant à penser par eux-mêmes. Ça n'a pas été du goût de tout le monde. Faut croire qu'ils ont finalement réussit à le faire taire.

\- Cas voulait diriger le paradis ?

\- Plutôt éviter que ces frères et sœurs s'entre-tuent. Il a toujours voulu bien faire, il n'y arrivait juste pas. Il m'a dit qu'essayer de leur apprendre à faire ce qu'ils voulaient était comme de 'tenter d'apprendre la poésie à un poisson'. Ça ne marchait pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne se mêlerait plus de leurs histoires.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas trop de renoncer à quelque chose, commenta Sam.

\- C'est pour moi qu'il avait accepté.

Dean sentit son cœur se resserrer lorsqu'il repensa à la hauteur de l'abandon que cela représentait pour Castiel. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux saphir de son ange, se demandant si tout au fond de lui, l'être céleste figé se souvenait de ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Se souvenait des sentiments qu'ils partageaient, de l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il souhaitait plus que tout que cela puisse le sauver. Il espérait que leurs souvenirs puissent être la lumière dont il avait besoin pour revenir à ses côtés.

\- Tu penses que … ce type –

\- Balthazar.

\- – Balthazar peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Bobby.

\- J'espère.

xxx

Une semaine plus tard, Balthazar réapparut. Cette fois il arriva directement dans leur chambre. Il sembla aussitôt mal à l'aise en voyant son frère, il fronça les sourcils et arbora une mine dégoutée, détournant rapidement le regard vers Dean. Celui-ci était assis dans son vieux fauteuil, il vit l'ange apparaitre et il marqua la page de son épais livre avant le reposer sur la table, l'immense tête de lion sur la couverture ne manquant pas d'attirer le regard du blond. Les yeux émeraude se dirigèrent sur celui qui venait d'arriver, attendant qu'il se mette à parler.

\- Il te regarde encore, fit remarquer ce dernier.

\- Il le fait toujours.

\- Tu te doutes du pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire.

Il n'y avait pas d'attaque ou de haine dans la voix de Dean, seulement un certain épuisement, comme s'il était déjà las de cette conversation qui ne faisait que débuter. Il reposa ses yeux sur Castiel mais les détourna rapidement sur Balthazar. Le soulagement que son regard avait provoqué lorsqu'il l'avait suivi pour la première fois, avait fait place à un tiraillement intérieur. Dean ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Se demandant sans cesse si l'ange le suppliait pour un peu d'aide, ou s'il le reconnaissait vraiment. Et l'étincelle toujours manquante lui provoquait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard scrutateur.

\- Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'aider, avoua Balthazar.

Dean ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, se passant une main sur le visage tout en laissant la déception l'atteindre de plein fouet. Le faible espoir qu'il nourrissait venait d'être soufflé par une tempête, faisant mourir cette petite flamme comme si un ras-de-marré s'abattait sur elle. Tout était trop compliqué, trop dur, il n'avait aucun moyen de se battre contre quelque chose de si fort, aucune arme pour se défendre face à ce qui tentait de lui voler son ange. A chaque fois que son espérance se ravivait, un vent puissant faisait tout pour la garder éteinte.

\- Mais toi tu peux, termina Balthazar.

L'homme releva ses yeux verts furieux de désespoir vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Celui-ci le regardait avec un regard sérieux, comme s'il était en train de lui confier le sort du monde. Dans un sens c'était le cas, celui du monde de Dean.

\- Comment ? Parce que crois moi j'en crève de rien pouvoir faire.

\- Rien que t'as présence lui suffit. Si, tu peux me croire ! assura-t-il en voyant l'homme rebaisser la tête. Regarde comme la seule chose qu'il fait est de _te_ regarder. Tu es en train de le sauver, simplement parce que tu existes. Mes frères l'ont détruit pour qu'il rentre de nouveau dans leur moule bien étroit, qu'il redevienne le pion qu'il était, et ça n'est pas arrivé. Il leur a résisté. Grâce à toi.

\- Balthazar, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ne l'abandonne pas.

\- Parce que tu penses une seule seconde que j'en serai capable ?

\- Non, je sais que tu l'aimes. Et c'est la seule chose que tu as à faire. Veille sur lui.

\- Ce ne sont pas les anges qui veillent sur les gens normalement ?

\- Il n'est plus vraiment un ange désormais.

\- Il sera toujours le mien, souffla-t-il comme un réflexe.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Dean fixant ses doigts entremêlés, et Balthazar le regardant lui, conscient que cet être abimé était la seule chose pouvant aider son frère. Cependant, aussi théâtrale qu'il puisse être, celui-ci savait que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne motiverait l'homme aux yeux verts, seul son petit frère avait ce pouvoir.

\- Cette conversation devient beaucoup trop mielleuse pour moi, lâcha-t-il subitement, et elle le serait pour toi aussi si tu n'étais pas dans un état pareil. Ça t'arrive de dormir ? Parce qu'honnêtement tu as une mine affreuse, encore pire que d'habitude. Et je ne te parle même pas de tes cheveux, je commence enfin à voir l'air de famille avec ton frère. Enfin, tu as encore de la marge pour arriver à son niveau.

\- Merci, rétorqua Dean en le fusillant du regard.

\- J'essaie de le faire dormir de temps à autre, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule, informa Sam depuis la porte.

L'aîné et l'ange au col-en-V gris se retournèrent vers la porte, une fois de plus aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué. Le cadet leur sourit à tous les deux, Balthazar répondant avec entrain à ce que venait de dire Sam, en profitant pour se moquer de Dean. Celui-ci entendit son frère lui répondre et les deux se mirent à discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent de nouveau sur son ange. C'était à lui de le sauver, de veiller sur lui. Il sentait le poids de cette responsabilité lui peser sur les épaules. C'était lui l'arme contre la tempête. Maintenant, il lui suffisait de réfléchir au _comment_. S'il n'avait jamais pensé laisser l'ange seul, il se demandait si simplement rester assit à ses côtés suffirait.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Deux plus tôt.**_

Cela faisait un moment que Dean ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait appelé l'ange pour que celui-ci le veille durant son sommeil. Le dernier chiffre en date avant qu'il arrête s'approchait d'une trentaine. Il l'appelait presque chaque nuit désormais, incapable de se calmer sans la présence de l'ange.

Ils n'échangeaient généralement aucun mot. Castiel le prévenait simplement de sa présence en arrivant, Dean le remerciait avant qu'il ne parte. Cela leur suffisait. L'homme aux cauchemars continuels n'attendait plus d'être dans un cas extrêmement critique pour quérir la présence de son veilleur, l'appelant avant que les voix ne prennent trop le dessus et que son esprit soit incapable d'arrêter les souvenirs de le submerger. Utilisant sans honte les yeux céruléens comme de l'unique point de repère lui permettant de sortir des ombres qui l'étouffaient, comme d'un phare lui permettant de quitter l'ouragan de ses pensées qui tentaient de le noyer.

\- Merci, Cas.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de disparaître. Dean ferma les yeux, même s'il ne sentait plus la présence de l'ange, celui-ci lui avait offert assez de répit face à ses ombres pour que celles-ci ne reviennent pas immédiatement lui sauter à la gorge.

Ils savaient tout deux que ce soir, un nouvel appel ferait apparaitre l'être ailé auprès de la personne ayant le plus besoin de son aide. C'était devenu une évidence pour eux deux que Dean avait besoin de l'ange à ses côtés. Malgré l'envie de s'en sortir par lui-même, il avait fini par accepter cette présence nécessaire. L'homme appréciait même de pouvoir, pour quelques heures, ne plus porter son masque de sureté et de force, celui du grand frère protecteur qui ne connaissait ni doute ni faille. Il n'avait pas besoin de le porter devant Castiel qui l'acceptait brisé et faible. Ils ignoraient combien de temps Dean aurait besoin de son veilleur, avant qu'il puisse de nouveau dormir par lui-même, mais aucun d'eux ne voyait le temps comme un problème.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui.**_

 _La brulure de la ferraille autour de ses poignets et les crochets plantés dans sa chair, le maintenant immobile et à leur merci. Forcé de supporter les mains calleuses touchant sa peau nue et les rires rauques et pervers des spectateurs venus admirer le spectacle. La puanteur du sang et de la pourriture qui flottaient éternellement dans l'air. Les souffles chauds sur sa peau. Les haleines putrides autour de lui._

 _La chaleur dérangeante de quelqu'un s'approchant trop près, cette présence qui était la promesse d'une douleur prochaine. Leurs souffles sur sa peau, leurs rires murmurés au creux de son oreille, leurs mains le touchant et leurs morsures dans son cou avant qu'ils ne passent aux choses sérieuses._

 _La douleur d'une lame aiguisée glissant le long de son corps. Celle des ongles repassant sur la coupure, attrapant lentement un fin morceau de peau, tirant dessus en attirant une bande sanglante de chair avec elle. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à retirer. Et sentir alors comme tout se reformait pour leur permettre de continuer leur jeu sadique._

 _Des cris, les siens mais pas seulement, suivis des affreux rires des démons qui se délectaient de sa souffrance. Les injures, les exclamations victorieuses, des suites de mots qui ne voulaient plus rien dire. Son prénom prononcé d'une voix suave et qui au fil du temps perdait tout son sens. Ce n'était qu'un mot parmi d'autre qu'il ne comprenait plus, un son étrange et inconnu, un enchainement de lettres sans valeur. Et de simples mots qui résonnaient à sa suite :_ Tout peut s'arrêter si tu veux _. Une promesse, une offrande, un chantage répugnant et tellement séduisant._

 _Et puis vivre la même situation, de l'autre côté de la barrière. Etre celui qui riait de la douleur, celui qui prenait du plaisir à l'infliger, celui qui murmurait à l'oreille de la personne enchaînée et en sang, en morceaux même. Entendre leurs cris tout en prenant le soin de couper, de déchirer, de taquiner les plaies. Etre enfin délivré de cette douleur, ne plus la subir pour la faire subir._

xxx

Dean était vautré dans le vieux fauteuil endormis. Le silence régnait chez Bobby. Pour une fois tout le monde était dans sa chambre, dormant d'un sommeil précieux, toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes. Seules les étoiles apportaient une faible lueur à travers les fenêtres.

Dean bougea la tête dans son sommeil, puis roula une de ses épaules avec un mouvement de rejet de la main. Il s'agitait sur place, contractant et décontractant ses muscles, agissant comme par réflexe à une attaque invisible. Ses paupières se fermèrent plus fortement, son visage se crispa. Dans le même temps sa respiration s'accéléra et il grogna.

Puis dans un dernier sursaut, il se réveilla, manquant de tomber par terre avant de se rattraper aux accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il se rassit droit et prit sa tête dans ses mains, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Sa respiration était encore bien trop forte et rapide, et son cœur battait à une vitesse anormale.

L'homme jura entre ses dents, chassant les dernières images de son cauchemar qui se battaient pour restées vivaces dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait rien pour se forcer à les oublier. Alors il appela une autre partie de sa mémoire, et sentit aussitôt les bras de Castiel se serrer autour de lui, alors que des baisers réconfortant se posaient sur sa nuque. La chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, la légère humidité des lèvres douces dans son cou, l'affection portée par chacun de ces gestes qui le libérait.

Sa respiration et son cœur se calmèrent. La lumière de son ange chassant au loin ses tourments. Son souvenir chassant les images qu'il n'avait pas la force de combattre. Il laissait Castiel veiller sur lui, comme il n'avait cessé de le faire.

Dean releva la tête, pour voir l'ange assit comme toujours sur son lit, ses yeux céruléens dirigés vers lui. Les lumières du ciel nocturne envoyaient à peine assez de luminosité pour qu'il puisse le distinguer correctement. Mais ses yeux bleus reflétaient parfaitement l'éclat des étoiles, faute d'en posséder un eux même. Le chasseur planta son regard vert dans celui de l'ange. Se demandant pour la millième fois s'il était conscient de ce qu'il le fixait.

Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Une image de son cauchemar réussit à revenir s'immiscer dans sa réalité, troublant la vision de l'ange, remplaçant les yeux de celui qu'il aimait par deux orbes entièrement noirs qui brillaient de sadisme. Il ferma des yeux pour la chasser. Avant de regarder de nouveau son ange.

 _Bordel, Cas, j'ai tellement besoin de toi._

Il se demanda s'il pouvait l'entendre lorsqu'il priait.

Dean voulait s'empêcher de réfléchir, comme toujours. Alors il se leva. Il n'avait pas des milliers de solutions lorsqu'il voulait empêcher ses pensées de l'assaillir, comme elles commençaient à le faire. Ses options étaient en réalité limitées à l'alcool et à Castiel. Il n'effleura même pas l'idée de prendre un verre. Castiel, donc. Sauf que celui-ci était là sans l'être. Et que le souvenir seul de son ange protecteur commençait à ne plus être suffisant.

Il fit le tour du lit et s'assit à côté de l'être immobile. Celui-ci avait la tête tournée vers lui, ses yeux le regardant fixement, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Dean ne regarda pas son visage, pas ses yeux vides, pas maintenant.

Il leva le bras de l'ange, le faisant passer au-dessus de ses épaules. Il se blottit contre le corps de la personne qu'il aimait, posant sa tête en arrière entre l'épaule et le cou. Il prit le deuxième bras et le fit revenir en travers de son ventre. La paume de la main de l'être céleste posée sur le dos de la sienne, il croisa ses doigts avec les siens et les referma, forçant ceux de ce dernier à se plier en suivant son mouvement. Leurs avant-bras l'un contre l'autre. Le tout aurait donné l'impression que Castiel tenait Dean dans ses bras. C'était exactement le sentiment que ce dernier cherchait.

Il doutait fortement que cette position soit confortable pour Castiel, mais elle l'était relativement pour lui. Il n'admit pas qu'elle cessa de l'être au bout de seulement quelques minutes, car ce n'était pas le plus important. Il voulait simplement sentir la chaleur de son ange autour de lui. Sentir son cœur battre contre son corps. Etre bercé par sa respiration. Rester près de lui. Il était prêt à ignorer toutes les courbatures du monde pour ça.

Il ferma les yeux. Plus aucune image cauchemardesque ne lui venant à l'esprit désormais. Il accorda sa respiration sur celle de l'ange, notant mentalement que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait faire ça, souriant doucement en y songeant. Il reposa son poids sur lui. Il laissa toutes ses émotions le quitter. Il laissa toutes ses pensées s'en aller. Il se vida totalement de toute sensations qui n'étaient pas liées à la respiration de l'ange, à son touché, à son cœur qui battait. Laissant la douceur de sa peau triompher, laissant la caresse de son souffle l'emporter. Il s'endormit paisiblement contre son ange. Contre la seule personne qui avait pu chasser ses cauchemars et qui en avait encore mystérieusement le pouvoir.

Dean savait que c'était à son tour de veiller sur Castiel. Mais peut-être qu'éloigner ses propres cauchemars chasserait également ceux de son ange.

.

.


	5. Chapitre 4: 'Ta peau contre la mienne'

**.**

 **Chapitre 4 : 'Ta peau contre la mienne'**

.

.

Dean s'écarta de l'étreinte factrice qu'il avait créée, lâchant la main et les bras de Castiel, le faisant s'assoir dans une position qui serait plus confortable pour lui. Il tentait d'ignorer le regard céruléen braqué sur lui, et le picotement de sa peau lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec celle de son ange.

Avant d'aller se rassoir dans son éternel vieux fauteuil, il approcha ses lèvres du front de l'être immobile en face de lui, y déposant délicatement un baiser. Il ferma les yeux comme si ce seul geste le brulait. Il y mit toute la douceur dont il était capable, tout en ayant l'impression que son être se vidait de toutes ses forces par cette simple action.

Une fois assis, il regarda fixement Castiel. Les mots de Balthazar n'avaient cessé de le hanter. Il avait parfois l'impression que l'ange se cachait dans un coin de la pièce et les répétait en boucle pour le rendre dingue.

 _Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'aider, mais toi tu peux._

Il aurait voulu que Balthazar revienne, pour qu'il puisse lui hurler la question à laquelle il n'arrivait toujours pas à répondre : _Comment ?_ Dean était désespéré d'aider son ange, de faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il ferma les yeux en cherchant une solution, mais toute la concentration et les efforts dont il était capable semblaient ne pas suffire à lui en fournir une.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement rester à côté de son ange en espérant que sa simple présence l'aiderait pas parce que Balthazar avait simplement affirmé qu'il pouvait le faire. Puis Dean pensa à la raison pour laquelle le blond avait dit ça : le regard Castiel. L'homme ouvrit ses yeux émeraude et les planta dans ceux céruléens en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

Mais il connaissait la réponse à cette question.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

C'était la véritable question qu'il se posait : qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que cet être immobile ait une réaction à quelque chose ? La réponse finit par lui venir après quelques minutes : il lui avait parlé. Il ne s'était pas contenté de lui raconter les mots des autres pour combler le silence, pour lui faire ressentir une présence. Il lui avait parlé directement, avec _ses_ mots, utilisant _leur_ histoire, pour lui faire sentir qu' _il_ était là. L'homme s'accrocha à cette idée, à ce nouveau plan.

Dean prit une grande inspiration, se renfonça dans le fauteuil et riva son regard sur le plafond d'un gris sale poussiéreux. La scène se déroulait devant ses yeux, le souvenir encore vivace dans sa mémoire alors que tout avait eu lieu il y a des mois. Il entendait la voix grave de Castiel, chacune de ses intonations distinctement, chacun de ses mots raisonnant dans ses oreilles. Il sentait encore le toucher de l'ange sur sa peau, le choc électrique qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que cela arrivait, le sourire de celui-ci contre ses lèvres quand il avait compris être la source de cette réaction, et la façon qu'il avait d'appuyer les gestes qui provoquait cet effet. Dean sentait lui aussi comme le corps de son l'autre répondait au sien, comment la personne qu'il aimait réagissait à son contact, à ses caresses, à ses lèvres, et se souvenait tout faire pour obtenir ces réactions plus souvent. Il n'y avait plus rien d'interdit entre eux. Ils se voulaient, ils se prenaient.

Et Dean ne pensait pas qu'au sexe, parce que lui et Castiel étaient mille fois plus que ça. S'il n'avait voulu que ça, il serait allé draguer dans un bar. Non, eux ils avaient ces longs regards, cette façon de garder la main de l'autre dans la leur, ces disputes qui naissaient uniquement de l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, les explications de Dean devant chacune des choses qui passaient à la télévision, même les spots publicitaires, ils avaient les cauchemars de Dean et les gestes rassurants de Castiel, ils avaient leurs maladresses et les mots qu'ils ne disaient jamais. Ils avaient tout.

Et maintenant ils n'avaient plus rien. Car l'un d'eux avait disparu, et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, sa voix sortie seule, sans qu'il ait à forcer quoique ce soit, sans qu'il ait à réfléchir à ce qu'il disait ou voulait dire. Il se contentait de voir la scène, d'entendre les mots, de la ressentir juste purement et simplement comme s'il était en train de la vivre.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Dean conduisait encore une fois bien trop vite, il était au milieu de nulle part et ne savait même plus dans quel Etat il roulait. Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant et il sentait qu'il aurait bientôt besoin de s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas envoyer sa voiture dans le fossé. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Au moins le moteur faisait du bruit, trop peu pour effacer ses pensées mais assez pour couvrir le silence entre elles.

Il venait d'interroger un énième démon, enfin interroger n'était pas le mot exact, plutôt massacré très lentement. Toujours est-il que comme tous les autres jusque-là, il ne savait rien, comme tous les autres il n'avait fait que rire de lui et de ses recherches, comme tous les autres il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de ramener son petit frère. Les monstres commençaient même à le prendre en pitié.

 _Passe à autre chose, gamin._

Dean attrapa la bouteille sur la place passagère et la porta à ses lèvres. Il en but plusieurs gorgées d'affilé, cul-sec. La brulure lui déchira délicieusement la gorge. Il pouvait senti chacun de ses nerfs à vif trembler, son corps entier vibrait au rythme de ses dents qui claquaient.

Il savait qu'une crise allait venir, car il en aurait forcément une. Parce qu'il s'y était tellement habitué qu'il pouvait désigner l'instant exacte où ses pensées allaient trop loin et où son univers tout entier semblait imploser, le laissant dans le vide le plus total sans même une once d'oxygène, sans aucune sensation, son ou lumière. Il savait parfaitement à quel moment tout disparaissait, et avec plus d'exactitude encore jusqu'à quel point il pouvait attendre dans sa chute avant d'appeler à l'aide son ange pour que celui-ci le rattrape. Il savait reconnaitre ces dernières lueurs de lucidité qui lui permettait de se faire sauver juste avant de tomber trop bas.

Il rangea la voiture sur le bord de la route lorsqu'il ne put plus entendre le bruit du moteur à travers les voix hurlant dans son esprit. Il coupa le contact, dans un geste brusque devenu automatique lorsque sa vue se brouilla. Il but encore quelques gorgées, s'accrochant désespérément à la brulure qui était devenu l'un des piliers lui permettant de ne pas chuter trop vite. Puis le vide. Simplement. D'un seul coup. Il sentait à peine son corps trembler alors que les voix devenaient trop bruyantes pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Et bientôt respirer fut impossible, peu importe à quel point il essayait.

Alors il appela.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que Castiel soit à ses côtés.

\- Dean ? fit la voix grave.

Et ce fut comme si le monde avait été reconstruit autour de lui lorsque l'ange posa sa main sur son épaule. Sauf que Dean ne se calma pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. Il lui fallait de l'air. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Dean bougea brusquement sa main vers l'avant et mit un coup de genou dans le mur invisible devant lui, c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il était encore dans l'Impala. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué, comme s'il n'avait jamais été assis là de sa vie auparavant. L'habitacle aux sièges de cuir sombre lui était soudainement totalement étranger.

\- Dean ! appela Castiel.

Le chasseur se rua sur la portière, attrapa violemment la poignée et poussa la porte, sautant presque hors de la voiture. Il commença à s'en éloigner à grand pas dans les ombres froides et brumeuses de la nuit. Puis, fit rapidement demi-tour vers la faible lumière qui lui apportait un peu de sureté. Mais cette lueur était bien trop brillante et réelle pour lui, l'obligeant de nouveau à s'orienter vers les ombres, avant de s'en détourner, encore une fois.

Il entendit l'autre portière s'ouvrir et une personne en sortir pour s'approcher de lui précipitamment, ses pieds faisant crisser les gravillons sous eux à chaque pas. Il continuait de s'approcher et de s'éloigner de la voiture d'un noir autrefois brillant et maintenant terni par la poussière et la saleté, incapable de choisir entre deux univers. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cela semblait avoir tellement d'importance. Il ne comprenait juste pas. Ne comprenait juste rien.

\- Dean ?

Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle et le silence revient. Il continuait de marcher, ayant le sentiment de devoir faire quelque chose, étant comme hypnotisé par son propre geste et appréciant pendant quelques secondes l'unique bruit de ses pas sur les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol. Puis, il les entendit.

 _Passe à autre chose, gamin._

\- Non, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? demanda Castiel perdu.

 _Tu ne peux rien y faire ! Combien de temps tu vas encore t'acharner bêtement ?_

\- Je n'arrêterai pas.

 _Tu l'as perdu, fais toi une raison._

\- Non.

 _Ça ne sert à rien. Tout ce que tu fais est inutile._

\- Je dois le sauver.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

 _Tu ne peux pas. Il n'y a_ rien _que tu puisses faire._

\- Je dois le faire.

 _Tu n'as pas pu le sauver avant, pourquoi tu le pourrais maintenant ?_

\- Je vais le sauver. Je dois le sauver. C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire. Je peux pas le laisser.

 _Tu l'as déjà laissé._

\- Je peux pas. Je dois le sortir de là. Il attend mon aide. Il attend que je le sauve.

 _Non, il sait que tu ne peux rien pour lui._

\- C'est mon job. C'est ce que je dois faire. Je suis rien sinon.

\- Dean …

 _Il n'y a rien à faire._

\- Je vais trouver. J'arrêterai pas de chercher.

 _C'est inutile._

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire. Un truc auquel j'ai pas encore pensé.

 _Il n'y a rien._

\- Ça existe. Ça existe forcément.

 _Non. Abandonne._

\- Il y a toujours un plan B. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

 _Il n'y a rien._

\- J'ai toujours pu, je pourrais toujours. Il faut juste que je trouve.

 _Il n'y a rien._

Dean arrêta ses allers-retours, soudainement figé, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il sentait ses membres trembler, sans qu'il sache si c'était le froid ou tout simplement ce qu'il venait finalement de comprendre.

\- Je ne peux rien faire.

\- Dean ?

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, les passant sur son visage, avant de le lever en direction du ciel nocturne. Il sentit de nouveau le vide s'insinuer, mais au lieu de l'entourer, celui-ci semblait naitre directement à l'intérieur de lui et l'envahir complètement. Il avança jusqu'à la voiture, prenant appui sur elle à deux mains, les bras tendus et la tête tombée entre eux, tournée vers le sol.

Il frappa son poing contre le toit de la voiture. Puis son pied cogna dans la portière, suivi de son genou. Bientôt il commença purement et simplement à tenter de démolir la portière à mains nues.

\- Dean !

Un bras l'attrapa fortement et le retourna, l'écartant de son exutoire. Castiel faisait face à Dean, le regardant, rencontrant les yeux du chasseur, les orbes céruléens étaient un mélange d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude mais Dean était loin de se soucier de ça.

\- Je l'ai perdu, tu comprends ça ?! hurla-t-il. Je peux _rien_ faire ! Mon frère va passer l'éternité à se faire massacrer et je ne peux rien faire ! Je lui suis totalement inutile ! Il a besoin de moi et je peux rien faire. Je … je … putain !

Il s'éloigna brusquement de Castiel, le rejetant violemment faisant quelques pas s'éloignant de tout, recommençant à parler de manière si précipitée et confuse que Castiel n'arrivait plus à comprendre un seul des mots sortaient de sa bouche. Dean recommença à faire des allers-retours, passant et repassant devant Castiel, ayant l'air plus misérable à chaque passage.

Lorsque le chasseur tomba à genoux sur le sol, Castiel s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever, mais il se figea à un pas de lui, sous les mots qu'il prononça.

\- J'ai tout foiré.

\- Dean …

La voix de Castiel était apparue de façon bien trop lointaine à Dean. Il se sentait de nouveau en pleine chute, seulement maintenant il ressentait tout. Il percevait le moindre son dans le silence nocturne, l'air glacé autour de lui, chacune des fines lumières qui brillaient dans le ciel. Tout était si clair. Et tout était si vide. Il était vide. Il savait que cette fois il ne ferait appel à rien pour arrêter sa chute. Castiel avait beau être là, il sentait que rien ne le rattraperait cette fois. Parce que cette fois, il voulait s'écraser et embrasser ce que la chute lui offrirait.

\- Dean ! hurla Castiel.

Dean ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'ange à quelques centimètres de son visage, son regard ne montrant plus que de la panique. Il avait saisi Dean par ses deux épaules et l'avait relevé puis secoué jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réagisse. Ses yeux céruléens observaient chaque détail du visage du chasseur, recherchant une quelconque réponse à ce qui était en train de se passer. En les fixant Dean crut percevoir une once de supplication en eux, Castiel le priant silencieusement de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait faire.

Il s'échappa brusquement de la poigne de Castiel, pour l'entoura de ses bras, se plaquant contre lui et resserrant son étreinte de toute la force qui lui restait. Dean enfouie son visage dans le cou de l'ange, prenant une grande inspiration et laissant son odeur remplir ses poumons.

Castiel se figea dans le geste si soudain du chasseur. Puis, il sembla comprendre qu'il n'était pas supposé rester immobile et leva ses bras pour les entourer autour du corps de Dean. Il posa une main sur sa nuque, juste à la base de ses cheveux qui commençaient à être légèrement trop long. Le geste semblait presque protecteur, comme s'il avait décidé de prendre son rôle d'ange gardien au pied de la lettre.

Et là, à cet instant, Dean se fichait totalement de son « espace personnel », se fichait de tenir Castiel si proche de lui, se fichait d'avoir le visage plongé dans le cou de son ami et encore plus de trouver son odeur agréablement rassurante. Il s'en fichait parce qu'il en avait bien trop besoin. Besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, de ressentir la chaleur d'une autre personne contre son corps. Mais pas celle de n'importe quelle personne croisée dans un bar, non, il avait besoin de celle d'une personne qui le connaissait, qui l'appréciait, qui savait à quel point il avait foiré mais qui était quand même avec lui. Il se fichait d'avoir de nouveau été assez pathétique pour être sur le point de sombrer et que l'ange ait dû de nouveau le rattraper.

Là tout de suite, il était juste bien. Enfin bien.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla sur le siège en cuir de l'Impala, blotti dans l'étreinte rassurante de Castiel. Il se sentit immédiatement gêné, et ce sentiment augmenta aussitôt lorsqu'il senti la réticence de l'ange à le lâcher, et le froid qu'il ressentit, autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement, lorsque les bras angéliques cessèrent de l'entourer.

Mais il ne put se contenter de remercier son veilleur et de le voir partir. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi celui-ci acceptait de venir le protéger sans rien demander en retour, pourquoi il restait jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Et lorsqu'il demanda, Castiel ne comprit pas sa question.

\- Tu voudrais que je parte avant ?

\- Non, je veux que tu restes, affirma-t-il aussitôt sans même y réfléchir. Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Parce que tu en as besoin.

\- T'as certainement plus important à faire.

\- _Tu_ es important, Dean.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir été touché par ce que venait de dire Castiel. Même s'il croyait peu que ce soit vrai, la sincérité dans sa voix de l'ange lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas en douter. Il se força à lui sourire malgré son trouble et le remercia, son veilleur n'hésitant qu'une seconde avant de disparaître.

Dean redémarra le moteur grondant de l'Impala, fixant ses yeux sur la route face à lui. Il hésita longuement avant de faire avancer la voiture, n'ayant aucune idée d'où aller, ni de quoi faire, et décida finalement de juste rouler sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau incapable de le faire.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Dean revoyait encore ces images lorsqu'il finit de parler. Le silence qui était retombé dans la pièce lui permit de percevoir des pas presque étouffés s'éloigner de la chambre et il reconnut la façon de marcher de son frère. L'aîné n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Il n'avait jamais parlé de tout ça avec lui, et Sam n'avait jamais demandé, persuadé, surement à raison, qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Lorsqu'il était revenu, celui-ci avait simplement dû s'habituer à la nouvelle relation entre son grand frère et l'ange. Alors le fait qu'il cherche à en savoir plus comme il le pouvait n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

Il regarda de nouveau Castiel, et comme rien n'avait changé, Dean soupira. Il refusait de considérer son plan comme mauvais, ou, pire, comme inutile. Il était persuadé du contraire. Il devait s'en persuader.

Repensant à l'histoire qu'il venait de raconter, il tira son fauteuil plus près du lit. Puis il prit la main de Castiel entre les siennes et la caressa doucement avec ses doigts. Elle était fraiche, et Dean se demanda si son ange n'avait pas froid. Il n'était habillé que d'un de ses vieux jeans et d'un T-shirt uni gris foncé, un des sien lui aussi. Il avait pensé à lui acheté des vêtements à lui, mais cette solution lui paraissait plus simple. Et même s'il trouvait ça stupide, il aimait savoir qu'il était d'une certaine façon toujours en contact avec lui.

Dean se leva et alla chercher quelque chose de plus chaud pour l'ange. Après avoir pensé à lui faire remettre son trench-coat beige, puis envisagé une de ses chemises à carreaux, il finit par simplement prendre une couverture et à l'en recouvrir.

Puis il fut de nouveau assis à tenir sa main, la réchauffant doucement entre les siennes.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Les mains de Castiel recouvrirent les siennes jointes, alors que l'ange s'agenouillait devant lui. Dean était assis sur une chaise en plastique blanche, dans un motel crasseux. Il n'arrêta de murmure le nom de son sauveur que lorsqu'il sentit ce contact, ouvrant grand ses yeux verts pour le regarder.

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, et Dean était sorti sous ce déluge, restant planté sur le trottoir alors que ses vêtements se gorgeaient d'eau. Il était intégralement trempé lorsqu'il était retourné s'assoir sur cette chaise, retrouvant l'un de ses plus fidèles acolytes. L'alcool avait déjà embrumé son esprit lorsque « Cas » fut le seul son sortant de ses lèvres sèches.

Le corps de l'homme était secoué par des tremblements, le froid lui collant à la peau autant que ses vêtements trempés, ses dents claquant alors que des gouttes d'eau glacées coulaient de ses mèches de cheveux. L'ange se releva et alla chercher plusieurs serviettes dans la salle de bain. En revenant, il les posa sur la table tout en écartant la bouteille en verre sombre, la mettant hors de portée de Dean.

Puis il releva ce dernier, faisant glisser sa chemise gris verte le long de ses bras pour la lui enlever. Dean sembla se réveiller lorsqu'il sentit l'ange tirer sur son t-shirt, sursautant comme sous un choc électrique et regardant Castiel les yeux écarquillés alors que celui-ci ne comprit pas sa réaction.

\- Dean, tu vas tomber malade en restant comme ça.

Ce dernier acquiesça, puis il prit les serviettes et alla dans la salle de bain. Il ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller la porte, doutant que l'ange ne lui fasse une mauvaise surprise. Il retira ses vêtements et se sécha, mais il tremblait toujours même après s'être emmitouflé dans trois serviettes différentes.

Puis, l'homme remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'autres vêtements avec lui, parce qu'ils étaient tous dans son sac, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'envisagea pas une seconde de sortir vêtus de cette façon, et il savait que Castiel ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'il aille bien. En soupirant, il se mit derrière la porte et l'entrouvrit légèrement.

\- Cas ?

\- Dean, dit ce dernier en se rapprochant de la porte.

\- Euh … j'ai … mes fringues sont dans mon sac, tu peux me le passer ?

Il entendit Castiel se retourner et avancer jusque vers le lit pour prendre le sac qui se trouvait en dessous, caché par la couverture d'un vert bouteille qui descendait jusqu'à la moquette. Il le prit et l'apporta jusqu'à la porte. Dean le prit en étant toujours caché derrière cette dernière et la referma dès qu'il eut le sac. Fouillant rapidement à l'intérieur, il enfila des vêtements secs et sorti.

Castiel le scanna du regard alors Dean essaya de contrôler ses tremblements mais il était trop frigorifié pour y arriver.

\- Tu es encore gelé, dit l'ange en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut te réchauffer.

Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, puis il guida Dean jusqu'au lit, écartant la couverture et lui ordonnant silencieusement de s'allonger. Ce dernier essayait de ne pas penser à quel point cette situation était bizarre, se contentant d'obéir et de laisser l'ange réinstaller la couette au-dessus de lui. Puis il se redressa et observa Dean, debout devant le lit, ce dernier ne pouvant alors plus s'empêcher de penser à l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Tu veux t'assoir ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit la voix grave.

\- Assis-toi, demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis il prit une chaise en plastique et s'assit au chevet de Dean. Celui-ci serra les mâchoires pour empêcher ses dents de claquer mais il tremblait encore tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à tromper l'ange qui le regardait d'un œil inquiet. Puis celui-ci se leva de nouveau et se pencha pour tirer sur un pan de la couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dean en buttant sur les mots.

\- Le corps humain est à une température moyenne de 37°C. Même en possédant ce vaisseau, sa température reste celle d'un humain normal, alors je –

\- Tu veux te coller à moi pour me réchauffer ?!

\- Cela serait une solution efficace et rapide, oui.

\- Hors de question.

\- Dean –

\- Reste juste là, okay ? Juste assis là, s'il te plait.

\- … Bien.

Et l'ange se rassit sur la chaise au chevet de Dean, un regard à la fois désapprobateur et inquiet sur le visage. L'autre se contenta de river son regard dans le bleu céruléen qui tendait à devenir sa couleur préférée, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, et encore moins à lui-même.

Castiel ne se releva qu'une seule autre fois pour prendre une seconde couverture et l'étendre sur Dean. Celui-ci commençait à peine à se réchauffer quand le sommeil vient le prendre, laissant à l'ange le reste de la nuit pour se demander ce qui avait poussé l'homme à rester sous la pluie battante.

Quelques heures après avoir commencé à dormir, Dean bougea et grogna dans son sommeil et Castiel savait très bien à quoi cette agitation correspondait.

Il posa une de ses mains sur le front du chasseur, et la seconde sur sa main qui semblait tenir une arme invisible. Cette dernière se saisit de celle de l'ange en la serrant fortement et Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que s'il avait été humain, il aurait certainement eu mal. Il serra en retour, moins fort, juste assez pour faire ressentir sa présence.

Dean se calma progressivement sous le contact de l'ange, sans pour autant se réveiller. Ses muscles se détendirent et son visage devint paisible. Castiel retira sa main du visage de l'être endormis, mais laissa l'autre comme elle était, le chasseur la serrant toujours inconsciemment.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au matin, il vit sa main dans celle de Castiel. Alors que ce dernier s'attendait à ce que Dean la repousse et se relève sans dire un mot, celui-ci se contenta de la regarder d'un air pensif pendant de longues minutes. Puis il resserra légèrement sa prise, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle, et Castiel répondit instinctivement à son geste en faisant de même.

\- Merci, murmura Dean en fixant toujours leurs mains.

L'ange se demanda alors s'il devait se relever et partir, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ce que l'autre voulait. Alors il resta là, fixant leurs mains en comprenant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important qui lui échappait. Dean, lui, cherchait juste à savoir pourquoi il se sentait si rassuré, pourquoi il ne voulait pas lâcher son ami et le voir partir. Il cherchait une réponse autant qu'il redoutait de la trouver, se demanda à quand remontait le dernier contact qui lui avait fait tant de bien, et encore une fois ne trouva pas réponse à sa question.

xxx

Cela devint une habitude pour Dean se s'endormir avec la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Celui-ci restait assis sur une chaise à côté du lit où Dean dormait, ne pouvant pas être gêné de rester toute la nuit dans la même position.

Le contact était rassurant pour Dean et il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar depuis. Il redoutait simplement le jour où ce ne serait plus suffisant, de la même façon qu'il avait eu besoin de plus que la présence de l'ange pour le sortir de la brume. Son toucher était le contact électrique lui permettant de garder la tête hors de l'eau et d'y voir clair. Il était soulagé que Castiel vienne à chaque fois, sans rien lui demander en retour, aimait le fait que l'ange se soucie de lui sans qu'il ne lui apporte rien en récompense.

Grâce à lui, il pouvait dormir tranquille la nuit.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres depuis deux semaines, Dean s'était endormis en regardant leurs mains. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il était allongé sur le côté, face à l'ange, il se retourna sur le dos puis sur le ventre. Son bras se retrouva dans une position étrange : son épaule semblait désarticulée, son bras longeait ses côtes et son coude se pliait en un angle droit, le bras en travers du dos et sa main arrivant vers le flanc de l'autre côté de son corps, là où elle tenait encore celle de Castiel.

Ce dernier était persuadé que la position ne pouvait pas être agréable pour un humain, alors il tenta de libérer sa main pour que Dean puisse s'installer correctement.

Il tira sur sa main pour la dégager de l'emprise de celui qui dormait, mais celui-ci la retient. Lorsqu'il essaya une seconde fois, Dean serra encore plus fort, refusant de le laisser partir. Castiel n'essaya pas une troisième fois, se contentant d'espérer qu'il n'aurait pas trop mal en se réveillant. Une partie de lui était heureuse que son ami s'accroche comme ça à lui, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher avant que celui-ci ne le retienne.

Mais il relégua ces pensées au second plan, se focalisant sur la respiration calme de Dean, attentif au moindre changement qui pourrait annoncer un cauchemar. Il devait veiller sur lui après tout, c'était pour cela qu'il était là.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Dean était toujours assit dans le fauteuil au chevet du lit où Castiel était installé. La tête de ce dernier était tournée vers lui, son regard bleu le fixant sans interruption.

Le conteur improvisé garda les yeux fermés, ne laissant aucune image du monde présent entacher la clarté de ses souvenirs. Il souriait encore en les revivant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander s'il l'aimait déjà à ce moment, sans même le savoir, et une part de lui soupçonnait que cela avait toujours été le cas.

\- Merci, Cas, murmura-t-il.

Prenant une grande inspiration il ouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux de son ange qui reflétaient le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, le ciel prenant les teintes orangées propre au crépuscule, et Dean se demanda comment il avait pu parler toute la nuit sans que Sam ne vienne le forcer à dormir. Il ne perçut aucun bruit dans le silence de la maison, le reste de sa famille dormant encore.

Il entendit son estomac gronder et comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire abstraction plus longtemps. Et réalisant que son ange avait lui aussi besoin de manger, il se leva et fit un pas en direction de la porte. Mais il fut bloqué dans son mouvement par des doigts enroulés autour des siens qui refusaient de le laisser partir.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Ils ne se cantonnèrent pas à tenir la main de l'autre, chaque contact permettant à Dean de chasser ses cauchemars et ses ombres. Ils restaient parfois simplement assis l'un contre l'autre, leurs épaules se touchant, comme le reste du côté de leurs corps.

Plus le temps avançait, moins Dean était troublé par la situation. Après tout il en avait besoin, après tout l'ange était son meilleur ami et ne faisait que l'aider. Le chasseur comprenait surtout qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Et comme il ne savait pas comment aller mieux, il se contentait de ne pas sombrer.

Il n'était même plus étonné de la décharge électrique qu'il ressentait toujours lorsque leurs peaux se touchaient, du plaisir qu'il avait à sentir la chaleur de cet autre corps près du sien. Il se perdait sans gêne, ni appréhension dans les yeux céruléens qui le regardait avec douceur et attention, se perdant à leur tour dans le regard émeraude jusqu'à perdre conscience du monde réel, ne la retrouvant que lorsque le sommeil faisait fermer les deux pierres précieuses vertes.

Il n'était pas rare que Dean s'endorme assis contre Castiel, sa tête retombant sur son épaule. L'ange qui était les premières fois resté stoïque pour ne pas perturber son sommeil, avait fini sans s'en rendre compte par reposer sa tête contre celle de l'être assoupi à ses côtés, écoutant le bruit calme de sa respiration, caressant sa paume du bout des doigts au même rythme que celle-ci, sans même y penser.

Chaque soir Castiel apparaissait pour lui, parfois même avant, parfois lui arrivait aussi de ne pas partir pendant plusieurs jours.

Durant ces journées où ils restaient ensemble, ils leur arrivaient de parler. Dean n'avait pas eu la sensation d'avoir parlé aussi librement de toute sa vie. C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si ces histoires de son passé s'étaient produites il y a des centaines d'années, comme si elles sortaient de livres anciens, comme si elles ne le touchaient pas vraiment. Il lui était si simple de parler à Castiel qu'il ne réfléchissait souvent pas à ce qu'il disait. Il se fichait de l'image qu'il pouvait lui renvoyer, il n'avait rien à lui prouver. Entre les anecdotes de chasses, les films dont il racontait entièrement le scénario et les explications de choses humaines que l'ange ne comprenait pas, Castiel lui faisait part de certaines de ses histoires à lui. Des batailles, des jours à les planifier pour lui qui avait longtemps été un stratège, comment était le paradis, ceux qu'il préférait, des histoires qu'il avait entendu de ses frères, certaines qu'il avait vécu avec eux.

C'est ainsi que Dean entendit pour la première fois parler de Balthazar, et qu'il apprit pour la guerre qui avait lieu actuellement là-haut. Il se demanda si Castiel ne ferait pas mieux de s'occuper de ça plutôt que de lui, mais l'ange lui répondit que non, qu'il était important, et Dean avait senti quelque chose bruler agréablement en lui lorsqu'il avait entendu ça.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

La nuit avait été légèrement agitée pour Dean et ce même si ses cauchemars avaient été moins violents qu'à leur habitude. En fait, ils n'avaient pas été des cauchemars à proprement parler, juste des mots et un sentiment de panique. Il se revoyait tourner en rond alors qu'on lui disait que tout irait bien, se revoyait hurler que quelque chose n'allait pas, se revoyait le chercher de partout. Un rêve juste composé de souvenir de la perte de celui qu'il aimait. Moins douloureux que d'autre, mais assez vivace pour lui donner la désagréable sensation de suffoquer.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour laisser la lumière du jour le réveiller complétement. Il avait dormi dans le lit de Sam, sous les ordres de celui-ci encore une fois. Cela arrivait une ou deux fois par semaine, et Dean avait cessé de résister plus que pour la forme depuis quelques temps déjà.

Lorsque sa vision se fit à la lumière de la pièce, il vit quelqu'un posté debout face à lui. Il reconnut immédiatement le vieux jean délavé et le T-shirt noir orné du logo de Metallica.

Cela lui fit une impression plus qu'étrange de voir Castiel comme ça, debout devant lui, le regard vide fixe. Dean savait qu'il avait marché jusqu'ici de lui-même, et bien que ce soit la troisième fois que son ange face ça, il était toujours aussi impressionné.

Cela allait faire deux semaines que Castiel avait retenu sa main. Deux semaines que Dean passait ses journées à la lui tenir, à serrer légèrement plus fort pour sentir son ange lui rendre l'attention. Lorsque l'étonnement avait fait place à l'émerveillement, il ne s'était pas retenu de porter ses lèvres sur le front de l'être légèrement moins immobile. La magie du moment n'ayant pas disparu puisque Castiel avait dès lors commencé à bouger de manière quelque peu plus autonome.

Encore une fois, c'était à Dean qu'il réagissait. Lorsque celui-ci voulait retirer sa main, l'ange de retenait lorsque Sam avait essayé, Castiel n'avait même pas serré en retour. L'homme aux yeux verts ne pouvant s'empêché d'être heureux que ce soit uniquement lui, et même la responsabilité qu'apportait le fait d'être le seul à pouvoir soigner son ange n'était qu'un pur bonheur pour lui.

Il se leva, faisant face à Castiel avant de lui prendre la main et de le guider jusqu'à la cuisine.

Depuis la première fois où il avait marché par lui-même, les trois chasseurs s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait bien de lui faire (re)découvrir la maison petit à petit. Ils espéraient ainsi lui faire prendre des réflexes, comme aller dans la cuisine lorsqu'il avait faim, par exemple, mais la seule chose qui semblait intéresser Castiel était Dean, et celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à cacher sa fierté.

\- Salut, dit-il en arrivant en bas, sa main toujours dans celle de Castiel.

\- Hey ! répondit Sam.

Le cadet avait beau avoir vu son frère main dans la main avec son ange à de nombreuses reprises récemment, le naturel de celui-ci dans cette situation l'étonnait encore un peu. Il n'avait pas réussi à prendre l'habitude de le voir si ouvert sur ce qu'il ressentait. Même après avoir passé plusieurs mois aux côtés du couple, son ainé s'était toujours montré discret lorsqu'il s'agissait de démonstrations d'affection en public. Dean ne fit pas attention au regard de son frère, continuant simplement son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Salut Bobby !

\- Salut vous deux, répondit l'interpeller sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Dean fit assoir Castiel à la table de la cuisine et caressa le dos de la main avant de la lâcher, l'ange se laissa faire même s'il tenta de la reprendre par réflexe. L'autre posa deux bols en céramique sur la table et prit le lait et les céréales. Il ne servit qu'un seul bol, puisque Castiel n'était pas encore capable de manger totalement par lui-même bien qu'il soit maintenant en capacité de mâcher.

Son ange garda les yeux rivés sur lui tout le temps, et lorsqu'il eut fini le bol, Dean se servit à son tour et mangea rapidement. Puis il lava rapidement les bols, remarquant du coin de l'œil Castiel se poster près de l'évier à une trentaine de centimètres de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait que l'ange veuille être toujours près de lui, même lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Il s'essuya les mains sur le torchon qui trainait près de l'évier, avant de reprendre celle de l'ange et de repartir vers les escaliers, le regard de Sam resta rivé sur son dos, le regard d'un témoin muet en admiration devant le calme dont l'homme faisait preuve.

xxx

La première fois que Castiel avait marché, c'était parce que Dean avait quitté la pièce.

L'ange s'était endormi et Dean en avait profité pour aller préparer quelque chose à manger en bas. Il s'était préparé un sandwich et fait réchauffer de la soupe pour Castiel. Il ne savait pas quand celui-ci se réveillerait, mais il était sûr qu'il aurait faim.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, Castiel s'était réveillé et s'était alors levé du lit pour partir à la recherche de son veilleur. Il était entré dans la chambre de Sam, où celui-ci s'habillait. Le cadet, torse nu, avait crié de surprise et s'était empressé de mettre son T-shirt pour préserver le regard de l'ange, qu'il considérait encore comme un innocent angelot, avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci était venu par lui-même.

Ses cris avaient alerté Bobby et Dean qui étaient montés à l'étage arme à la main, se figeant en voyant Castiel sortir de la chambre de Sam. Celui-ci s'était dirigé droit vers Dean avant de s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de lui.

\- _Ça_ c'est ce que j'appelle du progrès, avait soufflé Bobby.

Dean avait porté une main au visage de Castiel, toujours abasourdi, alors que Sam les rejoignait dans le couloir. Ils étaient entrés tous les trois dans la chambre de Bobby et avait fermé la porte derrière eux. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Castiel avait ouvert la porte et marché jusqu'à Dean. Il s'était tenu droit devant lui, son regard toujours vide de tout éclat fixé sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être émerveillé ou terrifié, avait dit Sam.

Il y avait dans les faits quelque chose d'effrayant à voir cet être dénué d'expressions et de ce qui ressemblait à une conscience se déplacer en parfaite autonomie. Il ressemblait à un robot sortit d'un film de science-fiction, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose de rassurant à ça. Mais c'était un énorme progrès et aucun d'eux ne pouvait le nier.

Dean ne pouvait qu'être fier en remarquant que cette volonté semblait celle d'être près de lui. Il avait mis énormément de temps à arrêter de sourire. Sam en avait mis encore plus à empêcher Dean de se cacher d'un bout à l'autre de la maison pour voir combien de temps Castiel mettrait à le retrouver. L'aîné ressemblait à un véritable enfant jouant à cache-cache et semblait énormément apprécier le fait que son ange se balade à sa recherche dans toute la maison. Sam arrivait à le comprendre même s'il pensait qu'il fallait mieux éviter cette situation et Dean avait fini par arrêter à contre cœur, mais recommençait de temps à autre en jurant ne pas faire exprès, ne bernant absolument personne avec ses excuses.

xxx

Cette nuit-là, même assit sur son fauteuil à environ un mètre de son ange gardien, Dean n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne pouvait pas fermer un œil sans les voir, ce qui le faisait à chaque fois ouvrir brusquement les yeux, la respiration haletante.

Il voulait s'installer sur le lit et entourer les bras de Castiel autour de son corps épuisé comme il l'avait fait une fois, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Les yeux bleus qui lui servaient de repère étaient cachés derrière des paupières aux épais cils noirs et jamais l'aide dont il avait eu besoin ne lui avait semblé aussi proche et aussi loin à la fois.

Fermant les yeux de nouveau, il essaya de se concentrer sur l'image de l'homme qu'il aimait, de re-fabriquer le contour et la couleur de ses yeux dans sa tête, de refaire vivre leur brillance. Mais sa lumière fut vite entachée par la lueur de leurs yeux à eux et il se frotta les paupières pour les faire disparaître avant de reposer à nouveau son regard émeraude sur Castiel.

 _Aide-moi_ , pria-t-il.

Mais il savait qu'il n'était plus celui qu'il fallait aider.

Il rapprocha avec le moins de bruit possible son fauteuil du lit, les collant l'un à l'autre. Puis, tout en tentant de prendre la position la plus agréable possible, il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne, serrant délicatement la fraicheur de ses doigts, caressant doucement l'index avec son pouce.

Dean sentit les doigts serrer faiblement en retour mais, jetant un œil au visage de son ange, il vit que celui-ci dormait toujours, son geste n'étant que le résultat d'un reste d'instinct qui sommeillait en lui. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur cet unique point de contact, sur cette sensation prouvant que l'autre voulait le garder près de lui.

\- Je t'aime, s'entendit-il murmurer en tombant dans le sommeil.

xxx

Au fur et à mesure des nuits, Dean finit par dormir assit dans la même position que Castiel, tête posée contre son épaule comme il l'avait fait le premier jour où il l'avait retrouvé. C'avait été, à l'époque, sa première nuit de calme depuis plus de six mois. Aujourd'hui, Dean avait simplement besoin de sentir son ange contre lui, découvrant la sensation d'avoir la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés de celui qu'il aimait posée contre la sienne alors que l'ange dormait, de sentir ce poids tellement appréciable contre lui. Il réglait sa respiration sur la sienne pour que leurs corps se lèvent et s'abaissent à l'unisson, sentait la main de l'autre relâcher légèrement son emprise lorsque le sommeil l'enlevait à la conscience.

Puis il finit par en avoir assez de dormir assis pour se réveiller avec des courbatures le lendemain. Alors, il aida juste Castiel à s'allonger, et s'allongea à côté de lui, entremêlant leurs doigts, n'osant pas se rapprocher plus de lui, ou le prendre dans ses bras, s'endormant avec l'étrange impression de faire quelque chose de mal, alors qu'il ne faisait strictement rien. Tout sentiment de culpabilité disparaissant lorsqu'au réveil deux yeux du plus magnifique des bleus de l'univers le fixaient, attendant qu'il se réveille.

xxx

Lorsqu'un matin, Dean se réveilla devant un Castiel encore endormis, il se leva directement, et, dans un instant perdu entre la conscience et l'inconscience, alla directement dans la salle de bain, allumant l'eau et profitant de la chaleur de celle-ci lorsqu'elle coulait le long de son corps. Il s'éveillait doucement à la réalité sous les nuages de buées et la senteur sur savon, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux en entendant le bruit métallique de la poignée s'actionner, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une silhouette habillée d'un t-shirt de Led Zepplin et d'un jean délavé légèrement trop grand pour elle entre dans la pièce.

\- Bordel, Cas !

Il attrapa brusquement une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Certes, il n'y avait là rien que ce dernier n'ait déjà vu, mais Dean avait l'impression parfois de ne plus avoir à faire à son … son Castiel.

Il coupa l'eau et jeta à l'intrus un regard à moitié entre l'exaspération et l'épuisement. Puis, réalisant que celui-ci ne pouvait certainement pas lire dans son regard, il fit un pas hors de la baignoire. Une fois face à Castiel, il planta ses yeux dans son regard trop bleu, puis, d'une main, le poussa hors de la salle de bain, dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte en entrant, évidemment.

Après avoir ramené l'ange dans le couloir, il referma la porte juste devant celui-ci. Il fit un pas en arrière et attendit, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se produire. Après quelques secondes d'attente, la poignée tourna de nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit sur un ange perdu qui, si ses yeux n'étaient pas vides, aurait certainement un regard confus sur le visage. Dean soupira, regrettant, non pour la première fois, que la salle de bain de Bobby n'ait pas de verrous.

Heureusement pour lui, ou presque, Sam passa à ce moment dans le couloir, venant à son tour de se réveiller et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y prendre son petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la salle de bain, il détourna la tête vers le mur opposé et Dean dû se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Sam ? appela-t-il.

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement comme figé dans son mouvement, et sans se retourner il répondit.

\- Euh … ouais ?

\- C'est bon mec, je suis visible, soupira-t-il, et c'était le cas, si on considérait qu'une serviette suffisait à vous rendre présentable Sam se retourna et haussa un sourcil devant la situation. Est-ce que tu pourrais empêcher Cas de rentrer dans la salle de bain le temps que je finisse de prendre ma douche ?

\- Okay, répondit son cadet, puis il fronça les sourcils. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais eu ce problème plus tôt ?

\- D'habitude il dort, marmonna Dean, fusillant son frère des yeux lorsqu'il vit celui-ci sourire.

\- C'est pas vraiment comme si t'avais encore quelque chose à lui cacher, sourit Sam d'un air moqueur tout en tirant Castiel par la manche du t-shirt.

\- La ferme, rétorqua Dean en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Au moins on sait qu'il se débat pas quand on le force à s'éloigner de son bien-aimé, c'est déjà ça, rigola Sam en parlant plus fort pour que Dean l'entende à travers la porte.

Celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, rallumant l'eau pour enlever le savon toujours présent sur sa peau. Puis, après s'être séché, il enfila rapidement ses vêtements, remarquant qu'il portait le t-shirt Metallica qu'il avait prêté quelques jours plus tôt à Castiel. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, observant son reflet, et se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de la vitre et que chaque expiration forme de la buée sur celle-ci. Il fixa son reflet dans les yeux, observant les cernes moins marqués que durant les derniers mois, la fatigue moins présente dans ses traits depuis qu'il redormait à côté de l'unique personne lui apportant la sérénité dont il avait besoin. Il s'étonna une fois de plus du fait que, même dans cet état, Castiel était encore capable d'avoir un tel effet sur lui.

Il sourit à son reflet en pensant à son ange gardien. Il détestait ce sourire idiot qui apparaissait sur son visage et l'adorait en même temps, parce que même s'il était ridicule, il était la preuve qu'il allait bien. Et puis, il se souvenait que Castiel lui avait dit aimer se sourire.

Il finit par descendre pour rejoindre Sam dans la cuisine, celui-ci lui lançant un regard reconnaissant alors qu'il arriva.

\- Bon alors il se débat pas, _mais_ toutes les quinze secondes, il repart à ta recherche si on ne le retient pas. Je te jure c'est dingue, il est réglé comme une horloge !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette annonce. Puis il commença à se servir à manger, faisant assoir Castiel et le servant pas la même occasion, des gestes devenus automatiques, habituels, presque normaux. Sam commença à parler et Dean n'écouta que d'une oreille, Bobby se joignant à la conversation depuis la pièce d'à côté avant de les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Et là, tous les quatre assis à la même table, devant de la nourriture pour certain, à parler de quelque chose sans importance, oui, Dean pouvait trouver ça normal. Malgré le fait que Bobby et Sam évitaient de regarder Castiel, et que celui-ci soit bien trop raide et silencieux, même selon ses standards, cela semblait presque aussi naturel qu'ils avaient un jour pu l'être.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Dean finit par parler à Castiel de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sam, un soir alors qu'ils étaient assis dans un lit au matelas grumeleux et aux draps rêches, appuyés sur un oreiller contre la tête de lit en vieux bois terni par le temps.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tenue ? demanda simplement Castiel.

\- Parce que … je devais retrouver mon frère, répondit Dean évitant soigneusement de prononcer le nom de celui-ci à voix haute c'était quelque chose que l'autre avait remarqué et lui aussi faisait attention à ce que cette unique syllabe ne passe jamais la porte de ses lèvres.

\- Et maintenant ? Il ne me semble pas que cette Lisa te rejetterait, si tu revenais.

\- Non elle ne le ferait pas, avoua Dean.

\- Alors pourquoi ? insista Castiel.

\- Je t'ai toi, répondit-il sans y penser, … enfin, je veux dire … pas dans le sens … différemment d'elle … bien sûr … mais –

\- Tu m'as, Dean. Je suis là, l'interrompit Castiel et sa voix faisait sonner ses mots comme une évidence.

Dean ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait en lui, une douce chaleur rassurante naissante dans son estomac, comme souvent lorsque Castiel disait des choses comme ça, et il était persuadé que son ami ne mesurait pas toujours la portée et le vrai sens de ses mots.

Il resserra instinctivement la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Et pour la première fois, ce geste lui apparut comme autre chose qu'un simple moyen de se rassurer, plus qu'une simple vérification de la réelle présence de son ange gardien. Et même cela lui apparut sous un jour différent, comme une excuse honteuse, un nouveau masque cachant une vérité dont il n'était même pas certain de l'existence. Il voulait remercier Castiel, lui faire comprendre à quel point tout ceci était important pour lui. D'une importance qu'il commençait seulement à entrevoir.

Il ne voulait pas le regarder, effrayé par ce qu'il risquait de voir dans le profil de son ami. Le fait qu'il ait un besoin vital de sa présence était devenu quelque chose de presque normal pour lui, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il refusait de questionner, refusant de s'avouer que ce besoin était de moins en moins lié à ses crises et ses insomnies.

\- Tu ne pars pas ? s'entendit-il demander sans même avoir eu conscience qu'il était sur le point de le faire, encore moins qu'il avait besoin de s'en assurer.

\- Pas tant que tu ne le veux pas.

 _Et si je ne le veux jamais ?_ La question apparut dans son esprit, sans même lui demander s'il était d'accord pour lui faire une place.

Court-circuitant ses pensées, il ferma les yeux et attendit que le sommeil le gagne. L'aura paisible que Castiel apportait toujours avec lui permit à Dean de se plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. L'ange veillant sur lui, écoutant sa respiration, se demandant si celui-ci rêvait et à quoi il rêvait.

Il entendit au loin dans son crâne la voix d'un de ses frères lui demander de venir, voulant élaborer avec lui le plan de leur prochaine bataille. Mais Castiel se contenta de faire taire la voix, éteignant tous les sons qu'il était capable de percevoir à l'exception d'un battement de cœur et d'une respiration tout deux devenus trop familiers. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de veiller sur cet humain si particulier.

.

.


	6. Chapitre 5: 'Plus que des amis'

_**.**_

 _ **Chapitre 5: "Plus que des amis"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Depuis le matin où Dean s'était réveillé dans les bras de Castiel, le contact physique était devenu monnaie courante entre eux. Au début, cela n'était qu'une main posée sur celle de l'autre, que ce dernier prenait dans la sienne pour la serrer en retour. Puis, se fut s'appuyer contre le corps de l'autre, poser sa tête contre son épaule, laisser l'autre reposer la sienne sur soi. Ensuite, les doigts commencèrent à caresser la peau qu'ils tenaient. Enfin, ce fut un bras posé par-dessus une épaule, geste simple qui finit en étreinte.

Ils n'en parlaient pas. Dès le départ, Dean n'essaya pas de se persuader que c'était normal, ça ne l'était pas, mais plus rien ne l'était vraiment.

Les premiers mois après avoir abandonné l'idée de sauver son frère, il aurait sombré un nombre incalculable de fois sans Castiel, se laissant emporter par l'état de quasi-apathie dans lequel il était constamment plongé. Il était fatigué, tout le temps, peu importe combien de temps il dormait ; mangeait à peine, seulement quand ses mains tremblaient et que l'ange le forçait à avaler quelque chose, trop faible pour se défendre. Il restait le plus clair de son temps assis ou allongé, à simplement fixer un point dans le vague, incapable de bouger ou de faire quoique ce soit.

C'était soit un vide profond, soit une crise. Dans les deux cas, Castiel était là pour l'en sortir, pour essayer de le faire revivre d'une certaine manière, occupant son esprit avec quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Ce fut des histoires au début, Dean n'avait aucune envie de parler et Castiel tentait de s'improviser grand bavard. Il échoua lamentablement, et découvrit que les humains avaient inventé de magnifiques appareils permettant de combler le silence, nommés téléviseurs. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune réelle passion pour les programmes passant sans arrêt à l'écran, il posait des milliers de questions à Dean, celui-ci y répondant sans jamais s'en lasser, devenant trop occupé par sa tâche de guide de la société humaine pour se laisser dériver.

Castiel restait pratiquement toujours avec Dean. Il essayait de ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux du chasseur lorsqu'il devait partir. La peur cachée, l'envie qu'il reste. L'ange ne partait jamais sans le lui dire, ne le laissant jamais seul durant son sommeil, refusant de le laisser se réveiller sans personne à ses côtés.

Tous deux feignaient de ne pas remarquer qu'ils commençaient à s'étreindre bien trop souvent, à chaque fois que Castiel partait, qu'il revenait, dès que la panique gagnait Dean essayaient de ne pas remarquer que leurs étreintes étaient devenues plus longues. Dean n'était surement pas supposé enfouir son visage dans le cou de Castiel, pas supposé être rassurer par sa chaleur, ni par son odeur. Castiel n'était certainement pas censé caresser la nuque de Dean de son pouce. Mais ce qu'ils étaient censés faire n'avait aucune importance, parce que cela aidait Dean à se sentir mieux, et que cela marchait bien mieux que tout l'alcool qu'il buvait.

Ils leur arrivaient de parler pendant des heures, comme ils pouvaient ne pratiquement rien dire pendant des jours. Leurs seuls échanges étaient alors uniquement composés de leurs prénoms. Ils leur suffisaient d'appeler l'autre pour que celui-ci sache quoi faire. Une étreinte, un geste, un au revoir, parler était devenu inutile.

Plus rien n'était normal entre eux, mais tout était naturel. Alors Dean avait simplement décidé de ne pas donner d'importance à la façon dont ils étaient censés agir.

Et, ce soir-là, Dean se fichait totalement du fait qu'il ne soit pas supposé embrasser son meilleur ami.

xxx

Castiel n'avait pas questionné Dean sur ce qui se passait entre eux. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à être de plus en plus souvent en contact l'un avec l'autre, il avait juste prit cela comme un moyen de veiller sur Dean, remarquant comme l'homme se détendait et comment les crises disparaissaient au contact de leurs peaux. Et quand Dean l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, il le comprit de la même façon.

Evidemment Castiel connaissait le concept de baiser, il avait même une connaissance théorique du dérouler. Il savait donc que ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose que deux amis font en temps normal, mais il sentait à quel point Dean en avait besoin, et cela lui suffit. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était cette vague de chaleur déferlant en lui dès que Dean le prenait dans ces bras, et ce depuis ce premier soir près de l'Impala.

Lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres de Dean se poser sur les siennes, puis lorsqu'il avait senti sa langue gouter l'intérieure de sa bouche, quelque chose en lui explosa et le brula d'une façon brutalement agréable. Il avait été incapable de bouger, se contentant de sentir son ami d'une nouvelle façon. Quelque chose en lui hurlait. Et lorsque que l'homme s'écarta il sentit chaque cellule de son être quémander plus.

La caresse d'un tout nouveau genre laissa derrière elle le goût amer de l'alcool qu'il n'avait pas bu et lui restait en bouche ; la douceur des deux lèvres humides contre sa peau ; des doigts électrisant sa nuque, juste à la base de ses cheveux ; chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses en alerte lui donnèrent pleinement conscience que ce qui venait de se dérouler n'était pas « normal ». La centaine de sensation se bousculant sur sa peau et à l'intérieur de lui-même, il n'était pas supposé ressentir autant de chose, pas ce genre de chose.

Le regard émeraude de Dean était rempli de quelque chose que Castiel n'arrivait pas à identifier. Puis le chasseur se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit, laissant l'autre à genou devant lui.

La seule chose que l'ange voulait était recommencer cette expérience. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était produit, il voulait le savoir, avait besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé en lui.

Il n'eut qu'à attendre le lendemain, lorsque Dean sorti de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche, ce dernier se dirigea directement vers lui. Castiel se tenait debout près de la fenêtre aux carreaux sales située à côté de la porte. Il observait les étranges arabesques imprimées en brillance sur le papier peint, se retournant en entendant l'homme s'approcher de lui.

Ce dernier posa une main sur la joue de l'ange, avec une délicatesse qui donnait l'impression que Castiel pourrait se briser sous un geste plus brusque. Sa paume s'appuya contre sa mâchoire, le bout de ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux constamment ébouriffées. Il se pencha doucement vers Castiel, lui laissant largement assez de temps pour s'écarter si ce dernier le voulait. Il ne le fit pas. Celui-ci observa Dean avec un regard expectatif, les lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes.

Alors leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Dean prit plus de temps cette fois-ci que la veille, léchant la lèvre inférieure de Castiel, jouant avec elle, la piégeant entre les siennes, la mordillant très légèrement avant de s'occuper de sa jumelle. L'ange se laissait totalement faire, essayant désespérément de mettre des mots sur les émotions qu'il sentait se battre en lui.

Ce baiser avait tout de suite été différent de celui d'hier pour Castiel. Pas seulement parce qu'il était plus doux et plus attentionné, que les gestes étaient plus lents, moins dans la précipitation et dans le besoin. Mais parce que celui qui l'embrassait avait un goût différent, le fin embrasement amer de l'alcool laissait place à quelque chose de plus naturel, plus en accord avec les senteurs qui emplissaient les narines de Castiel, quelque chose qui sonnait plus comme Dean. Et quelque chose en lui brula plus fort.

Puis Dean pénétra l'intérieur de la bouche de Castiel, doucement, allant à la rencontre de la langue de l'ange, l'incitant à en faire à son tour usage, ce que ce dernier essaya misérablement de faire. Il tentait de répondre aux attentions de que lui offrait l'autre, mais ses gestes étaient brusques, maladroits et trop rapides.

Dean s'écarta doucement, prenant les mains restées le long de l'imperméable beige dans les siennes. Il guida le première jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou, il garda la seconde et entrelaça leurs doigts. Puis, il reposa son autre main là où elle était avant, et attira le visage de l'ange près du sien.

Il prit de nouveau son temps, répétant le jeu qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec les lèvres de Castiel, avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres.

\- Ton tour, souffla-t-il de façon quasi inaudible.

Après quelques secondes, Castiel prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. L'homme pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait, sentir ses doigts crispés contre son cou, ceux serrant les siens se relâcher et se resserrer en cherchant la pression adaptée. Chaque geste était maladroit. Chaque instant était parfait.

Lorsque leurs langues furent à nouveau en contact, il leur fallut un temps pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Castiel comprenait par les réactions de son ami quels gestes étaient à refaire, lesquels il devait éviter. Il imitait le chasseur avec plus ou moins de réussite, mais il prit lentement plus d'assurance, prenant lui-même l'initiative de certain geste. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre, uniquement à ressentir.

Sa main était remontée dans les cheveux de Dean, les ébouriffant alors qu'il tentait de rapprocher encore plus leurs visages. Leur nez bientôt aplatit contre la joue de l'autre, approfondissant leur baiser. Ils décroisèrent leurs doigts, Dean remontant jusqu'au bras de Castiel pour l'attirer plus près de lui, ce dernier joignant sa main à la deuxième dans les cheveux du chasseur.

Apprendre à Castiel à embrasser était la chose la plus génial que Dean avait eu à faire de toute sa vie. Il regrettait presque d'avoir eu un élève aussi rapide, juste pendant quelques minuscules secondes.

Lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser, il sentit Castiel s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres rougies et entre ouvertes. Il vit les yeux céruléens passer sur ses lèvres avant de remonter se fixer dans les siens. Il respirait lourdement, ne s'étant pas aperçut plus tôt que l'air lui manquait. Castiel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et l'autre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, doutant que l'ange ait volontairement fait ce geste.

Puis, ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser, laissant ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Il reprit son expression habituelle, sérieuse et vide d'émotions. Dean détesta ça et sentit une boule de panique envahir sa gorge.

\- Ça va ? s'entendit-il demander.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Non.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ses yeux commencèrent à se réduire à deux fentes lorsque Dean continua.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Castiel parut légèrement surpris par la demande, mais son expression sérieuse le quitta et aussitôt ses yeux se remplir d'une lueur que Dean ne lui avait jamais connu. Il remonta ses mains dans les cheveux châtains et pencha le visage de l'homme près du sien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques secondes plus tôt.

Dean sentit la boule dans sa gorge disparaitre, remplacée par une douce chaleur dans son estomac. Cela lui vient à l'esprit que ce n'était pas juste. Peut-être Castiel ne comprenait-il pas, peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Mais il le voulait tellement qu'il refusait de prendre le risque de lui faire comprendre.

Depuis l'instant précédent celui où il l'avait embrassé, Dean avait su qu'il aimait Castiel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était mal dans un certain sens., ayant l'impression à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait qu'il lui volait quelque chose, que l'ange n'en était même pas conscient. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Rien que tenir la main de l'ange le faisait se sentir affreusement coupable, mais il ne pouvait se passer de son contact. S'il arrivait à se suffire de sa main dans la sienne, il ne refusa jamais l'occasion de le prendre dans ses bras, de se laisser prendre dans les siens. Et parfois, il ne pouvait se retenir de l'embrasser, tellement cela lui semblait naturel de le faire, parfaitement adapté à la situation.

Dès que Castiel devait partir, leurs longues étreintes se transformaient en d'ardents baisers. L'ange en ressortait encore plus ébouriffé qu'à son habitude et l'homme complètement essoufflé. La seule chose qui empêchait Dean de se sentir trop coupable, était le sentiment que l'autre aimait autant ces baisers que lui, que même s'il ne connaissait pas la signification que ce geste avait, encore moins celle qu'il avait pour Dean, il ne forçait pas l'autre à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. C'était une maigre consolation, mais il prendrait n'importe quoi.

Castiel, de son côté, tentait à chaque fois de comprendre ce déluge de sensations qui le frappait de plein fouet à chaque fois que les lèvres de Dean effleuraient les siennes tentait de donner une définition, d'y accrocher un nom, de séparer les émotions les unes des autres pour les analyser, échouant à chaque fois en se laissant emporter par ce flot ininterrompu et envoutant, appréciant, se laissant droguer par tout ce que ses sens ne parvenaient plus à comprendre.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

La maison semblait avoir lentement reprit vie depuis que Castiel s'était animé, le moral de Dean remontant, l'ambiance devenant moins terne, Sam comme Bobby osant plus facilement parler de tout et de rien en incluant l'ainé dans les conversations alors que celui-ci y répondait de plus en plus facilement. La présence du regard vide de Castiel n'était plus aussi perturbante qu'elle l'avait été, et ils arrivaient presque à en faire abstraction la plupart du temps. Les trois chasseurs étaient persuadés qu'il finirait par aller mieux quand ils l'observaient faire des progrès pas à pas.

Leurs journées à tous étaient rentrées dans un ordre simple, une nouvelle forme de quotidien qui était aussi surprenante que rassurante. Dean ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment s'habituer à cette situation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savoir que le mieux était devant lui, sachant que même si cela prendrait du temps, il pourrait de nouveau entendre la voix de son ange.

Balthazar était revenu une fois, un sourire sincère sur le visage devant les progrès de son frère, un acquiescement entendu dans la direction de Dean. Il était ensuite allé farfouiller dans la bibliothèque du vieux chasseur, émettant commentaire sur commentaire.

\- Je vais le tuer, avait grogné Bobby en regardant l'ange à l'accent étrange avec des yeux meurtriers. Je jure que s'il touche à une seule page de ces livres, je vais –

\- Calme-toi, on n'a qu'une seule lame d'ange et Dean ne te laissera pas la prendre pour le tuer, dit Sam.

\- Dean le déteste tout autant que moi, j'pense pas qu'il serait si opposé à l'idée.

\- C'est le frère de Cas, il fera rien.

\- _Humpf_ , fit Balthazar devant tout un rayon d'une des étagères poussiéreuses, un regard dubitatif porté sur une série de livres épais et anciens aux tranches abimées. La moitié des conseils contenus là-dedans ne sont que des chimères, ils vous feront perdre un temps énorme. Remarquez, cela ne semble pas vous poser problème.

Bobby s'était relevé en un bond et Sam l'avait arrêté et trainé de force dans la cuisine, le plus loin possible du blond, alors que le vieux chasseur pestait et jurait, le traitant de noms colorés que Sam n'avait encore jamais entendus. Il avait fini par demander à son frère de s'occuper du perturbateur et l'aîné avait levé les yeux au ciel avant d'aller le voir.

\- Balthazar soit tu la fermes, soit on peint des symboles anti-anges tout autour de la maison, pigé ?

Celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard surpris, sourcils levés plus haut que nécessaire dans un geste mélodramatique. Il avait ensuite soupiré, ne répondant même pas à l'attaque du chasseur, se contenta de lancer la discussion sur un autre sujet. Dean savait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas suffisamment à eux pour écouter ce qu'ils pouvaient répondre, cette conversation n'étant qu'une façon d'être poli, étonnant de sa part mais compréhensible : il ne faisait ça que pour pouvoir continuer à voir son frère.

Plus tard, lorsque Dean et Balthazar s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés seul, tous deux regardant cet être qui leur était si cher, il semblait n'y avoir jamais eu de tension entre eux, reliés malgré eux par le lien invisible crée par Castiel. Tous deux étaient assis dans la chambre réservée à l'ancien ange, Balthazar ayant emprunté le fauteuil où Dean avait passé la majeure partie de son temps depuis les derniers mois, s'étant plusieurs fois plaint des bosses de celui-ci, dues à la forme incrustée du corps de Dean dans les coussins. Ce dernier avait simplement prit une chaise en bois de la chambre de Sam, elle était trop rigide pour être confortable mais cela lui importait peu.

\- Tes frères, commença Dean pour rompre le silence qui régnait depuis de longues dizaines de minutes, comment ils peuvent vous transformer en êtres humains ? Et pourquoi ça agit à retardement ?

Balthazar poussa un long soupir, l'idée même de devoir répondre à cette question semblait l'épuiser, ou le mettre mal à l'aise peut-être. Il parla sans regarder Dean, perdu dans la contemplation d'un frère qui ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- C'est un procédé compliqué, trop compliqué pour que je te l'explique. Pour faire simple, ils ont détruit, ou lui ont enlevé, une partie de sa grâce, ce qui fait qu'il n'est plus vraiment un ange. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel point cela a affecté ses capacités, tout dépend de combien ils l'ont détérioré. Le fait qu'il ait les mêmes besoins primaires qu'un humain est un de ces effets. Il pourrait aussi avoir perdu sa force, le pouvoir de vous guérir, d'exorciser les démons d'un simple toucher, de voler, ou encore sa résistance au choc il pourrait être aussi fragile et sensible qu'un humain normal, maintenant. Quant à l'effet de retardement, c'est ce qui me fait penser que sa grâce s'est dégénérée lentement et progressivement, et qu'elle était encore en train de s'abimer lorsqu'il est revenu sur Terre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas, et si le processus ne s'est pas arrêté assez tôt, il doit en être totalement privé désormais.

\- Et tu ne vas pas me dire comment ils ont fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Saches seulement que cela n'a pas du tout été une partie de plaisir pour lui.

Dean se demanda s'il y avait une raison particulière pour que Balthazar n'en parle pas. Peut-être le fait qu'il refusait d'admettre à voix haute les horreurs que sa famille avait fait à son frère. Peut-être le fait qu'il ne le savait pas avec précision. Puis, une question bien plus importante lui vient à l'esprit : l'entendait-il lorsqu'il priait ? Il avait le besoin presque vital que la réponse soit oui, et pour cette raison, il ne dit rien.

Malgré le grand nombre de questions qu'il avait, il n'en posa aucune, parce qu'il savait que Balthazar ne voulait pas en parler, et que pour une raison étrange il avait de la compassion pour lui.

Lorsque l'ange partit, Sam comme Bobby espéraient ne plus le revoir, mais, pour la première fois, Dean ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le type, mais espérait toujours, malgré l'appréhension, en apprendre plus sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Castiel. Le besoin légitime de comprendre, se disait-il.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Quand Dean l'avait appelé ce soir-là, comme d'habitude Castiel n'avait pas hésité à apparaitre. D'autant plus que ce soir-là, sa prière semblait particulièrement pressé. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre que « Cas », et il se contentait de le répéter.

L'ange apparut dans la chambre d'un motel quelconque, remplie de vieux meubles poussiéreux, les murs peints avec des couleurs vives et une moquette sale dont le gris était devenu clair avec le temps, une odeur désagréable de désinfectant flottant dans l'air. Il vu Dean sans même avoir besoin de le chercher.

Devant lui, le chasseur était assis, jambes ramenées contre son torse, front contre les genoux, mains tenant fermement les côtés de sa tête, plaquées sur ses oreilles comme s'il essayait de masquer les énormes bruits qui rebondissaient en un écho assourdissant et sans fin contre les murs. Sauf que le silence régnait dans la chambre, à l'exception de sa respiration saccadée.

\- Dean … ?

Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, et Castiel fit un pas vers le lit, la main tendue en avant. Il s'arrêta, tenta de l'appeler à nouveau, et lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse, il avança jusqu'à lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui sembla prendre un choc électrique.

Dean releva la tête brusquement. Puis, à peine, eut-il aperçu l'ange que ses mains s'agrippèrent à lui et le tirèrent vers lui. Castiel bascula en avant et se retrouva allongé sur le lit au côté de Dean. Celui-ci se colla contre son ami, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son buste, ses jambes autour des siennes, et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ange. Ses muscles étaient tous crispés, serrant le corps contre le sien de toutes ses forces. Dean se rattachait à Castiel comme si être séparé de lui de quelques centimètres allaient l'achever.

Castiel sentait avec quelle force l'homme le serrait, mais cela n'avait aucun impact sur lui. Il resta cependant sonné quelques secondes, avant de remarquer que le chasseur continuait de l'appeler. Pas à voix haute, mais il pouvait l'entendre répéter son nom en boucle au fond de lui. Puis, il sentit de l'humidité dans son cou, et remarquer que celui-ci pleurait fit naitre une boule dans sa gorge.

L'ange gardien l'entoura alors de ses bras, le tenant doucement, puis plus fort, mais pas autant que l'autre le faisait. Juste assez pour que celui-ci sente sa présence, sente qu'il pouvait arrêter de l'appeler parce qu'il était là. Il embrassa sa tempe, tentant par ce geste de lui prodiguer la tendresse dont il avait besoin.

Castiel ne sut pas après combien de temps Dean commença à se détendre. Il sentit simplement la force de son étreinte diminuer, peu à peu, très lentement. Il semblait croire que l'ange allait partir, s'il ne faisait pas attention, s'envoler comme un oiseau enfin libéré de sa cage. Mais cet oiseau-là voulait seulement rester prisonnier de sa cage de chair et d'os. Voulant le prouver, il caressa doucement le dos de l'homme d'une main, remontant jusqu'à la base de sa nuque et descendant jusqu'au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale, posant ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête, dispersant des baisers dans ses cheveux humides de sueur. La respiration de Dean commença à se calmer et l'ange qui l'étreignait de sa tendresse osa de nouveau l'appeler.

\- Dean ?

Celui-ci bougea dans leur étreinte, faisant bruisser les draps sous son mouvement, il sortit son visage du cou de Castiel, et en se positionnant au-dessus de celui-ci, il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes. C'était pressé, suppliant, hurlant le besoin que Dean avait de sentir son veilleur proche de lui. Ce dernier ne lui refusa pas, entre-ouvrant ses lèvres pour lui laisser libre accès à ce qu'il voulait désespérément. Sa langue pénétra la bouche de Castiel, déversant le goût âpre de l'alcool avec elle.

L'ange tenta de donner à Dean la douceur que celui-ci lui avait appris à transmettre, mais ce dernier était tellement perdu, tellement dans le besoin qu'il balaya sans s'en rendre compte les tentatives de Castiel, prenant totalement le dessus dans ce jeu qu'il était le seul à jouer.

Puis, l'une des mains de Dean se posa sur son torse, le caressant à travers la chemise blanche qu'il portait, elle commença à glisser le long de ses pectoraux, descendant lentement sur son ventre. L'ange sentit sa peau bruler le long du chemin qu'elle traçait, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'était la sensation qu'il ressentait. Il était à la merci de Dean et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que celui-ci arrête de prier son nom.

Soudainement, le corps dans ses bras se figea, restant parfaitement immobile durant quelques secondes, s'il ne sentait pas son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, Castiel aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté. Puis, chaque centimètre du corps de Dean se mit à trembler. Il quitta les lèvres de l'ange et celui-ci eu à peine le temps de voir la pâleur sur son visage, avant qu'il n'enfonce son visage sur la couverture épaisse qui ornait le lit.

Castiel resserra son étreinte, tentant d'empêcher les tremblements, caressant son dos d'une de ses mains, perdant l'autre dans ses cheveux. Dean avait arrêté de l'appelé au moment où il avait suspendu ses gestes, laissant l'ange sans aucune idée de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

\- Dean ? demanda-t-il paniquer au bout de quelques secondes.

L'homme ne répondit rien pendant de longue minute, tentant lui-même d'empêcher ses spasmes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire, refusait d'accepter la façon dont il venait de se servir de l'autre, ce qu'il avait failli faire sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se haïssait d'avoir pu envisager ça, se maudissait alors qu'il sentait les caresses de celui-ci, cette douceur et cette affection dont il n'avait certainement pas conscience.

\- Je vais bien, finit par dire sa voix éreintée.

C'était faux, ils le savaient tous les deux. Dean n'était pas assez dupe pour croire qu'il pouvait berner la personne qui veillait sur lui, et il se sentait si mal de lui mentir, à lui, à Castiel, alors qu'il avait déposé ses masques dès les premiers instants qu'ils avaient partagés, et il ne voulait pas en porter un autre, n'en ayant de toute façon plus la force. L'ange tourna la tête et déposa un autre baiser dans les cheveux de Dean qui frissonna.

Ses tremblements cessèrent peu à peu et il commença à bouger, s'écartant légèrement de Castiel pour regarder son visage, plonger dans l'océan dont il tentait de recréer la couleur chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, rêvant de s'y noyer à jamais. Il se rattrapa avant même de commencer à chuter, pour lui. Puis, il s'allongea à côté du corps de son gardien, sa main dans la sienne sans même savoir quand il l'avait saisie, continuant d'être en contact avec sa chaleur.

\- Tu restes ? demanda Dean d'une voix incertaine.

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme sourire, Castiel n'avait aucun doute que c'était le cas. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de répondre. Dean avait besoin de lui, c'était le principal. L'ange évita de penser à la joie qu'il ressentait quand il voyait que Dean voulait qu'il reste. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de ce sentiment, ni ce que signifiaient ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et qui étaient devenues omniprésentes et constantes dans les moments qu'ils partageaient.

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, fixant le plafond dont la peinture blanche s'écaillait et était parsemée de trace grise. Castiel balada ses yeux sur le reste de la chambre, se demandant pourquoi Dean prenait toujours des chambres dans un état aussi déplorable alors qu'il ne payait rien au final.

\- Tu veux regarder la télé ? demanda Dean en mettant fin à leur silence.

\- D'accord. .

La seule raison pour laquelle il acceptait de regarder ces programmes sans intérêts, était que cela permettait à Dean de s'écarter de la réalité, de ne plus penser. Son rôle dans ces situations se limitait à lui tenir la main et à poser des questions, Dean s'occupant alors l'esprit à trouver la réponse qui l'aiderait le mieux, perdant de vue les voix hurlant dans sa tête.

L'homme se leva pour aller chercher la télécommande, cela semblait lui coûter énormément de devoir lâcher la main de Castiel. Ce dernier se redressa et arrangea les oreillers épais et s'adossa dessus. Il avait pris cette habitude après les premières fois où ils avaient regardé la télévision ensemble.

Dean appuya sur un bouton et l'écran s'alluma. Il revient s'assoir et reprit immédiatement la main de Castiel, zappant avec l'autre. Tous les programmes avaient déjà commencé et ils regardèrent un film rempli d'explosions, et de tires d'arme à feu, et de blagues que Dean essaya de lui expliquer, puisque dès qu'il tournait le regard sur l'ange et il le voyait perdu. Mais ces explications ne l'aidaient pas du tout et il faisait juste semblant de comprendre pour ne pas le vexer.

Après ce film, un autre commença. Il y avait des extraterrestres dans celui-ci, un humain qui était apparemment lui aussi un extraterrestre, une espèce de grande boite bleue qui semblait servir à voyager dans le temps et d'un lieu à un autre, et finalement, Castiel comprenait encore moins ce programme-ci que le précédent. Dean ne put pas l'aider puisqu'il s'endormit après les quelques premières minutes. Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de l'ange, et Castiel n'osait pas bouger, ni même tourner la tête, de peur de le réveiller.

Ce film-là aussi se finit et un autre le remplaça. Dans celui-ci, deux humains se rencontraient et commençaient à se rapprocher, tous deux voulant être plus intimes avec l'autre personne. Cependant, sur une incompréhension entre eux, ils terminèrent avec d'autres personnes, aucune d'elles n'étant vraiment heureuses au final. Castiel ne comprenait pas en quoi ils leur étaient impossible de se parler directement et de dire à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais il ne chercha pas longtemps à trouver une réponse. Puis, l'un des deux finit par décider de lui avouer ses sentiments, et choisit, détail que l'ange comprit assez peu, le jour du mariage de l'autre. Arrivant alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'autel, interrompant la cérémonie, une musique émotionnelle se déclencha et que la personne empêchant les noces commença à parler avec un immense sérieux. L'ange comprit que la scène était importante.

L'un dit à l'autre qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il le savait car c'était à lui qu'il pensait tout le temps, que quand il se sentait mal, c'était lui qu'il voulait appeler, qu'il voulait rester près de lui tout le temps, qu'il détestait quand il partait, ou quand il devait partir, car rien n'avait d'importance sans lui, qu'il voulait lui tenir la main et sentir sa peau contre la sienne car il ressentait de la chaleur quand cela arrivait, qu'il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, qu'il se détestait de l'avoir laissé partir, que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir passer le restant de ses jours avec lui. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent. Et les gens qui auraient dû assister au mariage étaient soit choqués soit touchés et se mirent à applaudir.

Castiel fronça les sourcils tout en regardant le générique défiler. Il jeta un œil perplexe à ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Dean, ce dernier endormit contre le lui, tête sur son épaule en une position naturelle désormais. Il se demanda s'il avait chaud, puisque la personne du film prétendait avoir constamment chaud quand il touchait l'autre. Il se souvient alors de la brulure parcourant sa peau sous les caresses du chasseur, de la chaleur intérieure qui lui avait fait penser qu'il prenait feu la première fois qu'il l'avait ressentie. En continuant de réfléchir, il remarqua que Dean l'appelait toujours lorsqu'il allait mal.

Il se souvient en souriant de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, se remémorant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, plusieurs fois. Ils finissaient souvent par prendre l'autre dans leur bras aussi. Castiel voyait de plus en plus de similitudes entre le discours de l'homme et ce que lui et Dean partageaient, les gestes comme les sensations qu'ils procuraient à l'autre.

Il ne regarda pas le programme suivant, ni celui d'après, se contentant de re-visionner mentalement les dernières semaines passées avec Dean, entendant les paroles du personnage le guider à travers sa recherche de souvenirs.

Dean finit par se réveiller. Il regarda son veilleur un peu confus au départ, puis il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens et sourit. Ensuite, Dean baissa les yeux sur leurs mains qui étaient restées jointes toute la nuit. Il sourit de nouveau, caressant le dos de la main de Castiel avec son pouce. Et, à contre cœur, la lâcha et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche. Celui restant assit eut l'impression que sa main se gela lorsque leur contact cessa. Il ressentit le besoin furieux de l'avoir de nouveau, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Et alors il se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas comme les personnages du film. Amoureux.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

\- Où elle est cette chasse, déjà ?

-Quelle chasse ? fit Dean en entrant dans la pièce.

Sam et Bobby se tournèrent vers lui. Les deux hommes étaient assis chacun d'un côté du large bureau en bois brun foncé croulant sous la paperasse et les documents d'informations, Sam avait son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, Bobby un livre épais aux pages jaunies ouvert devant lui. Ils partagèrent un regard avant de lui répondre.

\- Sam a trouvé un truc bizarre, on essayait de deviner à quoi on pouvait avoir affaire avant de se déplacer.

\- C'est à Komakte, une petite ville en Arizona. Il y a déjà deux victimes et quatre disparus et en fouillant dans les archives, j'ai remarqué que le cas semblait se répéter toutes les décennies, cinq morts et une dizaine de disparition dont on ne retrouve généralement aucune trace, à chaque fois. Plus que trois donc, alors il faudrait mieux régler ça rapidement.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux, commenta Dean, en hocha lentement la tête. Les victimes sont mortes de quoi ?

\- Apparemment vidées de leur sang. Et non, continua Sam, ce n'est pas un vampire, aucune trace de morsure et ça ressemble plus à un rituel qu'autre chose.

\- J'ai tous les chasseurs de pris, et c'est plutôt urgent. Je ne peux pas me déplacer moi-même puisqu'un de ces abrutis aura sans doute besoin de la bibliothèque de service, alors –

\- Pas la peine de te justifier, Bobby, l'interrompit Sam. Tu nous envoyais déjà sur des chasses avant.

Dean se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. L'idée d'une chasse n'était pas en soit ce qui le gênait, mais le fait de laisser Castiel le dérangeait bien plus. Il détourna le regard des deux hommes par pur réflexe et quand il les reposa sur eux, il vit que Bobby le regardait avec un regard compréhensif. Le vieil homme savait qu'il ne partirait pas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, fiston, l'encouragea-t-il.

Le regard de Sam se posa sur lui, son petit frère semblait uniquement vouloir savoir sa réponse, sans chercher quoique soit, ni le convaincre de venir, ni de rester.

\- Je … J'veux pas le …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. J'ai déjà chassé sans toi avant, je peux le refaire.

\- J'aime pas te savoir seul, dit-il simplement.

Son frère cligna plusieurs fois rapidement des yeux, légèrement surpris par sa franchise, puis haussa une épaule, un peu perdu face à ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. Il se sentit idiot d'avoir pensé que parce que son frère s'inquiétait pour Castiel, il arrêterait de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, interrompu par les craquements des marches des escaliers dû aux pas de quelqu'un qui les descendait. Castiel arriva et se plaça juste à côté de Dean, celui-ci lui lançant un petit sourire en prenant sa main, comme un réflexe. Sam vit Bobby sourire du coin de l'œil avant qu'il ne détourne le regard sur son livre, ses yeux bien trop fixes pour qu'il soit en train de lire.

\- Faim ? demanda Sam pour briser le silence qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'installer.

\- Ouais, répondit Dean en trainant son ange jusque vers la cuisine. Vous avez découvert quoi d'autre sur cette histoire ?

Sam se demanda si son frère n'avait qu'un intérêt poli pour le sujet ou s'il essayait de compenser le fait qu'il le laissait seul sur le coup. Il lui dit ce qu'il avait trouvé, ce qui s'avérait contenir assez peu d'information. Dean commença à préparer quelque chose de rapide avec le peu que contenait le frigo de leur père de substitution, aucun des trois ne pensant régulièrement à faire des courses.

Sans qu'il ne sache complètement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés assis à la petite table de la cuisine, assiettes vidées de leurs contenus, pris dans une dispute sur qui était le meilleur James Bond. Bobby se passait régulièrement une main sur le front en soupirant devant les arguments qu'il estimait infondé de Sam qui se contentait d'énumérer les raisons comme s'il avait parfaitement organisé son argumentaire avant le début de cette conversation. Dean s'était rapidement mis de côté, se contentant de compter les points, un sourire immense sur le visage dès que l'un des deux hommes perdait son sang-froid. Discrètement sous la table, sa main était liée à celle de son ange.

Il aimait ce nouveau semblant de normalité.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Dean ne cherchait plus à comprendre comment lui et Castiel passait du moment où il priait à celui où il le serrait contre lui et profitait de sa langue de plus en plus experte. Parfois il n'y avait même plus d'entre deux.

Dean était assis sur le vieux lit en bois sombre et craquant de sa chambre dans un motel quelque part dans un état quelconque des Etats-Unis. Castiel était assis sur lui, les jambes repliées, une de chaque côté du corps du chasseur, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Dean le tenait serré contre lui, leurs torses se touchant, une main le tenant dans le bas du dos, l'autre caressant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Castiel avait une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue. Se tenant plus haut que Dean, forçant ce-dernier à garder la tête relevée pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Leur baiser était une bataille passionnée. Aucun ne voulant perdre, ni faire perdre l'autre. Dean n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un avec une telle intensité depuis bien longtemps, jamais quelqu'un d'autre avec autant d'envie.

Il essaya de se reprendre, sachant très bien où cela allait les mener s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant.

Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait sentir Castiel proche de lui, plus proche que jamais, il le voulait entièrement. Dean pouvait sentir que lui aussi en avait envie, ils étaient assez proche physiquement pour qu'il le sache. Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours aucun moyen d'être sûr que Castiel soit conscient de ce qui se passait entre eux. Et même s'il pouvait en faire abstraction la plupart du temps, notamment parce qu'il savait que ce dernier appréciait ce genre d'échange, là c'était une autre histoire.

A total contrecœur, Dean s'écarta de Castiel. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il manquait d'air avant, et cela le força à reprendre son souffle avant de parler. Il regarda Castiel dans les yeux, et vit qu'il avait les pupilles dilatées. Il ne restait qu'un fin cercle bleu autour d'un immense trou noir, Dean pouvait s'y voir, observer ses joues rosies qui coïncidaient avec ses lèvres rouges gonflées. L'ange le regardait, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce qui pour Castiel était un signal pour se pencher et l'embrasser de nouveau. Imaginer l'ange mener comme ça lui aurait été totalement impossible quelques temps plus tôt maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que ça arrive nettement plus souvent, sentant son cœur accélérer à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il manqua de basculer en arrière sous le poids de l'autre, et il se retient avec une main. L'idée d'être allongé avec l'ange au-dessus de lui était plus que séduisante, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 _Putain_ , ce qu'il voulait se le permettre.

Il s'écarta de nouveau. Et cette fois parla avant que Castiel n'est le temps que faire quoique ce soit.

\- Attend, arrête, faut qu'on parle, haleta-t-il.

Dean n'en revenait pas de dire cette phrase, surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il avait l'impression de se trahir lui-même, ayant envie de beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas de parler.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Dean l'avait vu faire ça des centaines de fois mais pour la première fois cela lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. En fait, là tout de suite, la personne face à lui aurait pu faire n'importe quoi qu'il n'aurait eu que plus envie de lui.

\- Assis toi, dit-il pour s'obliger à arrêter de penser à ça.

\- Je suis assis, fit remarquer Castiel confus.

\- Assis-toi ailleurs que sur moi, répondit-il en sachant que s'il n'était pas déjà rouge, son visage aurait subi un changement de couleur radical.

Castiel se releva et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, le regardant toujours en se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Dean se pencha en avant, posant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et, pensant au fait que Castiel était celui qui faisait ça quelques secondes plus tôt, se gifla mentalement.

\- Ecoutes, je … je me demandais un truc, Cas. Est-ce que tu …, il toussota, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on était en train de faire ?

Il se gifla mentalement, encore plus fort.

\- Oui, nous nous embrassions.

Si Castiel avait su être sarcastique, Dean aurait été persuadé c'en était. Mais l'ange avait juste son expression d'incompréhension et d'innocence scotchée au visage, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver bien trop beau.

-Oui, voilà. Et tu sais quels genres de personnes font ça ?

L'interrogé garda le silence.

\- Pas des amis.

\- Nous ne sommes … _pas_ amis ?

\- Si, on l'est, se pressa-t-il de répondre, puis tout aussi rapidement il ajouta : je veux dire, on est – possiblement – un peu plus que des amis, ou en tout cas pas des amis dans le sens conventionnel du terme, tu vois ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que il faut pas que tu ailles voir quelqu'un que tu considères comme ton ami et que tu fasse ce qu'on était en train de faire, tu comprends ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre ami que toi Dean.

\- Si un jour tu as d'autres amis que moi, tu ne dois pas faire ça.

\- D'accord.

Il soupira de soulagement. Au moins Castiel n'irait pas embrasser la première personne qu'il rencontrerait, ce qui, au-delà de lui éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, empêcherait à Dean d'avoir des envies de meurtre.

\- Dean ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si nous ne sommes pas des amis dans le sens conventionnel du terme, qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

Dean regarda l'ange droit dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si celui-ci voulait une certaine réponse, s'il savait qu'il posait une question piège. Mais c'était Castiel. Il cherchait simplement à comprendre. Dean songea amèrement que c'était étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais posé aucune question plus tôt.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Dean.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ce que font normalement des amis ? insista Castiel.

\- Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire ce genre de chose avec un ami.

\- Avec qui alors ?

Dean hésita un instant à répondre. Il avait clairement la réponse en tête : des filles, la plupart rencontrées dans des bars, avec qui il passait une nuit. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre ça à Castiel, car s'il avait eu envie des mêmes choses, il n'en avait pas eu envie pour les mêmes raisons. Il en avait eu envie avec ces filles, parce qu'il en avait envie de _ça_. Mais là, il en avait envie parce que c'était _Castiel_. Certes, il y en avait eu qui avait comptées plus qu'une simple nuit comme ça, mais c'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait pour Castiel. Tellement à des années lumières que ce n'était qu'à peine comparable.

\- Dean ?

\- Avant personne. Pas comme ça.

\- Comment ?

\- T'es pas censé demander ça, sourit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es censé le _comprendre_ , appuya-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Castiel semblait encore plus troublé qu'avant, et Dean se demanda un instant si tout cela n'avait pas été que l'une des plus grosses conneries qu'il ait faites dernièrement. La boule dans sa gorge revient en force alors que son esprit bourdonnait de question. _Est-ce que Cas a une seule chance de comprendre ? Est-ce qu'il est censé pouvoir ressentir ça ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas juste profité de lui depuis de début ?_

Dean savait qu'il devait demander ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, parce qu'il savait que la conversation allait devenir bien plus gênante qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être, et surtout parce qu'il était terrifié par la réponse qu'il risquait d'avoir.

\- Cas, est-ce que tu as envie de faire tout ça ? De m'embrasser, je veux dire, et ce qui va avec.

\- C'est agréable, répondit l'ange après avoir réfléchit. Et tu en as besoin, et je veux t'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux savoir si, de toi-même, tu ferais ça. Si de toi-même du pourrais le faire, sans que je ne te le demande ou ne t'incite à le faire. Juste, si on était assis l'un à côté de l'autre et que tu voulais le faire, toi.

\- J'ai le droit de faire ça ?

\- Le – le _droit_?! Cas, j't'ai pas demandé ta permission une seule seconde, tu t'en rends compte ?! Je l'ai juste … fait ! J'aurais – j'aurais jamais dû faire ça, putain ! J'avais clairement aucun droit de le faire, tu ne comprends même pas ce qu'il se passe. Alors évidemment que t'as le droit que le faire !

Dean prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se maudissait. Il se dégoûtait.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour voir que Castiel s'était rapproché. Il déplaça sa main de l'épaule à la nuque, leva son autre main et la laissa suspendue en l'air, la rapprochant et l'écartant, cherchant ce qu'il devait en faire.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué, d'habitude, justifia-t-il.

\- Laisse faire ton instinct, Cas, souffla Dean avec un certain émerveillement alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'ange le voulait vraiment.

Castiel se rapprocha encore et posa sa main sur la joue de Dean. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste, repoussant totalement l'envie de prendre Castiel dans ses bras, de l'approcher plus près. C'était à l'ange de faire ça.

Et celui-ci le fit, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Dean, pénétrant l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ce dernier le laissa totalement faire, le laissa mener le jeu, soumettre l'autre à ses gestes et le faire s'impatienter et prier pour plus.

Puis, il arrêta de résister contre son envie. Il leva à son tour ses mains, ébouriffant lentement les cheveux de Castiel avec l'une d'elle, alors que l'autre reposait doucement contre sa joue.

Leur position était plus qu'inconfortable, mais heureusement, Castiel décida d'y remédier. Il se leva et se plaça face à Dean, sans pour autant rompre leur baiser, puis ses mains descendirent sur les épaules de l'homme et le poussèrent doucement vers l'arrière. Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit, sentant Castiel à genoux au-dessus de lui. Il recula dans le lit, s'allongeant totalement en travers de celui-ci. L'ange avançant avec lui pour ne pas cesser de l'embrasser. Dean avait envie de descendre ses mains sur le corps de son ange, voulait lui enlever sa chemise, sa veste, sa cravate, son trench-coat et, plus que tout, son pantalon et ce qui allait avec. Mais il se contenta de passer sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux et de s'y accrocher.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'ange ait l'initiative de commencer ce dont il rêvait. Il réfléchit à une façon de lui faire comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Mais il comprit que ce serait tricher.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Castiel eut l'idée de faire disparaître la distance entre leurs corps, et s'allongea sur lui. Leurs parties sensibles entrèrent en contact, se frottant l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons, les faisant rompre leur baiser dans un gémissement et une exclamation d'étonnement et de plaisir mélangés. L'ange regarda Dean dans ses yeux aux émeraudes assombries, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Contrairement à d'habitude dans ces cas-là, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, et lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur les lèvres, ce fut bien plus que Dean ne pouvait en supporter.

Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Castiel bougea de nouveau sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant fortement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas grogner, alors que Castiel gémissait doucement. L'ange roula des hanches, faisant revenir la sensation encore et encore, sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Quand Dean s'en aperçut, il ne les ferma plus, admirant Castiel découvrir ce qu'ils étaient capables de se faire ressentir en partageant son regard.

\- Si tu veux …, souffla Dean.

Castiel acquiesça vivement, les lèvres entre ouvertes. Dean descendit ses mains dans le dos de Castiel. Ils roulèrent sur le côté, et Dean fut au-dessus de lui. Il embrassa alors son ange, tout en le faisant se redresser, ce qui n'était pas dure puisque Castiel semblait s'accrocher à lui comme un aimant dès qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il lui enleva son trench-coat et sa veste, les faisant tomber au pied du lit. Puis, il défit sa cravate, et la laissa tomber avec le reste. Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise, lentement, pas pour un quelconque effet mais juste pour que l'ange puisse l'arrêter s'il le voulait.

Au lieu de ça, alors qu'il défaisait le dernier bouton, Castiel passa une main sous le t-shirt du chasseur, et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête. Enfin, essaya. Dean se retrouva avec la tête coincée dans son t-shirt qui était bloqué par sa chemise ouverte que Castiel n'avait pas pensé à retirer en premier. Dean s'occupa donc de se dépêtrer de ses vêtements et de les envoyer par terre.

Quand il reposa les yeux sur Castiel, celui-ci semblait horrifié de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il murmura des excuses que Dean fit rapidement disparaître en lui souriant et l'embrassant. Puis il enleva enfin sa chemise à Castiel, lui offrant le même sort qu'au reste des habits déjà retirés.

En posant une main sur le torse de Castiel, il le fit se rallonger. Puis fit descendre cette même main le long de son buste, caressant ses abdominaux qu'il n'aurait pas cru aussi bien dessinés, glissant jusqu'à son pantalon. Puis tout en se maudissant il demanda :

\- Tu le veux vraiment ? Car c'est définitivement pas quelque chose d'amical.

\- Oui, répondit la voix rauque.

Retournant à une utilisation beaucoup plus plaisante de sa langue, Dean s'abaissa pour saisir ses lèvres, défaisant à l'aveugle, et pourtant sans problème, la ceinture, déboutonnant et ouvrant la braguette. Il quitta les lèvres de l'ange pour lui enlever son pantalon et son caleçon, retirant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes au passage.

Dean se tient droit au-dessus de Castiel, maintenant nu, parcourant son corps des yeux, admirant chaque parcelle de peau, souriant en voyant le corps sous lui quémander de l'attention. Alors, il se repencha vers lui, l'autre se relevant légèrement pour aller à sa rencontre.

Dean enleva ses propres chaussures du bout des pieds et les fit tomber hors du lit, ses mains ne quittant plus Castiel. Alors qu'il avait du mal à enlever ses chaussettes et qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait possiblement enlever son pantalon sans arrêter de toucher le corps de Castiel, celui-ci décida que c'était à lui que revenait cette tâche.

Il effectua les mêmes gestes que Dean avait eu pour lui, retirant sa ceinture de cuir et défaisant son jean. Ses mains s'agitèrent autour de la boucle de sa ceinture pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement réussir à la défaire. Ses doigts, légèrement tremblant, se débattirent ensuite avec le bouton de son pantalon, avant de tirer d'un coup rapide la fermeture éclair qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

Mais Castiel se retrouva bloqué pour ce qui est d'enlever totalement le pantalon, leur position ne lui permettant pas de le faire. Alors qu'il se figeait en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, Dean roula sur le côté de nouveau, l'entrainant avec lui, positionnant Castiel au-dessus de lui. Après une légère hésitation, il fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes de Dean, retirant avec le reste de ses vêtements, de la même façon que lui l'avait fait plus tôt.

Castiel garda ses yeux céruléens dans ceux de Dean. Il était redressé à genoux devant l'homme allongé, mais contrairement à son partenaire, la seule chose qu'il regardait était les pierres précieuses vertes brillantes d'excitation. Puis, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il resta muet, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ? demanda affectueusement Dean, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire.

Castiel acquiesça, et Dean s'assit, traçant un chemin avec ses lèvres de long du torse de l'ange, remontant jusqu'à son cou, penchant sa tête pour pouvoir attraper ses lèvres. Il l'attira avec lui alors qu'il se rallongeait, avant de il se replacer au-dessus de lui.

C'est là que Dean devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était plus expert dans le sujet. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin avec un homme et n'avait aucune idée précise de comment s'y prendre. Alors il décida de recréer ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt et fit disparaître la distance entre eux, faisant de nouveau entrer en contact leurs sexes durs. Ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de s'embrasser, le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient était bien plus fort qu'avant, maintenant que plus aucune couche de vêtement ne les séparait, et les fit gémir tous les deux. Dean roula des hanches pour répéter la sensation, écoutant Castiel les découvrir pour la première fois, même s'il découvrait tout autant que lui en cet instant.

Après un certain mouvement de hanche, Castiel enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Dean. Celui-ci ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur et l'ange sursauta dans ses bras et s'écarta, le regardant paniqué.

\- Désolé, se précipita-t-il de dire.

\- C'est rien, Cas.

Dean prit la main qui l'avait griffé, et entremêla leurs doigts. Castiel regarda leurs mains un instant, avant qu'elles ne passent au-dessus de sa tête et que l'homme aux yeux verts ne prenne appuis dessus lorsqu'il recommença à bouger. L'autre ne put maintenir ses yeux bleus ouverts sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Puis Dean approcha sa main de leurs parties les plus sensibles, les rapprochant l'une contre l'autre pour commencer à les caresser ensemble. Il remarqua très vite que c'était encore meilleur, pour lui comme pour Castiel. Celui-ci entoura les hanches de son amant avec ses cuisses, se rapprochant le plus qu'il le pouvait, gourmand d'une friction encore plus poussée, encourageant Dean en se mouvant dans sa main.

Ce dernier n'essayait même plus de l'embrasser. Simplement l'écouter profiter et découvrir ces nouvelles sensations l'emportait encore plus loin dans son propre plaisir, ne remarquant pas que lui-même ne pouvait retenir de délicieux sons de quitter ses lèvres, au plus grand ravissement de son ange.

Castiel caressa le côté du corps de Dean, traçant un chemin sinueux jusqu'à leurs sexes lorsque sa main prit l'initiative de joindre celle de l'autre. Si celui-ci voulait continuer son geste, il laissa la main de Castiel à les prendre tous les deux à son tour. Son geste fut d'abord hésitant et lent, ce qui torturait Dean qui se retenait de le supplier d'accélérer. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la sienne, accompagnant son geste, le rassurant, approchant au même moment son visage de ses tempes pour gémir au creux de son oreille, l'encourageant à aller plus vite.

Ils gardèrent leurs mains en contact lorsqu'ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre et avec l'autre en prenant un rythme commun, Dean perdant ses lèvres dans la gorge vibrante de gémissements devant lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut besoin de mordre sa propre lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, refusant de mordre la peau de l'autre malgré l'envie qu'il en ressentait.

Dean se promit de ne jamais oublier de visage de Castiel lorsque celui-ci fut le premier des deux à atteindre la jouissance. Il considérait ça comme la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu. Il avait reposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, accompagnant au plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir toute la douceur qu'il était capable de lui donner. Et il le rejoint dans l'extase, gémissant contre ses lèvres.

L'homme aux yeux émeraude se laissa ensuite retomber à côté de son ange. Allongé sur le dos, une de ses mains toujours jointes à la sienne, l'autre s'essuyant sur les draps, tirant sur celui-ci pour essuyer son bas-ventre, absolument pas gêné par ce geste, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Quand il tourna la tête vers Castiel, il le vit fixer sa main relevé en l'air, intrigué. Dean était partagé entre être gêné, atterré et exploser de rire, mais il décida d'être prévenant, indiquant simplement à Castiel d'essuya sa main sur les draps. Celui-ci ne dit rien et s'exécuta, ensuite, il fixa le plafond de ses yeux redevenus plus bleus.

\- C'était … commença-t-il sans finir, hésitant.

-C'était génial, Cas, lui sourit Dean.

Celui-ci sourit, et acquiesça silencieusement.

\- On est définitivement plus seulement des amis, annonça Dean au bout d'un moment, un sourire en coin qu'il ne pouvait retenir ornant ses lèvres. Et ne me demande pas ce que ça fait de nous, s'il te plait.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et fit de même. Ils partagèrent le regard de l'autre tout en s'observant eux-mêmes dans le reflet que leur donnaient les pupilles encore dilatées face à eux. Dean sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine avec une puissance qu'il savait ne pas être uniquement dû à l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'y réfléchit pas, caressant le dos de la main de l'ange avec son pouce, tâchant de retenir un peu de douceur de sa peau, un peu plus, encore plus longtemps.

Puis il frissonna à cause du froid. Il se releva remis son caleçon, et alla fouiller la vieille armoire en bois gris de la chambre pour trouver d'autres draps et une épaisse couverture qui le garderait au chaud. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Castiel était de nouveau totalement habillé. Trench-coat comprit.

\- Tu … tu t'en vas ? demanda Dean, prit d'une légère panique.

Il sentait son cœur se pincer de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit, réalisant comme s'il recevait un coup de crosse en pleine figure, que c'était l'effet qu'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on voyait la personne avec laquelle on venait de coucher reprendre ses affaires et partir. Il arrivait d'un coup à comprendre les regards haineux qu'il recevait généralement, prenant mentalement des notes pour la prochaine fois qu'il serait dans cette situation. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas être dans cette situation de nouveau, parce qu'il ne voulait que Castiel.

\- Pas si tu ne le veux pas, répondit l'ange incertain.

Dean lâcha les couvertures sur le sol, et il fit un pas vers Castiel, s'arrêtant et réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Non, était ce que toutes les cellules de son être hurlaient, et ce qu'il mourrait envie de lui dire, sachant que celui-ci ne partirait pas s'il lui demandait de rester. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors il se contenta de le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux, Cas ?

Castiel détourna le regard, tournant la tête, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant. Apparemment savoir ce qu'il voulait était quelque chose d'assez compliqué pour l'ange, Dean ne réalisant pas qu'il n'avait jamais eu à se le demander plus tôt. Quand il replongea son regard dans les yeux de Dean, il se mit à sourire, le visage illuminé.

\- Je veux rester, affirma-t-il.

Dean avait envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement mais il se contenta de sourire en retour.

\- Bien, dit-il en se retournant pour ramasser les draps et la couverture. Alors enlève ton manteau, au moins ça. Après, tu risques de mourir de chaud là-dessous si tu gardes tout ça, mais je te force à rien.

L'ange prit ça comme un conseil avisé, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi Dean venait légèrement de sourire, ni pourquoi il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase aussi vite.

Dean enleva les draps sales et les remplaça par ceux qu'il avait trouvés dans le placard, il étendit la couverture au-dessus du tout et se retourna vers Castiel qui ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il ne connaissait définitivement pas la demi-mesure, ce que l'homme n'allait certainement pas lui reprocher.

Il laissa son regard se promener sur le corps de l'ange, il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait maintenant en toucher chaque millimètre sans avoir l'impression d'être un tricheur ou un voleur. Qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais cette culpabilité car l'ange voulait tout autant que lui être là, que c'était son choix, qu' _il_ était son choix.

Dean s'allongea sous la couverture, l'ange faisant de même. Il prit son … amant – ami – Castiel dans ses bras, celui-ci lui tournant le dos. Il laissa ses mains reposer sur le ventre de Castiel et il sourit quand ses mains furent recouvertes des siennes, et lorsqu'ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

\- Cas, est-ce que tu réalises que … qu'on est …, bredouilla-t-il, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

\- … Plus que des amis ? lui proposa Castiel.

\- Ouais.

\- … Oui, le rassura-t-il après un silence. J'aime bien cette idée, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tant mieux.

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa-t-il, sans être capable de le dire à voix haute. Il s'endormit, souhaitant pouvoir s'endormir comme ça chaque soir à partir de maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Dean s'éveilla lentement, étirant ses muscles, encore perdu entre deux mondes. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un beau rêve, et le rire de Castiel le retenait à cet univers qu'il n'était pas sur de vouloir quitter. Mais la respiration bien réelle à ses côtés le fit sourire, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se réveiller de cette façon, et chaque matin était illuminé par cet émerveillement dont il ne se lassait pas. Reprendre conscience auprès de l'autre était déjà une joie dont il n'avait jamais eu envie de parler à personne, gardant pour lui la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Cette sensation était double depuis que son ange dormait aussi, s'éveillant en même temps que lui, le découvrant présent à ses côtés, étant la première chose qu'il entendait, sentait, touchait, voyait.

Une partie de lui ne se fera jamais à ça, à la disparition progressive et presque totale du playboy macho qu'il fut durant des années, au masque tombé pour ne jamais être reprit et à combien il avait changé. Il pria un merci silencieux au responsable. Puis ouvrit les yeux.

Il tomba immédiatement sur les deux orbes bleus céruléens les plus beaux du monde qui le fixaient en retour, le visage de son ange tourné vers lui alors que des doigts serraient les siens avec douceur. Il se perdit dans ses océans, voyant miroiter la lumière du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel dans ceux-ci. Se noyer n'avait jamais été aussi agréable pour un quelconque être humain.

Les iris bleues dévorant la pupille noire qui réfléchissait avec peine, dans le petit espace qui lui était encore consacré, l'image de Dean à lui-même, une version plus foncée de lui où ses yeux émeraude semblaient d'un autre vert. Il se souvenait des moments où le bleu ne formait plus qu'un fin cercle autour des immenses trous noirs que devenaient ses yeux impatients. Dean aimait les fixer assez longtemps pour avoir l'impression de voir à travers eux ce que pensait son ange, ce qu'il désirait. C'était un jeu qu'il n'avait pas joué depuis si longtemps.

Ce matin-là, il relança une nouvelle partie dont il était le seul vrai joueur. Il regarda au-delà de son reflet dans le noir brillant, tentant de percer ce qui se cachait derrière le bleu fascinant. Et là, tout au fond des yeux de Castiel, brillait une fine lueur jusque-là disparue _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	7. Chapitre 6: 'Le monde autour de toi'

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 6: 'Le monde autour de toi'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Ce fut une simple lueur au fond d'un regard bleu céruléen qui embrasa le cœur de Dean, faisant bruler avec plus de force encore l'espoir qui s'était depuis peu raviver au fond de lui. Un simple éclat de vie qui manquait depuis bien trop longtemps. Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin véritablement l'impression que son ange le regardait, qu'il savait qu'il le regardait, que quelque part dans ce corps il était présent et conscient. Dean songea que peut-être, Castiel s'était enfin réveillé. Que ses mots, ses gestes et sa présence l'avait finalement fait sortir des ombres qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Il passa une main sur le visage qu'il avait sous les yeux, le caressant doucement du bout des doigts, sans une seule fois détacher son regard émeraude du sien. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage, et sans qu'il en ait conscience une larme de soulagement et de joie lui coula le long de la tempe avant de venir s'échouer dans ses mèches de cheveux emmêlés sur l'oreiller.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans sa contemplation, et il fallut une autre série de coup sec contre le bois pour qu'il réagisse.

\- Oui ?

\- Hey, fiston ? fit Bobby en entrant. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Dean se redressa dans son lit, ne quittant pas des yeux Castiel, dont le regard brillant suivit son mouvement.

\- Viens voir ça, dit-il avec un signe vague de la main pour lui dire d'approcher.

Le vieux chasseur hésita une seconde, puis s'approcha intrigué et fixa son regard sur Castiel, les sourcils froncés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer ce que Dean avait admiré pendant un long moment. Son air surpris fut rapidement remplacé par un sourire et un regard heureux dirigé vers son fils de substitution. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas quitter l'objet de son bonheur, ce qui permettait à Bobby d'observer combien cette expression le rajeunissait, lui qui était encore si jeune mais dont le visage dure qu'il arborait constamment faisait gagner plusieurs années.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, la serra dans sa main avec affection. Cela lui valut de recevoir un regard emplis d'une joie qu'il refusait de restreindre, et il ne put que répondre à son sourire.

\- Il va mieux, souffla-t-il pour faire s'étirer encore plus les lèvres de Dean, si cela était possible.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de reposer son regard sur Castiel, lui prenant la main par automatisme et la serrant dans la sienne, jurant que l'éclat dans ses yeux céruléens avait augmenté alors que la main fraiche serra ses doigts en retour.

Bobby les laissa seul, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, même une fois assit devant son bureau, heureux pour Dean, que celui-ci aille mieux, heureux de voir que pour une fois, l'un d'entre eux avait une chance de ne pas être seul dans leur horrible monde de monstres et de morts. Heureux de ne pas avoir à se demander comment il ferait en sorte que Dean ne sombre pas, parce qu'il irait bien.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Castiel venait d'arriver après l'appel de Dean. Celui-ci tenait un verre de whisky à la main et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit Castiel. L'ange dans son éternel trench-coat, se tenant droit, là uniquement pour lui, parce que le chasseur le voulait. Le regard de l'ange le détailla, ne s'arrêtant pas que sur ses yeux verts, comme il en avait autrefois l'habitude, mais se promenant sur son corps, l'admirant.

Dean se leva de sa chaise, laissant son verre sur la table pour s'approcher de Castiel. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, réclament patiemment l'accès de ce qui lui avait déjà trop manqué, même s'ils ne s'étaient quittés qu'une journée.

Le chasseur sentit Castiel se tendre, et lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour observer son visage, il remarqua que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils.

\- Ça va, Cas ?

L'ange acquiesça vivement la tête, fermant les yeux une seconde, avant de regarder Dean droit dans les yeux. Il semblait … stressé, hésitant. Dean scruta son visage pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

\- Assis toi, finit par dire le chasseur en désignant une des chaises près de la table.

Castiel s'assit, mais il n'en semblait pas moins tendu. Dean se rassit sur sa propre chaise, regardant l'autre, attendant qu'il se mette à parler, l'appréhension faisant monter chez lui une légère panique alors que les secondes défilaient lentement.

Comme cela ne venait pas, Dean tendit la main en direction de son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Il savourait la brulure familière que provoquait l'alcool quand il vit que Castiel était figé, le regard fixé sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Castiel détourna le regard, détourna la tête. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur d'aborder le sujet, de chercher ses mots, et Dean comprit rapidement que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Arrête, murmura Castiel.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête. Je …

L'ange prit une grande inspiration avant de visser son regard dans celui de Dean.

\- Ne bois pas ce verre, dit-il d'une voix ferme totalement feinte vu l'expression de son visage.

Dean posa le regard sur son verre. Il le pencha et fit un mouvement circulaire de la main pour voir le liquide brun tourner. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Ce n'est qu'un verre, Cas.

\- C'est toujours qu'un verre.

\- Comment ça _c'est toujours qu'un verre_ ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu – Tu dis toujours que tu prends qu'un seul verre, et puis tu termines la bouteille. Parfois plus.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Castiel, lui, avait de nouveau détourné son regard, semblant incapable de le garder fixé sur quelque chose. Dean prit une grande inspiration, cherchant à se calmer sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi il se sentait si soudainement énervé.

\- Si t'as quelque chose à dire, Cas, dis-le.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Dean.

\- Ecoutes, c'est sympa mais j'ai pas besoin que tu joues les … les … j'ai aucun problème !

\- Alors arrête. Si ce n'est pas un problème, alors arrêtes.

Dean restait légèrement boucher-bée. Les yeux céruléens passaient toujours rapidement d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre de motel pleine de poussière.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder en disant des trucs pareils, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean serrait le verre dans ses mains, peut-être un peu trop fort. Il savait combien sa voix sonnait dure et en colère, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel disait ça, et, au fond, il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi.

Castiel releva les yeux sur lui, apeuré, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Dean se mette à lui hurler dessus, en lui éclatant probablement le verre sur la tête. Dean sentit un énorme poids lui peser soudainement sur les épaules.

\- Si, commença difficilement l'ange, si tu as besoin d'alcool pour _ça_ , alors ça ne vaut peut-être pas la peine.

\- Cas, de quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est mauvais pour ta santé, je ne peux pas être un problème pour ta santé, continua l'ange sans réagir à l'interruption de Dean.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu as à voir là-dedans ?

\- Je suis conscient que tu vois cela comme un problème. Je peux parfaitement faire en sorte que tu te sentes mieux par d'autre moyen. Des moyens qui ne te forceront pas à boire.

\- Cas, arrête, ferme-la, ok ? Ferme-la, se précipita de dire Dean en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de se placer en face de Castiel, et de reprendre.

\- Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que j'aurais besoin d'être saoul pour être avec toi ?

Dean était dégoûté rien que par l'idée que Castiel en soit arrivé à cette conclusion, que l'ange pense sérieusement qu'il ait besoin d'être à moitié conscient pour pouvoir être avec lui, pour l'embrasser, pour plus. Il se demanda comment il pouvait avoir ce genre d'opinion sur lui-même, comment il pouvait avoir ce genre d'opinion sur Dean.

\- Parce que … c'est le cas, répondit Castiel.

Dean sentit quelque chose le pincer fortement dans sa poitrine. Castiel avait l'air … tellement triste. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermé, n'ayant même pas idée de quoi dire, par quoi commencer pour que l'ange ne pense plus jamais quelque chose comme ça.

\- Non, c'est pas le cas. Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire dire un truc comme ça ?

\- Eh bien, quand tu m'appel, tu as souvent bu, ou bien tu commences. Tu as … toujours ce goût d'alcool, termina-t-il. Je … je déteste ce goût là.

Le pincement s'accentua, donnant la sensation à Dean qu'il voulait écraser son cœur. Il avait envie de prendre Castiel et de le secouer, espérant que son cerveau angélique oubli cette idée. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour savoir s'il n'avait vraiment jamais appelé Castiel en étant sobre. Sa gorge se serra quand il réalisa que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Cas, c'est pas pour t'appeler que je bois. Encore moins pour être capable _d'être_ avec toi. C'est juste que … je bois. Même quand tu n'es pas là, je … je le fais c'est tout.

Puis il ajouta avec un faux sourire :

\- Bordel, quand tu parles comme ça on dirait que tu as été traumatisé par une expérience horrible avec un de tes ex qui t'aurait traité comme une merde. Sauf que, pour autant que je sache, il n'y a jamais eu que moi.

\- Il n'y a que toi, répondit immédiatement Castiel troublé par sa remarque.

\- C'est … c'est pas là où je voulais en venir, dit Dean en secouant la tête avant de reprendre. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je veux pas que tu penses ça. Pas que tu es cette opinion de toi. Pas de moi. Pas de … J'ai pas besoin de boire pour être avec toi, pigé ?

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois ?

Dean resta debout planté devant Castiel sans pouvoir bouger, avec son verre dans la main et résistant à l'envie de le porter à ses lèvres, résistant à celle de sentir ce goût amer et cette brulure dans sa gorge. Il passa de nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. J'le fais c'est tout.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchis. Au début, il en avait juste eu besoin pour arriver à s'endormir. Il buvait assez pour s'écrouler et ne se réveillait que le lendemain. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas prudent de tomber à ce point dans l'inconscience, il s'en foutait. Après, il avait juste commencé à vouloir dormir plus. Dès qu'il pensait en fait, dès qu'il pensait à quel point tout était allé de travers, combien avait foiré. Dès que ses pensées commençaient à aller trop vite, qu'il n'arrivait plus à les contrôler, à les arrêter, il faisait en sorte de dormir. Alors il buvait. Et maintenant, eh bien, c'était juste devenu une habitude.

Castiel le regardait de son éternel regard perdu. Dean pourrait presque penser qu'il le faisait exprès, mais non, il y avait bien trop d'innocence pour ça dans ses yeux. C'est à ce moment que l'homme aux yeux émeraude comprit qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis, mais parlé à voix haute.

\- Dean …

\- Arrête, le coupa-t-il, levant sa main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Il ne voulait pas parler, pas parler de ça, de rien d'ailleurs. Soudainement il regretta d'avoir appelé Castiel. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer contre sa volonté. Il tenta de court-circuiter son esprit. Il leva le verre à ses lèvres.

Castiel fut debout devant lui avant même qu'il ne perçoive son mouvement, retenant son poignet et écartant le verre de ses lèvres.

\- Non, dit l'ange d'une voix ferme.

\- Cas, lâche-moi.

Cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme une menace, Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa voix avait pris ce ton, ni pourquoi son bras se contractait pour continuer son geste, au lieu de simplement laisser Castiel lui retirer le verre.

\- Arrêtes, s'il te plait, souffla l'ange de façon presque inaudible.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

\- Ah ouais ?! Et t'en sais quoi, hein ? T'es médecin maintenant ? Bodel, Cas, lâche-moi !

Il savait qu'il hurlait. Il continuait d'attirer le verre près de sa bouche, retenu par la poigne d'une force angélique de Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je bousille ma santé ?!

\- Parce que c'est toi.

\- Et alors ?! hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

 _En quoi est-ce que j'en vaux la peine, bordel ?!_ était la question qu'il se posait, mais ce n'est pas à celle-ci que son gardien répondit.

\- Je veux que tu restes le plus longtemps possible, murmura-t-il.

Dean arrêta de forcer, il voyait au regard emplit de douleur de Castiel que ces mots étaient importants, mais il n'en comprit pas le sens. Il le regarda, maintenant celui qui avait un regard perdu. Quand il reparla, il ne criait plus.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ?

Castiel leva rapidement les yeux vers le plafond en semblant regardant au travers, puis il les rebaissa sur Dean. Le chasseur senti un frisson parcourir son corps.

\- Cas, je ne vais pas crever à cause d'un verre.

\- Pas un. Pas ici. Mais lorsque tu conduis, lorsque tu chasses. Quand tu videras bouteille sur bouteille, soir après soir.

\- Cas … soupira Dean pour le faire taire.

\- Je déteste ce goût. Je déteste que tu doives boire ... je … je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu ailles mieux, sans ça, dit Castiel, puis il releva des yeux suppliant vers Dean. Je te ferais aller mieux. Je veillerais sur toi.

Dean resta silencieux un instant, se demandant depuis combien de temps Castiel pensait à ça. Puis, il se repassa ce qu'il venait de dire dans sa tête. Chaque mot. Chaque syllabe. Se les répétant encore et encore. Les laissant créer un écho à l'intérieur de lui et surplomber tout le reste.

Il réalisa que Castiel n'allait pas partir. Il n'allait pas le laisser. Il resterait aussi longtemps que Dean en aurait besoin, aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Il ne le laisserait pas seul. Il veillerait sur lui. Il ferait en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Il tenait à lui. Il voulait rester. Il voulait l'aider. Il voulait que Dean tienne à lui.

Dean lâcha son verre, qui explosa contre le vieux parquet, pour s'accrocher à la nuque de Castiel et l'attirer vers lui. Embrassant le visage de l'ange, sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses paupières, ses lèvres. Il resta plus longtemps sur ses lèvres. Il sentit les mains de Castiel se poser sur ses bras, remontant en une lente caresse sur ses épaules. Dean s'écarta pour respirer, il respira vite mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas non plus pour cette raison que son cœur battait aussi vite. Il prit l'ange dans ses bras, l'attirant plus près de lui, le plus près possible. Il voulait que Castiel puisse sentir son cœur battre à cette vitesse, espérant que l'ange comprenne ce que cela signifiait.

\- Je n'aime pas ce goût, dit de nouveau Castiel après quelques instants, la voix hésitante, comme s'il cherchait la confirmation que Dean avait compris là où il voulait en venir.

\- Je peux rien te promettre, répondit-il haletant, mais tu devrais plus jamais le sentir.

Et Dean aurait vraiment préféré lui promettre qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à le sentir, mais les promesses ne semblaient pas être son truc, et puis, il se demandait jusqu'à quel point il pourrait tenir parole. Alors il se contenta de dire ça, et cela sembla convenir à l'ange, puisqu'il entoura Dean de ses bras, le serrant à son tour. Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, alors qu'il sentait Castiel s'approcher de nouveau de lui, embrassant son visage sans oser effleurer ses lèvres rendues magnifiques par le sourire qu'elles arboraient.

xxx

Dean eut du mal à ne pas y penser au début, à ne pas aller à la première superette ou au premier bar pour prendre un verre. Encore plus lorsqu'il redécouvrit le concept d'insomnie. Encore plus quand Castiel était occupé, même si c'était rare. Mais il s'y fit doucement, redécouvrant les vertus de l'eau minérale.

Et cela en valait la peine. Pour sentir Castiel sourire quand il l'embrassait et pour voir ce regard dans les yeux de son ange. Il remarqua aussi beaucoup plus de chose qu'avant dans le comportement de celui-ci. Il le sentait le regarder lui, alors qu'ils étaient censés regarder la télévision, était beaucoup plus sensible à chacun de ses gestes, ses terminaisons nerveuses bien plus attentives lorsqu'il était sobre. Il se surprit aussi à parler naturellement, alors qu'il n'en aurait jamais été capable sans avoir bu avant.

Une part de lui en voulait à Castiel pour ça. Pour faire s'écrouler chacune de ses défenses, pour réussir à faire changer aussi vite des comportements qu'il avait maintenus durant des années. C'était ses barrières, et l'ange l'aidait à les réduire en cendre, le regardant avec un sourire bienveillant et un regard tendre alors que Dean était celui qui les abaissait et les faisait disparaitre, le prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant et le rassurant lorsqu'il se sentait sombrer sous les eaux déferlant des barrages brisés. Dean se servait de Castiel comme bouée de sauvetage, rôle auparavant tenu par une bouteille d'alcool fort. Sauf que celle-ci le faisait flotter, et non oublier qu'il se noyait.

xxx

Les deux regardaient un film sur le petit écran d'une vieille télévision, l'un des personnages de servait un verre de whiskey, tout en discutant avec l'autre. Lorsqu'il en prit une grande lampé avant de sourire en s'humectant les lèvres, Castiel posa son regard sur Dean.

\- Ça te manque ? demanda Castiel.

\- Hum ? Quoi ? s'étonna Dean qui commençait à somnoler, clignant des yeux en se retournant vers Castiel.

\- Ca, dit celui-ci en désignant l'écran avec son menton.

\- Euh … les jupes longues à fleur ? Pas vraiment, c'est quoi cette question ?

\- Je ne te parle pas de ce que porte le personnage mais de ce qu'il boit.

Dean regarda de nouveau l'écran, les sourcils se fronçant dès qu'il vit ce à quoi son ange faisait référence. Il ne réussit pas à se retenir de soupirer, il était trop tard pour une conversation comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Répond-moi juste. Est-ce que ça te manque ?

\- Ca m'aidait à aller mieux, parfois, c'est tout. Alors … non. Je t'ai toi.

\- Mais j'étais déjà là … je t'aidais déjà.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre toi et le fait que je boive.

Il s'était redressé pour faire face à Castiel, tendu à l'idée que l'ange pense encore qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux choses, voulant clore pour de bon ce débat.

\- Je pensais que tu m'appelais pour te sentir mieux.

\- C'est le cas.

Dean regardait Castiel avec un regard perdu, observant le visage fermé de celui-ci mais aussi la façon dont ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de doute, se demandant si c'était la fatigue ou si la personne face à lui était vraiment incompréhensible.

\- Cas, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour aller mieux. Et tu dis que tu buvais pour aller mieux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les deux ne sont pas liés.

-Parce que j'ai pas besoin de boire pour vouloir que tu sois là. Même si je buvais c'était pas à cause de toi. C'était juste deux moyens différents pour que j'aille mieux, un bien plus efficace que l'autre.

Il sourit à son ange et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, mais soudainement quelque chose dans l'esprit de Dean fit sonner une alerte. Une alerte hurlant que quelque chose dans cette conversation n'allait pas.

\- Attends, attends, attends … Cas, t'es pas un _moyen_.

Lorsque Castiel fronça les sourcils, il sut qu'il avait visé dans le mille.

\- Putain, Cas, je … quand on … je croyais que tu … je croyais que t'avais compris que ce qu'il y avait entre nous, c'était … c'était euh …

\- Pas quelque chose que des amis font.

\- Oui, voilà.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est contradictoire avec le fait de t'aider.

\- Je ne fais pas tout ça juste parce que j'en ai _besoin_ , mais parce que je le _veux._ C'est ça la différence. Et je pensais que tu le voulais, pas parce que tu voulais m'aider mais parce que tu voulais le faire.

Castiel resta silencieux, fixant Dean essayant de comprendre où celui-ci voulait en venir.

\- Cas, est-ce que tu as fait tout ça, tout de qui est arrivé entre nous, depuis le départ, simplement parce que tu pensais que ça m'aiderait à aller mieux, ou est-ce qu'une partie de toi voulais le faire pour toi, parce que tu en avais envie ?

C'était la même question que le soir où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, la question qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à se poser, mais qui aujourd'hui lui revenait en pleine figure devant le doute que la volonté de Castiel ne soit pas vraiment la sienne.

\- Je voulais le faire, mais je voulais aussi te faire te sentir mieux. C'est incompatible ?

\- J'en sais rien, avoua Dean, ne sachant plus comment poser la question pour avoir la réponse qu'il attendait. Est-ce qu'à un moment tu as fait quoique ce soit sans penser que tu le faisais pour que j'aille mieux ?

\- Oui, répondit Castiel après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Dean soupira de soulagement.

\- C'est pas incompatible … je crois. Il faut juste que t'arrêtes de penser que tu n'es là que pour que j'aille mieux. Soit là pour toi, aussi. Je suis là uniquement pour toi, pas parce que tu m'aides.

Il sentit sa gorge se bloquer sous ses mots, son cœur se contractant face à ce qu'il venait de dire, cela semble si peu et c'est pourtant si important pour lui. Tellement au-delà de ce qu'il aurait cru être capable de dire un jour. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, espérant que Castiel dise quelque chose pour chasser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

\- D'accord, fut tout ce qu'il dit et ce fut une délivrance pour Dean.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Depuis l'apparition de cette lumière dans les yeux de son ange, Dean le considérait comme conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, ou au moins, de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il s'était alors mit à parler comme il le faisait avant, de tout et de rien, commentant ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il regardait à la télévision, essayant de le faire réagir à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Même si le regard de celui-ci restait sans interruption sur Dean, ce dernier faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Cela donnait la plupart du temps l'impression qu'il parlait seul, et Bobby devait se retenir pour le pas lui hurler de se taire depuis la pièce d'à côté. Lui continuait de travailler, fournissant des informations aux chasseurs, cherchant dans ses livres ce qui pourrait les aider, les prévenait d'une affaire louche. Et entendre Dean parler était passé de rassurant et mignon à hautement exaspérant.

L'avantage de cette situation, c'était qu'il savait pouvoir laisser Dean seul, ce qui lui permettait de sortir alors que Sam n'était pas là. Celui-ci était toujours sur cette affaire à Komakte, cherchant toujours ce qui pouvait provoquer ces meurtres et ces disparitions. Il n'y était que depuis trois jours, et ce qu'il chassait avait fait une nouvelle victime, plus que deux avant que le monstre ne disparaisse sans laisser de trace pour dix ans. Bobby était plusieurs fois allé à la bibliothèque, et celle des villes environnantes, cherchant dans les archives des informations complémentaires dans des articles de journaux sur les précédentes attaques et cherchant des cas similaires. Il trouvait trop peu d'informations pour avoir une piste, et Sam semblait aussi perdu que lui.

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait, Bobby avait droit à un monologue de Dean devant un cartoon qui était diffusé sur le petit écran de sa télévision, ou bien sur le repas qu'il venait juste de cuisiner. Il s'était demandé si Dean ne finirait pas par en avoir assez de parler pour ne rien dire. Il semblait que non.

Ce soir-là, après avoir conduit pendant plus de trois heures pour rentrer chez lui, il ne refusa pas que Dean cuisine pour eux trois, s'asseyant simplement à la table en soupirant. Il enleva sa casquette et la laissa tomber sur la table avant de se passer une main sur le front. Il regarda Castiel, et le regard bleu dirigé sur Dean brillait avec tant d'affection qu'il ne douta pas une seconde que l'ange sache que la personne qu'il regardait était spéciale pour lui. Il ne put se retenir de sourire, comme à chaque fois où il avait surpris se regard chez l'un d'entre eux. Il aimait les voir heureux, ensemble, même si Dean avait parfois le réflexe de tout cacher, celui-ci ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'illuminer lorsqu'il regardait son ange.

Bobby prit une grande inspiration, détournant les yeux sur Dean qui cuisinait sans même sembler se douter du regard dont il était l'objet, le visage arborant un air concentré de celui qui savait à peine ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cuisinait, mais il semblait toujours s'inquiéter du résultat qu'il obtiendrait.

Bobby n'écoutait pas ce que le jeune homme racontait, avant de se rende compte que celui-ci lui avait posé une question.

\- Quoi ?

\- La chasse, Sam, trois victimes, plus d'infos ?

\- Hum … non. On cherche encore.

\- Okay. Merde, putain, mais c'est en train de cramer !

\- Vu l'odeur c'est dingue que tu ne t'en sois aperçu que maintenant, grommela-t-il.

\- Oh ça va ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si …

Et il recommença à parler alors que Bobby se déconnectait une fois de plus de son flot de parole. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration en se renfonçant dans sa chaise, il croisa les bras et pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il aurait pu s'endormir comme ça, il le savait. La fatigue se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps et la voix de son fils en fond sonore aurait pu l'endormir comme une douce berceuse.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant une assiette être posée sur la table à côté de lui, claquant sur le bois plus bruyamment qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire normalement.

\- Debout, papy !

\- La ferme, grogna-t-il en se redressant.

\- Donc, comme je disais, le maïs à bruler, mais le reste s'en est sorti.

\- Merci, ça à l'air plutôt bon.

\- Si tu dis ça pour faire semblant de tout recracher après, pas la peine, Sam m'a déjà fait cette blague une centaine de fois.

\- Parce que je ressemble à ton petit frère, maintenant ?

\- Bah, une ou deux rides en moins …

\- Contente-toi de parler à ton petit-ami et laisse-moi manger en paix, soupira-t-il.

Dean se contenta de rire et de se tourner légèrement vers son ange, lui décrivant ce qu'ils avaient dans leur assiette alors qu'il commençait à lui donner à manger, l'ange n'agissant pas encore en autonomie. Bobby prit la relève pour parler, lorsque Dean eut besoin de manger, son père de substitution ne supportant pas de le voir parler la bouche pleine. Il leur raconta ses recherches, donnant plus de détails que nécessaire, qui n'étaient là que pour éviter que le silence retombe. Parler pour ne rien dire n'était pas son activité favorite, mais il s'y sentait pratiquement obligé.

Il leur faussa compagnie pour aller prendre un peu de repos, sentant ses paupières se fermer seules, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur la blague de Dean sur son âge et son besoin de sommeil, montant directement et s'affalant dans son lit. Il s'endormit avec le bruit lointain de la télévision et une voix grave commentant ce qui se passait à l'écran.

xxx

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut à cause du froid, s'étant endormi sans même se glisser sous une couverture. Il soupira avant d'étirer ses muscles, ce simple mouvement fit fuir les derniers fils du sommeil qui tentaient de le retenir. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre, tendant l'oreille pour repérer un quelconque bruit autour de lui, mais il ne perçut que le silence.

Il mit les pieds sur le sol, cherchant des yeux sa casquette avant de réaliser qu'elle était encore sur la table de la cuisine. Il se releva, faisant mentalement la liste de ce qu'il devait faire, l'affaire de Sam étant une priorité, il énuméra les façons qui lui restaient pour obtenir des informations. Sans plus d'indice de sa part, le vieux chasseur savait qu'il ne trouverait rien.

En sortant dans le couloir, il vit la porte de la chambre de Dean et Castiel entre-ouverte. Il regarda la petite ouverture quelques instants avant de se décider à faire quelques pas dans cette direction et de pousser la porte. Il passa l'embrasure de celle-ci, vérifiant que les deux hommes allaient bien.

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, enlacés comme s'ils cherchaient à tenir chaud à l'autre. Dean était sur le ventre, une jambe passée par-dessus celle de Castiel, il reposait la moitié de son corps sur la moitié du sien, l'entourant de l'un de ses bras, la tête dans son cou. L'ange était allongé sur le dos, légèrement tourné vers Dean qu'il entourait de ses deux bras, semblant le retenir contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe. Sa tête reposait en arrière contre l'oreiller, sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

Ils semblaient l'un comme l'autre si paisible que Bobby aurait pu jurer que ces derniers mois n'étaient jamais arrivés, pourtant s'ils ne s'étaient pas produits, ce moment n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, il vit un point positif à tout ça.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

\- Dean, est ce que ça va ?

L'interpelé releva la tête vers Castiel, se demandant depuis combien de temps celui-ci était là, avant de réaliser que l'ange n'était simplement pas parti depuis son appel plus tôt dans la journée. Il regarda autour de lui, comme perdu, observant les murs aux papiers peints déchirés, la moquette grise tâché, les meubles abimés, un environnement quotidien pour lui qui n'avait pas dormis ailleurs que dans un motel pourri depuis que son frère avait disparu, des mois de cela maintenant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, comme un manque, mais pas comme le vide qu'il avait pu ressentir parfois, vide qui n'était plus revenu depuis longtemps.

\- Je me sens ... Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu entends ces voix ?

\- Non, c'est calme. Et puis tu es là alors je vais bien.

Dean ne manqua pas le sourire qui embellit le visage de son ange durant quelques secondes, la joie et la fierté de l'autre le fit sourire à son tour par ricochet, mais Castiel sembla voir plus de peine qu'autre chose dans la courbe de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

C'était devenu une question à laquelle il ne refusait plus automatiquement de répondre, même s'il n'arrivait pas forcément à s'exprimer, ou ne le voulait pas, il ne se braquait plus dès qu'elle revenait. Il lança un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit, les bâtonnets rouges lumineux de l'horloge numérique affichaient trois heures du matin. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Je sais pas, je peux juste pas dormir. Je ...

\- Ma … ma présence ne te suffis plus?

\- Cas, ça a rien avoir avec toi, tu es parfait... je… c'est que... un truc manque. Et je peux plus supporter d'être seul quand tu n'es pas là.

Sa réponse fut accueillie de silence, et il espérait que Castiel n'ait pas l'impression qu'il l'attaquait par cette remarque, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Et au fond, il y avait un soupçon de mensonge dans ses mots, puisque son ange était là et le vide aussi. Sauf qu'il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

\- Je ne peux pas ...

\- Je sais. Et je te demande pas de rester sans arrêt avec moi.

\- Si… tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour ... quand je ne suis pas là ...

-Cas, arrêtes direct. C'est pas du tout de ça que je parle. Et même si c'était le cas ce serait hors de question.

Dean avait depuis le départ ce besoin constant de rassurer Castiel, comme s'il sentait que celui-ci avait besoin d'être apaisé. Une fois encore, ses mots furent suivis de silence, mais il connaissait son ange depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il aurait une réponse, maintenant ou plus tard peu importe, ce n'est pas le temps qui leur manquait.

\- Parle-moi.

Castiel murmura ces mots si près de Dean que celui-ci sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau, ce qui lui provoqua un sentiment de protection immédiat, accompagné de la certitude que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'aurait d'influence sur la façon dont l'autre le voyait. Il le savait déjà, mais cette sensation l'encouragea.

\- Mon frère me manque, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il sentit un poids se soulever de sa poitrine, il le sentit s'envoler et le quitter, la sensation était si agréable qu'il continua.

\- Mes parents me manquent. Bobby me manque. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je peux plus passer tout mon temps à attendre que tu puisses être là … et non, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais plus t'attendre, ça changera rien, mais j'ai … j'ai besoin de … de … je –

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, l'interrompit Castiel.

\- Quoi?

\- Bobby. Il te manque, alors va le voir.

\- C'est pas si simple, répondit-il en riant tristement.

\- Il te suffit d'aller chez lui, je ne crois pas qu'il voyage beaucoup –

\- Cas –

\- Je pense qu'il sera heureux que tu ailles le voir.

\- Et je lui dis quoi ? Hey, quoi de neuf depuis les sept derniers mois ou je t'ai donné aucune nouvelle ?

\- Il sait que ça a été dur pour toi, défendit l'ange.

\- Ca a été dure pour lui aussi. Mon frère et moi, on est comme ses propres fils et –

\- Il n'arrivera pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors de quoi a tu peur ?

\- Je veux pas le décevoir, finit-il par dire.

\- Pourquoi le décevrais-tu ?

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes, pas parce qu'il cherchait une réponse à cette question, mais parce qu'il en avait tellement en tête qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

\- Parce que j'ai foiré.

\- Dean …

\- Parce que j'ai abandonné mon frère. Parce que j'ai abandonné, tout abandonné. Parce que si t'avais pas été là, je serai pas là pour en parler. Parce que je me serai laissé crever. Parce que je l'ai pas appelé lui. Parce qu'il a pas eu un seul moyen de savoir si j'allai bien et que ça a dû être pire que de me savoir mort. Parce que ça fait sept putains de mois –

\- Personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça –

\- Parce qu'il a certainement dû passer par toute ces phases lui aussi et que je m'en suis royalement foutu et pensé qu'à moi.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de _t'en foutre_.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me faire passer pour le gentil, s'il te plait, s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Putain, Cas –

\- Tu te fais déjà passer pour le méchant. Je n'ai pas à le faire parce que tu le fais très bien toi-même. Mais si je ne te fais pas te voir comme le _gentil_ , alors personne ne le fera. Personne ne prendra ta défense si je ne le fais pas, et certainement pas toi.

Dean resta abasourdi au commentaire de son ange, le fixant avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il aurait voulu nier en bloc, mais le regard céruléen pénétrant à quelques centimètres de lui ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il finit par détourner le sien et ferma les yeux, sentant le poids de l'insomnie peser sur ses paupières cernées.

\- Vas le voir, demanda Castiel.

Dean acquiesça lentement, et il savait qu'il tiendrait parole, mais dès qu'il eut fait ce geste, il sentit la peur bruler en lui. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas un rejet de cet homme, pas de la seule famille qui lui restait.

xxx

Dean se gara sur le bord de la route, pouvant de là où il était, regarder le chemin de terre qui commençait sous le panneau indiquant la casse de voiture de Bobby. Le moteur bruyant de l'Impala le ferait repérer s'il s'approchait plus près en voiture, et il ne voulait pas que le vieux chasseur entende son arrivée. Il avait les doigts serrés autour de la clé encore sur le contact, il semblait ne plus savoir comment la tourner pour couper le moteur. Il prit une grande et profonde inspiration.

 _Vas le voir._

Même s'il savait pourquoi il avait demandé à son ange de le laisser seul pour faire ça, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il lui manquait. Il avait besoin d'une bonne dose de courage pour sortir de sa voiture et aller affronter l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père et qu'il avait abandonné quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Bouge-toi, allez, bouge, rumina-t-il en tentant vainement de se motiver.

Il soupira, expulsant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons, avant d'inspirer profondément. Il leva les yeux sur l'endroit où il devait aller, essayant de discerner la maison de Bobby à travers les arbres, tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

Puis, court-circuitant ses pensées, il coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture en un bond, il claqua la porte et sans jeter un regard vers son abris, avança jusqu'au panneau. Il en connaissait chacun des mots par cœur, chacune des traces de rouille, chaque endroit où la peinture s'écaillait. Il ferma les yeux et imagina qu'il avait dix ans, et que son père les emmenait lui et son frère chez leur oncle Bobby. Les souvenirs lui provoquèrent un pincement au cœur, alors il ouvrit les yeux et fit face à la réalité.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison n'était pas très long, cinq minutes à pied, lui laissant le temps d'observer d'un œil distrait les voitures qui jonchaient le sol en terre battu de la casse de voiture. Puis la maison du chasseur apparut dans son champ de vision.

Il s'arrêta pour voir s'il y avait du mouvement au rez-de-chaussée, les fenêtres du premier étant comme à leur habitude fermées. Mais il ne vit rien alors il reprit son chemin, le faible espoir que Bobby ne soit pas là guidant ses pas.

Monter les marches du perron fut une épreuve, sonner en fut une autre, et entendre les pas du vieux chasseur se diriger vers la porte poussèrent Dean à fuir le plus loin possible de cette maison. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme à la casquette bien trop usée, et que les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent, il fut terrifié. Mais quand un sourire illumina son visage, le faisant briller de soulagement, il sut qu'il avait bien fait de venir.

Dean eut droit aux éternels tests de chasseur pour prouver qu'il était bien lui-même. Dès que Bobby eut posé sa dague en argent pure sur le meuble, ce fut avec une forte et chaleureuse étreinte qu'il fut accueilli.

\- Tu m'as manqué, fiston.

\- Toi aussi, Bobby.

\- J'suppose qu'un coup de fil t'aurais tué, attaqua-t-il ensuite.

\- Désolé.

Son père de substitution relâcha son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux, le maintenant proche de lui avec une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Il semblait observer chaque trait de son visage et tenter de lire dans son âme à travers ses yeux émeraude.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt pas mal. Vraiment, Bobby, ça va, rajouta-t-il devant la mine septique de l'homme. Et toi ?

\- Mieux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent en silence seulement à se regarder l'un l'autre, aucun ne semblant vraiment croire l'autre. Puis, Bobby le lâcha, lui permettant de reculer d'un pas.

\- Une bière ?

\- Euh … non. Tu as autre chose ?

\- Whiskey ? Rhum ?

\- Un truc moins alcoolisé, t'as pas ?

Le vieil homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer des sourcils, ceux-ci se penchant tellement qu'ils se rencontrèrent presque. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la dague en argent et l'eau bénite posées l'une à côté de l'autre sur la table. En voyant son attitude, Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, demanda Bobby d'un air suspicieux.

\- Ouais, ça va, je … j'ai juste arrêté de boire. Ça me réussissait pas.

\- Hum …

\- C'est utile pour dormir, mais ça en vaut pas forcément le coup.

\- Hum …

\- Si t'as envie de refaire tout tes tests, vas-y, plaisanta-t-il en sachant que ce ne serait peut-être plus très longtemps une plaisanterie.

Bobby le regardait toujours avec un regard méfiant. Dean se demanda s'il était capable de savoir juste en le regardant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Et il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas la force de lui expliquer qu'il ne buvait plus à cause de Castiel, encore moins de lui en donner les raisons.

\- Café ou eau du robinet ?

Dean rit de soulagement et il suivit l'autre dans la cuisine. Il prit un verre dans le placard et le remplit d'eau. La boule dans sa gorge avait diminué de volume, mais elle était toujours présente. Ils restèrent en silence le temps que Bobby prenne et ouvre sa bière, puis ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgé, avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole.

\- Où tu étais ?

\- Un peu partout.

\- T'étais pas censé aller chez cette … Lisa ?

\- Je l'ai fait. Et je suis parti.

\- Pourquoi ? soupira-t-il presque.

\- Parce que je devais le ramener, tu le sais bien. Je pouvais pas rester là-bas, me reposer sur eux et juste accepter que mon frère … soit plus là.

\- Et tu n'as rien trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que j'ai cherché aussi. T'étais pas seul, t'aurais pu revenir.

\- Je pouvais pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Bobby s'était totalement tourné vers lui. Et Dean était un adulte effrayé comme un enfant devant son père qui le grondait après qu'il ait fait une bêtise à l'école. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'élevé la voix, le léger craquement que Dean avait perçu dans celle-ci suffisait à lui démontrer ce dont il était déjà persuadé. Il avait laissé tomber l'une des seules personnes qui lui aurait donné son aide sans hésitation.

\- Je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Il ne sut même pas pourquoi ces mots passèrent ses lèvres, se demandant à quel moment il avait autorisé ça. Et il réalisa qu'il avait juste perdu l'habitude de se taire.

\- J'étais une putain d'épave. Et … et je … j'pouvais juste pas te laisser me voir comme ça.

\- Dean, c'est mon job de m'occuper de toi.

\- Je suis désolé, Bobby. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit celui en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

L'étreinte était plus rassurante que ne l'avait été la précédente, les bras de son père de substitution devenant comme un abri à l'intérieur duquel il pouvait se protéger, lui remémorant lointainement la façon dont sa mère le serrait contre elle lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar la nuit. Dean mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, pas énormément, juste deux larmes solitaires coupantes comme du rasoir.

xxx

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures, de chasses qui s'étaient déroulées les derniers mois, de films dont ils avaient déjà parlé, Dean lui parlant de certain qu'il avait vu, de tout et majoritairement de rien. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de parler de Sam, Bobby n'ayant pas manqué la façon de Dean évitait son nom comme s'il était maudit.

Lorsque Bobby lui parla d'une affaire étrange, sur laquelle il n'avait personne, Dean se proposa naturellement d'y aller. Il crut voir une lueur d'amertume dans le regard paternel, comme si celui-ci avait pensé qu'il avait arrêté la chasse, au moins tenu cette partie de sa promesse. Le jeune chasseur tenta de ne rien laisser percevoir, l'informant néanmoins qu'il risquait d'être rouillé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, s'empressa de dire Bobby. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je vais devenir dingue si je fais rien, et crois-moi, ça fait un moment que je suis en vacances, ça me réussit pas forcément, plaisanta-t-il.

\- … Okay.

Il s'étira pour attraper un exemplaire de journal posé sur le haut d'une pile de vieux livres. Il le regarda brièvement avant de le donner à Dean en lui pointant l'article du doigt. Un mort dans des circonstances inhabituelles, des marques étranges sur le cadavre, quelque chose qui sonnait parfaitement dans ses cordes.

\- Fais gaffe, avait conclu Bobby.

\- Ça devrait aller, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et un petit sourire en coin.

Et ça avait été. Sa première chasse depuis plusieurs mois et il avait été parfaitement capable de gérer, même seul. Il était rentré plutôt fier de lui chez Bobby, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas autre chose. C'est de cette façon que Dean recommença tout naturellement la chasse, envoyé d'un bout à l'autre du pays par Bobby qui organisait son genre d'armée personnelle de chasseur, leur donnant du travail tout en les aidant et garantissant leurs couvertures. La chasse permettait à Dean d'avoir l'esprit occupé, plus clair, il avait presque oublié la sensation d'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines lors des chasses, redécouvrant le sentiment d'être en vie même lorsqu'il était seul.

xxx

\- Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te prend ?

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant Bobby, stoppé net dans son élan par la remarque de ce dernier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que j'ai oublié de te faire passer un certain test et que tu n'es pas le Dean Winchester que j'ai élevé.

L'accusé réfléchit à ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire de si spécial pour que le vieil homme réagisse de cette façon. Devant son silence, l'autre finit par élaborer.

\- Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de parler ?

\- C'est pas ta façon de parler, c'est juste que quelque chose a changé dans ton mode de fonctionnement habituel.

\- J'ai changé, proposa Dean qui cherchait à fuir cette conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu te transformes comme ça ?

\- Tu préférais avant ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment alors que c'était si important pour lui de savoir.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Au moins là j'ai l'impression de te parler directement, ça m'étais déjà arrivé mais c'était bien plus rare que maintenant. Alors je me demandais juste.

\- C'est devenu naturel, répondit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence, le regard de Bobby braqué sur lui, Dean comprit que celui-ci attendait qu'il en dise plus, et il avait envie de lui en dire plus, de lui dire ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, et comment son ange avait fait tomber ses défenses. Et puis il se retient, parce que Bobby pouvait accepter ses conneries, mais qu'il avait certainement des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Alors il se tut, se contentant de replonger dans le nettoyage de ses armes, Bobby n'insista pas.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Tous les trois s'étaient de nouveau rassemblés autour de la petite table de la cuisine, Bobby et Dean avaient commencé une partie de carte alors que l'odeur de viande en train de mijoter se répandait dans la maison. Les deux chasseurs se lançaient des insultes amicales lorsque l'autre gagnait un pli ou bluffait, rigolant avant de prendre une gorgée de leur bière. Ils remplissaient le silence du premier commentaire qui leur venait à l'esprit. Bobby venait juste de se lancer dans une anecdote sur une partie de poker avec un chasseur saoul et facilement irritable lorsque Dean le coupa.

\- Bordel, Bobby.

\- Ouais, je sais, un vrai …

\- Bobby !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux de ses cartes.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Dean qui fixait Castiel de ses yeux émeraude brillant d'émerveillement. Lorsque le vieux chasseur se tourna vers l'ange, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour accepter le fait que c'était lui que le regard bleu fixait.

\- Oh bordel, soupira-t-il.

Le regard de Castiel lui donnait l'impression que celui-ci attendait la suite de son histoire, et il était perdu entre savoir s'il devait reprendre ou attendre que Dean dise quelque chose. Devant son silence, l'ange finit par détourner le regard et le reporter sur celui qu'il regardait habituellement, aussitôt le bleu céruléen s'illumina d'un éclat unique. Dean souriait béat en fixant l'objet de sa joie et Bobby le vu prendre la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

\- Continue ton histoire, demanda Dean.

Et Bobby reprit là où il s'était arrêté, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, reposant son regard fixe sur lui, ses yeux brillant légèrement moins, d'un éclat différent, plus comme s'il s'intéressait à un phénomène qui était nouveau pour lui.

\- Je crois qu'il remarque enfin qu'il y autre chose que toi dans l'univers, plaisanta Bobby.

Dean n'ajouta rien, un immense sourit sur les lèvres.

xxx

Castiel commença à réagir de plus en plus à son environnement. S'il passait encore la majorité du temps à regarder Dean, il regardait Bobby quand celui-ci parlait, il regardait la télévision lorsque Dean la pointait du doigt. Ils ne savaient pas s'il savait ce qu'il regardait, s'il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, ou s'il ne faisait que réagir à ce qui l'entourait. Mais c'était encore une fois un nouveau pas vers un rétablissement total dont ils ne doutaient plus.

Dean semblait apprécier le fait de pouvoir observer son ange alors que celui-ci ne regardait ailleurs. Bobby aurait pensé que ne plus être le centre de l'univers de Castiel le décevrait un peu, mais ce fut le contraire. Le jeune homme s'était donné la nouvelle mission de lui refaire découvrir le monde.

Dès qu'il pointait à quelque chose, le regard céruléen se posait après quelques secondes sur ce qu'il désignait, et Dean commençait ensuite à lui expliquer ce que c'était, ce qu'ils en faisaient. Bobby doutait que l'ange écoute vraiment ce qu'il disait, ou qu'il retienne quoique ce soit. Mais c'était une nouvelle occupation pour Dean, et il n'allait certainement pas l'en priver.

Comme s'il avait ressenti l'amélioration de l'état de son frère, ce fut le jour que Balthazar choisit pour leur rendre de nouveau visite. Bobby ne cacha pas son exaspération lorsqu'il le vit apparaître, se contentant d'appeler Dean en le fixant d'un regard mauvais. Le blond lui sourit sans même tenter d'être convainquant et attendit l'arrivé de la seule personne qui pouvait presque le supporter.

\- Hey, dit Dean en arrivant en bas, sa main dans celle de Castiel qui le suivait.

Balthazar sourit en coin en les voyant ainsi, mais ne dit rien.

\- Quoi de nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse, en remarquant que le regard de son frère s'était posé sur lui, il en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de lui sourire avec tendresse. Bobby n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'expression sur son visage avant, mais cela ne le choqua pas vraiment. C'était peut-être un enfoiré, mais il aimait son frère.

\- Il ne parle toujours pas, ne fait toujours rien en totale autonomie et continue de me suivre quand je sors d'une pièce, mais je ne suis plus la seule chose qu'il regarde, expliqua Dean.

\- Ça te manque ? plaisanta l'ange.

\- Etrangement, pas tant que ça.

\- C'est merveilleux. Et il semble …

\- Te voir vraiment, compléta Dean.

Celui qui portait un t-shirt col en V acquiesça sans quitter du regard son frère. Il semblait fasciné par ses progrès et le regardait avec une fierté protectrice, ressemblant plus que jamais au grand frère qu'il était censé être.

Ils laissèrent Bobby travailler sur ses recherches, s'enfermant dans la cuisine pour parler de tout et de rien, évitant le silence sans vraiment écouter l'autre parler. Dean n'aurait pas pu répéter un seul mot de cette conversation, n'ayant aucun souvenir que ce qu'ils avaient pu dire. Il regardait tour à tour Castiel et Balthazar, observant ce dernier redécouvrir le regard perdu de son frère, ne perdant pas les sourire qui éclairait son visage lorsque les yeux céruléens se posaient sur lui.

Ils parlèrent environ une heure avant que Dean ne décide qu'il était temps de préparer à manger. Balthazar décidant de se lever et d'aller voir le vieux chasseur, tout en étant mis en garde sur le fait de ne pas l'énerver, que la menace des signes anti-anges tenait toujours.

Ce fut sans chercher à mal qu'il demanda à Bobby ce sur quoi il travaillait. L'homme retira sa casquette en se passant une main sur le visage, la fatigue le reprenait et il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de tenir tête à l'ange sans perdre son sang-froid. Il lui expliqua brièvement l'affaire et le fait qu'il ne trouve rien, peu importe ce qu'il cherchait, et qu'il ne savait de toute façon pas quoi chercher.

\- Tous les dix ans, cinq morts et le double en disparus ? répéta Balthazar avec air suspicieux.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense savoir à quoi vous avez affaire.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Dean s'était à moitié réveillé à cause d'un bruit au loin, il bougea légèrement à la recherche d'une position plus confortable sur le matelas dont il sentait chaque ressort. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Castiel contre le sien et resserra son étreinte, sachant que l'ange ne ressentirait certainement pas le changement. Il sentit la main de Castiel resserrer elle aussi sa prise sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement.

\- Dean, murmura la voix rauque de l'ange prêt de son oreille.

Dean se força à ouvrir les yeux et il sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard bleu céruléen. Puis il remarqua que Castiel regardait quelque chose par-dessus son crâne. Dean aurait dû se retourner pour voir quoi exactement, mais comme l'ange regardait parfois dans le vide, il ne prit pas cette peine.

\- Bonjour, Bobby.

Dean se figea, sentant son cerveau cesser toute activité lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de son père de substitution passer les lèvres de son amant. Il espéra brièvement une blague de celui-ci, qui, il avait fini par s'y faire, avait un sens de l'humour particulier. Mais non, il sentit le regard de quelqu'un posé sur lui. Il se retourna, s'écartant de Castiel par la même occasion, quittant leur étreinte, pour faire face à la personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être dans cette chambre.

Bobby se tenait debout vers l'entrée de la chambre, la porte repoussée dernière lui mais pas fermée. Il les fixait tous les deux, comme s'il cherchait à assimiler le fait qu'ils étaient bien trop proche et bien trop nus. Il semblait aussi voir l'une des choses les plus traumatisantes de sa vie. Le seul réconfort que Dean trouva à cette situation était qu'il ait eu trop froid pour dormir sans couverture la veille, n'osant même imaginer la scène sans celle-ci.

Il tenta plusieurs fois de parler, ouvrant et refermant la bouche en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire.

\- Castiel … Dean, salua finalement Bobby en mettant fin au silence. Habille-toi et retrouve-moi dehors, j'ai des infos pour toi, urgentes.

\- Bobby, appela Dean alors que celui-ci leur avait déjà tourné le dos et claquait la porte derrière lui.

Dean se redressa d'un bond et s'assit sur le bord du lit, entendant Castiel faire de même. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer alors qu'il prenait sa tête dans ses mains tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Son cœur battait bien trop vite pour qu'il prétende d'être calme.

Il se leva rageusement et attrapa ses vêtements. Il enfila rapidement son boxer et son pantalon, sans s'arrêter de jurer. Puis il tourna sur lui-même en bouclant sa ceinture, scannant la pièce du regard à la recherche du reste de ses habits. Il se tourna vers Castiel, pensant que celui-ci en saurait plus puisque c'était lui qui s'était chargé de les lui enlever.

\- Bordel, tu sais où est mon … Cas ?

Castiel se tenait de dos à lui, debout à côté du lit. Il était complétement habillé, jusqu'à son trench-coat. Il se tenait plus droit que Dean ne l'avait vu depuis des mois, ce qui lui fit immédiatement comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avança dans sa direction, posant doucement une main sur son épaule comme s'il pensait que celui-ci allait exploser. Il tira légèrement dans sa direction pour que son ange se retourne, tout en faisant quelques pas sur le côté pour qu'ils soient face à face. Deux yeux céruléens remplis d'inquiétude le fixèrent instantanément.

\- Cas ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean.

\- Quoi ? De quoi t'es désolé ?

\- J'aurais dû partir, il ne m'aurait pas vu. Je … Je suis désolé.

\- Cas, il n'y a rien à excuser. Tu … Je voulais que tu restes, alors ne t'excuse pas.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il le sache.

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il n'en avait effectivement pas parlé à Bobby, ni à personne d'autre, même s'il n'avait pas grand monde à qui en parler. Il repensa à toute les occasions qu'il avait eues pour le faire, et il devait avouer qu'il n'en avait saisi aucune, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le sache. Il sentit la culpabilité ronger ses tripes, il savait que ce serait un problème pour Castiel, et il n'avait quand même rien dit.

\- Il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre, non ?

Castiel regarda Dean avec quelque chose dans le regard que ce dernier ne comprit pas. Il se demanda si son ange pensait qu'il était une sorte d'horrible secret inavouable pour lui. Il retient un soupir, réalisant que son ange était surement encore plus perdu que lui dans cette histoire. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une de ses conversations pleines de sentiments mielleux où il devrait lui expliquer combien il était important pour lui. Mais il avait le sentiment que cela lui éviterait de découvrir ce genre de regard apeuré assombrir les yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant.

\- Tu n'es pas … Je n'ai pas honte de toi, Cas, ok ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, regardant Dean dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait à lire quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce que son ange voyait dans ses yeux, mais oublia ses interrogations dès que celui-ci trouva ce qu'il cherchait et qu'un sourire lumineux embellissait son visage.

\- Je vais lui parler, et rien ne va changer. Maintenant, dis-moi où est mon T-shirt.

Castiel lui sourit, puis il fouilla la pièce du regard et pointa un coin de la pièce du doigt. A deux pas de la porte, se trouvait en tas par terre sa veste en cuir et son t-shirt, il sourit en allant les ramasser, se souvenant la façon dont ils lui avaient été arrachés au moment où ils entraient dans la pièce. Il les enfila rapidement, avant de se retourner vers Castiel. Il tendit sa main en avant pour prendre la sienne, celui-ci l'attirant plus près dès que leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent, posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Dean monta son autre main sur la nuque de son ange, attendant que ses lèvres rejoignent les siennes, ce qu'elles firent inéluctablement.

\- Faudrait mieux que je sorte lui parler, soupira-t-il en rompant leur baiser.

\- A bientôt, Dean, sourit Castiel.

Lui rendant son sourire, avant de se détourner, réorganisant ses cheveux en bataille avant de remettre ses chaussures et sortir de la chambre, pensant à prendre la clé au passage. Il essaya de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil en arrière alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui. Il chercha la voiture de Bobby sur le parking, sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac lorsqu'il la vit.

Il le rejoignit prêt de son vieux tacot. Celui-ci était appuyé contre la portière, fixant le sol l'air pensif et Dean avait l'impression que la chaleur de son sang avait disparu. Il avança mais il avait seulement envie de partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette conversation avec lui, et savait qu'il ne pouvait plus la repousser plus longtemps. Il n'avait rien dit en deux mois, il était largement temps qu'il parle.

Dean s'appuya à son tour contre la voiture, évitant de regarder l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père, cherchant à focaliser son regard sur quelque chose pour le pas croiser le sien, sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas la déception dans celui-ci. Il finit par comprendre que Bobby attendait qu'il commence.

\- Ecoute, Bobby, je … je sais que c'est pas … _normal_ , que je …

\- Dean ?

Dean s'écarta de la voiture, passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête, tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre en cherchant ses mots.

\- Si tu – c'est pas grave, ok ? Je – je veux dire que je comprends. Si tu – tu supportes pas ça – je comprends.

Le silence retomba seulement quelques secondes entre eux, de minuscules secondes qui durèrent une éternité pour lui.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire que ce soit un mec dans ton lit.

Dean releva rapidement les yeux vers lui, surprit par la remarque qui n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Bobby le regardait les sourcils froncés, semblant à la fois vexé et dégoûté que son fils adoptif pense cela de lui.

\- Que tu préfères passer ta nuit avec un mec ou avec une fille, c'est ton problème. Pour qui tu me prends, bordel ?

Dean tiqua et baissa les yeux, mais ne répondit rien, tout en repoussant le mauvais souvenir qu'il s'attendait à revivre au fond de son esprit. Il sentit le soulagement relâcher ses tripes, bien que la peur reste présente à ses côtés.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Bobby resta silencieux, le regardant comme si c'était évident. Ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être un crétin pour ne pas comprendre plus vite.

\- Le problème, Dean, c'est que c'est _Castiel_ qui est dans ton lit.

\- Et alors ?

\- Arrête de jouer les imbéciles, tu veux ? On parle d'un ange, là. De toi et d'un _ange_. Qui est ton ami qui plus est. Tu as beau faire comme si tu allais parfaitement bien, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Et si tu as besoin de ça pour te sentir mieux, pas de problème, mais pas avec _lui_.

\- Bobby, arrête.

\- Non, que tu le veuilles ou non, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est pas quelqu'un que tu peux renvoyer le lendemain matin ! C'est pas quelqu'un que tu ramasses dans un bar, passe la nuit avec et ne rappelle jamais. Tu ne peux pas le traiter comme ça.

\- Qui a dit que je le traitais comme ça ?!

Bobby resta silencieux, observant Dean, cherchant à percer à jour tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. Celui-ci respirait fortement, tentant de se calmer, exaspéré par ce que le vieil homme pensait de lui, se souvenant que c'est exactement ce que son ange pensait, n'être qu'un outil pour qu'il aille mieux, un outil dont il finirait par se débarrasser.

\- Donc quoi ? C'est pas qu'une histoire de coucherie entre vous ? finit par demander Bobby plus calmement.

Dean soupira, tournant la tête sur le côté et Bobby attendit qu'il lui refasse face. Cette fois Dean planta son regard directement dans celui du vieil homme, semblant presque le défier par cette attitude, ou vouloir lui prouver qu'il ne cachait rien.

\- Non, c'est pas que ça.

\- … okay.

\- _Okay_ ?

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être … bah c'est pas si … nan… vous allez bien ensemble.

\- … quoi ?!

\- Quand je voulais que tu te trouves quelqu'un, je pensais pas vraiment à ton petit ange gardien en trenchcoat, mais, ouais, pourquoi pas.

\- T'as … aucun problème avec ça ?

\- Tant que vous êtes heureux, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez.

\- Je … euh … merci.

\- Tant que tu fais attention à ce que tu fais, continua-t-il et Dean ne sut pas vraiment comment comprendre ça. La dernière chose dont on a besoin c'est d'un ange au cœur brisé, l'éclaira-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh, la ferme, ragea-t-il.

\- Plus sérieusement, depuis combien de temps ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué à dire …

\- Avant ton retour chez moi ?

\- Bien avant. C'est lui qui m'a persuadé de revenir.

\- Hum … l'alcool c'est lui aussi ?

\- Euh … ouais.

\- Et le changement de personnalité ?

\- … ouais, fulmina-t-il.

\- Je devrais lui envoyer une carte de remerciement.

\- La ferme !

Bobby se contenta de rire, prenant sa vengeance sur le fait que Dean ne lui ait rien dit. Celui-ci, bien qu'exaspéré par les commentaires de ce dernier, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulager de sa réaction. Ni de l'être encore plus lorsqu'il changea de sujet, parlant de son travail actuel, le vieux chasseur ayant fait le déplacement à cause de nouvelles informations urgentes qui ne pouvait attendre que Dean pense à décrocher son téléphone. Ce dernier ne lui dit pas qu'il l'avait éteint la veille pour être tranquille, ne voulant pas relancer le débat sur sa vie privée maintenant.

Dean lança un regard vers la chambre où il avait laissé Castiel, se demandant s'il l'attendait ou s'il était reparti. Il aperçut son ombre à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, et sourit dans sa direction, même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir si son ange le lui rendrait. Puis, se concentra finalement sur ce que disait Bobby.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Bobby les regardait depuis l'entrée de la porte, endormis l'un contre l'autre comme ils en avaient apparemment prit l'habitude maintenant. Il soupira, ressentant combien il n'était qu'un intrus dans cette scène.

Il s'approcha sans bruit du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean, il s'en voulait déjà de le réveiller, regrettant par avance ce qu'il allait dire. Il le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. L'endormi roula son épaule en enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans le cou de celui qui partageait son sommeil.

\- Dean, réveille-toi, souffla Bobby en l'agitant plus fort.

L'interpelé grogna dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux, resserrant son étreinte autour de Castiel tout en relevant la tête vers Bobby. Il ne s'écarta pas de l'ange lorsqu'il le vit, se contentant de le dévisager comme s'il cherchait à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Sam. J'ai plus de nouvelle depuis presque un jour et demi, et il ne répond plus.

.

.


	8. Chapitre 7: 'Non loin de toi'

.

.

 **Chapitre 7: 'Non loin de toi'**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean se pencha vers Castiel, assis dans le canapé en cuir dans le salon de son père de substitution. Il ne savait pas si cela rappelait quoique ce soit à l'ange, cette étreinte forte et cette main dans ses cheveux qui sonnaient comme un au revoir. Il espérait que ce soit le cas et en même temps redoutait qu'il comprenne.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Castiel ne le quitta pas des yeux, et ceux-ci le retenaient comme si chaque membre de son corps était retenu par une chaine à l'être devant lui. Alors il feinta, se plaçant debout à ses côtés, lui désignant l'écran de la télévision allumée. Il l'observa alors que son regard céruléen se focalisa sur elle, il attendit encore quelques instants d'être sûr que son attention soit bien retenue ailleurs, pour lentement quitter le salon et rejoindre Bobby dans l'entrée.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, je peux envoyer un chasseur, ou …

\- Bobby, c'est mon frère. C'est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés en attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Les autres ont besoin de toi ici, alors tu restes, on en a déjà parlé.

Cela allait faire deux heures que Bobby l'avait réveillé et lui avait dit que Sam ne répondait plus à aucun de ses messages ou de ses appels. Dean s'était immédiatement levé, réveillant ainsi l'ange endormis à ses côtés. Le vieux chasseur n'avait même pas eu à lui demander d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, il avait pris sa décision à l'instant où il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ils avaient juste préparé une voiture, la remplissant de ce dont Dean aurait besoin alors que Bobby lui donnait les détails.

Depuis trente ans, et sur des périodes espacées de dix ans, Komakte était victime de cinq meurtres dont les victimes étaient vidées de leur sang, il y avait le double de disparus dont on ne retrouvait jamais la trace. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à avoir la moindre piste de ce qui avait pu s'y passer. Les journaux suspectaient un serial killer, mais aucun chasseur ne pouvait rester dupe. Leurs recherches avaient été infructueuses, puis Balthazar était arrivé avec la clé de l'énigme.

D'après ce qu'avait expliqué l'ange, Bobby avait plus ou moins penché pour une sorte de divinité païenne, même celui-ci n'avait pas employé ces mots. Ce qui leur importait le plus était qu'il avait donné un moyen d'en venir à bout : un épieu fait du bois d'un saule pleureur, trempé dans le sang d'un innocent et un mélange de fumeterre et d'achillée. Bobby avait déjà les herbes en sa possession et avait laissé Dean s'occupé de les mélanger alors qu'il partait chercher l'épieu. Dean ne tenta même pas de comprendre comment celui-ci pu revenir au bout de seulement une demi-heure. Le sang d'un innocent était la seule chose qui leur manquait, mais Dean ne doutait pas de pouvoir en trouver une fois sur place.

Il avait pris la route dès que tout fut près, laissant Bobby lui jeter un regard anxieux sans dire mot, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas chasser et son frère venait de disparaitre, alors il pouvait bien le laisser s'inquiéter. L'espèce de taudis bleu qu'il conduisait faisait moins de bruit que le moteur de son bébé, mais celui-ci était désagréable à entendre. Ça n'avait rien d'un ronronnement gracieux, et ressemblait plus à un crachotement sans fin de ferraille. Il finit par allumer la radio, préférant les grésillements au bruit du moteur.

Il avait laissé Sam partir avec l'Impala et le regrettait soudainement amèrement. Il aimait prendre la route avec elle, cela avait quelque chose de relaxant, de réparateur. Mais conduire avec ce genre de plaque de ferraille sur quatre roues n'avait rien d'apaisant.

La route pour la ville de huit cents habitants qu'était Komakte était très longue, même pour quelqu'un qui ne respectait en rien les limitations de vitesse, et au final, ruminer contre la voiture que Bobby lui avait prêtée lui permit de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui avait pu arriver à son petit frère, ni à trop se faire culpabiliser de l'avoir laissé partir seul.

xxx

\- Au nom de Fidget.

\- Hum … oui. Arrivé au début de la semaine, il n'est pas revenu cette nuit, mais il n'a pas rendu la clé. Autre chose Monsieur l'agent ?

La petite blonde à lunette dont les verres lui mangeaient la moitié du visage le regardait en souriant, elle était jeune, certainement pas encore vingt ans. Elle avait été impressionnée au moment où il avait sorti son faux badge, aussi Dean savait être l'attraction de sa journée.

\- Je peux avoir une clé de sa chambre ?

\- Hum … je …, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait l'aide d'un responsable, puis elle reposa les yeux sur Dean et sourit. Bien sûr, oui.

Elle se retourna, fouillant dans l'étagère derrière elle, puis se retourna et fouilla sous le comptoir de la réception. Elle grommela quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas, puis elle se redressa soudainement sur ses pieds en lui tendant la clé avec un large sourire.

\- Voilà !

\- Merci.

Prenant la clé, il lui rendit son sourire et ressortit du bâtiment. Il regarda autour de lui avant de longer la façade jusqu'à la chambre que son frère avait pris. L'hôtel semblait moins miteux que ceux qu'il avait fréquentés habituellement, ou bien seules les couleurs vives de l'extérieur donnaient cet effet. Il s'approcha d'une porte peinte en vert clair et la déverrouilla pour entrer.

Il semblait ne rien avoir d'étrange, une chambre de motel comme il en avait vu des centaines, le lit était défait, et Dean vit la lanière du sac de son frère dépasser de sous celui-ci. Il s'en approcha immédiatement, le posa sur le lit et fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui donnerait une indication sur l'endroit où était son frère.

Il trouva son ordinateur portable et un carnet de note. Il passa rapidement les feuilles de papier, jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur l'enquête menée par son cadet, juste quelques mots, des points d'interrogations en majorité et des possibilités barrées les unes après les autres, les ratures de plus en plus appuyées témoignant de l'exaspération de celui-ci. Il y avait des noms suivis d'adresses, familles des victimes vu leurs noms, une croix faite à côté de chacun d'eux.

Dean laissa retomber le carnet et ouvrit l'ordinateur portable. Celui-ci lui demanda un mot de passe et il l'entra sans difficulté, Sam ayant arrêté d'essayer de garder le contenu de celui-ci privé il y a des années maintenant. Il regarda l'historique, sautant des yeux de liens en liens, ignorant les recherches de son frère pour se focaliser sur une adresse recherchée. Il ne trouva rien de plus concluant. Il referma l'ordinateur et le laissa tomber à côté de lui avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Il essaya de réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver son frère, s'agaçant lui-même de ne pas trouver. Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, jetant un regard circulaire sur celle-ci à la recherche de quelque chose qui ne collerait pas. Mais tout était en ordre, parfaitement de la façon dont son frère l'aurait laissé en partant. Donc ce n'était pas ici qu'il devait chercher.

Dean poussa un long soupire et sortit de la chambre, passant rendre la clé à la réceptionniste avant de remonter dans le vieux tacot de Bobby. Il commença à rouler en ville, pensant à aller voir les familles des victimes à son tour, le commissariat de police et les autres endroits où Sam était allé. Il savait qu'il risquait d'alerter ce qu'ils chassaient, mais si cette chose était là depuis trente ans et n'avait jamais eu de problème, cela n'en serait certainement pas un pour elle. Et si c'était l'enquête de Sam qui l'avait dérangée, alors cela ne ferait que le conduire vers son frère. Dean pouvait entendre trois voix familières lui dire à quel point c'était un mauvais plan, mais il savait très bien les ignorer.

Mais son attention fut accaparée ailleurs lorsqu'au croisement d'une rue il reconnut le noir brillant de son Impala. Il se gara immédiatement sur le bord de la route et alla regarder à travers les fenêtres pour voir s'il y avait quoique ce soit à l'intérieur. Vide, évidemment. Il regarda autour de lui pour remarquer qu'elle était garée devant un café, et, sans hésiter, il entra.

Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'adapter à la faible luminosité de l'intérieur comparée au soleil frappant de l'Arizona. Le café était sombre en lui-même, dans les tons bruns foncés et ocres, les fenêtres étaient teintées, ne laissant entrer que peu de lumière. Il n'y avait que des petites tables de quatre personnes maximum, dont seules deux étaient occupées, et un comptoir haut au fond de la salle. Dean s'avança vers celui-ci, y trouvant un employé penché sur un cahier de sudoku, se tenant la tête d'une main alors que l'autre tapait frénétiquement sur le papier avec un crayon.

Dean toussota et le jeune homme releva la tête, il ressemblait à un lycéen et le chasseur se demanda vaguement si seul des étudiants travaillaient dans cette ville. Celui-ci se redressa et le regarda quelques instants avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de parler.

\- Vous désirez ?

Sa voix était lasse, et Dean pouvait parfaitement voir que son travail ne l'intéressait pas du tout, mais il semblait vouloir garder une façade polie d'après le petit sourire qu'il lui adressait.

\- La voiture qui est dehors devant votre café, vous savez à qui elle est ?

\- Nope, répondit-il avait une moue.

Dean le regarda, attendant que celui-ci élabore, mais il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du jeune sans le pousser.

\- Elle est là depuis longtemps ?

\- Deux jours, je crois.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu la personne qui la conduisait ?

\- Nope. J'suis arrivé un matin, et elle était là.

\- Vous avez des caméras ?

\- … Quoi ?

La suite de la conversation s'était résumée à Dean lui montrant son faux badge et le garçon impressionné se mettant subitement à être loquace, expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra dans le café, mais que la boutique d'en face en avait une qui pointait sur la rue et qu'il y en avait aussi une dans la ruelle derrière parce que le gérant de l'épicerie à côté du café en avait fait installer pour surveiller la seconde entrée de son magasin.

Dean alla vérifier que la caméra d'en face ait pu filmer l'Impala avant de rentrer dans la boutique et de faire son petit discours habituel. Le gérant n'eut aucun problème à lui montrer les bandes d'enregistrements dès qu'il avait entendu Dean parler des disparitions et des meurtres. Le vieil homme au crâne dégarni semblait assez inquiet, et sans que le chasseur ne lui demande quoique ce soit, il lui apporta des informations.

\- Ils nous disent qu'c'est rien d'grave et qu'on va r'trouver les disparus, mais j'sais bien qu'c'est faux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ils nous ont dit ça aussi y'a dix ans, répondit-il en tapant lentement sur les touches de son ordinateur. J'ai des amis qu'ont disparus à c'moment-là, on a rien r'trouvé d'eux. Quant aux morts, ils pensent p'voir nous faire croire qu'le fait qu'ils aient plus une goutte de sang c'normal ? _Humpf_ , mon œil.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu faire ça.

\- Non, certains pensent à des cinglés qu'feraient du satanisme ou quequ'chose dans c'goût là, mais j'trouve ça bien facile comme réponse. _Rah_ !

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Dean en le regardant taper rageusement sur le bord de l'écran.

\- Ma petit'fille est plus douée qu'moi avec c'machin.

\- Vous voulez que j'essaye ?

\- Allez-y, dit-il en cédant sa place devant l'ordinateur.

Dean avait toujours laissé Sam s'occuper de ce genre de chose, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que le gérant.

\- Vous avez parlez de votre petite-fille, dit-il distraitement pour remplir le blanc. Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle ?

\- Non pas d'tout, elle a qu'seize ans.

\- Et alors ? l'interrogea Dean les sourcils froncés.

\- Seuls les plus d'trente ans disparaissent.

xxx

Dean appela Bobby en sortant de la boutique, mentionnant ce que venait de dire le gérant de la boutique, demandant une confirmation. Bobby fouilla rapidement dans quelques feuilles et lui confirma qu'effectivement aucune des victimes des précédentes attaques n'avaient moins de trente-et-un ans. L'information ne leur était pas utile, puisqu'ils ne cherchaient plus ce qui causait tout cela, mais cela leur laissait un problème sur les bras. Sam n'avait que vingt-huit ans, ou bien vingt-sept puisqu'il n'avait techniquement pas été vivant pendant une année.

\- Peut-être que les années passées dans la cage comptent, proposa Bobby.

\- Ou peut-être que ce qui fait tout ça à juste été mis gravement en rogne et a décidé de faire une exception.

\- Ou ce n'est pas la même chose.

Dean accueillit sa réponse avec silence, fermant les yeux en se demandant ce que ce pourrait être d'autre. Il se passa une main sur le front.

\- La caméra a donné quoi ? demanda Bobby.

\- On le voit sortir de la voiture et passer à l'arrière du café, je vais allez voir la caméra qui donne derrière. Je te rappelle lorsque j'en sais plus.

\- Attend, le retient Bobby.

\- Quoi ? T'as autre chose ?

\- Pas vraiment, juste quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler… enfin plus ou moins.

xxx

L'attention de Castiel avait été retenue moins d'une quinzaine de minutes par l'écran de télévision, puis il avait tourné sa tête à l'endroit où Dean était supposé être et n'avait rien trouvé. Il s'était alors lentement levé et était allé dans la cuisine, puis avait retraversé le salon et était arrivé dans le bureau de Bobby. Celui-ci sursauta à son arrivé, simplement pour voir l'ange chercher quelque chose des yeux et repartir.

Il s'était levé et avait suivi Castiel alors que celui-ci arpentait la maison d'un pas lent et mécanique, le regardant tourner les poignées et pousser les portes avec les gestes d'un automate. Il fouilla le premier étage avant de redescendre en bas, Bobby toujours sur ses talons.

Après deux tours dans la maison où Bobby n'osa pas intervenir, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si Castiel ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, ou plutôt qui il cherchait. Alors il retient son bras lorsque l'ange se retourna une fois de plus, et que, cette fois-ci, son regard bleu brillait d'une légère angoisse.

Le vieil homme se plaça en face de lui, captant immédiatement son regard.

\- Tout va bien, d'accord ? Il va revenir ton Dean.

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ce qui donna à Bobby l'impression que celui-ci comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Il lui sourit et en l'entrainant par le bras, le fit se rassoir dans le canapé, pointant d'un doigt la télévision. Lorsque les yeux bleus s'y posèrent, il n'attendit pas et retourna à son bureau.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que l'ange soit de nouveau reparti à la recherche de Dean. Bobby avait simplement soupiré et posé sa casquette à côté de lui pour se passer la main sur le front. Les allers-retours frénétiques de Castiel l'avaient rapidement rendu dingue, alors lorsque son fils adoptif l'avait appelé et qu'il repassait une énième fois devant lui, il n'hésita pas.

Passant le téléphone à Castiel, Bobby le lui mit dans la main et l'approcha de l'oreille de l'ange, espérant que cela ait un quelconque effet sur lui.

xxx

\- Hey, Cas !

Dean resta muet quelques secondes, ses mots ne recevant que le silence il ne savait pas si l'ange l'entendait ou pas.

\- Hum … je – j'suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais … c'est Sam. Tu comprends ? Ouais, je suis sûr que tu comprends. Tu serais venu avec moi si – ouais. Ecoutes, je serais bientôt de retour, alors …

 _Alors quoi ?_ Dean se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé plus loin que le moyen de sortir sans que Castiel ne le voie et ne le suive. Il s'en voulait d'avoir filé en douce comme ça, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son ange irait bien, il ne savait pas si c'était le cas de son frère.

\- Je peux pas rester, je suis désolé. Mais, hey, panique pas, je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai … je vais bien, Cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, je te le promets … il faut que j'y aille.

Il resta de nouveau silencieux, se demandant si Castiel avait tout entendu, si Bobby avait déjà enlevé le téléphone, ou quand il allait le faire.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Il sourit, tentant de ne pas rire de lui-même. Il se passa une main sur le front, imaginant son ange lui répondre alors qu'il savait qu'il ne parlerait pas. Au bout de peut-être une minute, la voix de Bobby revint.

\- Tu as finis ?

\- Euh … ouais. Bon, bah, j'y –

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Il sourit, dit simplement Bobby qui à l'autre bout de la ligne regardait un ange au regard brillant dont les lèvres étaient courbées en un sourire qui adoucissait chaque trait de son visage.

xxx

Après avoir regardé les vidéos de surveillance de l'autre bout de la rue, Dean en savait à peine plus. Son frère avait disparu dans le coin exact où les caméras n'avaient aucune vue. La façade latérale du café donnant sur la rue adjacente à celle où était garée l'Impala, et juste avant la ruelle arrière. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

Le chasseur s'approcha de son Impala par réflexe. Il prit appui sur celle-ci les deux bras tendus devant lui s'accrochant au toit alors qu'il se penchait pour mettre sa tête entre eux, fixant le sol avant de fermer les yeux pour réfléchir. Il poussa un long soupire, avant de se redresser. Lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'à la portière conducteur et tenta d'ouvrir la voiture, il se souvient brutalement qu'il n'avait pas les clés alors qu'elle refusait de le laisser entrer.

\- Merde, lâcha-t-il en regardant autour de lui dans la rue pratiquement vide.

Il s'écarta de la voiture et retourna sur le trottoir, commençant à marcher le long de la rue jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait emprunté à Bobby, espérant un soudain éclair de génie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. S'il pouvait espérer trouver la prochaine victime, il arriverait probablement à suivre la créature jusque-là où elle cachait ses victimes, et il pourrait ainsi retrouver son frère. Mais même en sachant que la créature ne s'en prendrait qu'au plus de trente ans, cela laissait beaucoup trop de monde en liste, même pour une ville aussi petite. Il ne pouvait certainement pas surveiller tout le monde.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du vieux débris que Bobby lui avait confié et y entra en claqua brutalement la portière. Puis il reposa sa tête en arrière sur le siège et soupira.

\- Putain, Balthy, t'aurais au moins pu donner plus d'infos sur comment trouver cette saloperie.

Il entendu un bruissement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête en direction du bruit avant qu'une voix qui lui était plus que désagréable ne résonne dans l'habitacle.

\- Tu m'as appelé ?

Dean se détesta de sursauter alors qu'il l'avait vu, ou plutôt entendu, venir. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce réflexe de se déclencher dès qu'une personne qui n'était pas supposée être là l'était soudainement. Même ces dernières années avec Castiel n'avaient pas réussi à l'habituer à cette situation.

\- Bordel, t'as l'ouïe fine ! lâcha-t-il pour reprendre une constance.

\- Hum, fit Balthazar en le regardant avec un air hautain. Donc ?

Dean soupira de nouveau, cette fois pour laisser sortir la frustration que l'ange lui causait afin s'empêcher de lui enfoncer une lame angélique dans son estomac inutile. Puis, il se rassit droit dans son siège et ignora le regard que l'invité inopportun lui lançait avant de commencer à lui expliquer la situation. Il lui expliqua que les disparus et les morts étaient plus nombreux, que les victimes avaient toujours plus de trente ans, et enfin il lui expliqua que son frère avait à son tour disparu.

\- Je croyais que ton frère avait vingt-huit ans, le coupa-t-il.

\- C'est le cas, c'est ça le problème.

\- Où est-ce qu'il a disparu déjà ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Après cela, l'ange insista pour voir la ruelle, et Dean finit par l'y conduire, arguant néanmoins qu'il n'avait rien manqué lorsque lui y était allé. Mais Balthazar ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et entra dans la celle-ci.

La ruelle longeait l'arrière des bâtiments, quelques portes de services des boutiques donnant sur la grand-rue y menaient. Contre le mur, entre ces portes, étaient entreposées plusieurs bennes à ordures qui commençaient à être rongées par la rouille pour la plupart d'entre elles, certaines avaient leurs couvercles ouverts et dégageaient une odeur de pourriture qui décrocha une expression de dégoût à Balthazar. Quelques ordures et mégots de cigarettes jonchaient le sol, notamment vers les deux plaques d'égouts et les portes de services. L'autre mur était bétonné et semblait être un petit immeuble d'habitation de quatre étages, au vu des fenêtres du premier.

Dean fit un geste en direction du coin de la ruelle, là où Sam avait dû disparaitre d'après ce que les caméras avaient filmé, ou dans ce cas n'avaient pas filmé. Balthazar regarda l'endroit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'en approcher et de fixer le sol. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, il voudrait croire que l'ange blond n'allait rien trouver et qu'il aurait ainsi la chance de se moquer de lui, mais ayant déjà chassé avec Cas, il savait bien que celui-ci risquait de voir, sentir, percevoir – ou utiliser n'importe quel sens bien plus efficacement que ce _pauvre_ _humain_ qu'était Dean ne le pouvait – quelque chose qui déboucherait sur une piste et sur une solution bien plus rapidement qu'il n'y serait arrivé seul.

Aussi, il ne fut pas vraiment étonné lorsque Balthazar se redressa et marcha sans même un regard à Dean en direction de la voiture, se contentant de lui lancer nonchalamment :

\- Si tu as un plan des environs, je sais où ton frère se trouve.

Dean ne demanda même pas comment celui-ci avait fait, il ne soupira même pas, il se contenta de marcher jusqu'à la voiture en énumérant les points positifs d'avoir Balthazar avec lui. Mais le seul qu'il trouva était que son travail irait bien plus rapidement ainsi, ce qui, après le regard triomphant que l'ange lança par-dessus son épaule, était bien trop peu pour le garder calme. Alors, pendant qu'il tentait de trouver une carte pour l'ange, il lista plutôt les raisons qu'il avait de ne pas le tuer.

xxx

Une maison à une trentaine de kilomètres du centre du village, celle-ci n'étant répertoriée sur aucune carte, ni même comme faisant partie de Komakte, et qui pourtant était là, plantée au milieu du désert. Ce n'était même pas une vieille maison en ruine, abimée par le temps avec des vitres brisées ou recouvertes par des planches. Non, c'était simplement une maison, exactement comme celle qu'on trouvait partout dans cet Etat, une maison de campagne plutôt grande, entourée d'une barrière blanche. Un chemin de terre la reliait à la route dont elle était écartée de presque un kilomètre d'après ce que pouvait juger Dean.

Il arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route, et en sortit, refusant de s'approcher de la maison avec la voiture, ne voulant pas que le tas de ferrailles bruyant annonce leur arrivé. Balthazar s'en plaint, et lorsque le chasseur l'envoya promener, celui-ci le saisit par le bras, et moins d'une seconde plus tard ils se retrouvèrent à moins de vingt mètres de la maison.

Dean se retourna vers lui avec des yeux furieux, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler une quelconque insulte, mais Balthazar leva la main, murmurant avant que celui-ci ait le temps de parler.

\- Tu vas réveiller le monstre si tu hurles, dit-il avec un sourire narquois et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le chasseur résista à l'envie de lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler, prenant à la place une grande inspiration avant de se détourner et de commencer à faire le tour de l'habitation. Plus il longeait les murs blanc crème, et regardait par les fenêtres parfaitement propres, plus il était persuadé que la maison était habitée.

En arrivant sur de l'autre côté de celle-ci, ils virent une trappe surélevée sur le sol, contre le mur. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers elle, et remarquèrent qu'elle était fermée par un épais cadenas. Alors que Dean soupira, Balthazar lui fit signe de s'écarter. Le premier sut instantanément ce que l'ange allait faire, ayant vu le sien agir ainsi par le passé.

Celui au t-shirt col-en-V mit sa main au-dessus du cadenas et une lumière blanche aveuglante en jaillis. Dean plissa des yeux en regardant l'action. Lorsque la lumière disparue, le cadenas était ouvert, ou plutôt en partie fondu. Balthazar le prit et le jeta sur le sol derrière eux, le bout de métal s'écrasant dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de poussière brune.

Ils ouvrirent les portes, espérant qu'elles ne grinceraient pas trop. L'une d'entre elles crissa légèrement, mais la deuxième fut silencieuse. La cave était plongée dans le noir, en dehors du halo de lumière provenant de l'entrée. A nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer, Dean le premier, descendant les marches tout en allumant sa lampe torche.

\- Sam ? appela-t-il à voix basse. Sam, t'es là ?

Dean perçut des murmures apeurés dans le silence, et il leva une de ses mains en signe de paix, tout en montrant différents endroits de la cave en cherchant d'où ceux-ci provenaient.

\- Je viens pour vous aider, merci de ne pas crier, dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

\- Nous – nous sommes là, répondit une voix féminine après un silence.

Dean se retourna vers elle, pointant sa lampe à cet endroit. Il aperçut alors deux personnes, assises les jambes repliées contre elles. Deux femmes, serrées l'une contre l'autre et visiblement terrifiées. L'une avait la tête relevée vers le chasseur, le regardant, plissant des yeux face à la lumière, l'autre avait la tête basse, le regardant à peine du coin du l'œil tout en se blottissant plus fort contre sa compagne d'emprisonnement. Elles étaient pleines de poussières et visiblement blessées, les bras en sang et les corps recouverts de cicatrices pas encore refermées et qui semblaient avoir été faite par une lame, tranchant la peau à plusieurs reprises. Il sut immédiatement que ces blessures laisseraient une trace à vie, ne leur permettant jamais d'oublier totalement ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

Il s'approcha d'elles, les remarquant attachées, alors que Balthazar qui se tenait derrière lui prit la parole.

\- On va vous sortir de là, tout se passera bien. Où sont les autres ?

Dean fut légèrement surprit de son ton rassurant, puis il pensa que Castiel ne devait pas être le seul ange que la misère humaine et la terreur sur les traits de quelqu'un pouvaient attendrir. Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il s'avança à son tour vers les deux disparues alors que lui découvrait les chaines qui les maintenaient.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit toujours la même. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loin, mais le sous-sol a l'air grand et je crois qu'il y a plusieurs pièces.

Balthazar fit sauter leurs chaines de la même façon qu'il avait enlevé le cadenas, Dean aida la première, puis la deuxième à se relever. Celle-ci, une fois libérée et toujours silencieuse, alla se blottir dans les bras de l'autre. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir presque cinquante ans, semblait parfaitement capable de gérer la situation.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Dean à la fois inquiet et soupçonneux.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation, dit-elle en baissant des yeux sur l'autre femme, plus jeune qu'elle, juste la trentaine. Mon salopard de mari m'a foutue dans une cave plus d'une fois, termina-t-elle rageusement.

Elle leva les yeux et les planta droit dans ceux de Dean.

\- Dites-moi que vous allez le tuer, demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Dean acquiesça silencieusement, puis il regarda Balthazar faisant un petit hochement de tête à celui-ci. L'ange tendit la main vers les deux femmes, celles-ci lui lancèrent un regard suspicieux, avant que la plus âgée ne la prenne. Aussitôt, ils disparurent, laissant Dean seul dans la cave avec sa lampe et son pistolet pendant que l'autre se chargeait de les ramener en sureté et, avec un peu de chance, de les calmer.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il sortit son pistolet et croisa ses poignets avec au bout de l'un son arme, et de l'autre la lampe, il commença à avancer dans la cave. Il trouva un trou dans le mur, et s'y faufila.

Dans la pièce suivante régnait une horrible odeur de sang qui lui donna un haut de cœur. Lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements apeurés et des bruits de chaines, il reprit la parole.

\- Je suis venus pour vous sortir de là. Ne criez pas.

Une des personnes de la pièce respirait fortement, et il pointa sa lampe dans sa direction pour découvrir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le torse perforé en plusieurs points, maintenu contre un poteau en bois par de simples cordes. Il avait un bandage sur la bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement lorsqu'il vue l'ombre de Dean dans le contrejour que créait la lampe. Le chasseur répéta qu'il venait pour l'aider tout en s'approchant de lui, prenant son couteau qui effraya immédiatement l'homme, et coupa ses liens avec. Le chasseur lui répéta de ne pas crier alors qu'il lui enlevait le bandeau de la bouche.

Une fois libéré, l'homme semblait toujours incapable de parler, et pointa simplement le mur derrière Dean d'une main tremblante. Celui-ci se retourna et dirigeant la lampe de ce côté, trouva deux autres personnes pendues au mur par les poignets avec de grosse chaîne. Il y avait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, et un homme aux cheveux déjà blancs. Ils semblaient moins blessés que l'homme qu'il venait d'aider, mais dans un sale état eux aussi.

Les chaines étant tenues par des crochets contre le mur, Dean les souleva un peu l'un après l'autre, pour qu'ils décrochent leurs chaines. Il leur indiqua ensuite que son ami allait revenir les sortir de là, et leur demanda de le suivre avec le moins de bruit en attendant, après s'être assurer qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer.

Dean et les trois disparus traversèrent deux pièces vides dans le sous-sol avant d'en trouver une habitée. Dans celle-ci, c'était une cellule qui retenait la dernière personne que ce monstre avait enlevée. Au centre de la cage, inconscient et visiblement blessé de plusieurs ecchymoses sur le torse et d'entaille sur les bras, se trouvait son petit frère.

\- Sam ! appela Dean en se précipitant vers les barreaux. Sam ?!

Celui-ci tourna la tête dans la direction de Dean, il semblait sonné, les yeux plissés comme s'il n'était pas certain de qui il voyait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupé par le bruit d'un claquement de métal. Dean sursauta en se tournant vers l'entrée de la pièce, comprenant que le son venait des portes de la cave, maintenant fermées. Un des hommes hurla, ce qui causa la même réaction chez les deux autres victimes.

\- Silence ! leur hurla Dean, et ils écoutèrent, visiblement terrifiés.

Puis, un rire sinistre résonna dans le sous-sol, semblant venir de partout à la fois. Le rire était grave, et n'était pas machiavélique, semblant, au contraire, réellement amusé par la situation qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Vous n'allez pas réussir à m'échapper, désolé de vous décevoir, mes petits.

La voix n'était ni féminine, ni masculine, et Dean se contentant de relever son arme plus haut, la braquant elle et sa lampe tout autour de lui, voulant déterminer la place de son ennemi, le son venant de partout à la fois.

L'un des disparus se colla contre le mur et s'y roula en boule, bientôt imité par les deux autres qui plaquèrent leurs mains contre leurs oreilles en fermant fortement les yeux, comme pour oublier la réalité autour d'eux. Dean contracta les mâchoires en les voyant si terrifiés, et il raffermit sa prise sur son arme, bien décidé à les garder tous les trois, et son frère, en vie.

Il s'approcha de la cage où était Sam, l'appelant à nouveau, intimant à celui-ci de se rapprocher. Sur le chemin, avec Balthazar, ils avaient discuté entre deux insultes de qui pourrait être l'innocent en question, se doutant que n'importe laquelle des victimes de la divinité ne suffirait pas. Ils en étaient venus à penser que, puisque Sam ne faisait pas partie des victimes habituellement visées, il serait certainement considéré comme innocent.

Dean vu son petit frère ramper douloureusement dans sa direction, attrapant un barreau avec l'une de ses mains pour se tirer vers lui. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler, mais son ainé l'interrompit.

\- Il faut que tu me passes ton sang, Sammy.

Celui-ci lui donna un sourire sans joie tout en montrant d'un vague geste épuisé de la main son corps abimé. Puis il tendit le bras vers son frère, ses coupures saignaient encore, faisant couler de longs filets de sang sur ses bras et avant-bras. Dean posa l'épieu sur son bras, le roulant contre celui-ci pour le tremper dans le sang de Sam, serrant les dents aux gémissements de souffrance de son frère, lui lançant un regard inquiet alors que celui-ci contractait le visage, les yeux fermés.

\- Ça va aller, je te promets que ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire de promesse comme celle-ci, dit une voix.

C'était la même voix que tout à l'heure, mais cette fois elle ne résonnait pas, elle était plus claire et venait d'un endroit précis derrière Dean. Ce dernier entendit les trois victimes derrière lui bouger, se faufiler dans le sens opposé d'où parvenait la voix. Il se releva lentement, épieux à la main et fit face à celui qui avait commis ce massacre.

Ce fut un enfant qu'il trouva face à lui, un enfant avec de grands yeux noisette, qui lui sourit gentiment. Il n'y avait aucune marque de méchanceté ou de monstruosité en la personne qui se trouvait devant Dean. Mais ses vêtements tâchés de sang affirmaient le contraire, et lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, la différence entre son apparence d'enfant d'une dizaine d'année et sa voix grave, androgyne et adulte stupéfia le chasseur.

\- Mais, je comprends que tu ais eu envie de rejoindre ton frère. J'en suis même ravi, tu es plus le type que préfère, dit le monstre en faisant un pas vers lui, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire et un hochement de tête. C'est pour moi ce joli bâton ?

Dean acquiesça froidement, serrant plus fort l'épieu dans sa main, se demandant comment traverser la pièce et lui planter l'arme dans le cœur. Il était assez futé pour ne pas sous-estimer ce qui se trouvait devant lui à cause de son apparence, sachant très bien que cet enfant avec déjà fait quinze victimes à deux répétitions, et qu'il en était à son troisième coup.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre, parce que l'enfant se mit à courir, non dans sa direction, mais celle de ses trois précédentes victimes. Cela et la vitesse de son ennemi ne déstabilisa Dean que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se lance dans sa direction.

Les trois victimes hurlèrent lorsque l'enfant sauta sur l'une d'elle, coupant ses joues par deux entailles nettes avec ses ongles. Dean arriva au moment où l'enfant se retourna pour lui bondir dessus avec une agilité déconcertante. Bientôt, l'enfant fut perché sur l'une de ses épaules, tentant d'une main d'abimé de visage de Dean avec ses ongles aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs, et se penchant au-dessus de sa tête pour tenter de prendre de l'autre l'épieu qu'il tenait.

Le chasseur se retourna brusquement pour faire tomber l'enfant par terre, le saisissant immédiatement à la gorge, et lui plantant l'épieu dans le cœur avant que celui-ci ne réagisse. La divinité écarquilla des yeux, et sa tête retomba en arrière sur le sol. Dean se releva, et fit un pas en arrière, avant de s'approcher de nouveau de la cage où était son frère, cherchant un moyen de l'en faire sortir.

Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un corps s'abattit contre sa nuque, deux petites jambes passant de chaque côté de sa tête. L'enfant s'assit sur ses épaules, penchant son corps en avant et tendant ses bras vers l'avant, faisant revenir ses mains griffues en direction des yeux de Dean dans l'ambition de les lui crever.

\- Amusant ton bâtonnet, ria-t-il.

Dean agrippa les deux poignets fins les retenant loin de ses yeux. Mais l'enfant avait une force bien plus importe que celle qu'aurait eu un humain de dix ans, et le chasseur n'arrivait qu'à le stopper dans son mouvement, ne pouvant le repousser totalement.

Il se tourna sur lui-même et se pencha soudainement en avant, faisant basculer l'enfant et le plaquant au sol à nouveau. Cependant celui-ci ne cessait de se débattre, et Dean n'avait aucune idée du moyen par lequel le tuer.

C'est alors qu'il entendit enfin un battement d'aile, suivit d'une légère brise venant de sa droite. Les pas rapides de Balthazar se dirigèrent vers lui et ses mains saisirent l'enfant, l'écartant de Dean. L'ange le plaqua contre le mur et posa une main sur son front.

La créature émis un hurlement qui était entre l'humain et l'animal, bien que Dean aurait été incapable de dire de quel animal il pouvait s'agir. Lorsque Balthazar se retourna vers le chasseur, un sourire triomphal sur le visage, ce dernier le foudroya du regard.

\- Très utile le _pieu baigné dans le sang d'un innocent_ , répéta Dean d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre de mon aide, le nargua l'ange.

\- J'ai faillis me faire tuer à cause de toi !

\- Non, tu as failli te faire tuer avant que j'arrive.

\- Oh, merci ! Merci monsieur-l'être-surpuissant-sans-lequel-nous-ne-sommes-rien ! Comment faire pour vous prouver ma reconnaissance ?

\- Oh, j'ai bien quelques idées …

\- Putain, mec, va te faire voir, cracha Dean, avant de se retourner dans la direction de Sam lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci tenter de se relever.

Son frère avait agrippé deux des barreaux et essayait de se remettre debout. Il avait le visage assez pâle et les traits creusés d'un grand manque de sommeil. Dean s'approcha vivement de la cellule pour l'aider à se maintenir debout, et demanda l'aide de Balthazar pour l'en sortir. Celui-ci agit comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, faisant fondre angéliquement le métal. L'ainé des Winchester passa le bras de Sam par-dessus son épaule. Les trois autres victimes se regroupèrent quand il leur demanda de le faire, et Balthazar les transporta tous en ville, à proximité d'une pharmacie, dans laquelle ils envoyèrent les victimes avant de les prévenir sur le fait qu'elles ne devaient pas parler de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Balthazar leur conseilla de partir avant que « l'un de ces idiots soit assez stupide pour dire la vérité » et que les deux frères aient des problèmes. Dean était sur le point de lui demander de soigné son frère, alors que la _gentillesse_ de l'ange attint sa limite et qu'en partant, il lance un sourire narquois au chasseur.

\- Pour tes cheveux fait quelque chose. C'est vraiment une horreur.

Dean soupira, se forçant à garder son calme alors qu'il partait avec son frère.

Sam refusa d'être emmené à l'hôpital, et Dean le força néanmoins à rester immobile alors qu'il pansa ses plaies et l'obligea à manger. En dehors des coupures sur les bras et des bleus sur le torse, le cadet s'en sortait plutôt bien, ses blessures n'étaient ni profondes, ni graves, et l'état inquiétant dans lequel il l'avait trouvé était surtout dû à la fatigue et au manque de nourriture de ces derniers jours. Raison pour laquelle celui-ci s'écroula comme une masse sur le lit du motel, et ne se réveilla que tard le lendemain matin.

Durant le sommeil de son frère, Dean avait appelé Bobby, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, parlant des victimes comme du monstre. Il lui décrivit l'état de Sam, et leur père de substitution fut d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi trop s'inquiéter. L'ainé se plaint ensuite de Balthazar, qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à supporter plus de quelques minutes consécutives, Bobby s'amusa de ses réflexions à l'autre bout du fil, ravi d'entendre Dean de son avis.

Finalement, le téléphone du vieux chasseur atterri dans les mains d'un ancien ange. Dean raconta de nouveau ce qu'il venait de vivre, évitant sans même y penser certains détails, comme le fait qu'il s'était presque fait crever les yeux. Il parla longtemps, sans même songer à compter le nombre de minutes qui passaient. Dean s'endormit au téléphone, sa voix étant peu à peu devenue plus vague, plus faible, ses phrases perdant leur sens, bientôt seule sa respiration résonnait dans le combiné à l'autre bout du pays où, tard dans la nuit, Castiel s'endormait enfin pour la première fois depuis son départ.

xxx

Dean et Sam étaient montés dès le lendemain matin dans l'Impala, l'ainé au volant, reprenant la route de Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du Sud. Il avait réussi à convaincre Balthazar de se charger de la voiture que lui avait prêté Bobby, celui-ci avait évidemment refusé, mais Dean savait argumenter lorsqu'il se voulait, et même si l'ange n'avait pas été ravi, il avait finalement accepté. Le chasseur s'était dit que si transporter des gens n'était pas un problème pour lui, une voiture n'en sera pas un non plus.

Sam avait soupiré amusé, retenant difficilement son sourire alors qu'il montait dans l'Impala, claquant derrière lui la portière grinçante. Il ferma les yeux en écoutant le moteur démarrer, encore fatigué malgré la longue nuit qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait encore l'impression que ses membres étaient engourdis, comme si ceux-ci avaient refusé de se réveiller. Son cerveau demeurait dans une sorte de brouillard vitreux, le monde autour de lui apparaissait clair, mais il avait l'étrange impression d'en être éloigné, comme s'il ne l'observait pas depuis l'intérieur de son corps.

Il passa la moitié du trajet à dormir, et ne se réveilla que lorsque Dean fit une pause dans une station-service pour acheter quelque chose à manger avant de se remettre en chemin.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda l'ainé en le dévisageant du coin de l'œil.

\- Mieux, l'informa-t-il, souriant au hochement de tête de son frère. Et toi ?

Dean fronça des sourcils et le regarda brièvement avant de reporter ses yeux sur la route.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il finalement.

Sam l'observa à son tour, essayant de jauger la véracité des propos de son ainé. Puis il se réinstalla dans le siège en cuire sombre, et regarda par la fenêtre quelques secondes, observant le paysage filer à toute allure, les arbres du bord de la route devenant flous à cause de la vitesse, alors que ceux au loin s'attardaient dans son champ de vision. Il reporta ses yeux sur son frère avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Quoi de neuf à la maison, depuis que je suis parti ?

\- Bobby a certainement enfin dû faire sa première nuit complète depuis que vous êtes sur cette chasse. Et Cas, il … il regarde les gens, maintenant. Si quelqu'un parle, il va tourner la tête vers cette personne, et si tu lui montre quelque chose, il va le regarder.

\- Wow, sacré progrès, fit Sam d'un ton impressionné. C'est cool.

\- Oui, il est capable de regarder autre chose maintenant.

\- Tu es déçu ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je devrais être déçu ? s'étonna l'ainé.

\- Parce que tu n'es subitement plus _le centre_ de son monde. C'était … plutôt mignon de voir que tu étais la _seule chose_ capable d'attirer son regard, se moqua Sam.

\- Oh, la ferme, grogna Dean en rougissant alors que son cadet explosa de rire.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de la reposer sur le volant, serrant fortement celui-ci entre ses deux mains. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, autant à cause de l'agacement que de la gêne. Sam cessa de rire, regardant son frère avec un regard tendre.

\- Vous êtes adorables, finit-il sincèrement par dire.

\- Tu connais la définition de _se la fermer_ ? s'énerva Dean.

\- Bobby a raison, finalement.

\- … Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais à propos de quoi ?

\- Tu es plus grognon quand ton petit ange n'est pas là.

\- Bordel, ce que vous pouvez être chiants … et je te signale que Cas n'est pas petit, tu es juste un putain de géant.

\- Avoue que ça te plait d'être le plus grand.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de jouer les malins, ou je te jure que je vais te donner assez d'images traumatisantes pour que tu ne fermes plus jamais l'œil du restant de tes jours, le menaça Dean.

\- C'est bon, la ferme, j'arrête, se précipita de répondre Sam en détournant le regard par la vitre.

Cependant, il devait quand même se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

Les deux frères ne parlèrent que très peu pendant le reste du trajet jusque chez Bobby. Et cela permit à Dean de laisser son esprit vagabonder, sans pourtant le perdre. Il songeait à l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines au moment où il avait dû se battre, sa fréquence cardiaque affolante, la sensation tellement prenante et déroutante que sa vie et sa mort étaient en train de se livrer bataille, cherchant à définir si oui ou non celui-ci livrait son dernier combat. Il se souvenait encore clairement de la façon dont ses sens s'étaient soudainement tous mit en alerte, recevant chaque information avec plus de clarté et de précision que d'habitude. Il pouvait encore sentir son sang battre violement contre ses tempes et picoter au bout de ses doigts. Il aurait été incapable de dire si ces sensations étaient plaisantes ou au contraire affreusement angoissantes. Et il n'aurait pas su en dire plus de l'impression qu'il avait d'être plus vivant au moment où sa vie se jouait ainsi, à simplement une blessure de différence.

Mais, il ne pouvait nier la révélation qui tapissait en lui, ni la petite voix de celle-ci qui lui faisait remarquer ce qu'il savait déjà. La chasse lui avait manqué.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

\- D'accord, je vais aller jeter un œil, dit Dean parlant à Bobby par téléphone.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que le vieux chasseur lui répétait l'adresse, se retenant de soupirer. Il aimait chasser, mais il avait en perspective de passer les deux prochains jours avec Castiel, celui-ci devant revenir de ses propres affaires de guerre civile angélique.

\- Dean ? appela une voix derrière lui.

L'interpelé fit volte-face en direction de celui qui venait d'apparaitre dans sa chambre, un large sourire inscrit sur les lèvres.

\- Qui c'était ? demanda Bobby à l'autre bout du fil.

Dean se figea de stupeur, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté à sa réaction, fronçant les sourcils tout en ouvrant la bouche pour parler.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

Dean leva la main vers Castiel, l'agitant brusquement avant de désigner le téléphone pour lui indiquer de ne pas parler. L'ange se redressa, les sourcils toujours froncés mais il ne dit rien.

\- Non, non, non, je suis seul, pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

\- Si je te dérange …

\- Absolument pas, le coupa-t-il en se mettant à marcher dans la chambre pour éviter le regard interrogateur de Castiel, tout en tentant d'évacuer la panique qui commençait à germer dans son estomac. C'est … c'est rien d'important, continue.

Bobby resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de redonner l'adresse à Dean. Celui-ci la nota d'une main tremblante sur un papier qui trainait sur la table, puis raccrocha. Il soupira avant de se retourner vers Castiel. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur lui, son ange détourna la tête et fixa le sol. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à Dean avant de fuir de nouveau son regard.

Dean sut immédiatement qu'il avait merdé.

\- Cas, je – je voulais pas dire que _tu_ n'étais pas important, tenta-t-il misérablement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Tu l'es.

Son ange releva les yeux sur lui, plongeant dans ses orbes émeraude, sondant son âme à la recherche de la vérité. Dean le laissa faire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais là ? demanda-t-il finalement, le regard toujours plongé au plus profond de lui.

\- Il comprendrait pas, murmura Dean.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de lui répondre, ces mots s'étaient imposés à lui, et s'il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne réponse à donner, il savait au moins que c'était la réalité. Castiel se redressa légèrement à ses mots, détournant brièvement le regard simplement pour le fixer à nouveau.

\- Ne comprendrait pas quoi ?

\- Hum … il …

Dean passa une main sur son visage, mal à l'aise, n'ayant rien à répondre qui ne blesserait pas automatiquement Castiel. Et il ne voulait surtout pas en arriver là. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, il vu que le mal était déjà fait. Son ange avait le visage fermé, mais ses yeux céruléens qui l'évitaient contenaient une distance et une tristesse que Dean ne pouvait pas manquer, malgré que celui à qui ils appartenaient essayait de le masquer.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à en parler si tu ne le veux pas, dit l'ange d'une voix neutre.

\- C'est pas que je le veux pas, contra Dean mais lorsque Castiel releva les yeux vers lui il ne fut plus capable de parler.

\- Là, tu mens, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Si ce sourire était dans le but de lui redonner une constance, Castiel ne réussit pas à le rendre joyeux et il ne fit, au final, que refléter la tristesse qui envahissait ses yeux. L'ange n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir aussi faible, il n'avait jamais été porté par ses émotions autant qu'il l'était lorsque Dean était près de lui, et il n'avait pas encore beaucoup de pratiques dans le fait de les dissimuler.

\- Il ne comprendrait pas, répéta Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Si, répondit-il fermement, si, ça l'est. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste …

L'ange vêtu d'un trench-coat beige resta immobile, fixant l'homme qui lui était si cher perdre ses moyens, tenter d'expliquer quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne savait dire. Castiel fut celui qui parla le premier.

\- Tu n'as pas à en parler si ça ne te met pas à l'aise.

\- Ça quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait de parler ou le fait d'être avec toi ?

\- Il y aurait une différence dans ta réponse ? demanda-t-il en faisant se rejoindre ses sourcils.

\- Une _énorme_ , oui.

Il marqua une pause, observant son ange devant lui, voyant comme celui-ci restait encore perdu face à toute cette histoire, restait celui que Dean devait aider à y voir plus clair, ce qu'il était incapable de faire.

\- Etre avec toi n'est pas un problème, continua-t-il. C'est le fait de lui parler qui en est un.

\- Les deux ne sont pas liés ?

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il.

Castiel détourna de nouveau la tête, cette fois il semblait y avoir une pointe d'exaspération au fond de ses yeux bleus, il ouvrit la bouche pour donner un quelconque argument que Dean ne savait être que trop juste.

\- _Tu_ n'es _pas_ un problème, dit Dean en haussant la voix. _Je_ suis le problème, Cas.

L'ange sembla surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, autant par les mots que par le ton, et Dean s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir parlé si fort et si brusquement. Ce n'était même pas contre son ange qu'il était en colère, c'était contre lui-même, son incapacité de s'exprimer et sa peur idiote du rejet.

\- S'il te plait, ne crois pas que c'est parce que c'est toi, reprit Dean sur un ton plus bas et plus calme. Car c'est juste moi qui ai un problème. J'veux pas lui en parler parce que je suis sûr qu'il réagirait mal, et il réagirait pas comme ça à cause de toi. Ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait pareil. C'est simplement que …

\- Dean, l'interrompit Castiel. Tu n'as pas à en parler, à qui que ce soit.

\- Si, il faut que j'en parle, répondit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel tendit une de ses mains dans sa direction lorsque Dean fut assez près. Celui-ci la saisit et noua leurs doigts ensemble, restant à un pas de lui pour continuer ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je te promets qu'un jour je lui en parlerai, dit-il la gorge nouée.

\- Tu n'as rien à me promettre, murmura Castiel en regardant leurs doigts entrecroisés.

\- Là, tu te trompes, dit-il tout aussi bas en fermant la distance entre eux et en déposant un baiser chaste sur les douces lèvres de son ange. Tu te trompes, totalement.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Ils arrivèrent un jour après leur départ de l'Arizona tard dans l'après-midi chez Bobby. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en chemin, dans un motel perdu dans la campagne du Colorado. Les deux frères étaient exténués par la route, ne voulant plus que prendre une douche et se coucher.

Bobby leur ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils ne puissent sonner, ayant entendu le bruit reconnaissable du moteur de l'Impala. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux lorsqu'ils passèrent l'un derrière l'autre le pas de la porte, s'attardant sur le cadet pour vérifier que celui-ci aille bien. Dean fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de voir Castiel arriver du coin de l'œil. Il rencontra son regard céruléen brillant, et son cœur manqua un battement devant le sourire qui éclaira le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son sourire lui avait autant manqué. Ce n'était pas un immense sourire qui montrait ses dents, mais une fine courbe de la forme d'un arc qui épousait ses lèvres, les étirant pour les sublimer.

Il marcha à sa rencontre, les bras tendus en avant et accueillant son ange dès que celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur. Il appuya sa tête sur le côté de celle de Castiel, tout en posant une main sur sa nuque et une sur le bas de son dos, l'attirant plus près pour être collé à son corps. C'était un sourire qu'il avait envie de cueillir, mais dont il ne s'autorisait pas le droit.

\- Je suis rentré, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, respirant l'odeur de la maison. Ce geste lui était naturel, puisqu'il avait été celui qui scellait leurs au revoir et leurs retrouvailles. Dean arrivait encore à s'en souvenir, et la situation qu'il vivait en cet instant était étrangement ressemblante à certaines de leurs premières séparations temporaires. Et il se demandait si cela était le cas aussi pour son ange.

 _Castiel prit Dean dans ses bras, l'homme le serrant fort contre lui alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans son cou. L'ange enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille, les mèches étaient plus longues qu'elles ne l'avaient été lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il inspira leur odeur, son odeur, celle dont il ne pouvait se passer depuis un moment déjà, plus unique et enivrante que n'importe quelle senteur qui lui avait été donné de connaitre avant._

 _Il entendit au loin l'appel répété de son frère, il savait qu'il devait y aller, mais il refusait d'interrompre cet instant, de se séparer de ces bras qui l'entouraient. Il savait que, même si ça n'avait aucun sens, il avait froid dès que Dean ne le tenait plus, et savait qu'il n'était pas censé avoir froid._

 _Castiel tourna la tête pour embrasser Dean au milieu de ses cheveux, et lorsque celui-ci s'écarta légèrement, il embrassa son front, descendant le long du côté de son visage, longeant sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres affamées. Lorsqu'il les atteignit, chaque voix qui l'appelait dans son esprit se tut, et il ne sentit que la douceur de la bouche de Dean contre la sienne, que le contact lent et électrique de ses doigts remontant dans son dos, glissant le long de sa nuque jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux._

 _Puis, il fit un pas en arrière, s'écartant de son ange pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait dans leurs regards tous les mots qu'aucun d'eux ne savait comment prononcer._

 _\- Reviens-moi, murmura-t-il._

 _\- Je te le promets, répondit Castiel avant de disparaitre pour aller s'occuper d'affaires bien moins plaisantes._

\- Vous avez faim ? demanda la voix de Bobby derrière lui.

Dean fut légèrement surpris par sa voix et il s'écarta de Castiel, quittant les bras qui l'entouraient et le serraient près contre corps de l'ange. Ses yeux furent happés par les bleus qu'il rencontra, et il eut l'impression qu'il s'y jouait une tempête. Ce n'était pas tant comme si Castiel était tendu, bouleversé ou une ressentait une quelconque émotion, mais comme si celui-ci vivait une bataille intérieure. Dean monta instinctivement sa main sur sa joue, mais même lorsque Castiel le regarda, l'ouragan dans son regard ne faillit pas. Cela avait l'étrange effet de le rendre plus vivant, plus présent. D'une certaine façon Dean avait l'impression que l'esprit de son ange s'était remis en route, encore un peu plus qu'il ne s'était déjà éveillé au cours des dernier mois.

\- Dean ? appela Bobby derrière lui d'une voix hésitante, ne voulant pas interrompre quoique ce soit.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

Il tira sur la main de Castiel, l'entrainant dans son chemin vers la cuisine. Eux et Sam se retrouvèrent assis à la table de la cuisine, avec le cadet parlant à intervalle régulier, s'amusant à voir l'ange le regarder d'un air intéressé. Bobby prépara rapidement quelque chose tout en mettant la table, refusant l'aide de ses deux fils.

Bientôt ils furent occupés à manger, puis Dean aida son ange à manger, celui-ci n'agissant toujours pas seul. Bobby leur parla vaguement des boulots sur lesquels étaient les autres chasseurs, tout en écoutant les deux frères parler de celui qu'ils venaient de terminer. La conversation s'en écarta ensuite, devenant plus naturelle, moins professionnelle.

Puis, Dean bailla et décida d'aller se coucher, entrainant Castiel avec lui alors qu'il quittait la table et remontait les escaliers. Sam les suivit du regard, pensif, et Bobby l'observait lui, sachant que le cadet avec une idée derrière la tête. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, assis confortablement autour de la table, chacun une bière posée devant eux.

\- Bobby, l'interpela Sam qui fixait toujours les escaliers où Dean et Castiel avaient disparus.

\- _Humpf_ ? fit le vieux chasseur pour réponse.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si Dean a déjà … hum … été avec un mec avant ?

Bobby dévisagea Sam, le jaugeant du regard et semblant réfléchir intensivement à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Le vieux chasseur prit une profonde inspiration en se redressant avant de se renfoncer dans la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant fortement les yeux avant de reposer les yeux sur le cadet.

\- Tu devrais plus en parler avec lui qu'avec moi.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, répondit Sam en soutenant son regard.

Bobby n'ajouta rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant d'observer son fils adoptif tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Puis il prit appuis sur la table, se penchant légèrement en avant et vers Sam.

\- Tu sais, au moment où j'ai appris pour eux deux, ton crétin de frère pensait que j'avais un problème avec le fait que Cas soit un mec.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si persuadé que c'est un problème ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, j'aurais jamais cru que Dean pouvait s'intéresser à un homme avant, mais ça ne devrait pas continuer de le préoccuper autant aujourd'hui, _personne_ ne s'en soucie.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Bobby avec un amusement feint tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Devine !

Sam haussa les sourcils, et détourna le regard tout en réfléchissant. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il reposa les yeux sur Bobby, et celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de l'observer, un regard entendu sur le visage. Le plus jeune des deux hommes regardait l'autre avec un tel étonnement que cela en était presque comique.

\- J'y crois pas, il a – mais quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a –

\- C'était le fils d'un autre chasseur, le coupa Bobby. Ton frère devait avoir dix-huit ans. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, ton père les a juste trouvés ensemble et ça ne lui a clairement pas fait plaisir. Je ne te fais pas la liste des termes qu'il a employé pour qualifier ton frère. Je n'étais pas supposé entendre mais il a hurlé tellement fort que c'était dur à manquer. Dean n'en a jamais parlé. Je ne l'ai plus jamais vu regarder un autre mec de sa vie. Et bien sûr, John non plus n'en a plus reparlé.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais su, souffla Sam en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- J'ai du mal à voir pourquoi l'un comme l'autre aurait voulu t'en parler. Dean était tellement persuadé d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai essayé de lui en parler une fois. Lui dire que ce n'était pas monstrueux ou quoique ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- On parle de Dean, soupira-t-il, cet imbécile faisait comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais.

\- Evidemment, murmura Sam.

Bobby prit une gorgé de sa bière. Sam essayait d'imaginer la scène, son frère se faire engueuler par leur père, se sentir coupable alors qu'il ne l'était en rien. Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, et cela l'énerva presque autant que ça l'attristait. Il savait bien l'impact que les mots de leur père avaient, toujours plus sur Dean que sur lui. Il avait plus d'une dizaine de questions en tête, mais il savait que ce n'était pas à Bobby d'y répondre, ni qui, de toute façon, en serait capable.

\- Tu le détestais vraiment notre père, non ?

\- C'est peut-être un peu fort, mais on peut dire qu'il y a des jours où je ne le portais vraiment pas dans mon cœur, avoua celui-ci en soupirant, le goulot de sa bouteille à l'orée de ses lèvres. J'aurai juste voulu qu'il soit moins dur avec vous. Ça nous aurait évité de nombreux problèmes. Et on aurait pu avoir ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'endroit où Castiel et Dean avait disparus, bien plus tôt.

Sam resta silencieux, fixant sa propre bouteille et grattant l'étiquette de ses ongles rongés. Celle-ci partait en charpie dû à l'humidité, des gouttes de condensation perlant contre le verre brun. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- A quel point je vais me faire remballer quand je vais essayer de lui en parler, d'après toi ?

Bobby rit légèrement, puis il rencontra son regard, et les yeux brillants d'une petite lueur, il lui sourit doucement, le regardant exactement comme un père est supposé regarder son enfant.

\- Rapidement. Mais insiste, il faudra bien qu'il en parle un jour … et maintenant ne serait pas trop tôt.

xxx

Cela faisait deux jours que les deux frères étaient revenus, et Bobby avait parlé à l'ainé des incessants allers-retours de Castiel lors de son absence. Ils y avaient réfléchi et décidèrent qu'il faudrait habituer celui-ci à ses absences. Cette décision avait émergé d'une longue conversation, Dean ne voyait au départ pas la nécessité de l'y habituer, puisqu'il ne le quitterait pas. Son père de substitution lui avait jeté un regard exaspéré avant de lui dire rappeler que même si lui et son ange ne se quittaient pas non plus avant que ce dernier disparaisse, ils étaient néanmoins capables de vivre sans que l'autre soit là.

C'est pourquoi, au début de l'après-midi, Dean avait pris Castiel dans ses bras, le serrant fort et longuement, comme il l'avait fait à son départ la dernière fois et à son retour. Puis la gorge serrée, il quitta la pièce, et se dépêcha de sortir avant que son ange ne commence à le suivre.

Il roula pendant plus de deux heures avec l'Impala avant de se retrouver devant un champ aux herbes hautes. Il se tenait debout, appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir brun. Ses yeux se baladaient sur le paysage verdoyant, il repéra le chemin dans les hautes herbes, mais ne le prit pas. Il inspira profondément l'air de la campagne et le parfum des arbres au loin, écoutant le vent passer dans leurs feuilles et secouer les herbes en une douce mélodie. Il resta dans ce calme environ une demi-heure avant de faire la route dans le sens inverse.

Une fois arrivé, il prit Castiel dans ses bras, celui-ci avait visiblement attendu avec impatience et inquiétude son retour.

Dean répéta l'expérience plusieurs fois, tentant d'habituer son ange à son absence, Bobby, et Sam lorsqu'il était présent, restant avec lui pour tenter de lui faire faire autre chose que le tour de la maison.

Cependant Dean ne repartit pas sur une autre chasse, aucune de ses absences ne durant ainsi plus d'une demi-journée. La chasse lui avait manqué, mais il avait fait une promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir.

Lors de certain de ses départs, Sam l'accompagnait, l'occasion pour les deux frères de passer un peu de temps seul entre eux et de retrouver la complicité qu'ils refusaient de perdre malgré le fait qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble. Lorsque c'était le cas, Dean n'allait pas au même endroit que d'habitude, roulant à la place jusqu'à une ville quelconque où ils déjeunaient ou allaient boire une bière ensemble. Mais ils passaient la plupart du temps à bord de l'Impala, roulant sans réel but sur des routes sans fin.

Et ce jour-là, les deux frères étaient de nouveau dans leur bien-aimée Impala, Dean au volant et Sam côté passager. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que ce dernier ouvrait et refermait successivement la bouche, regardant par la fenêtre tout en jetant des regards à son frère, incertain. Il voulait demander quelque chose, il ne savait juste pas comment. Son ainé le laissa faire près d'une vingtaine de minutes avant que sa patiente n'atteigne ses limites.

\- Bon, tu vas finir par cracher le morceau, oui ?

Sam qui fixait l'horizon par sa fenêtre tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère, comme un enfant prit sur le fait à fouiller les placards en pleine nuit à la recherche de gâteaux. Il l'observa quelques secondes, semblant tâter le terrain, cherchant la meilleure manière d'aborder la question. Au final, il détourna le regard avant d'oser parler.

\- Tu avais déjà été avec un autre mec avant Cas ?

Dean resta silencieux, laissant la question flotter entre eux, attendant pour que Sam décide soudainement de la retirer pour qu'il puisse alors faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais son frère se contenta de se taire, n'osant même pas poser les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de demander là ?

\- … Non, avoua Sam.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi tu en parles maintenant ?

\- Parce que … quand je suis revenu j'ai pas – pas eu le temps de … voir ça arriver, bredouilla le cadet. Toi et Cas étiez déjà ensemble et … je l'ai découvert comme ça, j'ai pas – à ce moment là je pouvais pas …

La gorge de Dean se noua, il garda les yeux fixement rivés sur la route, ne voulant pas montrer à son frère combien cette conversation le gênait et l'angoissait.

\- Je croyais que c'était pas un problème, dit-il un ton plus bas que sa voix habituelle.

Sam le regarda enfin, les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de froncer des sourcils.

-C'est _pas_ un problème. _Vraiment_ , insista-t-il, c'en est pas un.

\- Alors pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement de savoir si je me suis tapé d'autres mecs avant Cas ? cracha-t-il. Ça te sort d'où ce nouvel intérêt ?

\- C'est pas … j'ai pas envie de savoir qui tu t'es _tapé_ ou pas. Je veux juste savoir si – si tu t'es caché pendant tout ce temps.

Cette fois, l'ainé garda le silence. Il se doutait de ce dont Sam voulait parler, il savait qu'un jour son frère finirait par parler à Bobby, et que ce dernier lui en parlerait. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas en parler parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, il voulait juste que son frère en reste là.

\- Dean, parles moi, demanda Sam insistant doucement tout en laissant savoir à son frère qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Tu le sais déjà, rétorqua Dean. Ça te sert à quoi de me poser la question ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as été avec un mec. Et que papa a pas vraiment géré le coup.

\- Alors tu sais tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Ce qu'il croyait devoir faire.

\- En te faisant être ce que _lui_ voulait que tu sois ? s'énerva Sam. En te faisant rentrer dans une case qui ne t'allais pas, alors que tu aurais pu être totalement heureux sans ? Tout ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter que t'aimes un mec ?

Dean ne répondit rien, gardant une fois de plus le silence et les yeux concentrés sur la route, donnant l'impression qu'il n'écoutait pas ce que son cadet lui disait. Sam continua de fixer le profil de son frère, observant son expression à la recherche d'une fissure dans son masque, mais il n'en trouva aucune.

\- Il t'a fait te détester, comment peux-tu ne pas lui en vouloir ?

\- Il a toujours fait ce qu'il a cru être le meilleur pour nous.

\- Oh, mais, arrête avec –

\- – mais tu veux quoi, bordel ?! Que je te dise que quand j'avais dix-huit ans un mec m'a rendu dingue ?! Que quand papa l'a découvert il m'a hurlé dessus comme jamais ?! Que pour la vraie première fois de ma vie j'ai vu à quel point il pouvait avoir honte de moi ?! Tu veux que je te dise que je voulais disparaitre lorsqu'il m'a regardé avec le plus grand regard de dégoût que j'ai jamais reçu ?! Tu veux que je te dise que je me suis détesté d'être comme ça pendant des années ?! Que je couche avec presque toutes les femmes que je rencontre pour prouver que je suis tout sauf attiré par les mecs ?! Que je me hais d'agir comme ça ?! Tu veux que je dise que j'ai peur que les personnes que j'aime me repoussent à cause de ça ?! Et que, ouais, je m'attendais à ce que toi, et Bobby, et tout le monde me regardiez comme un putain de monstre et pas que vous vous réjouissiez pour moi ?! Okay, pas de problème, Sammy, je te le dis tout ça, mais t'attends pas à ce que je te dises que je hais papa.

Ce fut Sam qui resta silencieux cette fois, observant son frère, ses mains crispées sur le volant, sa mâchoire serrée, ses joues légèrement rougies par le fait qu'il avait pratiquement hurlé, ou bien par ce qu'il avait dit, il n'en était pas sûr. Il était d'un côté satisfait que son frère se soit finalement ouvert et ait reconnu qu'il n'avait porté qu'un masque de plus durant des années, mais de l'autre côté, le fait que son frère est l'air sur le point de se briser en un millier de morceaux sous ses yeux lui pinçait le cœur d'un sentiment de culpabilité insupportable.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Comment t'aurais voulu que je t'en parle ? ricana Dean.

\- J'sais pas, soupira Sam en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre pendant une seconde. Essais.

\- Non, dit fermement l'ainé.

\- C'était qui ? insista Sam.

\- Aucune importance.

\- Pas d'accord, trancha-t-il en faisant soupirer son frère s'exaspération. Si ce n'est pas important, pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche, une répartie cinglante en tête, mais il la referma. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la route.

\- Il y a eu ce mec … il me plaisait, et – et je savais pas trop quoi faire de ça. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je lui plaisais aussi. C'était pas – on n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble. Et j'veux pas en parler, parce que – parce que je savais pertinemment que ça allait mal se passer, dès le moment où j'ai commencé à … plus ou moins être avec lui. J'ai flippé depuis l'instant où j'ai compris qu'il me plaisait, et ça n'a fait qu'empirer jusqu'au moment où papa s'en mêle. Et j'avais eu raison de penser que ça finirait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda son petit frère.

\- Papa nous a vus.

\- Comment ça ?

Dean se tut un instant, puis il soupira, et Sam pouvait jurer que ses mains tremblaient sur le volant.

\- Il m'a embrassé pour me dire au revoir et quand je me suis retourné, il était là, à me fixer, expliqua Dean. Son regard – et il a hurlé … beaucoup. Alors évidemment que je ne suis pas allé voir mon petit frère de quatorze ans à qui je devais servir d'exemple. T'étais pas censé avoir cette image de moi.

\- Quelle image ? Il y a rien de mal à –

\- Ouais, je sais. Je le sais, _maintenant_.

\- Et Bobby ? Tu ne devais pas être un _modèle_ pour lui.

\- Et le voir me jeter le même regard que papa venait de me lancer ? Hors de question. Pas deux pères d'un coup.

\- Il a essayé de t'en parler, contra le cadet.

\- Il n'a pas – , commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Il t'a vraiment tout dit, hein ? Pourquoi t'as même besoin de me demander –

\- – il ne m'a pas _tout_ dit. Il m'a dit de t'en parler, si je voulais vraiment savoir. Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de te parler, que tu faisais comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi il te parlait. Pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé t'aider ?

\- J'voulais pas prendre de risques, souffla-t-il après un court silence.

\- Il n'aurait jamais réagis comme ça, affirma Sam.

\- Ça je l'ai su il y a seulement deux ans.

\- Quand tu as enfin eu le courage de lui parler de Cas, et qu'il s'en doutait totalement ? plaisanta le cadet.

\- Non, répondit Dean avec un sourire en coin. Quand il s'est pointé dans la chambre de motel que je partageais avec Cas, et qu'il était furax parce qu'il pensait que c'était un coup comme ça.

\- Oh, pitié, dis-moi que vous n'étiez pas en train de –

\- Non ! Non, je dormais. Avec Cas, mais je dormais.

\- Bobby a dû te tuer quand il a compris que tu le croyais contre le fait que ce soit un mec.

\- Je crois qu'il m'en aurait volontiers collé une sur le moment, ria-t-il.

Sam pouffa de rire, rejoignant son frère. Il reposa les yeux sur lui et, voyant que sa posture était plus détendue, il osa à nouveau lui poser une question.

\- Et maintenant ? C'est toujours un problème pour toi ? Tu penses encore que les gens vont te regarder avec dégoût à cause de ce qu'il y a entre Cas et toi ?

\- Parfois, oui, avoua Dean après un silence. J'ai parfois encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que Bobby et toi vous en fichez. Mais …

Il se tut une seconde, se demandant s'il devrait vraiment continuer ou non, puis il se rendit compte qu'après avoir atteint ce niveau de confidence, ce serait idiot de s'arrêter là.

\- En fait c'est lui qui vivait ça le plus mal. Comme j'avais peur, je cachais tout à tout le monde et flippais totalement à l'idée que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Il a fini par croire que c'était lui le fautif, que j'avais honte de lui ou une connerie du genre. Et … bordel, tu sais pas ce que ça fait de le voir comme ça, persuadé qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, alors qu'il est juste la putain de meilleure chose qui me sois arrivé. Alors au final, j'me fous que les gens me regardent avec dégoût, comme si c'était monstrueux. Je ferai avec parce que j'en ai marre qu'il souffre à cause de mes conneries. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Pas après tout ça, tout ce qu'il – ce qu'on …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas comment la finir, ou se sentant trop gêné pour la continuer. Sam n'avait pas manqué la manière dont son regard s'était illuminé lorsqu'il avait parlé de Castiel, comme ses mots s'étaient pressés de se faire entendre. Le plus jeune frère regarda son ainé avec une certaine fascination, lui qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'assister à ce changement chez lui, qui n'avait pas la chance de l'observer se comporter comme ça si souvent.

\- Tu l'aimes, constata-t-il en un murmure.

\- Parce que t'en doutais ? railla Dean bien que l'expression sur son visage le montrait bien moins sûr de lui que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire.

\- Non, dit simplement Sam avant de quitter son frère des yeux pour regarder le paysage défiler rapidement par la fenêtre. Pas du tout.

.

.

 **Note:** Juste parce que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas clair: le flashback de ce chapitre se passe avant que Bobby n'apprenne pour Dean et Castiel.

J'en profite aussi pour vous remerciez énormément des adorables messages que vous me laissez, ils me font tellement plaisir, et je suis toujours surprise de voir que ce que j'écris peut plaire à quelqu'un. Donc merci à vous de me lire, vous êtes géniaux !

.

.


	9. Chapitre 8:'La peur de te perdre'

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 : 'La peur de te perdre'**

.

.

Dean n'avait pas voulu partir sur cette chasse, mais celle-ci se passait à côté de chez eux et avait déjà fait trop de victimes pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas non plus pu faire comme si de rien n'était lorsque Bobby lui avait dit combien elle était dangereuse. Aussi, lorsqu'ils pensèrent avoir localisé la créature, et que le vieux chasseur ne pouvait pas se rendre sur les lieux pour accompagner Sam, il n'avait pas été capable de dire non. Certes, personne ne le forçait à y aller, mais comment était-il supposé laisser partir son frère sans même tenter de le protéger.

Les deux Winchester arrivèrent dans une grange abandonnée, à environs un kilomètre et demi de chez Bobby. Les planches de bois qui constituaient les murs étaient d'un brun sale et délavé par la pluie, le verni qui les recouvraient était plus qu'écaillé par endroits. Ils étaient entrés et avaient trouvé leur proie, ou plutôt proies au pluriel puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à deux créatures au lieu d'une seule. Dean ne serait pas capable de décrire précisément ce à quoi ressemblaient les choses qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elles avaient une forme humanoïde mais pas de visage, leurs corps étaient fins et longilignes. Au bout de ce qui devait leur servir de bras, il n'y avait pas de main, juste trois longues griffes d'une dizaine de centimètre.

Ils se battirent contre elles, mais elles bougeaient rapidement et avec beaucoup d'agilité, aussi lorsqu'ils tuèrent la première, ils avaient perdu de vue la seconde. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, fouillant la grange, se dirigeant vers les craquements qu'ils entendaient, arme à la main.

\- Derrière toi ! hurla Sam.

Dean eut juste le temps de se retourner avant que trois griffes ne lui rentrent dans le ventre. Il les sentit trancher sa peau en trois points précis, puis s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. La sensation lui coupa le souffle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il eut l'impression que ses poumons s'étaient brutalement vidés. Le monde entier se tut, laissant seulement les battements de son cœur faire échos dans ses tympans. Son corps fut secoué d'un soubresaut général lorsque les griffes cessèrent de creuser plus profondément en lui.

Les secondes suivantes lui paressèrent bien plus longues qu'elles ne l'avaient réellement été. Ses yeux émeraude se relevèrent vers le monstre, le voyant vraiment pour la première fois, et sur ce qui devait être son visage vide, Dean y vit une ligne bordeaux former un large sourire tordu et décomposé.

Il saisit plus fermement sa dague, resserrant ses doigts sur le manche avant de lever le bras et de l'abattre sur la chose face à lui, enfonçant son arme en un coup fatal dans son crâne. La lame pénétra le crâne aussi facilement que les griffes l'avaient fait en lui. Il la retira et poussa le monstre loin de lui, retirant les griffes de son corps. Mais le chemin inverse effectué par celles-ci ne fut pas exactement le même, et, en tombant, elles écartèrent encore plus les plaies, faisant des entailles plus larges en lui. Dès qu'elles furent totalement hors de son corps, il tomba en arrière. Ses jambes l'abandonnant et n'essayant même pas de le rattraper alors que son frère criait son nom en courant vers lui.

Sam enleva sa veste et la pressa immédiatement sur la blessure de Dean. Puis, il regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Il savait qu'il devait le ramener chez Bobby, prendre une voiture et l'amener à l'hôpital. Alors il passa le bras de son ainé par-dessus son épaule et le souleva, tout en lui répétant que ça allait aller, essayant autant de se convaincre lui-même que de convaincre son frère.

Chaque mouvement faisait gémir Dean de douleur, et celui-ci se retenait pour ne pas hurler, se mordant la lèvre. Il essayait aussi de respirer normalement, et de se concentrer sur le fait de serrer le plus fort possible la veste de son frère contre ses blessures, mais ses muscles semblaient ne plus réponde correctement aux messages de son cerveau. Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, et vit que le tissu du vêtement de Sam avait changé de couleur, le rouge de son sang assombrissant fortement le bleu de celle-ci.

Pendant une seconde, alors que le monde devenait plus sourd et plus aveugle, il lui vient à l'esprit que la mort était en train de gagner sa bataille sur la vie.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Un bruissement d'ailes dans son dos, et Dean sourit largement avant de se retourner pour voir son ange. Mais dès qu'il le vit, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et il fut soudainement incapable de respirer.

A terre, affalé contre une vieille commode en bois terni et aux tiroirs bancals, Castiel était couvert de sang. Une partie de ses vêtements était en lambeaux, son trench-coat n'était plus que sur l'une de ses épaules, sa cravate était encore plus défaite que d'habitude et un des bouts avait été arraché, sa veste de costume noir était déchirée en plusieurs points, mais le pire était sa chemise. Autrefois blanche, elle était trempée de rouge écarlate, déchirée aux endroits où les tâches de sang étaient les plus sombres, et elles étaient nombreuses. Les différentes couches de tissus n'étaient que trop légèrement secouées par la respiration presque inexistante de Castiel.

Ses cheveux en batailles étaient sales de poussières et de sangs, formant des paquets poisseux et épais dans ses mèches brunes. Son visage était recouvert à la fois d'ecchymoses et de plaies, traits vifs et fins sur son visage qui laissaient des traces rougeoyantes perler sur ses joues. Son nez devait être cassé, et ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, l'un était au beurre noir et sur l'autre coulait du sang depuis son arcade sourcilière. Une de ses lèvres était éclatée en un mélange de chair et d'hémoglobine. L'odeur métallique de cette dernière se répandit instantanément dans la pièce, causant un haut de cœur à Dean.

Celui-ci se précipita vers son ange, hurlant son prénom. Castiel tourna à peine la tête dans sa direction, le mouvement semblant lui causer une immense douleur au vu du gémissement tremblant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres gonflées.

Dean jeta rapidement un œil aux nombreuses blessures sur le torse de son amant, remarquant tout de suite à quel point elles étaient profondes et trop sérieuses pour qu'il puisse les traiter. Son cerveau sembla cesser de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes au cours desquelles il croisa le regard bleu céruléen. Celui-ci semblait être surpris de le voir, surpris d'être en face de lui, comme s'il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais une lueur se mit à y briller, celle qui était toujours présente dans les yeux de Castiel lorsqu'il le voyait. Ses lèvres tentèrent d'afficher un sourire. Dean sentit son cœur se tordre en une horrible douleur dans sa poitrine.

\- Me fait pas ça, supplia-t-il.

Puis, tout son corps sembla fonctionner de nouveau et il bondit sur ses pieds, traversant la pièce pour fouiller dans son sac. Il prit son téléphone et appela rapidement la seule personne qui risquait d'avoir une idée de quoi faire : Bobby.

Les sonneries furent insoutenables, Dean hurlant pratiquement à chacune d'elles alors que ses yeux ne décrochaient pas de Castiel. Mais lorsque la voix de son père de substitution résonna à l'autre bout de la ligne, cela n'aida en rien. Le chasseur parlait à toute vitesse, racontant ce qui se passait devant lui, expliquant l'état de son ange, et le suppliant de lui donner une quelconque solution. Mais Bobby, perdu dans ce qu'il disait, et commençant lui aussi à être affolé, n'en trouva aucune.

Alors que Dean hurlait à son téléphone, Castiel à terre commençait lentement à émerger de son brouillard de douleur, juste suffisamment pour tenter de parler, mais ses mots se perdaient dans sa gorge et sortaient aléatoirement sans aucun sens. Même lorsqu'il finit par ne dire plus qu'un nom, le répétant plusieurs fois, espérant que Dean comprenne et l'appelle, ce dernier ne se calmait pas suffisamment pour l'entendre.

Sa vision commença à se brouiller, et il sentit lentement sa grâce s'enfuir de son corps, se séparant, s'agitant, prête à se briser. Mais il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit alors qu'il sentait la mort arriver pour le prendre.

Dean, lui, regardait son ange devenir lentement plus pâle, et cette pâleur être recouverte de sang. Il avait la certitude qu'il mourrait, et contemplait son agonie sans ne rien pouvoir y faire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, la voix de Bobby au téléphone se mêla aux hurlements dans sa tête et il fut rapidement incapable de discerner quoique ce soit dans cet ouragan de pensées.

\- Je t'en supplie, non, murmura-t-il en regardant son ange à quelques pas de lui, des larmes se mettant à couler sur son visage et brouillant sa vision.

Puis un bruissement d'ailes, et un autre homme fut dans la pièce. Il était blond, les yeux bleus clairs, un t-shirt gris col-en-V et une veste noir. Il écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il vit Castiel et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, une main tendue en avant. Mais Dean se mit sur son chemin, faisant barrière dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas laisser son précieux ange mourir sous ses yeux.

L'autre le regarda à peine avant de le repousser contre le mur opposé à celui où était Castiel. Dean le heurta avant de s'écraser lourdement contre le sol, relevant juste la tête au moment où la main de l'intrus se posa sur le front de son ange. Il hurla en se relevant, se précipitant pour lui sauter au cou, se fichant de n'avoir aucune arme face à ce qu'il savait être un ange. Il refusait de laisser celui-ci tuer l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la lumière blanche sortir de sa main pour toucher le front de Castiel, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il fut incapable de regarder la lueur aveuglante, mais refusa de détourner le regard. Puis, une fois celle-ci disparue, il vit le visage de son ange, moins blessé, mais semblant encore incapable de réagir. Il comprit que celui qui venait d'arriver l'avait soigné, et il releva les yeux sur lui alors qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face.

\- Alors, c'est toi Dean, fit-il d'un ton condescendant en fronçant les sourcils et le jaugeant du regard.

Le blond se présenta sous le nom de Balthazar, un des frères de Castiel et apparemment un de ceux qui était du même côté que lui dans la guerre civile qui grondait au paradis. Sans démordre de son ton hautain et de son horrible accent, il expliqua à Dean comment son frère s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, lui parlant sans cacher aucun détail de la bataille qu'ils avaient subis, des morts autour d'eux, des autres blessés, ponctuant son intervention de remarques sarcastiques et déplaisantes. Il détailla chacune des plaies restantes sur le corps de Castiel, spéculant sur la façon dont elles s'étaient produites. Il termina son intervention par le fait qu'à quelques minutes seulement, rien n'aurait pu sauver le veilleur de Dean.

Ce dernier avait eu durant toute la tirade de Balthazar un goût amer dans la bouche, il serrait la mâchoire pour ne pas lui hurler de se taire. Pas seulement à cause de la manière dont celui-ci lui parlait, mais surtout parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'entendre ça. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre que Castiel avait faillis mourir, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire à part le regarder agoniser avant de se retrouver devant le cadavre de cette personne si cher à son cœur. Il fut incapable de le quitter du regard, et, même s'il rêvait certainement, il avait l'impression que l'autre le regardait en retour.

Castiel, lui, avait était obligé d'assister à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir, sans pouvoir demander, supplier son frère d'arrêter. Et pourtant chaque parcelle de son être ne cessait de hurler, de s'agiter, de le prier de se taire, de ne pas raconter autant de détails. Mais il était incapable de bouger ou de parler, et regardait seulement Dean devenir plus pâle, son regard étincelant d'une inquiétude tourmentée qui n'avait jamais été présente jusque-là.

Lorsque Balthazar eut terminé, il soigna de nouveau les plaies de Castiel, mais ce n'était plus d'elles dont celui-ci souffrait. Puis, en une dernière remarque désagréable à l'homme, il disparue de la même façon dont il était arrivé.

Castiel tenta de se relever, prenant appui sur la commode avant que Dean ne se précipite vers lui pour le maintenir sur ses jambes. Ce dernier le traina jusqu'au lit, et l'y allongea. L'ange se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur, mais cela ne fonctionna pas, et lorsque son dos reposa contre le matelas, les nerfs à vif malgré ses plaies refermées ne le laissèrent pas en paix. Dean lui enleva ses chaussures, puis en le relevant légèrement, lui retira aussi son trench-coat et sa veste de costume.

Il ne s'était pas sentit épuisé depuis bien longtemps, mais en cet instant il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'endormir comme un humain. Il ferma les yeux en laissant les muscles de son corps se détendre, il baissa sa garde, ayant assez confiance en l'homme à ses côtés pour laisser celui-ci le défendre si jamais le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Dean ne dormit pas cette nuit, observant Castiel, la réalisation l'enveloppait comme une ombre et s'insinuait en lui. Elle le brula lentement sur son chemin, et plus les minutes avançaient, moins il était capable de retenir ses larmes de couler, moins il pouvait retenir ses mains de trembler et plus il savait qu'il ne permettrait plus jamais à une chose pareille d'arriver.

Lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, l'ange sembla sortir d'une sorte de sommeil, son regard céruléen croisa celui émeraude de Dean, résolu. Ils partagèrent quelques longues secondes de silence, sachant tous deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas effacer l'évènement de la veille aussi facilement.

\- Je veux plus jamais te voir comme ça, murmura Dean d'un ton assuré et ferme.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, lui promit Castiel, tout en se relevant

\- Tu peux me le promettre ?

\- Je –

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, trancha Dean en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un nouveau chapitre de leur relation avait commencé.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Sam trottina du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à la maison de Bobby, le corps qu'il soutenait semblait devenir plus lourd de secondes en secondes, et s'il ne l'entendait pas respirer difficilement, il aurait pu croire que son frère était mort.

Mais le cœur de celui-ci battait encore, assez pour faire sans cesse saigner ses blessures, imbibant le tissu déjà incapable de retenir plus de sang. Dean forçait ses yeux à rester ouverts, luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil qui lui ouvrait grand les bras, résistant à la tentation qu'il avait de simplement se laisser aller. Peu importe à quel point cela lui était difficile, il ne devait pas se laisser sombrer.

Sam soupira de soulagement lorsqu'enfin il aperçut la vieille maison aux murs bleus gris de Bobby. Toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient allumées, et il entraperçut la silhouette de son père de substitution s'agiter derrière les fenêtres, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée.

Celui-ci se figea sur le perron, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche s'entrouvrant pour dire quelque chose, des mots qu'il fut incapable de formuler alors que sa tête se balançait mollement de gauche à droite. Il y avait dans ses yeux bien plus que de l'inquiétude, une peur muette et froide, et toute sa posture semblait prier pour que ce qu'il voit ne soit qu'un rêve, un horrible cauchemar.

\- Trouve-moi les clés de voiture ! lui hurla Sam avant que l'homme ne puisse arriver vers lui.

Bobby acquiesça, retournant à l'intérieur du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, disparaissant derrière les murs. Sam alla adosser son frère contre la portière passager de l'Impala, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Reste avec moi, j't'en prie, reste avec moi.

Dean acquiesça lentement, presque imperceptiblement. Il essaya de maintenir le regard de son frère, mais sa vue se brouillait. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il sentait à peine son corps, comme si celui-ci disparaissait lentement dans la brume, laissant son âme et son esprit flottant dans l'air nocturne.

\- Oh, merde, dit Sam.

Lorsque Dean releva les yeux vers lui, celui-ci regardait quelque chose derrière lui, quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'eux, contournant la voiture. Il tourna la tête pour le voir, son ange, un sourire tendre sur le visage, les yeux brillants, expectatifs.

\- Cas, parvient-il à murmurer, le son rauque, déchirant sa gorge.

Celui-ci se tient juste là, attendant, le regardant comme s'il était l'unique chose au monde qui comptait. _Merde_ , le mot de Sam se répercuta dans son esprit. Rien que par son regard, Dean vit que Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait aucune idée de la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment, aucun indice de la façon par laquelle sa vie était suspendue au bord d'un précipice par un bout de ficelle qui ne demandait qu'à se rompre.

\- Bobby !

L'interpelé arriva, toujours en courant, vers les deux frères, jetant les clés à Sam que celui-ci attrapa en vol. Leur père de substitution fut au côté du blessé en quelques secondes, le soutenant alors que le cadet ouvrait la portière pour le faire assoir à l'intérieur de la voiture. Cependant, du peu de force qu'il lui restait, Dean se retient au bord du toit de sa voiture, au moment où il vit le regard de son ange changer.

Les yeux céruléens étaient soudainement agités et sombres, inquiets et montrant toute l'incompréhension de leur propriétaire, et plus que tout, sa peur.

\- Dean ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! hurla Bobby en tentant de le repousser dans l'habitable.

Sam avait atteint la porte côté conducteur et s'arrêta après l'avoir ouverte, les yeux écarquillés vers son frère. Castiel s'avança jusque vers Dean, et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Bobby s'écarta, plus par surprise et incrédulité que par choix. Il se figea devant l'anormalité de la situation et l'inconscience de son fils d'adoption.

Dean sentit le corps de son ange contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement. Et malgré l'état dans lequel il était, malgré son frère qui hurlait derrière lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que c'était la première fois que Castiel faisait un geste par lui-même. Celui-ci ne répondait pas simplement à son étreinte, il l'avait initiée. Pour la première fois, les bras de son ange le tenaient et il n'en était pas responsable.

Il posa comme il le put une main sur la nuque de Castiel, et une dans le bas de son dos. Il tenta de ne pas gémir de douleur lors de l'étreinte, ne voulant pas avertir son ange, ni même risquer de briser quoique ce soit à ce moment.

\- Putain, mais, Dean, tu vas crever ! cria Sam derrière lui.

Mais, en cet instant, rien n'importait plus pour lui que d'être sûr que Castiel comprendrait qu'il serait absent pendant un moment. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son ventre, la douleur plus forte que jamais alors qu'il avait cessé de maintenir son bandage de fortune. Il lâcha son ange, sans avoir la force de l'embrasser, et posa immédiatement sa main sur la veste de son frère qui, par miracle, n'était pas tombée, tâchant de la serrer contre lui, mais étant trop faible pour le faire correctement.

Bobby bouscula l'ange en retournant auprès de Dean, soulevant les jambes de celui-ci pour les faire rentrer dans la voiture.

\- N'ose même pas mourir, lui dit-il en claquant la porte de l'Impala dans un grincement familier.

Sam mit aussitôt le contact et démarra en trombe, la voiture était secouée par les trous dans le chemin de terre, et il aurait en temps normal dû rouler moins vite mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. Il jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil à son frère, lui hurlant qu'il était inconscient. Une fois sur la route, le cadet accéléra encore plus, Dean lui-même n'était pas sûr qu'il ait déjà roulé aussi vite sur une route comme celle-ci.

Heureusement pour lui, Sam connaissait déjà le chemin de l'hôpital le plus proche.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Tomber amoureux avait été étourdissant, affolant, terrifiant, submergeant. Et malgré tout, cette chute avait été incroyablement agréable. Ils n'avaient jamais su où ils atterriraient, ni dans quel état ils seraient une fois arrivé. Mais ils avaient eu la certitude que cela allait être doux et tendre. Tomber amoureux avait été un mélange de sensations contradictoires se soldant encore et encore par l'émotion la plus pure qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentie. Et leurs peurs, bien que toujours présentes, n'étaient que trop maigres face au bonheur constant qu'ils ressentaient grâce à l'autre.

Etre amoureux s'était montré plus compliqué, capricieux et douloureux. Il y avait cette inquiétude endormie, sans cesse présente, pesant au-dessus d'eux. S'ils avaient enfin atterri, alors ils voulaient tomber de nouveau, ils voulaient s'envoler, flotter dans les airs, une main dans celle de l'autre, et ne plus jamais retoucher terre. Mais en cet instant, leurs deux pieds étaient encrés sur le sol, et ils étaient confrontés à tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient fuir. Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils étaient ceux ayant attachés les chaines qui les retenaient et les empêchaient de flotter à nouveau, qu'ils étaient ceux qui créaient cette confrontation. Mais cette inquiétude et cette peur, ils étaient incapables de les enfouir à nouveau.

Etre amoureux était une bataille constante entre la peur et la confiance. Une guerre qui dévastait tout sur son passage, les entrainant avec elle, les faisant se meurtrir l'un l'autre alors qu'ils ne faisaient que tenter de protéger l'objet de leur affection. Elle les détruisait lentement et les faisait aussitôt guérir. Leur amour leur faisant se tenir fermement par la main, prêts à l'assaut suivant qui serait irrémédiablement lancé par l'un d'eux. La souffrance émergeait d'eux la tendresse les prenait comme source. Ils se perdaient dans ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, et se retrouvaient pour la même raison.

xxx

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est trop demandé ! cria Dean en écartant les bras face à son ange.

\- Non, bien sûr, mais dès que je te demande la même chose, _là_ c'est trop, fit remarquer celui-ci.

\- Tu ne me demandes _pas_ la même chose.

\- Si !

\- Non, la chasse et une putain de guerre civile entre ange, c'est pas la même chose !

\- Cela reviens exactement au même.

\- Moi je fais ça pour sauver des gens !

\- Parce que tu penses que je me bats contre mes frères pour le plaisir, peut-être ?!

\- Mais, putain, j'ai jamais dis ça !

\- Cette guerre est meurtrière, mais ce serait pire sans. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ce serait, de ce que Raphaël serait capable de faire. Tu …

\- Je suis un ignorant et un imbécile, on a compris !

\- Et tu dis que _je_ déforme tes propos ?!

\- _Raaah_ , bordel ! hurla Dean avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il avait besoin de se calmer, besoin d'arrêter de hurler sur son ange, besoin d'arrêter de lui dire ce genre de chose parce qu'il se savait incapable de contrôler ce qu'il disait dans cette situation. Mais il était incapable de céder, incapable de laisser Castiel continuer cette guerre, de le laisser partir sans savoir s'il allait ou non revenir.

\- Dean, je ne peux pas les abandonner, dit fermement Castiel sur un ton plus calme, tout en détachant les mots, faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il n'en démordrait pas.

\- Et moi tu m'abandonnes pour aller te faire tuer ?

Son ton était bien trop meurtri, bien trop triste et ainsi beaucoup trop culpabilisant. Il savait que c'était un coup bas, et, dans une sens, il s'en voulait de lui faire ça, parce qu'il savait qu'il le ferait se sentir immensément mal, mais il était désespéré.

Castiel fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de lui et il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Dean garda les yeux fermés durant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que son ange attendait seulement qu'il les ouvre. Il se détesta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit la peine dans le regard de celui-ci.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, Dean, murmura la voix grave de Castiel. Ça n'a jamais rien eu avoir avec le fait de t'abandonner. Je préfère être ici, avec toi …

\- Alors ne pars plus, le coupa-t-il.

\- Non, mes frères, ils …

\- Ils ont besoin de toi, l'interrompit-il à nouveau. Je sais. Mais je …

\- Tais-toi, dit Castiel en fermant les yeux. Tu triches, l'accusa-t-il en secouant la tête, comme si tout était soudainement trop dur.

Il se releva, s'écartant de lui et lui tournant le dos. Dean se releva, ouvrant la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais l'ange l'interrompit.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi.

Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent, pas vraiment pour les mots qu'il venait de dire, mais la façon dont il les avait prononcés. Comme s'ils faisaient mal, comme s'ils l'accusaient de quelque chose. Son ton était presque froid, et ses mots étaient bien plus lourds que du plomb. Castiel se retourna, et ses yeux semblaient bruler d'un mélange de peine, de douleur et de rage.

\- Toi aussi tu m' _abandonnes_ quand tu cours risquer ta vie sur une chasse.

\- Relance pas cet argument, rétorqua Dean en détournant le regard, incapable de supporter celui de l'autre.

\- Arrête de dire que je me fiche de ce que tu peux ressentir, de la peur qui te prend dès que je pars, parce que je sais très bien ce que tu vis, Dean. Crois-moi, je le sais.

\- Et pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer, l'accusa-t-il faiblement.

\- Ça t'en empêche toi ?

\- Tu étais presque mort, Cas ! _Mort_ ! hurla-t-il de nouveau. Je te regardais mourir !

\- Tu étais presque mort la première fois que je t'ai revu. Et ce n'est pas la seule fois depuis où tu as été dans cet état.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner jusqu'ici, dit-il amèrement, sans même le penser.

\- N'ose même pas dire quelque chose comme ça, répondit l'ange en serrant les mâchoires, une tempête dans son regard.

\- D'accord, laisse tomber, lâcha Dean en se passant de nouveau une main sur le visage.

\- … Dean, appela doucement Castiel après un silence.

\- J'veux plus parler, dit-il en allant de nouveau s'assoir sur le lit, tournant le dos à son ange.

\- … Dean, je –

\- J'veux plus _te_ parler.

Le silence régna aussitôt dans la pièce. Un silence lourd et douloureux, qui n'avait rien en commun avec ceux qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'ici. Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer, et ses yeux picoter, il joignit ses mains pour ne plus les sentir trembler. Puis, il entendit un battement d'ailes, et son cœur se brisa. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, cachant ses larmes au vide de sa chambre de motel, étouffant un sanglot entre ses paumes.

Il se détesta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient même pas échangé une étreinte. Pas parce qu'elle n'était pas arrivée, mais parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde penser qu'il en méritait une.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital n'était pas longue, mais prenait une part bien assez grande des précieuses minutes que possédait Dean. Sam lui jetait souvent des regards, se forçant à fixer la route. Il lui parlait pour le garder éveillé, pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans le confort douillet de l'inconscience.

Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinq minutes de l'hôpital et qu'il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son ainé, il vit que celui-ci avait les yeux clos.

\- Dean ?! hurla-t-il.

Il tendit le bras vers lui pour le secouer, empoignant son épaule et la bougeant sans ménagement, mais son frère ne réagit pas. La paniqua s'empara lentement de lui alors que les paupières de Dean restaient abaissées.

\- Dean ! hurla-t-il de nouveau dans le vain espoir de le voir réagir.

Son pied enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur, les roues de l'Impala crissant sur le bitume alors qu'il tournait. Il empoigna fortement le volant pour ne pas être emporté sur le côté par l'élan de la voiture, et il retient son frère d'une main lorsque le corps de celui-ci se pencha en avant. Il l'enfonça dans le cuire du siège, regrettant amèrement de ne pas lui avoir attaché sa ceinture.

\- Pitié, Dean, me fais pas ça, murmura-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

\- Tu peux pas toujours répondre par cet argument, putain ! hurla Dean, les mains crispées sur le volant, les phalanges de ses doigts blanchissant.

\- Tu te mets en danger lorsque tu chasses, si je ne dois pas me mettre en danger, alors toi non plus tu ne le devrais pas, dit Castiel, la tête tournée en direction de la fenêtre, regardant la campagne du Nebraska défiler à toute vitesse, conscient que le paysage ne devrait pas passer aussi vite, sans pour autant oser regarder le compteur de vitesse.

\- C'est totalement différent.

\- C'est une guerre aussi dans un sens, fit remarquer l'ange.

\- Arrêtes de jouer au plus malin, Cas, ok ?! La chasse c'est mon job !

\- Et essayer de protéger les miens est mon devoir.

\- Et s'ils ne veulent pas être protégés, _hein_ ? Parce que vu l'état que t'avais, ils avaient plutôt l'air d'essayer de te tuer.

\- Les gens que tu sauves avec ton travail ne t'empêche pas d'être blessé par ceux qui les attaquent.

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- C'est _exactement_ pareil, Dean. Tu aides ces gens, comme je protège les miens. Tu prends des coups contre ces monstres, comme j'en prends par ceux à qui je m'oppose. On fait tous les deux ce qu'on considère bien en se mettant en danger. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'est insupportable ? Tu fais la _même chose_ que moi.

Dean resta silencieux, gardant les yeux sur la route. Il détestait se disputer avec Castiel, surtout puisque cela ne changeait jamais rien à leur situation au final. Ils stagnaient totalement, et ce depuis près de deux mois maintenant. Leur souci était éternellement le même, si Dean voulait que Castiel renonce à cette guerre, il devait arrêter de chasser, ce qui lui était évidemment impossible.

\- Si je me blesse, tu peux me sauver. Si tu te blesses, je te regarde crever.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber, Dean. Je dois les …

\- Les protéger, je sais, le coupa Dean. Mais dis-moi, Cas, qui te protège _toi_ ?

\- Et toi, Dean qui te protège _toi_ ?

\- Toi.

\- Alors ton problème, au fond, c'est me savoir en danger ou de savoir que tu n'y peux rien ?

\- La ferme.

\- Parce que tu dis que je te protège, mais je pourrais arriver trop tard. Tu peux mourir en une seconde, je ne suis pas toujours là. Tu …

Castiel fut coupé par le crissement des freins de l'Impala. Il se retient au tableau de bord lorsqu'il fut projeté vers l'avant. Peut-être devrait-il songer à attacher cette fameuse ceinture quand Dean conduisait. Il tourna la tête vers Dean et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- La ferme, répéta-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus bas.

Puis il plongea sur le visage de Castiel, ne demandant pas la permission avant de pénétrer sa bouche, conquérant immédiatement un territoire qui lui appartenait déjà. L'autre lui répondit immédiatement, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur la banquette de l'Impala, empoignant le t-shirt de Dean pour que celui-ci l'accompagne.

Depuis qu'ils ne cessaient de se disputer sur ce sujet, Castiel avait découvert qu'il était possible de passer à une autre activité bien plus plaisante qu'une dispute sans aucune transition et au beau milieu de cette dernière. Si cela l'avait surpris au début, il avait rapidement beaucoup aimé ce concept. C'était l'un des deux seuls moyens qu'ils avaient pour arrêter de se hurler dessus, l'autre étant de changer de sujet. Mais même alors, leur conversation était désagréablement tendue, l'un comme l'autre faisant bien trop attention à ce qu'ils disaient, conscients que n'importe quoi pouvait être un détonateur les faisant de nouveau crier.

Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils se disputaient en voiture, pas seulement parce que Dean conduisait bien trop vite, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tenter de le distraire autrement. Il avait essayé une fois, mais l'homme aux yeux émeraude avait donné un coup de volant si brusque qu'ils avaient faillis quitter la route.

Castiel n'avait pas envisagé, jusqu'ici, la possibilité d'arrêter la voiture, mais il se promit d'y penser si cela devait se reproduire, alors qu'il sentit la main de Dean défaire la fermeture de son pantalon pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

xxx

\- Dean ? murmura Castiel.

L'homme se mut jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres de son amant, le réduisant au silence. Il l'embrassa, rapidement, passionnément, si bien que Castiel s'en voulu de le repousser.

\- Dean …

Il posa une main sur chacune des joues de Dean, ses doigts remontant jusqu'à ses tempes, l'obligeant à rester face à lui, puisqu'il savait que Dean irait se cacher dans son cou en prétextant l'embrasser. Or il ne voulait pas le laisser se défiler. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, ne le regardant pas, et le laissant fuir son regard lui accordant exactement ce qu'il voulait sans que ce soit lui qui le prenne de force.

Castiel cherchait quoi dire. Parler était un domaine où aucun d'eux n'excellaient et leurs faibles progrès avaient été anéantis par les dernières semaines à faire attention à chacun de leurs mots. Il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Dean, peu importe comment elle était censée s'appeler, se résume à des disputes et du sexe qui serait aussitôt oublié. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il ne trouvait pas agréable les fois où leurs disputes menaient à cette conclusion, mais cela lui manquait que ça ne soit pas des paroles ou des gestes d'affection qui les y conduisaient, même si ces derniers étaient gênés et maladroits.

Il voulait simplement retourner à la normale, leur normal. Faire disparaître la soirée où il était apparu devant lui blessé de l'esprit de Dean. Il n'avait même pas voulu faire cela. Il avait juste été persuadé durant un court instant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir, avait pensé à l'homme aux yeux de sa couleur préférée et s'était retrouvé devant lui.

Castiel voulait lui dire cela, lui demander d'oublier et de ne plus jamais avoir cette conversation. L'ange ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa pommette et glisser le long de celle-ci, laissant une trace fraiche jusqu'à sa tempe.

\- Tu … pleures ? demanda Castiel d'une voix hésitante.

\- Cas, s'il te plait …, supplia Dean dans un souffle.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer. Je veux juste être avec toi.

Dean ne répondit rien. Et son ange savait qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de pleurer. Parfois Castiel avait l'impression qu'il était le seul devant qui il ne s'était jamais laissé aller. Il avait toujours dû paraître fort pour son frère, sembler solide pour rendre son père fier, il en avait juste pris l'habitude. Aussi, l'ange était conscient d'être le seul à réduire ses barrières à néant, conscient de ce que cela signifiait.

Il fit pencher la tête de son amant, embrassant ses paupières fermées, goûtant ses larmes salées du bout des lèvres.

\- On arrête. On en parle plus.

Il sentit Dean soupirer contre sa peau, un souffle chaud saccadé se brisant sur ses lèvres. Puis il le sentit secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je pourrais pas, Cas. J'aimerais, crois-moi.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux. A cette distance, même si l'habitable était peu éclairé, il pouvait distinguer, contempler, admirer les orbes émeraude de Dean. S'il les observait assez longtemps, il savait qu'il pourrait oublier à quel point sa gorge était nouée, combien son cœur était serré. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire semblant que ça ne lui brisait pas le cœur de savoir qu'ils n'auraient probablement plus de normal.

Castiel savait qu'il devait partir. Il entendait l'appel de son frère, seulement de loin parce qu'il avait réduit leurs appels pratiquement au silence. Mais il resta immobile, allongé sur la banquette avant de l'Impala arrêtée sur le bord d'une route au milieu de nulle part, avec l'homme qui représentait trop pour lui allongé au-dessus de son corps, y reposant son poids, le serrant dans ses bras, assez prêt pour qu'il distingue chaque strie de ses iris verts et sente son souffle sur sa peau. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Il serait resté éternellement ainsi.

Il se demanda un instant ce que pouvait penser Dean. Il aima se dire que celui-ci pensait la même chose que lui à ce moment, qu'il ne voulait rien changer.

Dean rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, y déposant un léger baiser, auquel Castiel répondit. Ils semblaient avoir l'éternité devant eux alors qu'ils laissaient leurs lèvres se rencontrer, s'écarter, se retrouver. Il passa doucement sa langue sur l'une des lèvres de Castiel, qui les entrouvrit. Le chasseur prit la lèvre du bas de Castiel entre les siennes, la suçant doucement, tendrement, l'autre répondant avec la même attention sur sa lèvre supérieure. Puis il alla taquiner la langue de l'ange.

Le chasseur glissa doucement la main à l'intérieur du pantalon déjà ouvert de Castiel.

-Dean …, l'arrêta l'ange à contre cœur.

\- Il faut que t'y ailles, c'est ça ? dit Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Dean …, dit de nouveau Castiel, la gorge nouée ce qui se refléta dans sa voix.

Son amant n'insista pas. Il posa une main sur la nuque de son ange, l'embrassant tendrement avant de se redresser.

\- Reviens moi, demanda simplement Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel acquiesça avant de se redresser pour remettre ses vêtements correctement. Lorsqu'il voulut passer sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre le retient, souriant en coin. Il lui rendit son sourire en rabaissant sa main, lui accordant ce plaisir. Dean le lâcha, et il s'envola.

L'homme aux yeux émeraude prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans l'Impala. Il ralluma la radio qui hurla du Metallica. Puis, il ferma la braguette et le bouton de son pantalon et se remit en route, sans nulle part où aller.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

\- Aidez-moi ! hurla Sam en pénétrant aux urgences de l'hôpital, le bras de son frère passé par-dessus son épaule, son corps penché et appuyé sur le sien.

Il avait trainé son frère depuis la voiture, hurlant à l'aide depuis l'extérieur, priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Dean ne s'était pas miraculeusement réveillé, et son corps semblait plus lourd que jamais alors que ses pieds ne le portaient plus.

Deux infirmières tournèrent la tête dans sa direction avant qu'une d'entre elles ne se précipite vers lui, chargeant la seconde d'aller chercher un brancard et de l'aide. Elle prit le deuxième bras de l'ainé et le passa par-dessus ses épaules, aidant Sam à supporter son poids.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme et rapide mais calme.

\- Il – il s'est pris trois coups de couteaux dans le ventre, il saigne beaucoup et s'est évanouis en chemin, répondit-il.

La seconde infirmière arriva avec un lit à roulette, et ils y installèrent immédiatement Dean. Un autre urgentiste arriva, prenant immédiatement le pouls et la respiration du blessé. L'infirmière qui avait supporté Dean souleva le t-shirt que celui-ci portait, avant d'appliquer plusieurs compresses que la seconde lui tendit.

\- Les blessures ne sont que d'un côté, ou bien le couteau a-t-il transpercé son corps ?

\- Que– que d'un côté, répondit Sam.

\- Suivez-nous, demanda l'homme en blouse blanche, alors qu'il commençait à tirer le lit. J'ai besoin d'une salle d'opération, tout de suite ! dit-il à une femme se tenant derrière un comptoir.

Celle-ci regarda l'ordinateur devant elle et tapa rapidement quelque chose, avant de relever la tête vers lui et de lui donner un numéro.

Les trois urgentistes tirèrent le lit le long d'un couloir, Sam dans leurs pas. Ce dernier dû leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que son frère s'était fait _poignardé_ , et surtout le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour parvenir à l'hôpital et approximativement le sang qu'il avait perdu. L'une des femmes lui demanda s'il serait prêt à donner son sang si nécessaire, et il répondit oui immédiatement, juste avant de se faire congédier. Deux autres médecins entrèrent dans la pièce alors que Sam était gentiment repoussé vers l'arrière. Une troisième personne arriva et lui demanda d'aller en salle d'attente, lui donnant une fiche d'information qu'il devait remplir.

Le cadet eut soudainement la tête qui tourne, suivant la direction qu'on venait de lui indiquer en ayant l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un sédatif. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises en plastique au moment où ses jambes ne le retenaient plus, puis prit sa tête dans ses mains tout en résistant à une forte envie de vomir.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous discutons, lâcha Castiel en tournant le dos à l'autre homme, se passant une main sur le visage, une mimique qu'il lui avait volée.

\- Ah, parce qu'on _discute_ , maintenant ? demanda Dean surpris.

L'ange soupira fortement avant de se retourner vers lui, un regard exaspéré sur le visage. Dean serra les mâchoires, sa boule dans la gorge refaisant immédiatement surface en même temps que le monstre dans son estomac, jouant avec ses tripes, les emmêlant, les tordant, faisant des nœuds avec juste pour en rire, et rire de lui. Il détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de son ange.

\- Nous ne trouverons jamais d'accord, soupira Castiel.

\- Pas avec cette motivation, fit remarquer l'autre homme.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison d'être motivé dans le fait de se hurler dessus.

Dean retomba dans le silence, le ton que Castiel avait employé montrait plus de tristesse et de lassitude que quoique ce soit d'autre, et son cœur se serra.

\- J'arriverai pas à te laisser partir. J'arriverai pas à me dire que tout ira bien. J'en suis pas capable.

\- Je sais.

\- Arrête la guerre.

\- Arrête la chasse.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il lasse en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on en revient toujours à ça ?! ragea-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander d'arrêter de prendre des risques si toi tu continues à en prendre. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est compliqué à comprendre.

\- Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin ! explosa Dean.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un gamin, se défendit Castiel.

\- Ah, non ?

\- Non ! dit-il en haussant la voix.

\- Mais bien sûr, j'adore être parano ! ironisa-t-il.

\- Arrête de hurler !

\- Arrête de me _faire_ hurler !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours de _ma_ faute ?! s'emporta Castiel.

\- _Bordel_! hurla l'autre homme en se prenant encore la tête dans les mains.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Castiel ne disait plus rien, et entendre le silence était presque pire. Ce silence était assourdissant, c'était une torture. Il fallait qu'il arrête de crier, il fallait qu'il s'excuse, il fallait qu'il prenne son ange dans ses bras et qu'il lui fasse comprendre combien il comptait pour lui. Mais il resta juste assis sur le bord de son lit.

\- On change de sujet ? proposa-t-il d'une voix éreintée d'avoir parlé trop fort.

Castiel le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux céruléens tristes rencontrant l'émeraude désespérée des siens.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il, un sourire triste sur le visage. On recommencera à hurler dans un quart d'heure.

\- C'est toujours un quart d'heure, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

L'ange s'approcha, s'asseyant à côté de lui et posant sa main dans la sienne. Ils nouèrent leurs doigts ensemble, les serrant comme pour se rassurer de la réelle présence de l'autre. Castiel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, et ce dernier pencha sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Je tiens à toi, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dean.

\- Oui, je le sais, murmura son ange en caressa son pouce avec le sien.

\- J'ai juste peur de te perde, je le supporterais pas si tu …

\- Arrête, demanda Castiel en le coupant.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire culpabiliser pour arriver à tes fins, c'est injuste, dit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

\- J'essayais d'être mignon là, je te signal, dit-il en relevant la tête et en se redressant, chassant sans le vouloir Castiel de son épaule.

\- Avant ou en même temps que me faire comprendre que je ne tenais pas à toi si je partais ?

\- Et merde ! lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

\- Il est en salle d'opération. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état il est, mais ils sont venus me demander un peu de mon sang, pour une perfusion.

Sam entendit Bobby soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne. Le vieil homme de pinça l'arête du nez, avant de refermer le poing, refusant d'accepter sa main en train de trembler.

\- Ça va aller, c'est un dur ton frère, dit-il pour rassurer le cadet.

\- Je sais, mais … je veux juste qu'il se réveille.

\- Il va se réveiller. Il n'aura jamais le cran de nous laisser derrière lui. Ni toi, ni son Cas.

\- Oublie pas de te compter dans la liste. Il aurait trop peur que tu ailles le retrouver dans l'au-delà pour lui botter les fesses, rit Sam sans vraiment arriver à se rendre joyeux.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda Bobby après un silence, d'une voix douce et rassurante.

\- Non, lui répondit son fils d'adoption. Ça ne changera rien, et puis il faut que tu restes avec Cas.

\- D'accord … tiens le coup, mon grand.

\- Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. A plus, Bobby.

Sam raccrocha, tournant plusieurs fois le téléphone dans sa main. Il n'était pas censé sortir, l'infirmière lui avait prélevé légèrement plus de sang que la normale, et voulait veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Mais il se sentait incapable de rester en place, et ce malgré la fatigue, ses jambes qui le maintenaient à peine debout et les tremblements liés au stress. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il détestait attendre.

Il se décolla légèrement du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, mais garda une main contre celui-ci, la glissant contre la surface granulée alors qu'il le longeait pour retourner en salle d'attente. Dès qu'il entra dans le bâtiment, le bruit lui fut insupportable et il eut envie de fuir très loin de cet endroit. Mais il resta. Il resta parce que son frère avait besoin de lui.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Dean était en train de tenter de s'endormir, se retenant d'appeler son ange pour que celui-ci soit à ses côtés. Castiel était reparti, devant mener bataille, encore. L'homme ne voulait pas tant l'appeler pour l'avoir avec lui que pour être sûr que son ange aille bien. Il se retourna encore une fois dans le lit, bougeant son oreiller pour tenter de prendre une position plus confortable, même s'il savait que cela ne l'aiderait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il inspira profondément encore une fois, fermant les yeux et essayant de vider son esprit. Mais lorsque tout semblait devenir paisible, l'image de son ange couvert de sang et de plaies, à moitié-mort, reposant sur la vieille commode en bois d'un motel quelconque resurgissait. Il se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de prier, ne se souvenant pas depuis quand cela lui était devenu une habitude, lui qui ne croyait en rien.

Puis un bruit qu'il pourrait reconnaitre parmi des milliers résonna dans la pièce. Dean ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir aussitôt la silhouette de son ange, droit comme toujours, mais dont les larges épaules étaient voutées. Il n'arrivait à discerner aucun de ses traits, il n'était qu'une ombre noire à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Tu dormais ? demanda la voix rauque de Castiel.

\- Pas encore, répondit Dean la voix fatiguée par le manque de sommeil accumulé depuis les quelques jours d'absences de son amant.

Dean se déplaça dans le lit, écartant la couverture et laissant assez de place pour inviter Castiel à le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la perspective de sentir le corps de celui-ci contre le sien. Ce dernier avança jusque vers une des chaises dans le coin de la chambre, tout en enlevant sa veste et son trench-coat d'un même geste pour l'y déposer. Deux yeux émeraudes observèrent son mouvement, remarquant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amertume que celui-ci marchait lentement, que ses mouvements semblaient lui être pénibles, douloureux. Castiel prit appuie sur la chaise pour retirer ses chaussures, les enlevant du bout du pied et les laissant tomber sur le sol. Il finit par enlever précautionneusement sa cravate, la déposant sur sa veste et son trench-coat. Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes et il fit un pas en arrière alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, sa posant avec le reste.

La vision de Dean s'était un peu habitué à l'obscurité, ce qui lui permit de voir plus clairement comme son ange semblait faire chaque pas avec précaution, comme s'il allait s'effondrer. Il se laissa presque tomber sur le lit, Dean écartant la couverture pour qu'il se glisse en dessous, ayant l'impression que Castiel avait perdu toutes ses forces. Puis, d'un geste fragmenté, Castiel se pencha vers Dean pour s'allonger à moitié sur lui, enrouler ses bras autour de lui et poser sa tête à plat sur son buste. L'homme resta surpris pendant quelques secondes, avant de prendre l'ange dans ses bras, laissant une de ses mains caresser doucement son dos, alors que l'autre se posait dans sa nuque et remonta dans ses cheveux, s'y perdant.

Dean s'était attendu à ce que leur position soit inversée, étant généralement celui qui s'endormait sur Castiel, protégé par son étreinte avec la sensation, et certitude, que son ange le garderait éloigné de tout danger. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour changer cela, ou même lui faire remarquer, sentant dans les gestes de son amant que celui-ci en avait _besoin_.

Son ange ne le serrait que rarement aussi fort. Certes, l'étreinte de Castiel était loin de pouvoir faire mal à Dean, mais il y avait dans celle-ci un besoin de se rattacher à quelque chose que l'homme ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux en bataille qu'il caressait, tentant de réconforter et rassurer en même temps. Dean prit une grande inspiration de son odeur, n'arrivant jamais à en être rassasié. Cependant, ce n'est pas que l'odeur de Castiel qu'il sentit, mais aussi celle métallique et répugnante du sang. S'il avait voulu paraitre calme, l'accélération des battements de son cœur le trahirent instantanément.

\- Cas, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraitre inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang, répondit celui-ci après un court silence.

Dean ne demanda rien d'autre, ne dit rien d'autre malgré l'envie qu'il en avait. Parce que Castiel ne lui avait pas répondu, pas vraiment. Cela aurait pu passer pour une réponse, et il aurait probablement été capable de s'en contenter si l'autre ne semblait pas aussi mal, aussi perdu.

Mais il comprit. Il comprit que l'épuisement de ses gestes n'étaient pas physique, pas vraiment, parce qu'il n'était pas blessé, et que même s'il l'avait été il aurait pu se soigner. Dean comprit, alors il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, l'embrassant de nouveau dans les cheveux, passant outre l'odeur qui nouait son estomac et lui retournait le cœur. Il laissa sa main caresser son dos, et l'autre s'entortiller dans les mèches trop courtes. Cherchant à travers ses gestes à montrer à Castiel qu'il était là, que tout allait bien, voulant le rassurer, le faire aller mieux. Lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Une infirmière arriva en salle d'attente, et dans un premier temps, Sam ne fit pas attention à elle. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il patientait, assis sur une chaine inconfortable, regardant l'horloge plus qu'il ne le devrait. Alors, lorsque celle-ci l'interpela, il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis il bondit sur ses pieds, ses jambes fonctionnant de nouveau, son estomac soudainement accroché. Il se tient face à elle, le souffle court et le cœur battant à un rythme effréné.

Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement, voyant son angoisse.

\- Votre frère va bien, l'informa-t-elle. Son état est grave, mais stable. Il va s'en sortir. Nous avons dû opéré en …

Sam ne l'écoutait plus, résistant contre chaque parcelle de son corps qui lui hurlait de prendre cette femme dans ses bras. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il était prêt à remercier chaque personne travaillant dans cet hôpital. Et elle dû remarquer qu'il ne suivait plus les informations qu'elle lui donnait lorsqu'il soupira et pris son visage dans ses mains, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

Elle le lui rendit, attendant qu'il encaisse l'information avant de reprendre sur les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'il ne pourrait pas voir son frère avant son réveil, et que cela n'arriverait que le lendemain matin, aussi elle l'incita à rentrer chez lui se reposer. Sam hésita quelques secondes, n'ayant aucune envie de laisser son frère seul ici, préférant appeler Bobby, lui annoncer que tout irait bien, et aviser ensuite.

Il remercia chaleureusement l'infirmière, celle-ci lui souriant à nouveau avant de repartir. Il sortit, appelant Bobby avant même d'être totalement dehors. Sa voix sonnait comme libérée au téléphone, un poids immense s'était soulevé de ses épaules, il fut incapable de retenir le rire nerveux lorsqu'il expliqua à son père de substitution que Dean irait bien.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

Castiel n'était pas revenu depuis presque une semaine. Dean savait qu'il était très certainement occupé là-haut, à organiser un plan avec son frère ou peu importe quoi d'autre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il cherchait une solution à leur problème, une qui ne les ferait plus hurler, une qui les réconcilierait. Depuis une semaine, il était incapable de penser à autre chose, de faire autre chose, rien n'était capable de le distraire, si bien que Bobby lui avait dit de régler son problème avec Castiel rapidement tellement il était devenu mauvais à la chasse. Dean ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais c'était son père, il n'avait pas besoin que celui-ci lui explique quoique ce soit.

Donc il se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez le vieux chasseur, adossé contre la porte close. Il ferma les yeux et appela mentalement son ange.

Quand il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours seul dans sa chambre, sans Castiel en vue. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

\- Cas, si possible faudrait qu'on parle.

Rien, pas un bruissement d'aile, pas de légère brise indiquant son arrivé. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, sentant déjà l'angoisse le prendre, faisant trembler sa voix alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

\- Cas, tu m'entends ?

Silence. Quelques minutes.

\- Cas ?

Silence. Quelques instants.

\- Cas ?

Silence. Quelques secondes.

\- _Castiel_ ?!

Dean se décolla de la porte, faisant quelques pas dans la chambre, tournant sur lui-même en espérant voir soudainement l'ange apparaître.

\- Cas, c'est urgent, dépêche !

Ce n'était pas urgent. Il savait bien que ce qu'il devait lui dire pouvait attendre, parce qu'il n'avait rien prévu, aucune solution concrète à lui proposer, et que cela faisait plusieurs mois que cette situation durait alors une soirée de plus ne ferait pas de différence. Mais là tout de suite, il lui fallait voir l'ange, il en ressentait le besoin viscérale, besoin qu'il n'avait pas quelques moments plus tôt. Il refusait de laisser son angoisse parler, laisser l'idée germer dans son esprit. _Non, non tout sauf ça_.

\- Cas ! … Cas ! Réponds, putain !

Ses pensées allaient trop vite pour qu'il soit capable de les suivre, partant dans trop de directions opposées, chacune de celles qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Mais son esprit le torturait, lui fournissant des images qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir, bien trop claires et bien trop précises. De Castiel, de son Castiel, de son ange une lame angélique enfoncée dans le corps, tranchant son cœur en deux parties et brisant celui de Dean au passage, ses yeux céruléens s'écarquillant une dernière fois avant que deux grandes ailes noires n'apparaissent sur le sol à côté de son corps après qu'une lumière aveuglante l'ait emporté. _Pitié, non, non, pas ça_.

Il répéta son nom, encore et encore. Le priant d'arriver. Le priant de l'entendre. Le priant de lui prouver qu'il n'était qu'un idiot paranoïaque. Priant, encore et encore, lui qui n'avait jamais prié de sa vie avant de le rencontrer.

Il respirait trop vite en faisant des allers-retours dans la pièce, ses pas n'étant qu'un bruit de fond au son torturé qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, bien moins bruyant que les voix hurlantes dans sa tête. Son ange allait juste apparaître et le voir dans cet état et il lui sauterait dessus en l'embrassant, et après une légère surprise Castiel l'embrasserait en retour, et il l'entrainerait jusque dans son lit, le serrant fortement dans ses bras en promettant de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler après, et il trouverait une solution, et il n'aurait plus jamais peur.

Sauf que son ange n'apparaissait pas.

Les jambes de Dean le lâchèrent tout simplement. Il tenta de se retenir d'une main sur la commode, mais il glissa le long de celle-ci, tombant sur le sol, dos contre le meuble.

\- Cas, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il.

Il joignit ses mains, pas pour prier mais pour les empêcher de trembler. Il posa son front contre elles, et les sentit gelées. Il se sentait gelé, un frisson parcourant son corps déjà tremblant.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Agissant plus par instinct que par réflexion, Dean ouvrit l'un des placards de la commode contre laquelle il se trouvait. Il retira les draps qui s'y trouvaient, les balançant sur le sol, libérant ce qu'il cherchait, prenant entre ses mains la seule chose désormais capable de le sauver. Une bouteille de whisky.

Il dévissa le bouchon d'un geste machinal, sans s'arrêter de murmurer le nom de son … amant ? amoureux ? compagnon ? _Putain_ , il n'aura jamais eu la chance de se décider. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en pris une grande gorgée, se délectant de la brulure que l'alcool laissait sur son passage, enflammant sa bouche, sa gorge et le reste de son œsophage. Il reprit une autre gorgée lorsque les effets de la première se dissipèrent, laissant peu à peu la boisson embrouiller son esprit, faire disparaître ce qu'il ressentait, le lavant de tout ce qu'il était. Il se concentra sur cette brulure qui lui avait tant manquée, ne réfléchissant même plus à ce que ces lèvres disaient, à celui qu'elles appelaient inlassablement.

\- Bonjour, D-Dean … ? Dean !

L'interpelé ouvrit les yeux. Il était là, son ange, dans son éternel trench-coat beige, avec sa cravate bleu défaite, avec ces cheveux légèrement en bataille. Il était là, à le regarder fixement de ces yeux du plus beau des bleus. Il était là, devant lui, pour lui.

\- Hey, Cas, s'entendit-il dire avec un soulagement profond dans la voix.

\- Dean !

Castiel avait les sourcils froncés, et cela n'était pas dû à de l'incompréhension. Il arborait cette expression que Dean lui connaissait à peine : de la colère. Cependant ce dernier avait l'esprit trop embrouillé et le cœur trop soulagé pour y prêter attention. Alors il se leva en titubant, se rattrapant au meuble puis marcha en tanguant jusqu'à la personne qu'il avait tant appelée.

Il se retient à Castiel pour ne pas tomber, s'approchant de son visage, voulant trouver ses lèvres et les sentir contre les siennes. Il trébucha en avant lorsque l'autre homme s'écarta, puis ce dernier le repoussa sur le lit, et Dean se retient à sa nuque l'emportant avec lui.

Il se retrouva assis, son ange à quelques centimètres de son visage, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de le repousser avant que Dean ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'emparant d'elles, goutant leur douceur dont il ne se rappelait que trop bien. Quand Castiel s'écarta, se fut sans ménagement, brusquement, il planta son regard dans celui émeraude de l'autre homme et ce dernier comprit enfin qu'il était furieux.

-N'ose même pas, le prévient l'ange. Comment tu as pu …

Il s'écarta, lui tournant le dos. Il serra les poings, se redressant totalement et pris une profonde inspiration. Dean le vit se passer une main sur le visage et ne réfléchit pas en se mettant à parler.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Ah, oui ?! répondit Castiel d'une voix tranchante en se retournant, le regardant avec un regard glacial.

\- Pourquoi tu en doutes ? demanda Dean avec un léger sourire, tentant de calmer l'ange, ce qui ne marcha absolument pas.

\- Ce dont je doute, dit l'ange en se rapprochant de lui, c'est de ça, finit-il en arrachant la bouteille d'alcool des mains de Dean.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'homme remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée en venant vers l'ange, et qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il avait fait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Alors il se contenta de son nom, un simple son qui semblait porter le poids du monde lorsqu'il franchi ses lèvres prononcé par une voix torturée.

Castiel soupira en tourna la tête, et vit la commode. Il regarda le linge par terre, sorti en hâte d'un placard ouvert où dans le fond se trouvait plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools forts, jusqu'ici cachées par les draps. Il marcha lentement vers celui-ci, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la commode, sans se retourner vers l'homme assis sur le lit qui le regardait à la fois terrifié et coupable.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, murmura-t-il, Dean pouvait jurer avoir entendu de la tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Cas …

\- Tais-toi, trancha l'ange sans pour autant crier, la voix simplement lasse, celle de quelqu'un ressentant la trahison d'une personne de valeur.

Castiel était raide. Ses doigts se serrant autour de la bouteille alors qu'il fixait les autres, alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce que Dean avait caché, alors qu'il se repassait les derniers mois en boucle, essayant de savoir à quel moment l'homme lui avait menti. Celui-ci voulait lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas menti, que c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il buvait, mais Castiel ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Dean sursauta lorsque la bouteille explosa dans la main de l'ange. Les morceaux de verre tombèrent sur le sol, explosant à ses pieds, envoyant des bouts de glace plus fins partout sur le sol de la chambre, des gouttes d'alcool s'égouttant de la main de Castiel se mélangèrent avec le sang de la coupure, formant une flaque de liquide foncé sur le sol.

\- Tu te fiches de moi …, répéta l'ange, plus fort cette fois.

\- Cas, je –

\- Combien de fois tu t'es servi de cette _astuce_ ?! hurla-t-il.

Dean regarda avec des yeux écarquillés une vision de Castiel qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant. L'ange retourné vers lui, légèrement vouté, ses yeux bleus assombris par la colère et la rage. Il venait de hurler, de hurler sur Dean alors qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici qu'hausser la voix lors de toutes leurs disputes.

\- J'imagine qu'au moins les autres fois tu avais l'intelligence de ne pas m'appeler, cracha-t-il.

\- Tu ne venais pas – , commença pathétiquement Dean qui ne put finir.

\- Alors c'est _ma_ faute ?! Parce que je ne vois pas ce que j'ai bien pu _faire_ , Dean ! Si tu es prêt à me _mentir_ pour boire, alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ de moi, parce que je croyais que c'était mon aide, non ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as appelé depuis le départ ? La _seule_ _raison_ pour laquelle je suis encore à tes côtés ?!

\- Cas, souffla l'accusé suppliant.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Je … tu …

La colère laissa place à une profonde tristesse dans son regard. Il se détourna de nouveau de Dean, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer, finit-il par dire d'une voix lasse.

Dean ressentit ses mots comme un énorme coup au visage.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, j'en ai assez, continua Castiel.

Dean ressentit ceux-là comme une série de balles tirées à bout portant.

Castiel se retourna vers lui, semblant souffrir autant que lui. Il ne disait plus rien, il semblait en avoir fini fini avec lui, Dean en était persuadé. Il avait poussé l'ange à bout. Il venait de le perdre deux fois en une seule soirée, et il était incapable de dire quelle fois lui avait fait le plus de mal.

Dean secoua la tête tout en regardant l'ange. Le priant intérieurement de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas le laisser. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas de perdre Castiel. Pas lui. Pas aussi bêtement. Pas maintenant qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour ce qu'il y avait de mieux, de mieux pour eux.

\- Cas …, supplia-t-il la gorge nouée.

\- Je – je ne parle pas de nous, Dean … je parle du reste. De _ça_ , ajouta-t-il en désignant les bouteilles, et de – de ces cris.

\- Reste, supplia-t-il, son éternelle prière.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, récita Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux, mettant dans ses mots toute son affection et sa sincérité.

Debout dans deux coins opposés de la chambre, aucun d'eux n'osait faire un pas vers l'autre. Ils savaient tout deux que s'approcher entrainerait un contact, et ils savaient trop bien où cela les mènerait. Dans un sens, il serait tellement plus simple d'agir comme ça, de se perdre dans le sexe et d'oublier leur dispute, de ressentir comme l'autre l'aimait, encore et toujours, de laisser le plaisir triompher sur le reste. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas – qu'ils ne pouvaient plus. Pas s'ils voulaient enfin que cela s'arrête, pas s'ils ne voulaient plus avoir à hurler chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, pas s'ils ne voulaient plus avoir à faire attention à chaque mot. Pas s'ils voulaient être ensemble comme avant.

Leurs deux cœurs battaient encore trop vite, tous deux se rendant compte à quel point ils s'étaient penchés par-dessus la ligne, à la limite de la franchir, à la limite de tout perdre. Ils lisaient dans le regard de l'autre autant de détermination que de peur, voyant qu'ils partageaient la même pensée en cet instant, comprenant qu'ils auraient pu se perdre, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, ou bien cette peur allait finir par devenir réalité.

Les cris avaient eu un effet dessaoulant sur Dean, qui observa Castiel avancer jusqu'au fauteuil qui était contre le mur faisant face au lit, s'asseyant volontairement à l'écart de l'homme aux yeux émeraude. Celui-ci s'adossa à la tête de lit, pour être assit face à lui. Ils se regardèrent encore de longues minutes avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne la parole. Ce fut Dean, avec la dernière chose que son ange voulait entendre, et qui montrait combien la conversation allait être longue.

\- Je n'arrête pas la chasse.

xxx

Dean vit les étoiles apparaître une à une dans le ciel, puis disparaître, il vit le ciel changer de couleur, prenant des centaines de nuances différentes alors que le soleil lançait ses premiers rayons de lumière dans une étendue bleue.

Leur conversation avait duré la nuit entière. Ils étaient tous deux restés assis, bien qu'ils aient envie de se lever de temps à autre, soit pour fuir, soit parce que se disputer en restant calmement assis n'était pas quelque chose de naturel. Ils étaient passés des négociations calmes, aux cris et aux remarques sarcastiques, avant de se confondre en excuses, de se dire combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, et d'en revenir au point de départ. Avançant très lentement, tous deux sur la défensive. Ponctuant les remarques de l'autre par des soupirs, des « t'es impossible », des « tu répètes ça depuis des heures », des « évidemment que je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas la question ».

Mais ils l'avaient trouvé, leur accord. Il ne convenait pleinement à aucun d'eux, mais au moins ils avaient l'impression d'avoir réglé quelque chose. Une simple sensation troublée par l'appréhension de la pratique, l'appréhension que ça ne fonctionnerait pas et qu'ils seraient de retour à la case départ, alors qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais revivre ça.

Castiel ne retournerait plus se battre pour ce qu'il se passait là-haut, ne ferait plus parti de la guerre civile qui se déroulait entre ses frères. Dean pouvait continuer à chasser, mais uniquement si son ange venait avec lui.

Le chasseur avait beau eu tenté de faire renoncer l'ange au dernier point, celui-ci n'en avait pas démordu. Il avait fini par accepter, avec quelques conditions. A savoir pas de magie angélique, ce que Castiel l'informa qu'il devrait de toute façon éviter s'il voulait que ses frères le laissent tranquille, ceux-ci pouvant le trouver facilement s'il l'utilisait il devrait écouter ce que Dean lui dirait de faire, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait rien au métier, d'après le chasseur, et ainsi que s'il lui disait de partir immédiatement, il devait partir immédiatement. Ce dernier point l'ange l'avait refusé et Dean s'était contenté de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Maintenant que leur accord était trouvé, aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment quoi faire ensuite. Castiel ne pouvait pas partir en prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire, même s'il devrait aller voir Balthazar pour le prévenir. Et Dean n'avait aucune envie de quitter la pièce, sachant qu'il devrait se confronter à Bobby, qu'ils avaient à coups sûr empêché de dormir.

Alors ils restaient assis chacun à un bout de la pièce, à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Si on doit sceller notre accord, je suis pour qu'on prenne exemple sur les démons pour une fois, dit Dean en essayant de faire sourire Castiel.

Ce qui fonctionna, son ange se leva et avança jusqu'au lit. Il ne bougea pas, le regardant s'agenouiller sur le lit et se pencher dans sa direction pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Dean fit bruyamment part de son mécontentement.

\- Tu sens l'alcool, fit remarquer Castiel, sans rancœur dans la voix.

\- Je vais régler ça, répondit-il alors.

Castiel se laissa tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Il lui annonça qu'il devait aller voir son frère, le prévenir. Dean avait acquiescé, se demandant comment l'autre ange allait prendre cette décision, se doutant que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le détester plus de toute façon.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, et fit en sorte que Castiel ne puisse plus sentir la moindre odeur d'alcool sur lui. Puis il entreprit d'appliquer la résolution à sa chambre. Sortant les bouteilles une à une de la commode, décidant de laisser la porte ouverte et le linge sorti pour que Castiel puisse voir le changement lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Il descendit dans la cuisine les bras chargés de six bouteilles différentes. Lorsque Bobby le vit avec ça, ses sourcils se haussèrent.

\- Il a vu tout ça ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Ouais.

\- Et tu es encore vivant ?

Dean ne répondit pas, levant les yeux au ciel pour lui signaler qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Le vieil homme avait entendu les hurlements de Castiel la veille lorsqu'il était arrivé, puis il n'avait pas loupé grand-chose de leur conversation. Il savait tout, pas besoin que Dean lui explique quoique ce soit.

\- Aide-moi à m'en débarrasser, demanda Dean.

\- Tu vas tout jeter ?

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux. J'en aurais pas besoin de toute façon.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû en avoir besoin si tu veux mon avis, marmonna Bobby.

Dean lui lança un regard explicite, celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de soupirer en le déchargeant de quelques bouteilles. Puis ils vidèrent le tout dans l'évier, et Dean lui demanda agacé d'arrêter de faire une tête d'enterrement. Il se figea quand le vieux chasseur posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il sincèrement, le regard remplit d'intérêt et d'inquiétude.

\- Ouais, on a trouvé un arrangement.

\- Et ça te convient comme arrangement ?

\- Je peux pas le perdre, affirma-t-il sans aucun doute. Et je peux pas continuer de le penser mort dès qu'il répond vingt secondes en retard. Alors, ouais, ça me convient.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, ma parole.

\- Je t'avais pas menti, soupira Dean. J'ai besoin de lui, ajouta-t-il après un silence hésitant. Tout le temps. Alors peut-être qu'au final c'est pas plus mal qu'on chasse ensemble.

\- Tant que ça ne vous déconcentre pas trop, fit remarquer Bobby en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dean rit à sa remarque. C'était étrangement libérateur, malgré son rire tremblant.

\- Ça va vraiment, fiston ?

\- Ouais. Ouais, ça va, souffla-t-il.

Il avait effectivement l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur l'estomac, de savoir que les choses s'arrangeaient entre lui et Castiel, même si leur accord était fragile, savoir qu'il n'aurait plus peur de voir son ange partir car bientôt il n'aurait plus de raison de le faire.

Il baissa la tête sur les bouteilles vides empilées dans l'évier. Au final, il n'aurait pas cette _vie heureuse faite d'apple pie_ qu'il avait promis à Sam d'avoir. Il aurait la chasse, et il aurait Castiel. Mais au fond il doutait que son frère lui en veuille d'avoir choisi son ange. Même si ce n'était pas le choix qu'il avait fait en rompant sa promesse, c'était le choix qu'il faisait maintenant. C'était ce qui comptait le plus, _non ?_

\- Je m'occupe de ça, va nettoyer là-haut, dit Bobby.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il faut que je nettoie là-haut ?

\- Parce que j'ai entendu quelque chose exploser sur le sol avant que ton petit-ami ne se mette à hurler. Et vu ce qu'il y a dans mon évier, j'ai une idée de ce que ça peut être.

Dean ne fit pas de remarque sur l'emploi du terme petit-ami, et ce même s'il le gênait, légèrement énormément. Un jour, il devrait mettre un mot sur sa relation avec Castiel, et peut-être que celui-ci était celui qui convenait le mieux, mais il ne voulait pas y réfléchir aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant.**_

Dean était resté une semaine à l'hôpital, se plaignant chaque jour qu'il allait assez bien pour sortir, mais les médecins refusaient qu'il parte. Sam et Bobby étaient tour à tour passés le voir, et lorsqu'ils avaient proposé de lui amener son ange celui-ci avait strictement refusé. Une part des deux chasseurs leur disait que ce n'était pas uniquement le fait que le personnel de l'hôpital se demanderait pourquoi son petit-ami agissait aussi bizarrement.

L'homme aux yeux émeraude avait été principalement cloué au lit, recevant une autre perfusion le premier jour, ainsi que de nombreuses analyses pour vérifier qu'il guérissait correctement. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que l'une des infirmières flirtait avec lui, se faisant constamment ignorer par un Dean qui ne voyait même pas son manège. Il se retient de lui faire remarquer, lançant un sourire désolé à celle-ci, avant de lui dire qu'il était déjà pris, un soir en partant. Celle-ci eu un regard déçu et un petit soupire avant de retourner travailler.

Dean avait plusieurs points de sutures au niveau du ventre, et les médecins lui avaient dit de faire très attention à cette zone, puisque même si sa vie n'était plus en danger, les blessures de couteaux avaient été profondes et touchés certains organes. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin libéré, ils lui avaient proscrit une liste d'activité à ne pas faire, et globalement, selon lui, il avait uniquement le droit de rester assis et debout sans trop bouger. Enfin, ils lui demandèrent de repasser la semaine prochaine.

Celui-ci s'était retenu de soupirer encore et encore, et pris une immense bouffé d'air aussitôt sortit de l'hôpital. Il laissa Sam conduire sur le trajet du retour, écoutant le moteur tout en regardant le paysage filer par la fenêtre, reconnaissant au fur et à mesure le chemin qui les ramenait chez eux.

\- Fais gaffe. Avec Cas, je veux dire. Il ne faut pas que vous … tu vois.

\- Non, mais tu crois sérieusement qu'il est en état de faire quoique ce soit ? s'étonna Dean en fronçant les sourcils et regardant son frère rougir à sa remarque.

\- Rien que le prendre dans tes bras. S'il serre trop fort, ça pourrait …

\- Il va pas me casser, arrête de t'inquiéter, soupira-t-il.

Ils retombèrent de nouveau dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, Dean posa les yeux sur son frère, remarquant que celui-ci semblait plus reposer que lorsqu'il l'avait vu en se réveillant. A ce moment, Sam avait eu les yeux cernés et était très pâle, il comprit que ce n'était pas tant la fatigue que l'inquiétude.

\- Désolé, lui dit-il sans réfléchir.

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'avoir fait flipper.

Le cadet jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, surpris de la sincérité de son frère. Puis, il acquiesça lentement, en disant que ce n'était rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Impala se gara devant la maison de Bobby, le soleil se réfléchissait dans les vitres, éblouissant légèrement les deux frères. Une fois de plus, l'homme qui était pour eux comme un père ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils ne frappent, posant une main sur leurs épaules alors qu'ils passaient l'entrée, avant d'attirer Dean vers lui, le prenant dans une étreinte rapide et légère.

Puis, l'attention de l'ainé fut attirée par Castiel qui s'approchait un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant plus fort à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de Dean. Celui-ci écarta ses bras, le laissant se glisser entre eux et poser sa tête sur son épaule, faisant de même. Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, écoutant les pas de Sam et Bobby se diriger dans le salon. Il enfouie la tête dans le cou de son ange, respirant son odeur, écoutant son cœur battre l'oreille pressée contre ses artères. Une semaine avait été bien trop longue.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il prit le visage de son ange en coupe dans ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux, captant, comme d'habitude, toute son attention.

\- Je suis blessé là, dit-il, baissant la tête de l'ange et relevant son t-shirt pour lui montrer ses points de sutures. Alors il faudra faire attention, continua-t-il.

Castiel leva une de ses mains, l'approchant de son ventre et effleura les trois cicatrices du bout des doigts. Puis il releva les yeux dans les siens, avec une légère inquiétude. Mais lorsque Dean lui sourit, il se calma. Il avait compris.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt.**_

\- Cas !

Le loup-garou avait sauté sur Castiel, le faisant basculer en arrière. L'ange était bien trop occupé à éviter de se faire mordre pour tenter de s'en dégager. Il entendit un coup de feu et du sang gicla sur son visage. Le corps du loup se fit plus lourd et arrêta de se débattre. Il le repoussa sur le côté et se releva.

Dean tira sur les deux autres loups qui venaient d'entrer dans la grange, tirs parfaits qui les firent s'écrouler raides morts dans un nuage de poussière. Le visage concentré du chasseur se retourna vers Castiel. Il perdit immédiatement cette expression dure qui ne le quittait pas lorsqu'il chassait, celle de soldat que Castiel se surprenait à admirer autant qu'à détester. L'homme était tellement différent lorsqu'elle était sur son visage, ce n'était alors plus son Dean, c'était un chasseur.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ses yeux prenaient un éclat différent, plus brillant, perdant ce sérieux. Des traits plus inquiets apparurent sur son visage et il avança rapidement vers Castiel.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Quand il arriva vers son ange, il posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, relevant les pans de son trench-coat pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

\- T'es pas blessé, si ? Bordel, je vais tuer ses fils de putes.

Castiel voulu lui faire remarquer qu'il venait déjà de tuer les trois loups garous qu'ils chassaient, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan alors que Dean prenait son visage en coupe, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un de leurs regards chargé de toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient, l'homme le regardait à la recherche d'une quelconque trace que Castiel aurait pu être blessé, cherchant de la douleur dans ses orbes bleus.

\- Dean je vais bien, calme toi, lui dit-il.

\- Je te jure que s'ils t'ont blessé …

\- Je. Vais. Bien, articula Castiel en prenant à son tour le visage de Dean entre ses mains, l'immobilisant.

A ce moment, Dean lui sauta dessus, et il dû faire un pas en arrière à cause de la surprise, mais aussi parce qu'il se serait retrouvé allongé par terre sinon. L'homme aux yeux émeraude l'entoura de ses bras en le serrant fortement autour de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, autant attisé par la peur qu'il avait ressentie quand le loup s'était jeté sur Castiel, que par l'adrénaline qui pulsait encore dans ses veines. Il attira son ange plus près de lui, le corps de son ange répondant au sien. Il découvrait un effet que la chasse avait sur lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et il était ravi que son amant soit là pour le découvrir avec lui.

Puis, il songea aux trois cadavres qui les entouraient et il rompit leur baiser et leur étreinte. Il ne manqua pas la lueur déçue dans le regard de Castiel lorsqu'il s'écarta.

\- Faut qu'on y aille, dit-il.

\- Au motel ? demanda précipitamment son ange.

Et, _oh non_ , il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir dévergondé l'ange. Il sourit en se retournant, prenant la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Ils sortirent de la grange et marchèrent d'un pas rapide en direction de l'Impala. Sauf que Dean n'avait aucune envie de retourner jusqu'au motel, bien trop impatient pour attendre les vingt kilomètres qui les en séparaient.

Il se retourna et regarda Castiel, passant son regard le long de son corps. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas en être totalement sûr vu les couches de vêtements qu'il portait, il jurerait que l'autre n'avait aucune envie d'attendre non plus.

Ils étaient encore à quelques mètres de la voiture quand Dean lui fit face, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et emprisonna les lèvres de son amant par les siennes.

Il retira le manteau de l'ange, l'éternel trench-coat beige tombant sur le sol. Dean le poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit contre le capot de l'Impala. Il se pencha sur lui pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur la voiture, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Leur baiser était pure passion, et il grogna quand Castiel s'en écarta.

\- Ça ne va pas aller, annonça-t-il.

 _Alors là je ne suis clairement pas d'accord_ , songea Dean. Mais il fit un pas en arrière, laissant Castiel se redresser et se remettre sur ses pieds. Ce fut à lui de pousser doucement l'homme jusqu'à la portière de la voiture.

\- Tu veux être au-dessus ? demanda Dean avec un sourire en ouvrant la portière, dos à celle-ci, retirant son arme et la lançant sur le siège arrière.

Castiel lui répondit en l'embrassant, s'appuyant sur lui pour le faire basculer en arrière et s'assoir sur la banquette. Dean recula, le laissant entrer à son tour, à genoux au-dessus de lui. Ne rompant leur baiser que pour refermer la porte.

Il défit la chemise de Dean en même temps que celui-ci déboutonnait la sienne, laissant bientôt leurs mains courir sur leurs torses nus. L'homme aux yeux émeraude fit descendre la chemise blanche et la veste noire le long de des bras de Castiel, les lançant à l'arrière avant de l'attirer plus près de son propre corps. Puis, il descendit sa main plus bas, touchant son amant à travers son pantalon, le faisant doucement gémir contre sa bouche. Castiel lui répondit rapidement par la même attention.

L'adrénaline du combat battant encore dans ses veines additionnée au désir qu'il avait pour son ange embrouillait totalement les pensées de Dean. Il n'avait rien qui le retenait lorsqu'il défit la ceinture de Castiel, ouvrant son pantalon et libérant le sexe de son amant, alors qu'il sentait l'autre faire de même avec lui.

Dans un mouvement maladroit dû à la position dans laquelle lui et Castiel se tenait, il encadra le bassin de son amant de ses jambes. Rapprochant leurs chaires, créant la friction que l'un comme l'autre attendait.

Castiel roula des hanches, Dean fit de même. Bientôt ils bougèrent ensemble, concentrés sur leur plaisir autant que sur celui de l'autre. Ils laissèrent leurs mains caresser leurs dos, leurs torses, leurs cuisses, leurs flancs, les remontant jusqu'à leurs cous, leurs mâchoires, leurs joues, leurs tempes, se perdant dans leurs cheveux en agrippant des mèches et tirant sans faire mal, ne délaissant pas un centimètre de peau du corps de leur amant.

Dean sentit le tissu de la cravate bleu sombre frotter son torse. Il ne put se retenir d'attraper le nœud de celle-ci et de tirer vers lui. Castiel fut forcé de se pencher encore plus en avant, frôlant le haut de son torse contre celui de son amant, et ce dernier adora ça. Il ne lâcha pas la cravate, la serrant plus fort entre ses doigts alors que l'autre accélérait encore la cadence.

Dean sentit qu'il fut le premier à jouir, quittant les lèvres de son ange et inspirant fortement, mâchoires serrées et la tête basculant en arrière. Son corps trembla mais il ne desserra ni son emprise autour des hanches de Castiel, ni la cravate qu'il tenait férocement. L'autre homme posa son front sur son épaule et tira un peu plus sur ses mèches de cheveux. Dean appuya son rythme, le dissociant du sien pour que celui-ci le rejoigne, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps.

Ils bougèrent encore l'un contre l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux, Castiel inspirant et expirant pour partager le souffle de son amant, bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'air. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les dernières vagues de plaisir pur s'évanouirent.

Il laissa son corps reposer entièrement sur celui de Dean, déposant doucement un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'était génial, souffla-t-il en caressant le dos de Castiel du bout de quatre doigts.

Castiel se contenta d'un acquiescement mêlé d'un gémissement d'affirmation alors qu'il explorait le visage du chasseur du bout des lèvres.

-On reprend ça au motel ? proposa Dean en souriant, ses doigts courant toujours dans le dos de son amant.

Celui-ci acquiesça et consentit à s'écarter, se rasseyant sur la banquette pendant Dean lui indiquait qu'il devait y avoir des mouchoirs dans la boite à gant. Après s'être essuyés et avoir remis leurs pantalons, Dean reboutonna sa chemise alors que Castiel se penchait à l'arrière pour récupérer la sienne, sous le regard amusé du premier. Son regard émeraude passa ensuite à la cravate bleue pendant lâchement sur le torse nu et musclé de son ange, et il songea à la bonne idée qu'était le fait de la garder plus souvent.

Puis il démarra l'Impala alors que l'autre se rasseyait. Il sentait le regard brulant de son amant sur lui alors que celui-ci finissait de se rhabiller.

\- Dean ? l'interpela Castiel au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Je conduis là, Cas.

\- Non, pas ça. Mon trench-coat, je crois qu'il est resté là-bas.

\- Merde, lâcha Dean.

Il freina, un peu trop brusquement pour le sort d'un simple manteau et fit demi-tour rapidement, les pneus de la voiture crissant sur le bitume. Puis, il repensa au moment où il le lui avait enlevé, le laissant tomber sur le sol avant de plaquer Castiel sur le capot de l'Impala, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Son regard dévia sur l'ange. Celui-ci le regardait avec un regard faussement réprobateur et un sourire en coin.

\- Pervers, se contenta de dire celui-ci.

Dean ne se retient pas d'exploser de rire, bientôt rejoint par Castiel.

Le fait qu'ils chassent ensemble était vraiment une bonne idée en fin de compte.

.

.


	10. Chapitre 9: 'A travers tes yeux'

.

.

 **Chapitre 9: 'A travers tes yeux'**

.

.

Il était blessé, cela se voyait aux trois marques bordées de fils noirs sur son ventre, des empreintes en forme d'arc sur sa peau, plus claire que le reste de celle-ci et rougie par endroit. L'homme qui le prenait régulièrement dans ses bras entre deux de ses disparitions le regardait tendrement alors qu'il pointait l'endroit où se situaient les blessures.

\- … alors il faudra faire attention, dit sa voix grave.

Il releva la tête, regardant les orbes verts face à lui, l'homme lui souriait toujours alors il fit de même. Il comprenait que la peau parsemée de tâches pâles était fragile, qu'il devait y faire attention. Il sentait comme une boule dans sa gorge, une soudaine impression qu'on l'étranglait depuis l'intérieur de son corps, un sentiment désagréable qui accompagnait l'instant où il avait vu ces trois marques, et qui ne disparut pas lorsque le tissu gris que portait l'homme les avait recouvertes d'un voile opaque.

 _Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

Il leva les yeux vers lui de nouveau, attendant que celui-ci devine ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre comme il le faisait si souvent, alors que lui-même ne savait pas quelles associations de sons pourraient enlever l'horrible sensation qu'il ressentait.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il en caressant sa joue droite du bout de l'un de ses doigts rugueux.

Il aimait cette sensation, et il aimait cette voix. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à nouveau pour prendre la forme d'un arc tourné vers le haut, et la chose qui étranglait sa gorge disparue au même instant.

L'homme prit sa main dans la sienne, et il sentit sa peau se réchauffer sur chaque millimètre que la sienne touchait. Il joignit leurs doigts et par réflexe il les serra entre les siens, ayant compris depuis longtemps que c'était la chose à faire. Il l'avait compris lorsque l'homme aux yeux d'un vert plus beau que tous les arbres qu'il pouvait voir avait serré les siens, et qu'une image s'était superposée à ce qu'il voyait pour lui montrer quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait faire de même. Il avait eu l'impression de connaitre cette image, comme une chanson que l'on joue en boucle car on est incapable de s'en lasser.

L'homme qui provoquait une douce chaleur sur sa peau tira sur sa main, et ses pieds se mirent en mouvement pour le suivre, l'entrainant à travers la succession de marches qui permettait d'accéder à un espace situé au-dessus du premier. Il marchait lentement, attendant que ses pieds se lèvent l'un après l'autre pour monter à chaque fois un peu plus haut. Puis, ils avancèrent ensemble le long du couloir, et passèrent la porte d'une pièce où ils étaient souvent les deux seuls à aller.

\- Tu m'attends là ? Il faut que je prenne une douche.

Il le regarda, ayant compris ce qu'il voulait faire et pourquoi, mais il ne lâcha pas sa main. L'homme lui sourit avant de la retirer lui-même, décroisant leurs doigts, écartant sa peau de la sienne, et aussitôt il ne ressentit plus de chaleur. L'homme face à lui leva ensuite une main et la posa sur sa joue avant de la remonter et de la passer plus haut dans ses cheveux, et de nouveau il sentit de petits picotements là où les doigts étaient passés.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il avant de retirer sa main et de sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il tourna sur lui-même, posant ses yeux sur un environnement qui lui était maintenant familier. Contre l'un des murs un meuble rectangulaire et moelleux dans lequel l'homme qui venait de quitter la pièce le prenait dans ses bras avant que le monde ne devienne noir et terrifiant, flou et incompréhensible. Ils y allaient lorsque ses yeux piquaient et que ses paupières se fermaient plus fréquemment, lorsqu'il devenait difficile de les garder ouvertes. Il aimait bien y être parce qu'alors, il pouvait constamment sentir cette chaleur autour de lui, et cette sensation était aussi à l'intérieur de lui. Quand ses yeux se fermaient, il faisait noir, et lorsque des images apparaissaient dans ce noir il détestait ça, alors il ouvrait les yeux, pour voir l'homme qui créait la chaleur et sentir ses bras autour de lui. Et alors tout allait mieux.

Non loin du lit, accolé au mur où il y avait la fenêtre, se tenait un vieux fauteuil brun, le tissu semblait usé et il était plein de poussière c'était là que l'homme aux yeux émeraude était longtemps resté assis avant de venir dormir avec lui. C'était l'endroit où il s'asseyait lorsqu'il lui parlait, lui racontant des histoires qui faisait apparaitre de nombreuses images devant ses yeux, faisant disparaitre le véritable monde autour de lui. Au début, il avait lu des briques remplies de fines tranches blanches sur lesquelles étaient inscrites des signes, qui créaient des mots, qui créaient des histoires des livres. Mais il préférait quand l'homme racontait ses propres histoires, parce qu'elles étaient les seules à lui faire voir un autre endroit.

Puis il y avait la fenêtre, et le monde extérieur qui changeait derrière elle, devenant plus clair ou plus sombre, changeant lentement de couleur, le bleu devenant orange et passant par toutes les autres couleurs, le vert devenant brun avant de se transformer blanc pour se repeindre en vert.

Enfin, il y avait un autre meuble, dans lequel se rangeaient des choses, surtout du tissu que portait l'homme qui le réchauffait, mais que lui aussi portait pour pouvoir toujours avoir son odeur avec lui, comme un moyen constant de se rassurer.

Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes au centre de la pièce avant que l'homme ne revienne. Le son de la poignée de la porte lui fit lever les yeux vers elle et il le vit entrer, les cheveux plus foncés que d'habitude, coller en de petits paquets, et goutant aux bouts de certaines pointes. L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de sourire.

\- Ton frère a raison, il faut vraiment que je les coupe.

Il passa rapidement sa main dedans, faisant voler plusieurs gouttes d'eau dans les airs qui allèrent s'écraser sur le sol en une petite pluie silencieuse. Il tira sur l'un des mèches l'amenant devant son visage, celle-ci arrivant juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Puis il lui lança un regard, et un autre sourire.

\- On n'a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment de toute façon, dit-il. Attends deux secondes.

Il disparut encore une fois, mais ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui. Lui, il entendit plusieurs bruits d'objets se frappant les uns contre les autres et de placards qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient, puis de nouveau l'homme plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres entra dans la pièce, repoussant la porte.

Ce dernier lui tendit une surface plate réfléchissante, de la même sorte qu'il y avait dans la salle où il se lavait. Il la prit entre ses mains, et laissa l'homme le guider jusqu'au lit où il s'assit, puis il tient la plaque comme il le lui indiqua, pour qu'elle lui renvoie son reflet. L'homme tenait dans sa main une paire de ciseau. Lorsqu'il saisit une première mèche de cheveux et l'approcha entre les deux lames, il lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Je sens que je viens d'avoir une très mauvaise idée.

Puis il referma le ciseau en un petit claquement aigus et une partie de la mèche de cheveux tomba lentement jusqu'au sol. Ils la suivirent tous les deux des yeux, l'observant plusieurs secondes après qu'elle ait touché de sol, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle bouge. Puis dans un même mouvement ils relevèrent leurs têtes, rencontrant le regard de l'autre. L'homme qui tenait les ciseaux semblait amusé, lui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle, et cela fit rire l'autre.

\- Bon, allez, on continue, dit-il lorsqu'il eut finit de rire.

Il coupa mèche après mèche, ses cheveux se raccourcissant au fur et à mesure que les lames s'agitaient autour de sa tête. Il eut du mal à couper ceux qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de sa tête, mais après s'être contorsionné dans plusieurs positions étranges, il réussit. Le résultat était inégal, court, mais donnait aussi l'impression d'un retour à la normal, il aimait beaucoup voir l'homme aux yeux émeraudes avec les cheveux de cette façon, et quelque chose en lui s'agita en le voyant ainsi. Il se sentait, d'une certaine façon, plus joyeux.

xxx

Des gouttes d'eau tombaient en direction du sol, y explosant dans une mélopée de sons réguliers, elles l'humidifiaient et rendaient la terre qu'elles touchaient plus molle, plus pâteuse, et il suffisait que quelqu'un y dépose son pied pour qu'on puisse lire l'empreinte de sa chaussure, jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne recommence à couler et change lentement et imperceptiblement cette marque. L'herbe semblait plus verte qu'avant, plus sombre aussi, et s'il s'approchait, il savait qu'il pourrait voir certaines pousses se pliées en accueillant le poids des larmes du ciel, avant que celles-ci ne s'écroulent encore plus bas que là où leur vertigineuse chute ne les avait déjà fait tomber.

\- Il pleut, résonna une voix grave bien connu derrière lui.

Castiel se retourna en direction de la mélodie. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, que ce mot référait à quelque chose de musical, un ensemble d'instrument, un chant, un fredonnement. Mais il trouvait cette voix si agréable et apaisante qu'il aimait penser à elle comme d'une mélodie.

L'homme aux yeux émeraude appuya son épaule contre le mur, juste quelques centimètres avant l'encadrement de la fenêtre par laquelle Castiel regardait avant que son regard ne soit happé par sa présence. Ses pupilles et ses iris bougèrent dans l'océan blanc qui les entouraient, allant d'une direction à l'autre, semblant ne pas pouvoir choisir la bonne direction et décidant alors de faire demi-tour, avant de revenir à leur point de départ, incapable de se figer ou ne voulant pas rester immobile.

Puis les émeraudes rencontrèrent les saphirs, et alors elles se fixèrent, surprises d'avoir été observées ou bien ayant enfin trouvé un spectacle à la hauteur de leur beauté.

La courbe de la bouche pleine de l'homme changea, s'arquant délicieusement au coin en un sourire. Sa main gauche quitta le côté de sa cuisse contre lequel elle était posée et s'avança en direction de sa propre main, touchant timidement du bout des doigts aux ongles rongés le dos lisse de celle-ci. D'un geste rapide et naturel, elle fit tourner la paume face à elle et s'en rapprocha pour entremêler leurs doigts et l'empêcher de partir, comme si Castiel aurait même pu le vouloir.

Alors que l'homme effectuait ce mouvement, il avait senti de petits insectes à six pattes courir sous sa peau depuis les points où les doigts l'avaient d'abord effleuré, comme s'ils s'enfuyaient en prévision d'une onde de choc bien plus grande. Ce choc, il l'avait ressenti juste un minuscule instant plus tard, et c'était une tempête électrique parcourant sa peau avec pour source sa main et sa nuque, se propageant le long de sa peau aussi rapidement que les vagues causées par une pièce dans une bassine d'eau, traversant ses épaules et sa colonne vertébrale, son poignet et son bras. Puis la chaleur, pas une brulure ou un feu, juste l'agréable rappel d'une présence qui ne fléchissait jamais.

Les yeux émeraude quittèrent les saphirs pour voguer à nouveau sur le paysage visible à travers la vitre salie par la poussière et la terre laissées après que l'eau de la dernière pluie se soit évaporée. Castiel sentit ses propres lèvres changer de forme, s'étirant sur ses joues et légèrement vers le haut un doux sourire sur son visage.

Il sentit le pouce de l'homme au contact électrique frotter doucement la peau du côté de sa main, son regard était tellement concentré à voyager entre les nuages gris sombres que ce geste semblait irréfléchis.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'essayer de penser pour savoir qu'il se sentait bien.

Il se demanda ce qui attirait la concentration de l'homme qui lui tenait la main, aussi il détourna le regard de son visage et observa à son tour les différentes nuances des nuages qui peuplaient le ciel et recouvraient son bleu. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient rapidement et il n'arrivait pas à en suivre une seule le long de son chemin jusqu'au sol il abandonna après plusieurs essais, s'interrogeant vaguement sur son incapacité à le faire alors qu'il avait le sentiment clair d'avoir déjà vu cela se produire, la longue chute d'une perle transparente depuis sa formation à partir de vapeur, puis sa course folle à travers les molécules de l'air, pour finalement s'abattre en une explosion difforme d'autres gouttelettes sur le sol dur et épais.

Quelque chose tira sur sa main, alors il la regarda, remarquant que son bras n'était plus posé le long de son corps, mais légèrement penché vers l'homme qui avait ses doigts emmêlés aux siens et qui le regardait à nouveau. Ses yeux céruléens remontèrent le long du bras, coururent sur l'épaule et la clavicule, suivirent leur piste sur le cou avant d'atteindre le visage.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait fini par comprendre ce que ce terme impliquait, il correspondait avec cette sensation désagréable de contraction et de vide à l'intérieur de son corps au niveau de son ventre. Le plus souvent, lorsqu'il commençait à la ressentir, l'homme qui prenait constamment soin de lui prononçait ces mots et y remédiait.

L'homme fit un pas en arrière et, comme il garda leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, son propre corps fut attiré dans son mouvement, doucement, mais assez pour qu'il le suive et que les muscles de ses jambes et de ses pieds se mettent en action et avancent dans la même direction que lui.

Leurs mains ne se détachèrent que lorsque l'homme aux yeux émeraude commença à ouvrir les différents placards en bois blanc crème salis par le temps et la poussière, et il remarqua les différences de cette pièce avec la précédente, et surtout le fait qu'elle soit moins éclairée puisque la lumière provenant normalement des fenêtres étaient bloquée par plusieurs lames de métal superposées et reliées ensemble par des ficelles fines.

Son regard se déporta sur le salon à travers la porte grande ouverte, il suivit les planches sombres du parquet, comptant distraitement leur nombre, jusqu'à ce que sa vision heurte deux pieds dans des chaussures noires. Il ne les reconnues pas instantanément et ses yeux montèrent le long du pantalon bleu sombre en toile que la personne portait. Cela lui parut être un très long moment avant qu'il n'aperçoive son visage aux traits moqueurs, et la milliseconde qu'il mit à le reconnaitre fut plus longue que toutes les nuits passées contre le corps de l'homme à ses côtés.

Les yeux d'un brun sombre presque noir tentaient de lui transpercer la peau, pas pour le blesser en soit, mais pour le plaisir de lui faire mal. Le rictus amusé qui pourrissait sur ses lèvres faisait briller ses globes oculaires tel ceux d'un charognard ayant trouvé son nouveau festin. Sauf que Castiel ne serait pas son _nouveau_ festin, juste les restes meurtris du précédent que personne n'avait pris la peine de finir avant de jeter aux ordures. Il pouvait lire dans le brun la promesse qu'il ne serait pas aussi négligeant que l'avait été ceux l'ayant laissé partir.

Ses lèvres craquelées ne quittèrent pas leur sourire lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un son quasiment inaudible.

\- _Chuuut_ , souffla-t-il à son intention.

Son ventre déjà contracté à la vision de la personne face à lui sembla vouloir atteindre la taille d'une tête d'épingle. Au même moment ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras et sa gorge se serra. Le contenu de son estomac maintenant plié sur lui-même sembla vouloir trouver son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais resta bloqué dans sa gorge par la peur. Il resta immobile, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, et il attendit.

Il savait ce qui se préparait lorsque la position de son bourreau se modifia et que son corps s'avança vers le sien à une lenteur paralysante, un prédateur jouant avec sa proie, la torturant pour le simple plaisir de voir la lueur terrifiée de ses yeux s'allumer plus fort à chaque centimètre franchi. La promesse de la douleur dans son sourire lui donna envie de fuir, mais il n'y avait nulle part où fuir.

Il n'y avait jamais eu nulle part où fuir.

Ses yeux ne se fermèrent pas, il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais il n'était pas prêt, il ne l'était plus, il s'était habitué à ne pas constamment l'être, il s'était habitué à la douceur et la tendresse, il arrivait à oublier la douleur et la peur, la peine et la terreur. Il n'était plus obligé de souffrir à chaque instant, il y avait autre chose maintenant, autre chose, comme avant, les mêmes bras, la même chaleur, c'était vrai, cette fois, ce n'était pas un souvenir, pas son esprit, pas une illusion, il était là, l'homme aux yeux émeraude était là.

La main qui toucha son épaule était là, un réel contact sur son corps, électrique et piquant, agréable et rassurant. Il tourna la tête, galvanisé par la sensation que lui procurait la peau qui touchait la sienne à travers le fin tissu en coton de son t-shirt, et il rencontra le vert qu'il aimait tant, et soudainement, il n'avait plus peur.

L'homme lui sourit, avec une légère inquiétude sur ses traits, et il lui sourit en retour, voulant le remercier d'avoir fait émerger cette force inconnue en lui. L'homme détourna ses yeux en faisant glisser sa main le long de son bras, venant étreindre la sienne comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

Lui observa son profil une seconde encore avant de faire à nouveau face à la personne aux chaussures noires. Mais lorsque ses yeux à la lueur combative tombèrent sur la pièce aux tons bruns, son bourreau semblait avoir pris la fuite et la pièce restait vide de toute présence. Il regarda attentivement, laissant ses yeux vagabonder dans les coins, tenter de percer l'ombre sous les meubles à la recherche de sa présence, mais celui-ci n'était nulle part, envolé rejoindre les siens.

Le pouce caressa le côté de sa main sans y songer, et Castiel sourit de nouveau, remerciant la chaleur paisible qui brulait les autres.

xxx

La personne aux yeux sombres était de nouveau là face à lui, son air mauvais toujours inscrit sur son visage et son sourire répugnant lui promettait la douleur qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui offrir la dernière fois.

Il se sentit de nouveau mal, et détestait la façon dont tout en lui hurlait lorsqu'il voyait son bourreau, comme son ventre lui faisait mal, comme sa gorge semblait vouloir imiter le premier, comme ses muscles se raidissaient, encore trop conscients de ce qui risquait de suivre s'ils ne l'emmenaient pas loin de lui.

Pendant longtemps, il n'avait jamais fuis, parce que c'était inutile et qu'il le retrouverait, et que ce serait pire s'il essayait. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que son bourreau n'aimait pas la chaleur, alors dès qu'il venait lui rendre visite, il la cherchait. Il la cherchait souvent, partout, ouvrait les portes, marchait d'une pièce à l'autre à sa poursuite. Dès qu'il l'avait compris, ses muscles l'avaient à chaque fois guidé vers lui, l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude qui chassait les ombres, à la voix grave qui assourdissait les menaces rocailleuses, à la peau chaude qui les brulait tout au loin.

Alors ses jambes s'agitèrent, et celles de l'autre le poursuivirent. Marchant vivement derrière ses pas trop lents, sa voix résonnant derrière lui, lui disant d'oublier de fuir, lui confiant ce qu'il lui ferait, lui chuchotant des idées aux creux de ses oreilles, son souffle chaud contre sa peau alors qu'il lui promettait des mondes et des mondes de douleur.

Ses pas firent craquer le plancher, mais un seul son le guidait, celui de la voix de l'homme aux yeux émeraude qui lui paraissait à travers les murs plus loin dans la maison. Il tourna à l'angle d'un mur, descendit les marches d'escaliers, tourna à travers une pièce, puis deux, puis trois, avant de le voir.

L'homme était appuyé contre le meuble de la cuisine, juste à côté des plaques à gaz sur lesquelles chauffait une casserole. En face de lui, coudes posés sur la table et assis sur une chaise se trouvait un autre homme, celui plus grand qu'eux deux, aux cheveux plus long, celui qui était le frère de sa lumière.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, et lui continua de marcher droit vers celui dont les yeux le happaient instantanément. Son bourreau se tenait à côté de lui, et murmurait à son oreille lorsque son regard se plongea dans un océan de nuances vertes, et aussitôt ses mots empoisonnés disparurent. Sa présence fut réduite à néant alors que l'homme lui tendait la main pour qu'il le rejoigne. Castiel n'hésita pas, tendant le bras lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de distance, saisissant sa main et la serrant dans la sienne.

Les paupières de l'homme face à lui papillonnèrent légèrement avant que lui aussi ne serre plus fort, comme pour l'assurer de sa présence. Puis le second homme, derrière lui, reprit la parole et les yeux émeraude quittèrent les siens pour se replonger dans leur discussion.

Il lui fallut encore quelques moments avant d'oser ôter ses yeux du visage de cet homme qui semblait toujours là pour lui. Lorsqu'il le fit, il regarda l'homme assis à la table et se concentra sur ce qu'il disait. Il avait du mal à en saisir totalement le sens, ne comprenant pas s'il parlait de quelque chose de réel ou de quelque chose de fictif. C'était une distinction dont il avait appris l'existence quelques temps auparavant, alors que l'homme qui le prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il faisait plus sombre lui avait fait regarder la télévision.

L'homme assis parlait probablement de son travail, d'une affaire sur laquelle il devrait bientôt se rendre. Il n'écouta pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils donnaient des détails sur leur travail, cela lui donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir mal quelque part, alors qu'on ne lui faisait rien.

\- Et tu comptes t'y rendre bientôt ? demanda celui qui lui tenait la main.

\- Je pense, répondit l'autre en se passant une main sur le front et en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Fais gaffe surtout.

\- Quand est-ce que je ne le fais pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

L'homme qui lui tenait la main haussa une épaule pour ne pas répondre, l'expression de son visage était neutre, mais cela ne suffisait pas à cacher l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son petit frère. Ce dernier soupira depuis là où il était assis, mais il n'avait pas l'air exaspéré.

\- Je vais voir si Bobby en sait plus, dit-il en se levant.

L'homme aux yeux émeraude acquiesça d'une sorte de grognement, les yeux fixés sur le parquet sombre pendant plusieurs minutes. Des voix survirent, étouffées par les murs et la distance, et ce fut le moment où l'homme bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que les voix disaient, elles étaient trop faibles et déformées pour ça, mais il se demanda si l'autre pouvait les comprendre. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regardant dans les yeux en y cherchant quelque chose.

\- Je sais qu'il est capable de chasser tout seul, dit-il comme s'il ressentait le besoin de se défendre. C'est juste que …, son regard se porta sur quelque chose derrière Castiel, un point dans le vague qu'il n'observa que quelques secondes avant de secouer vainement la tête. J'aime pas le savoir seul.

Lorsque l'homme partagea à nouveau son regard, celui-ci semblait attendre une confirmation, ou bien au contraire qu'on s'oppose à lui, qu'on lui explique qu'il avait tort. Il avait le sentiment que c'était à lui de donner ce jugement, mais cela ne fit naitre qu'un mélange confus d'émotions et de pensées en lui. Il serra la main qu'il tenait, parce que ce fouillis lui fit peur, et celle de l'homme se serra à son tour, en réponse.

xxx

L'homme aux yeux verts l'avait fait assoir sur une chaise en bois qu'il avait trainé bruyamment sur le sol jusque dans la salle de bain. Il avait ensuite fouillé plusieurs tiroirs du meuble à côté de l'évier et avait levé en l'air un objet métallique gris que Castiel reconnu rapidement comme des ciseaux.

L'homme se plaça en face de lui et lui fit légèrement pencher la tête en arrière, puis il écarta les deux lames l'une de l'autre et approcha la paire ouverte près de son visage. Instinctivement, son corps eu un mouvement de recul, et il sentit quelque chose taper fortement contre sa cage thoracique son cœur il avait peur. Le fait qu'il se savait en sécurité avec cette personne n'avait plus aucune importance, l'objet était pointu, coupant, dirigé dans sa direction, et peut-être que les yeux n'étaient plus du même vert, peut-être que l'émeraude se modifiait lentement, peut-être qu'il moisissait et ressemblait plus à l'écorce qu'aux feuilles d'un arbre.

\- Hey, fit une voix grave.

Il détourna les yeux de la paire de ciseaux, regardant l'homme face à lui dont le visage avait adopté des plis inquiets. Il leva lentement sa main, la faisant délibérément apparaitre en évidence dans son champ de vision avant de toucher sa joue. Sa paume lisse vint embrasser le côté de sa tête, le bout légèrement calleux de ses doigts allant se cacher sous quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Le contact était rassurant, et sans savoir pourquoi, il pencha la tête sur la main pour être encore plus pressé contre elle.

\- C'est moi, reprit-il. Juste moi, je vais pas te faire de mal.

Il n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais il n'aimait toujours pas ce que Dean tenait dans sa main.

\- C'est juste que … toi aussi maintenant tes cheveux poussent, et deviennent un peu trop long. Enfin, pas trop, trop, mais … pas comme avant, alors …

L'homme aux yeux émeraude passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme si elles étaient trop sèches, alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Ses doigts s'étaient nerveusement mis à jouer avec ses cheveux, les mèches fines et courtes dansant vivement entre ses doigts.

\- Tu me laisses faire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il n'avait pas un ton timide et hésitant, mais il levait un sourcil, voulant s'assurer que Castiel n'aurait pas peur de lui, ou ne tenterait de s'échapper. Mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, et face à ça, il sentit les traits de son visage se transformer pour prendre une nouvelle apparence. Ses sourcils voulurent se rencontrer à mi-chemin entre ses deux yeux, ceux-ci se plissant dans le processus.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Dean, comme s'il était sur le point de se mettre à rire, et sa langue passa à nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva, la courbe de sa bouche semblait refuser de changer, et les émeraudes brillaient d'affection.

Il sentit ses traits se détendre devant se spectacle, et même lorsque les lames aiguisées s'approchèrent de lui, il ne trembla pas, de douces caresses du bout des doigts frôlèrent le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ce que la main de l'homme soit de l'autre côté de sa tête, à quelques centimètres des ciseaux. Il saisit une mèche quelconque et tira légèrement dessus, puis les lames se refermèrent sur elle dans un bruit de cassure. Et l'homme refit ça, encore et encore, le regard concentré, l'expression neutre, ses doigts parcourant souvent son cuir chevelu, semblant se perdre volontairement et avec plaisir dans la jungle de ses cheveux.

Cela dura un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, et il ne bougea que lorsque l'homme le lui indiquait, penchant légèrement sa tête en avant ou en arrière en fonction de là où il coupait. Puis les ciseaux furent posés en un cliquetis sur le meuble à côté de l'évier, et les mains de l'homme en face de lui vinrent toutes deux s'emmêler dans ses cheveux raccourcis avant de s'agiter pour les ébouriffés. Puis les mêmes doigts qui les avaient emmêlés firent quelques mouvements pour les lisser, passant entre eux pour enlever les nœuds.

Puis l'homme en face de lui saisit doucement ses avant-bras et l'incita à se relever. Il suivit son mouvement, et pivota comme l'autre lui indiquait alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur ses épaules et tournait son corps vers le mur contre lequel était posé l'évier. Il y avait un miroir sur le mur, et il put y voir deux yeux bleus ciel scruter les siens.

Son regard vagabonda sur l'image en face de lui. Evidemment il se reconnaissait, il se souvenait de ce corps, de ces cheveux en bataille, de ces yeux bleus, de ce nez, cette bouche. Il remarquait que ses épaules avaient un air différent sous le t-shirt qu'il portait, ses bras semblaient plus forts maintenant qu'ils étaient à nus et non cachés sous une veste et un épais manteau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il regardait son reflet, ni la première fois depuis qu'il était revenus ici, mais cela lui donnait toujours une impression étrange et surréelle. Il avait d'une certaine façon l'impression de redécouvrir à chaque fois que ce corps était maintenant entièrement le sien, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Si quelqu'un abimait cette peau, il la sentirait crier, et cette certitude était encore étrange à percevoir.

Puis son regard dériva sur la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui dans le miroir, et il croisa des yeux qui l'observaient déjà à travers la vitre réfléchissante. Puis, sa vision fit un pas en arrière pour lui donner une vue d'ensemble, le laissant regarder l'homme et lui-même à son côté, ensemble. Il remarqua seulement maintenant que l'une de ses mains était toujours délicieusement prisonnière d'une des siennes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il admira leur réflexion, pas la sienne, pas celle de l'homme, mais la leur.

Il eut l'impression que c'était quelque chose de nouveau, une vue qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir avant cette exacte seconde. Parfois sa vue se troublait et il voyait cet homme à son côté, dans un jour plus lumineux, légèrement différent de maintenant, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage ou lui souriant d'un air entendu. Mais jamais l'impression de flou flottant autour de lui ne lui avait offert la vision de lui aux côtés de cet homme.

A cet instant, il semblait extérieur à son propre corps, pouvant enfin bénéficier d'une vue complète sur eux ensemble. Il connaissait trop bien ce regard tendre que lui accordait deux émeraudes pleines, mais il ignorait celui similaire qu'offrait deux orbes ayant emprisonné le ciel. Il savait comment ils apparaissaient aux autres maintenant.

Il sourit dans la glace à la réflexion de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, et lorsque celui-ci lui répondit par la même attention, il prit ça comme un signe que lui aussi, aimait pouvoir se voir à ses côtés. Pouvoir avoir la preuve qu'il y possédait bien sa place.

xxx

Les habits qu'il portait étaient désormais plus amples, d'un coton plus doux et plus léger. Il savait qu'il n'était vêtu ainsi que lorsqu'il allait s'endormir. Les premières fois que ça lui était arrivé, il avait détesté ça, incapable de différencier les moments où il était éveillé et ceux où il ne l'était pas. Aussi, il avait trop froid la nuit, et peur de ce qui se cachait dans ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Lorsqu'il fermait ses yeux, les bruits devenaient plus forts, et il avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce, en dehors de lui et de l'homme qui le veillait.

Il n'avait pas voulu s'endormir, parce que la silhouette sombre qui se tenait face à lui semblait attendre son sommeil pour s'approcher, alors il l'avait fixé, et avait attendu qu'elle parte, ce qu'elle ne fit jamais puisque sa patience contenait plus de force qu'il n'en avait pour maintenir ses paupières ouvertes. Alors, ses yeux avait dérivé jusqu'à l'homme assis à côté de lui, celui dont la voix semblait maintenir le monstre au loin. Il avait découvert un vert qui lui donnait la sensation que tout irait bien, et il avait refusé de les quitter.

Puis un jour, l'homme qui le veillait était venu le rejoindre sur la surface molle dans laquelle il était installé. Il s'était placé comme un rempart entre lui et la silhouette, s'appuyant contre lui et faisant face à son monstre. Et il s'était endormi sans avoir peur.

Maintenant, il venait seul s'allonger contre lui. Même si la silhouette n'était plus là, il aimait être contre lui, la tête posée contre sa clavicule pour qu'il puisse entendre et sentir le cœur vivace de l'homme battre dans sa poitrine, sentir cette dernière se soulever au même rythme que sa propre respiration. Il aimait quand les deux bras de Dean se refermaient autour de lui pour le garder proche. Cela faisait naitre un sentiment de paix en lui, comme si les choses étaient exactement à la place où elles devaient être. Il soupçonnait être une de ces choses, et l'homme contre lui la seconde.

Le moment où ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre faisait partie des moments où sa vision devenait brumeuse, où la luminosité et l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait changeait. Il voyait sa main caresser distraitement la peau musclée mise à nue du torse de l'homme contre lequel il se trouvait, puis son regard remontait et sa tête était penchée en arrière sur l'oreiller, sa bouche entre-ouverte et ses yeux clos, mais sa respiration était trop forte et irrégulière pour qu'il soit en train de dormir. La peau qu'il caressait était brulante et moite, et seul l'un des bras de la personne contre lui l'entourait, s'enroulant autour de lui pour l'empêcher de partir, une main reposant juste sous ses côtes sur son flanc. Puis lentement, la lumière diminuait, et leur position se transformait pour reprendre celle qu'ils avaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors que le sommeil gagnait du terrain sur lui, alors il les ferma, et compta les battements du cœur qu'il aimait, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie le nombre, et que quelque chose de profond vienne l'enlever à la réalité, la faisant disparaitre derrière des nuages paisibles mais sombres dont il n'avait aucune chance de voir à travers. Son esprit devint silencieux, et même les battements réguliers s'éteignirent dans le vrombissement qu'apportait avec lui le sommeil.

xxx

Dean se tenait devant lui, lui indiquant d'une voix douce de lever les bras vers lui. Il reconnaissait ce processus, lorsqu'il eut les bras tendus l'homme face à lui les firent entrer dans les deux plus petits trous du t-shirt noir. Puis, il dû lever ses bras en l'air alors que l'homme tirait le tissus vers le bas, entrant sa tête dans une extrémité pour la faire sortir par l'autre. Ce mouvement ce répétait chaque jour, le linge rêche glissant contre sa peau afin de le vêtir. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la sensation d'avoir quelque chose coller contre sa peau, elle était différente de celle des couvertures sur son corps, celles-ci étant toujours plus douces, plus légère, et lui donnait l'impression de l'envelopper sans pour autant l'enfermer.

L'homme aux yeux de la couleur la plus belle du monde passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux pour le recoiffer. Il croisa son regard pendant une seconde, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Castiel sentit la propre courbe de sa bouche se mouvoir en un arc, c'était un geste qu'il ne savait pas maitriser, mais la sensation de chaleur dans son estomac quand cela se produisait était tellement agréable qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir le pouvoir là-dessus sauf si cela lui permettrait de la ressentir plus souvent.

La main rugueuse quitta ensuite ses cheveux, cinq petits points de pressions chaudes cavalèrent de chaque côté de son visage, d'abord sur ses tempes, avant de se promener sur ses joues, puis de descendre finir leur course lente de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire. Puis, deux paumes encadrèrent son visage, le prenant en coupe alors que les orbes émeraude semblaient admirer un spectacle au-delà de sa compréhension. Ils possédaient une lueur qu'il n'était pas certain de reconnaitre, quelque chose de profond, de précis, qu'il savait avoir déjà vu briller au fond de ce vert, il savait aussi qu'il avait su ce que cela signifiait.

Soudainement, tout devint plus clair dans la pièce, comme si le soleil avait décidé d'avancer plus vite dans le ciel et de briller avec plus d'intensité. Puis, il remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, l'un en face de l'autre sur des planches de bois clouées ensemble, et les grands arbres autour d'eux projetaient leurs ombres là où ils étaient assis. L'air était imprégné du parfum des hautes herbes derrière lui, ainsi que de l'humidité du petit ruisseau qui clapotait sous eux. Il sentit un sentiment de paix l'envahir, l'agitation qu'il ressentait en lui alors qu'il se sentait incapable de quitter le regard émeraude de Dean n'arrivait pas à gâcher cette tranquillité. Et la lueur dans les yeux face à lui, celle qui adoucissait les traits de son visage et qui lui était destinée à lui seul, il la reconnaissait. L'affection. L'amour.

La pièce redevint plus sombre, le soleil retournant se cacher derrière les murs et les nuages pour ne pas blesser ses yeux par une lumière vive à laquelle il avait du mal à s'habituer. Les murs blancs de la chambre réapparurent autour de lui et il sentit qu'il était debout, la seule chose qui ne changea pas était l'homme devant lui, _Dean_. Dean était toujours présent, à lui sourire et à prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Puis, ce dernier descendit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira plus près, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Lorsque leurs torses entrèrent en contact par-delà le tissu, Castiel releva ses bras et entoura Dean avec eux. Celui-ci le serra plus fort, plus près, et lui tenta de faire la même chose. Parce que cela semblait juste être _bon_ d'agir ainsi, de le vouloir plus proche de lui, de sentir sa force tout autour de lui et d'avoir l'impression qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse partir.

Lorsque Dean fit un pas en arrière en le lâchant, il fut surpris de la façon dont il était facile pour l'homme de s'enfuir de ses bras. Quelque chose vibra dans sa poitrine, et un mot résonna lointainement dans son esprit, _déception_ , il disait, mais il ne comprit pas réellement ce que cela voulait dire.

Les mains de l'homme aux yeux émeraude ne le touchaient plus alors que celui-ci souriait à nouveau, puis il fit un autre pas en arrière, comme réticent à le faire. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres pleines et sèches et il soupira avant de lui tourner le dos.

Aussitôt, son cœur manqua un battement, semblant se rattraper lors du deuxième car celui-ci donnait l'impression de vouloir briser sa cage thoracique pour sauter hors de lui et aller courir derrière l'homme qu'il aimait et qui une fois de plus s'éloignait de lui pour le quitter. Son estomac se noua avec une telle force qu'il ne sut pas comment il put rester debout sur ses deux jambes sans se tordre de douleur en s'écrasant au sol. Sa gorge enfla, et il eut soudainement la sensation de suffoquer, pourtant il arrivait très bien à respirer.

Il avait froid, ses muscles se pétrifiant comme entourer par de la glace sortant de nulle part et s'infiltrant en lui, sous sa peau et dans chacun de ses membres.

 _Non._

C'était comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti sous ses yeux, les pas de Dean l'entrainant dans une lenteur pesante vers la porte. Une lente et longue torture qui l'obligeait à regarder sa lumière, son point l'encrage, sa chaleur, son amour le quitter.

 _Non !_

La chaussure s'appuya sur le parquet en un craquement, et au même instant quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui s'effondra. Un craquement à l'intérieur de lui déclencha une vive douleur, comme si on arrachait avec précaution de la peau juste cicatrisée avant d'y jeter du sel, d'en remettre avant que les premiers grains n'aient eu le temps de fondre dans le sang, puis d'y déposer une flamme pour refermer la plaie par une brulure. En fait, c'était bien pire que ça.

 _NON !_

\- Reste.

.

.


	11. Chapitre 10: 'Parle-moi'

.

.

 **Chapitre 10: 'Parle-moi'**

.

.

Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, le regard céruléen devant lui brillait avec une telle intensité que c'en était douloureux. La seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de le reprendre immédiatement dans ses bras et de ne plus _jamais_ le lâcher il en avait le droit, _non ?_

Mais il fit un pas en arrière, le cœur serré, il se détourna de la personne qu'il aimait et commença à sortir de la pièce. La porte lui paraissait être à une centaine de kilomètre, et en même temps il eut l'impression de franchir la distance trop vite. Dans trop peu de pas le poids du regard céruléen derrière lui s'envolerait. Même s'il se concentrait avec toute la volonté dont il était capable, il ne serait bientôt plus capable d'entendre une autre respiration que la sienne, lorsqu'il prendrait une grande inspiration l'odeur de son ange ne l'envahirait pas, dans seulement quelques pas –

\- Reste.

Il s'immobilisa, la main posée sur la poignée. Son esprit sembla arrêter de fonctionner. Il connaissait cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, il la chérissait comme la plus précieuse des choses, elle avait été sa berceuse pendant si longtemps, une lumière, un rappel constant d'une présence infaillible. Son cœur manqua un battement, avant de tambouriner à une vitesse affolante.

Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, fixant son ange, l'observant, cherchant à savoir s'il avait rêvé ou non.

\- Cas ? fut le seul son capable de traverser ses lèvres.

\- Reste.

Dean les vit, ses lèvres, lorsqu'elles bougèrent, s'entrouvrant pour laisser échapper un son mélodieux. Rien ne semblait avoir changé chez Castiel, il était toujours debout, assez droit mais les épaules détendues, vêtus d'un de ses t-shirts noirs et d'un de ses jeans, son regard était toujours le même. Mais sa voix … sa voix grave, presque rauque, dansait dans l'air et flottait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le plus beau, le plus merveilleux des sons. Quelque chose en lui se mit à virevolter alors que le mot se répétait à l'infinie dans son esprit. Elle était claire, elle était _réelle_ , pas celle d'un souvenir brumeux auquel il devait se raccrocher et qu'il avait répété un millier de fois. Ce mot était unique. Il était présent. Il était là, Dean pouvait presque le toucher du bout de ses doigts.

\- Tu … tu peux me répéter ça ?

Son ange fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Et en lui, une voix hurla, _Castiel !_ , parce que c'était comme s'il venait de le retrouver, comme s'il se précipitait vers lui les bras tendus pour l'accueillir. Ces yeux plissés d'incompréhension était tellement son ange.

\- Reste, dit à nouveau Castiel, sa voix paressant soudainement plus hésitante.

Dean s'écarta de la porte, s'avançant en de grandes enjambés vers l'homme qui avait cessé d'être muet. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et l'attira vers lui, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, mais son corps tremblait trop pour qu'il soit capable de contrôler ses mouvements avec précision. Il expira fortement, dans un frémissement alors qu'il sentait le torse de l'homme qu'il aimait contre le sien. Il posa une main sur sa nuque, et plaça sa bouche à quelque centimètre de son oreille.

\- Encore … ?

\- Reste, murmura Castiel.

Dean entendit le mot trembler dans la gorge de son ange, résonner à l'intérieur de lui avant de s'échapper dans l'air pour le ravir. Il sourit, largement, puis un rire nerveux de pur bonheur se faufila hors de ses lèvres au moment où des larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Il se fichait de pleurer, parce que son ange avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui et le serrait fort.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, récitant les paroles d'une chanson qu'ils avaient bien trop chanté pour risquer un jour de l'oublier.

Il resta là de longues minutes, et ce fut presque comme si tout était revenus à la normale. Soudainement ils étaient projetés deux années en arrière, lorsque Dean avait prié, et que Castiel était venu le rejoindre, sourire doux sur des lèvres qui seraient bientôt couverte de celles de l'autre. Et il pouvait entendre leurs rires se mêler l'un à l'autre, légèrement nerveux, faisant presque mal lorsqu'ils rappaient hors de leurs gorges. Des rires qui criaient qu'ils savaient, et que tout iraient bien alors qu'ils devenaient doux en quittant leur lèvres, laissant un goût de sucre derrière eux.

Dean pouvait enfin y croire pleinement, s'autorisait finalement à croire qu'ils iraient mieux.

Il aurait à descendre et quitter les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, il aurait à parler à son frère et son père de substitution, il aurait à leur dire qu'il ne partirait plus, qu'il ne pouvait plus, leur dire pourquoi. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait garder égoïstement ce mot pour lui. Cette prière était pour lui. Garder le son de cette voix pour lui seul, juste un peu plus longtemps, juste comme avant, comme au début, lorsque c'était juste lui et son ange.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Dean était assis sur une chaise en bois inconfortable face à l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Celui-ci avait été à son frère, mais depuis l'apocalypse c'était lui qui s'en servait. Il feuilletait les articles, même les plus stupides et tirés par les cheveux, cliquant lien après lien en laissant ses yeux filer sur l'écran à la recherche d'une solution à sa chasse. Il avait appelé Bobby pour voir si celui-ci pouvait l'aider, et le vieux chasseur enquêtait de son côté.

Quand son père de substitution lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, il avait presque osé, pendant une parcelle de seconde, lui parler de Castiel. Lui dire que celui-ci était devenu … _spécial_ pour lui. Mais il avait ravalé ses mots avant même de les formuler dans son esprit. Après avoir raccroché, il avait songé à l'appeler, il voulait le voir, il avait sans cesse envie de le voir, mais il ne le fit pas, sachant qu'il ferait mieux de faire des recherches. En soupirant, il s'était placé devant son ordinateur.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'un battement d'ailes, et releva les yeux de l'écran pour voir Castiel devant lui. Immédiatement il se leva, inquiet parce que celui-ci n'apparaissait jamais sans qu'il ne l'ait appelé.

\- Cas ? Il y a un problème ?

Il le vit plisser les yeux, les sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il l'étudiait. Il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, et Dean remarqua comme il avait l'air tendus, plus raide que d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je … rien, affirma son ange.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Cas, pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il confus.

Castiel détourna le regard, tournant la tête comme pour l'éviter. Dean fit un pas vers lui alors que les yeux céruléens continuaient d'observer les murs couleur jaune pastelle et la moquette grise sale. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et ce geste sembla réveiller son ange. Celui-ci baissa la tête pour regarder ce point de contact avant de parler.

\- Je …, commença-t-il comme si les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Je voulais juste te voir.

Ces mots lui faire l'effet d'un coup de poing, sans pourtant être désagréable, plutôt comme s'ils allumaient de petites bougies dans son ventre, et il se sentit rougir.

\- Je peux … partir, proposa son ange.

Aussitôt, Dean resserra plus fort sa prise sur la main de Castiel, rétorquant rapidement, _Non_ , faisant immédiatement se relever les deux orbes céruléens vers l'émeraude des siens. Il lui sourit timidement, les joue encore rosées.

\- Reste.

Castiel lui sourit, comme soulagé. Dean ne pouvait empêcher les stupides papillons qui naissaient dans son ventre en la présence de l'ange de se mettre à danser lorsqu'il réalisa avec délice que celui-ci était venu parce qu'il en avait envie, sans que Dean l'appel, juste parce qu' _il_ le voulait, parce qu'il _lui_ manquait. Un pouce caressa sa main rugueuse, et son ange se pencha en avant pour embrasser de douces lèvres entrouvertes.

Ce fut d'abord juste une pression, à laquelle Dean répondit instantanément, puis Castiel passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il les sépara plus largement sans même y réfléchir, lui ouvrant le passage et le laissant prendre tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Leur baiser était lent, empreint de tendresse et d'une affection profonde, chacun prenant le temps de gouter l'autre, de ressentir et de se délecter de sa présence. Rien ne pressait en ces instants où la Terre cessait de tourner, faisant taire les secondes pour qu'ils puissent profiter l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, ce fut pour appuyer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Castiel observait l'homme aux yeux émeraude clos, l'admirant autant qu'il le put à cette distance. Dean gardait les siens fermés, incapable de gérer plus que la sensation du corps de son ange si près du sien en cet instant, se demandant comment celui-ci pouvait autant lui manquer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis vingt-quatre heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Dean.

Il n'avait pas d'arrière-pensée en posant cette question, il n'arrivait juste pas à s'empêcher de savourer l'idée que Castiel décide lui-même, fasse exactement ce que _lui_ voulait, puisque Dean savait être le plus souvent celui qui démarrait tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Que faisais-tu avant que j'arrive ?

\- Je cherchais ce qui pouvait causer autant de bazar ici, répondit-il évasivement, n'aimant pas vraiment que Castiel se mêle de son travail, bien qu'il serait totalement incapable de le repousser si c'était ce que celui-ci voulait faire.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda Castiel en posant ses yeux sur l'ordinateur ouvert.

\- Ouais, répondit-il avant de retourner s'assoir.

Son ange pris la seconde chaise et l'attira vers la sienne, s'asseyant assez près pour que leurs jambes se touchent alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Dean pour l'écouter raconter quel était le problème. Ce dernier n'arrivait que peu à se concentrer, perdant le fils de sa phrase dès que Castiel bougeait, ses yeux papillonnant à chaque fois qu'il croisait le bleu profond des siens.

Lorsque Bobby l'appela deux heures plus tard, ce fut l'instant où Dean réalisa comme il n'avait pas avancé dans ses recherches. Peu importe combien les deux hommes essayaient de se concentrer, ils finissaient toujours par laisser leurs yeux vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, ils arrivaient inlassablement au point où leur regards se rencontraient et qui déterminait lequel des deux seraient le plus raisonnable en détournant les siens. Mais aucun ne l'était vraiment.

Aussi lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente interrompit leur échange et que Dean décrocha pour parler à son père de substitution de leur enquête, il essaya de ne pas se sentir trop coupable. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'ange posa les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et que ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il commençait à lire, n'en ayant de toute évidence pas pris la peine avant.

Il n'écouta pas vraiment Bobby alors que celui-ci lui demandait plus d'information, et fut seulement perturber lorsque celui-ci lui conseilla d'aller dormir un peu. Il éteint son téléphone, souriant lorsque les yeux de Castiel se posèrent à nouveau sur lui.

\- D'après lui, je devrais aller dormir.

\- Bien sûr, dit Castiel en se redressant. Il est tard tu as probablement besoin de sommeil.

Un petit sourire naquit sur l'un de coin de la bouche de Dean, avant de lentement s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accompagné d'un regard assez subjectif de sa part. Castiel sembla dans un premier temps ne pas comprendre, puis ses paupières clignèrent rapidement à la réalisation. Un sourire sublima aussi ses lèvres, une courbe légèrement embarrassé avant que celui-ci ne soupire un petit rire, rapidement rejoint pas Dean.

\- Il n'a pas suggéré ça, sembla se défendre Castiel.

\- On est pas non plus obliger de totalement suivre son avis, fit remarquer Dean en se penchant légèrement plus vers Castiel.

Celui-ci sembla sentir sa présence – évidemment qu'il l'avait sentie – et il se redressa à son tour, son visage seulement à une douzaine de centimètre de celui de Dean.

\- Non, c'est vrai, accorda-t-il en souriant doucement aux lèvres entre-ouvertes de son amant.

Dean attendit. Castiel se rapprocha après quelques secondes, goûtant la peau de sa joue droite, avant de reconnaitre l'existence de celle de gauche. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Dean, puis se releva de sa chaise, entrainant l'homme avec lui. Il n'accorda de l'attention à ses lèvres pleines que lorsqu'ils furent tout deux debout, faisant lentement un pas après l'autre en direction du lit. Les mains de l'homme s'agitant autour du nœud de la cravate bleue, celles de Castiel caressant les muscles à vifs de son dos sous son t-shirt.

Castiel le fit s'allonger, recouvrant son cou de baiser alors que son t-shirt venait de lui être retirer, et Dean sentait la soie de la cravate qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever glisser contre sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Toi, lui répondit Castiel sans une hésitation.

\- Alors prends.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque les mains de Castiel défirent sa ceinture. La chaleur du corps de son amant s'éloigna de lui alors que celui-ci se redressait pour lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements. La respiration de Dean s'alourdissait alors qu'il sentait ses mains glisser le long de ses jambes, les découvrant et laissant la fraicheur de la pièce les mordiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour l'admirer et le découvrit en train de faire de même, regardant le corps nu de Dean alors qu'aucun de ses vêtements à lui n'avaient été retiré.

Puis il roula des épaules, et tira en arrière sur l'une des manches du trench-coat beige, celui-ci glissant mollement jusqu'à tomber derrière lui. Il agit de même avec sa veste, et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise alors que Dean se redressa, s'asseyant en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel à genoux au-dessus de lui. Sa bouche arrivait juste sous ses côtes et il commença à embrasser la peau découverte du ventre de son amant alors que celui-ci n'avait pas terminé de retirer les différentes couches de vêtements qu'il portait. La soie bleu frôla son visage lorsqu'il la défit complètement, et un il y un bruissement de tissus tombant sur le sol alors qu'il rejetait tout d'un mouvement vague hors du lit.

Dean lui laissa aussi la tâche de se débarrasser de ce qu'il portait en bas, occuper à inutilement tenter de laisser la trace de ses lèvres sur le torse de son amant. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le faire basculer sous lui, mais il voulait voir ce qu'allait faire Castiel.

Il ne sut pas comment celui-ci fit pour se dévêtir entièrement alors qu'il était à genoux par-dessus les jambes de Dean, mais il s'en fichait éperdument lorsque Castiel le fit se rallonger, s'appuyant sur lui en l'accompagnant.

S'il avait eu froid quelques minutes plus tôt, son sang bouillait maintenant à l'intérieur de ses veines, lui donnant la désagréable impression que son corps tremblait, sa peau semblant pulser sous la surface. Il voulait tout de Castiel et ne voulait rien en même temps, il n'arrivait plus à bouger alors qu'il voulait le prendre entièrement. Les lèvres dans son cou déposaient de tendres baisers qui mordaient savoureusement et délicieusement sa peau, l'empoisonnant au point qu'il supplie pour plus dans un gémissement indécent.

 _Tu l'aimes_ , dit simplement une voix dans son esprit.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Castiel releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux comme s'il savait que Dean répondait à une question muette, et qu'il lui était vitale de savoir laquelle. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, et leurs hanches bougeaient mollement pour provoquer une légère friction entre eux. Ils en avaient tous deux envie, mais ils semblaient avoir décidé que ce soir serait plus lent que les autres. Seul le sang en ébullition dans le corps de Dean s'opposait à cette idée.

\- Est-ce que … tu me laisserais … ? demanda à moitié Castiel.

L'appréhension serra l'estomac de Dean, sans pour autant que l'impression soit assez vivace pour qu'il l'écoute. Il avait l'impression d'être sous adrénaline, la certitude qui lui était apparus pour la seconde fois de sa vie étant bien loin de le tétaniser de peur, mais le remplissait plutôt d'un courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu la certitude d'avoir. Il avait été certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et avait pu tout risquer, leur amitié, sa santé mentale, pour oser goûter les lèvres qui le rassurait. Et en cet instant, il aurait été capable de tout ce que Castiel lui demandait. Il s'autorisait à prendre le risque celui de l'aimer, celui de lui offrir l'opportunité de le briser.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, dit-il, faisant naitre un sourire sur le visage nerveux de son amant.

Celui l'embrassa doucement, avec la tendresse d'un premier baiser. Puis il se plaça entre les jambes de Dean. Ce dernier voulu instantanément le sentir en lui, il le voulait ainsi, alors il mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Castiel contre sa peau.

Ce n'était pas agréable, il n'aurait pas menti sur ce point, et la façon qu'avait Castiel d'embrasser son cou lui donnait l'impression que celui-ci le savait, qu'il s'excusait de lui faire mal. Dean nota mentalement de prévoir quelques petites choses pour la prochaine fois où ça devrait se reproduire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que la douleur avait laissé place à une sensation assez agréable pour être savoureuse, il sentit les doigts de Castiel glisser hors de lui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentit le sexe de son amant contre lui.

\- Dean, regardes-moi, demanda Castiel d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, le désir assombrissant ses mots.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se perdant immédiatement dans les océans qui lui faisaient face. Il entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, et ce fut l'instant où son amant glissa en lui, lentement, comme s'il était une chose fragile sur le point de se briser. Et il l'était. Mais pas ainsi, pas avec la douceur et la tendresse des gestes de Castiel, pas par les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui, pas par l'envie et le désir qui se mêlait en lui.

Un soupir déborda de ses lèvres écartées alors qu'il sentait pour la première fois son ange en lui. Ses jambes qui encadraient les hanches de son amant resserrèrent leur prise. Et le liquide brulant dans ses veines pulsa encore plus fort contre sa peau, le faisant contracter ses muscles au point de trembler. Il n'entendit que vaguement le grognement de Castiel, et ne comprit pas les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Cas, souffla-t-il, ignorant s'il le priait ou non à voix haute.

\- Dean, gémit à son tour Castiel pour toute réponse.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, avant que Castiel n'embrasse doucement les lèvres de son amant du bout des siennes afin que celui-ci se détende.

Puis, il bougea en lui, lentement, précautionneusement. Et Dean se demanda s'il sentait bien le corps contre lui trembler, ou si cela ne venait que de lui, mais il resserra néanmoins sa poigne sur son épaule et son dos. Lorsque les mouvements de Castiel devinrent plus rapides, Dean fut incapable de continuer de réfléchir. Il avait l'impression de ressentir trop de chose à la fois, que cela vienne de lui-même ou de son ange. La dernière question qu'il se posa avant de perdre le fils, fut en quoi cette soirée était si différente des autres, parce qu'elle l'était en tout point, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi parmi tous les jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble, c'était celui-ci en particulier. Mais ce n'était certainement pas important de savoir pourquoi, la seule chose qui comptait était que ça arrive.

Comme s'il n'était pas assez perdu par le mélange confus d'émotions intenses qui le ravageaient, Castiel changea de position. Il passa un bras sous son dos, se penchant plus en avant, plus profondément en lui, et sa seconde main cessa d'agripper le côté de son corps pour venir épouser la forme du sexe de Dean.

Ce dernier grogna alors que la poigne ferme de Castiel se serrait autour de lui. Il savait que si celui-ci n'était pas doté d'une telle force angélique, ils n'auraient jamais pu maintenir une telle position, et savoir que tant de force était concentré dans le corps qui le prenait avec tant de tendresse le fit à nouveau perdre pied.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son ange, et il eut la certitude qu'il avait presque du crier, alors qu'il venait contre lui. Et il entendit Castiel gémir, et sentit son corps se tendre lorsque ce fut son tour.

Lorsqu'ils reposaient l'un contre l'autre, l'ange la tête poser sur un torse qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, lorsque le sang de Dean avait cessé de le torturer et que son corps ne tremblait plus, lorsqu'il sentit le cœur de Castiel battre au même rythme puissant et rapide que le sien, alors, il sentit des larmes se précipiter sous ses paupières closes, accompagnées d'un millier de sensation en lui. Il se mordit la langue pour ne laisser aucune de ces goutes traitresses couler, et demanda comme est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir même le droit d'être aussi heureux que ça.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

Dean avait tenté à plusieurs reprises durant ces derniers jours de faire dire quelque chose d'autre à Castiel, lui parlant comme à un enfant de quelques mois qui aurait prononcé son premier mot. C'était ridicule, et il s'arrêta assez vite d'agir ainsi, se sentant stupide, mais ayant aussi l'impression de traiter l'homme qu'il aimait comme un imbécile. Il était revenu à sa routine de parler et de lui poser des questions auquel l'ancien ange ne répondait pas. Cependant, maintenant, il avait à chaque instant l'espoir que celui-ci lui réponde. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, et ne s'autorisait pas à être déçus, parce qu'il n'avait même pas l'impression qu'il devrait l'être.

Il avait évidemment parlé à Sam et à Bobby, et refusa, avant même que l'un ou l'autre ne le propose, de retenter l'expérience en faisant semblant de partir. Oui, il voulait entendre la voix de Castiel à nouveau non, il ne lui ferait pas croire qu'il l'abandonnait pour ça.

En fait, il en était presque même revenu au point où il refusait de le quitter tout court, ayant même du mal à le laisser seul dans une pièce, comme lors des premiers jours. Il savait que Castiel comprenait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'à quel point il comprenait, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire un quelconque test sur le sujet.

Aucun des deux autres chasseurs ne dit quoique ce soit lors des premiers jours, puis Dean fit semblant de ne pas être conscient de leurs regards exaspérés et dépités. Il ne savait pas combien de jour Bobby avait réussi à se retenir avant de lui crier dessus, il pencherait pour légèrement plus d'une semaine. Ce fut Sam qui l'arrêta.

\- Bobby, arrête.

\- Oh, s'il te plait, tu es du même avis que moi. Castiel est humain, mais il n'est pas en sucre.

\- Non, mais même humain je pense qu'il pourrait de te faire du mal.

Bobby et Dean regardèrent tous deux Sam avec incompréhension et celui-ci se contenta de désigner l'ancien ange d'un mouvement de tête.

Celui-ci jetait un regard noir orageux au vieux chasseur, et son corps semblait tendu, comme s'il était un animal sauvage sur le point de bondir sur sa proie.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu t'en prennes à son petit-ami, ajouta Sam avec un sourire narquois.

Leur père de substitution se contenta de poussé un long soupire avant de se frotter le front. Dean, lui, sourit en direction de son ange, appréciant bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais l'instinct protecteur de celui-ci.

\- Essais au moins d'arrêter d'agir comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer quand tu n'es pas là, dit plus calmement Bobby en se retournant vers la casserole d'eau chaude en train de bouillir.

 _Et s'il ne pouvait plus respirer quand je ne suis pas là ?_ Mais Dean se tut, comprenant ce que l'homme voulait dire. Il essayait parfois de se mettre à leur place à lui et à Sam, et il savait qu'il aurait eu bien moins de patience qu'eux avec lui-même. Son petit frère lui lançait un sourire amusé, ses yeux faisant régulièrement la navette entre lui et Castiel. Il haussa brièvement les sourcils se donnant un faux air impressionné devant l'expression de l'ancien ange. Si celui-ci avait dû parier sur un match entre son père de substitution et le petit-ami désormais humain de son frère, il n'aurait pas hésité à voter contre Castiel, mais il était toujours amusant de l'imaginer tenter de défendre son Dean.

Ce dernier aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tendant une main vers Castiel pour que celui-ci vienne se tenir plus près de lui. Pendant une seconde, Sam pensa que son frère allait embrasser son ange, parce que cela lui aurait semblé purement naturel en cet instant, mais celui-ci ne fit pas même un mouvement dans cette direction. L'ancien ange se détendit immédiatement une fois près de lui, maintenant assuré qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Il sourit même en retour à Dean.

xxx

Personne ne s'attendit à entendre ce son lorsqu'il jaillit dans l'air. C'était une tonalité claire, connu, quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous les trois entendus des centaines de fois. Il avait été crié et prononcé avec rage, avec soutient, une touche de désespoir, de doute, de stupeur, d'amusement, d'affection. Et il résonna encore. Une seule syllabe composée de quatre petites lettres, prononcées par une voix grave et rauque.

La première fois que Castiel avait appelé Dean, aucun des trois hommes se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée de l'avait entendu. La seconde fois, il avait été prononcé plus fort, mais l'interpelé avait simplement crut à son imagination. La troisième fois, lorsque le cadet des Winchester tourna la tête vers le haut des escaliers les sourcils froncés, il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Dean ?!

Les trois hommes regardaient maintenant les escaliers, écoutant les pas se rapprocher et sachant qu'il verrait bientôt Castiel descendre les marches avec un regard légèrement affolé et inquiet, qui serait remplacé aussitôt que Dean apparaitrait dans son champ de vision par du soulagement et de l'affection.

\- Dean ?!

Mais l'interpelé avait la gorge nouée, ses lèvres se séparèrent pour l'informer qu'il était là, mais il en fut incapable. Parce qu'alors le son s'arrêterait, que rien n'était plus mélodieux que la voix de son ange et que Dean était faible.

La première des marches craqua, suivit de la deuxième, et de façon assez précipitée, Castiel les descendit toutes avant de venir rejoindre l'homme qu'il appelait au milieu du salon. L'ancien ange venait de se réveiller, les vêtements qu'il portait étaient froissés et ses cheveux étaient un ensemble incohérent de mèches rebelles.

\- Dean, dit-il une dernière fois avant qu'un sourire enfantin n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il ne s'arrête de marcher à moins d'un mètre de l'autre.

\- Hey, Cas, souffla-t-il, à moitié entre un rire et un sanglot dénué de larmes.

Il ferma la distance entre eux et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que le bonheur ne lui fasse verser aucune larme. Il entendit son frère souffler un rire, mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait le regard de son père de substitution sur lui, mais il s'en fichait.

Dean aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas tout fait pour réentendre son nom prononcé par la voix de Castiel dans les jours qui suivirent, mais ce serait un mensonge. Il s'était au contraire caché dès qu'il l'avait vu, occupant juste suffisamment longtemps son ange pour se soustraire à sa vue et disparaitre.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte, lui lança Sam avec un regard dépité.

Mais l'ainé n'avait fait que hausser les épaules. Tant pis s'il avait l'air ridicule – et c'était le cas – il avait juste besoin d'entendre la voix de son ange. Et le soulagement qu'il percevait dans sa voix lorsqu'il le trouvait enfin, toute l'émotion concentré dans son simple prénom, faisait germer un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Castiel était lové contre Dean, l'un des bras de ce dernier passé au-dessus des épaules de son ange, alors que l'autre reposait simplement contre son ventre. Les deux hommes assis confortablement dans l'Impala garée du le bord d'une route peu fréquentée quelque part en Louisiane.

La voix grave de Castiel emplissait l'habitacle alors que celui-ci décrivait à Dean le jardin fleuri, divinement calme hormis pour le claquement de la toile d'un cerf-volant rouge dans un ciel trop bleu. Il lui parlait de l'herbe verte et douce sous ses pieds et de la concentration de l'homme se tenant à l'autre bout de la corde, les pieds encrés sur le sol alors que l'objet de son attention volait dans les airs. Il lui dit comme il était âgé, combien il était paisible. Combien cette humeur était contagieuse pour lui.

\- C'est ton endroit préféré ? intervient la voix de Dean lorsqu'il fit une pause.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'endroit où tu préfères être, précisa-t-il.

\- Je crois que ça devait l'être.

\- Devait ? Au passé ? demanda Dean, bougeant légèrement la tête pour plonger son nez dans les cheveux de son ange et l'y réchauffer.

\- Je dirais que c'est ici, maintenant, expliqua l'ange.

\- Hum … je ne choisirais pas la Louisine comme le meilleur des états de ce pays, dit Dean, réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Dans cette voiture, avec toi, reprit Castiel.

Dean cligna rapidement des yeux, sentant son cœur tenter de perforer d'un seul coup vif sa cage thoracique pour enlacer Castiel de ses bras inexistant. Il ne répondit rien, mais l'attira plus près, embrassant sa tempe de ses lèvres souriantes.

\- Et toi, Dean ? Où est ton endroit préféré ?

\- Ca a toujours été cette voiture, depuis … longtemps. Mais … ouais … c'est encore mieux depuis que tu y es.

Il releva ses yeux sur le pare-brise. La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures, et le peu de lumière provenait de l'intérieur de l'Impala, reflétant leur image, lui permettant de voir le sourire de Castiel. Celui-ci releva les yeux pour croiser son regard dans la réflexion, et Dean se rendit compte que son ange était certainement la seule personne à ne pas prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour se regarder lui-même dans la glace. Le regard de Castiel était uniquement diriger sur lui, remplit de l'amour qui pulsait dans son corps, et il n'empêcha pas le sien de briller du même éclat.

\- Je t'aime, dit doucement Castiel sans défaire son regard du miroir improvisé.

Dean s'obligea à ne pas détourner le sien, malgré la peur qui l'envahissait. Puis il tourna la tête pour embrasser le côté du visage de son ange. Il remplit ses poumons de l'odeur de son ange, avant d'utiliser un peu du courage qu'elle lui apportait pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Un jour, promis, je te le dirai.

\- Je sais, lui répondit simplement son ange en souriant, tournant la tête pour toucher ses lèvres des siennes, un baiser rapide avant qu'il ne se blottisse à nouveau confortablement dans ses bras.

Dean savait que rien ne l'empêchait de le dire rien à par lui-même. La dernière barrière qu'il s'était fixé et dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il aimait Castiel. Et ses "je te le dirai" n'était qu'une façon détourner de le dire, sa façon à lui de dire ces trois mots tout en les évitant. Son ange les prenait comme tels, car il ne doutait pas qu'un jour les mots qu'il prononcerait serait les bons. Ces quatre mots étaient une promesse, et Dean comptait bien la tenir. Il avait juste besoin de temps.

Il arrivait même à se persuader qu'il ne faisait pas uniquement ça pour lui. Ce serait certes la première fois qu'il les dirait en les pensant réellement, mais ce serait la première fois que Castiel les recevrait. Et il serait le seul à le lui dire. Il voulait être son unique "je t'aime", être l'unique personne à le lui dire, être le seul à qui son ange le dirait. Quelqu'un quelque part au fin fond de sa conscience le traitait d'égoïste, à vouloir garder une telle lumière pour lui seul. Mais il était prêt à être la créature la plus égoïste de l'univers d'aussi loin que cela concernait Castiel.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

Dean était penché depuis presque une heure au-dessus du capot ouvert de l'Impala, les manches de sa chemise repliées jusqu'au coude alors que ses mains s'agitaient sur le moteur plein de suie, échangeant de temps à autre l'outil dans ses mains avec un autre posé sur le sol. Son ange était appuyé contre une autre voiture, à seulement deux mètres de lui, le regardant s'énerver face à la réparation de son bébé et jurer sans y croire qu'il tuerait son frère pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il n'avait pas écouté l'explication de son frère sur le comment le moteur de son petit bijou avait cessé de fonctionner, il avait couru lui porter secours, Castiel l'ayant évidemment suivi.

Ce dernier s'était tenu tranquille tout ce temps, l'observant sans rien dire, et Dean avait presque oublié qu'il était à côté de lui avant qu'il ne s'approche et que son ombre le fasse sursauter. Castiel fit immédiatement un pas en arrière, comme s'il était un animal apeuré.

\- Hey, te sauves pas, le rappela Dean.

Deux yeux saphir se plongèrent dans les siens, posant une question muette, _vraiment ?_ , alors il lui tendit la main, et l'autre homme la saisit presque timidement. Il tira sur celle-ci et l'attira jusqu'au capot de la voiture. Il n'essayait plus de comprendre pourquoi il aimait avoir Castiel juste là à côté de lui, c'était juste le cas et ce même s'il restait immobile à le fixer. Il était juste rassuré lorsqu'il pouvait le sentir proche de lui.

Il lui sourit et lâcha sa main se retourner à son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix grave résonna, faisant s'écouler une décharge électrique brute dans son corps.

\- Aide ?

Cela lui prit une seconde de relever les yeux vers son ange, de rencontrer le bleu céruléen hésitant et résigné à la fois, de voir les pépites de différents bleus s'entrechoquer en reflétant la contradiction que cet être encore légèrement brisé ressentait.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il sans y réfléchir.

Seulement, il n'avait aucune réelle tâche à lui confier, se contentant de lui demander de lui passer un outil à la place d'un autre, ou d'appuyer à tel endroit même s'il aurait pu le faire seul. Parfois la main de Castiel effleurait la sienne, et il sentait sa peau s'électriser alors qu'il se gardait de relever les yeux vers lui, de même y penser.

Ils tentèrent de réparer le moteur pendant environ une demi-heure avant que Dean déclara qu'il leur fallait une pause. Ses mains étaient pleines de suie et il se retourna pour prendre un chiffon dans la boite à outil, enlevant le plus gros pour le pas en mettre de partout. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Cas, t'en as sur le visage, l'informa-t-il.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et leva une de ses mains pour essuyer la tâche, ne réussissant qu'à faire une plus grande trace noir sur son visage. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il commença à frotter plus fort, utilisant même son autre main, elle aussi pleine de cambouis. Dean explosa de rire alors qu'il s'approchait de lui avec son torchon.

\- Arrête de t'agiter ! dit-il pour que son ange retire ses mains.

Lorsqu'il approcha le chiffon du visage de Castiel, ce dernier ferma fortement ses yeux, plissant entièrement son visage et reculant en arrière comme si Dean allait le nettoyer avec de l'acide. Ce geste était tellement enfantin que Dean n'arriva pas à se retenir de rire de nouveau. Il écarta les mains de Castiel d'une des siennes et frotta doucement son visage avec le tissu, laissant l'homme qu'il aimait se détendre petit à petit et déplier les traits de son visage.

\- Voilà, murmura-t-il avec encouragement.

L'autre ouvrit doucement les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens comme s'il voulait se noyer en les admirant. Ils étaient si proche, leur visage à une vingtaine de centimètres, et Dean riait encore légèrement lorsqu'il ferma cette distance et toucha les lèvres encore légèrement sales de son ange.

C'était juste une douce pression d'une paire de lèvres contre leurs jumelles perdues. Simplement une douceur retrouvée, jamais oubliée, mais qui avait tellement manqué. Et Dean s'écarta aussitôt, parce que si ce mouvement lui avait paru bien trop naturel à faire, le goût qu'il avait saisi était un tel soulagement qu'il le ramena immédiatement dans la réalité.

Il fit un pas en arrière, serrant fortement le tissu sale dans sa main pour laisser ressortir ce qu'il ressentait. De la honte ? De la rage ? De la peur ? Un mélange de tout ça à la fois. Plusieurs voix hurlèrent en lui, celles qui le suppliaient de continuer et celles qui lui criaient qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il ferma les yeux en revoyant les yeux vides, morts, de son ange et ses lèvres rougies qui ne bougeaient pas, son corps entier restant muet et immobile contre le sien. Il avait beau savoir que Castiel allait mieux, il n'avait aucune preuve que celui-ci pouvait aller assez bien.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce que le corps de celui-ci se penche en avant alors qu'il s'écartait, ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes cherchant le contact des siennes, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés suppliant pour revivre cet instant et le fixant perdu, posant une nouvelle fois une question muette à laquelle il lui était bien trop simple de répondre en déposant à nouveau deux morceaux de sa chair contre la sienne.

Et il sentit ses lèvres répondre en se pressant contre les siennes, en s'écartant légèrement pour lui laisser place. Dean fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son ange, puis sur l'intérieur de celle-ci, descendant lentement pour venir gouter la bouche de son amant. Il prenait tout son temps, ne brusquant rien, voulant profiter pleinement de cet instant autant pour lui que pour Castiel, lui laissant toutes les chances de le repousser. Mais il ne le fit pas, levant au contraire ses mains pour les poser sur la nuque de l'autre et le garder proche.

Dean posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine de son ange, ayant besoin de sentir à quel point le cœur de celui-ci battait vite, à la même mesure de le sien. Il avait envie de s'accrocher à lui, de le serrer fort, de laisser ses lèvres dévorer les siennes avant d'explorer à nouveau son cou, mais il resta calme, l'embrassant doucement, lentement, précautionneusement, comme une chose fragile capable de tomber en poussière entre ses mains.

 _Je t'aime, Cas_. Mais non, pas maintenant, pas encore, seulement lorsqu'il serait sûr qu'il comprendrait, qu'il saurait quelle était la valeur de ces mots.

Il s'écarta lentement, lui rendant ses lèvres, et Castiel appuya son front contre le sien, un geste si naturel, tellement à l'image de leur passé que pendant une seconde Dean crut être dans l'un de ses souvenirs. Il sourit largement, réalisant que peut-être un jour le présent serait à l'image du passé, beau, chatoyant, chaud, qu'il sentirait l'odeur de son ange mélanger à sa propre essence, qu'il aurait la couleur bleu-vert qui se promenait parfois lorsque le soleil se couchait, un juste milieu entre les pierres précieuses de leurs yeux. Il se laissa croire qu'ils pourraient être heureux.

.

.


	12. Chapitre 11: 'N'importe quoi pour toi'

**_._**

 ** _._**

 **Chapitre 11: 'N'importe quoi pour toi'**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Bobby avait repéré une activité plus qu'étrange dans le Minnesota, du genre de celles qui prévenaient des activités démoniaques, tel qu'ils n'en avaient plus vu depuis l'apocalypse. Dean et Castiel s'étaient donc précipités sur place, roulant jusqu'à la petite ville en pleine campagne du Nebraska. Les deux hommes avaient été plutôt silencieux durant le trajet, tous deux appréhensifs de ce qu'ils allaient trouver, l'atmosphère si lourde et pesante autour d'eux qu'elle semblait sacrée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils fouillèrent les alentours et interrogèrent les habitants pour en apprendre plus. Ils tournèrent plusieurs heures avant que quelqu'un ne leur parle d'une personne retrouvée quelques jours auparavant dans les bois par un jeune couple. Celle-ci était alors inconsciente et avait été transportée à l'hôpital le plus proche, dans la ville voisine à une vingtaine de miles plus au nord.

Les deux hommes s'y rendirent immédiatement, Castiel refusa de simplement attendre dans la voiture et le suivit dans les couloirs blancs éclairés par des néons parfois grésillant de l'hôpital. Ils passèrent sans difficulté les faibles contrôles de l'hôpital, ayant à peine besoin de montrer leurs faux-badges pour pouvoir se rendre au chevet du patient. Ils apprirent par l'infirmier de garde que la personne était arrivée il y a trois jours et qu'elle était restée inconsciente jusqu'à maintenant. Peu de tests avaient été fait, mais tous indiquaient un bon état de santé, aussi ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle se réveille bientôt.

Il ouvrit et la porte et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de celle-ci en les laissant tous deux passer, accordant un regard appréciateur à Castiel, passant distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres, mimique qui échappa complètement à l'ange mais que Dean ne manqua pas, levant les yeux ciel avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui l'intéressait.

Ce ne fut pas compliqué, puisque à l'instant où il posa les yeux sur la personne allongée le lit sa respiration se coupa et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Il sentit Castiel devenir extrêmement immobile à ses côtés.

Sous une fine couverture d'hôpital grisâtre, le corps presque trop grand pour le lit de son frère était allongé inconscient.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

\- Comment va Cas ? demanda Sam un matin lorsque Dean entra dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, mais il sourit dès qu'il entendit le nom de son ange. Le cadet se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, trop attendri de voir son frère ainsi.

\- De mieux en mieux, répondit-il. Et toi ta chasse ?

Il venait de rentrer après être parti une semaine. Tout s'était bien passé : l'enquête avait été rapide, le monstre rapidement achevé. Ça avait presque été trop simple et il était resté plus longtemps sur place pour s'assurer que tout était vraiment rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Bien, dit-il en fermant le sujet. C'est cool.

Dean se retourna avec une large tasse de café dans les mains, il l'approcha de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, semblant apprécier le plus délicieux des breuvages et non l'horrible concentré d'amertume qu'était réellement la préparation de leur père de substitution. Puis, il lança un regard interrogateur à son frère, comme s'il venait juste d'entendre ce que celui-ci lui avait répondu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est cool ?

\- Que Cas aille mieux, offrit-il en haussant une épaule. Je veux dire … après tout ce temps et ce que vous avez vécu, c'est … cool, génial même, que ça se termine bien.

L'ainé baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, observant le liquide noir comme si celui-ci allait se mettre à parler et lui donner toutes les réponses de l'univers. Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Désolé d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, s'excusa Sam alors que son frère s'enfermait dans un lourd silence.

Ce dernier releva la tête, dévisageant son cadet les sourcils légèrement froncés, le front quelque peu plissé d'inquiétude.

\- Il va mieux, affirma-t-il avec force, pour lui, pour Sam, pour quiconque l'écouterait. Mais rien ne garantit qu'il sera à nouveau … tu sais, comme avant.

\- Rien ne garantit que ce ne sera pas le cas, contra le cadet avec un optimisme qui fit sourire son frère. Il est conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il parle même parfois – peu, mais c'est toujours ça. Il sait des choses, en comprend d'autres, il – il s'adapte. Il nous reconnait et il … il t'aime, ça se voit toujours autant dans son regard. Il va mieux, et il ira encore mieux.

Dean acquiesça lentement, prenant en compte ce que lui disait son frère tout en ayant du mal à y croire ; il n'avait jamais fait partie des optimistes.

\- Crois-moi, reprit Sam, puis après un silence il ajouta. Après tout ça, vous mériteriez bien au moins un an de vacances au calme, loin des ennuis.

Dean rit à cette idée, Sam se félicita intérieurement pour ça. L'ainé reprit une gorgée dans sa tasse, semblant moins apprécier le goût que la première fois.

\- Des vacances, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus basse, voyant cette proposition comme le rêve inatteignable qu'elle était, les yeux perdus sur la poussière flottant à quelques centimètres du vieux parquet.

\- Ou une lune de miel, vous faites ce que vous voulez, ajouta Sam avec un sourire narquois en se détournant de son ainé.

Il l'entendit lâcher un grognement avant de poser bruyamment sa tasse sur le bord de l'évier et de fouiller dans les placards. Sam savait qu'il lui lançait un regard mauvais, mais il s'en fichait, se contentant de sourire à l'article du journal qu'il lisait alors que Dean le dépassait pour remonter à l'étage après avoir pris de quoi manger – pour deux, évidemment.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Dean entra dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Castiel l'attendait, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fixant les fissures qui craquelaient le blanc crème du plafond par du gris foncé poussiéreux. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et pendant quelques secondes, l'autre ne le dérangea pas. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était incroyablement agréable après l'agitation des derniers jours, et Dean n'arrivait plus à se souvenir quand est-ce que lui et son ange s'étaient ainsi retrouvés seuls ces derniers temps.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui en avançant vers la commode, il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt, mais il faisait si chaud malgré la nuit tombée qu'il décida de retirer son haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par _changé_ tout à l'heure ? demanda Dean.

C'était le mot que Castiel avait utilisé pour décrire Sam plus tôt dans la soirée. S'il n'avait pas réagi sur le moment, ce mot n'avait fait que se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Plus il l'entendait, plus il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait signifier.

Son ange garda les yeux sur le plafond, comme s'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, réfléchissant certainement à la question.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement.

Dean se retourna vers lui et il vit que ses yeux étaient plissés et ses sourcils froncés. Il alla s'allonger à côté de celui-ci, prenant naturellement sa main dans la sienne et caressant doucement son pouce du sien. A son tour, il regarda le plafond, suivant des yeux les routes creusées par les fissures, laissant ses émeraudes aller là où elles les mèneraient.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Castiel.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son ange, il vit deux orbes céruléens le fixer, regardant son âme à travers ses pupilles. Il n'était plus gêné par ce geste depuis bien longtemps maintenant, le laissant chercher la réponse à sa question avant même qu'il ne parle.

\- Mon frère est de retour, on n'a aucun soucis de fin du monde … alors, ouais. Je vais bien, sourit-il.

Castiel continua de le dévisager pendant plusieurs secondes, puis détourna le regard, attitude qui fit immédiatement comprendre à Dean que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était sur le point de lui demander ce qui le tracassait quand il se remit à parler.

\- Est-ce que tu … tu vas lui en parler ?

\- Lui parler de quoi ? demanda-t-il, avant de comprendre ce à quoi l'autre faisait allusion. Cas, j'ai dépassé ça depuis un moment. Je ne vais pas lui cacher, je ne te cacherai pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, même si quelque chose en lui bouillait, comme à chaque fois que le sujet avait pu revenir dans leurs conversations, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis un moment. Castiel ne se tourna pas vers lui mais un sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

\- Je lui dirai dès demain, okay ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé …

\- Bien sûr que si, Cas, le coupa Dean. C'est en rien une contrainte ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. C'est juste ce qu'on fait quand on est en couple avec quelqu'un, on le dit à ses proches, c'est tout.

\- Je voulais dire que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça _demain_. Tu peux plus longtemps qu'une journée avant de le lui dire, rien ne presse, dit-il avant d'ajouter après une pause. Mais merci …

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, lui rappela Dean tout en admirant son profil.

\- J'aime l'idée que nous soyons _en couple_ , continua Castiel comme si l'autre n'avait rien dit

Dean sentit son visage prendre feu, et comprenait soudainement pourquoi son ange garder les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Celui-ci le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il détestait qu'on le voie rougir et qu'il aurait fui à l'instant où Castiel l'aurait regardé. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite à l'idée que la personne à ses côtés le connaissait autant, un peu parce que cela l'affolait, mais surtout parce qu'il aimait se rendre compte à quel point il comptait pour lui, même si Castiel n'avait jamais rien fait qui l'aurait fait douter de son affection pour lui.

Il se redressa sur un coude en prenant une grande inspiration, se gorgeant de courage. Il entra ensuite dans le champ de vision de son ange, et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. Alors que leurs bouches n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres, il parla à nouveau.

\- C'est ce qu'on est, non ? souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, murmura l'ange aux yeux plus que bleu, levant une main pour la poser sur la joue mal rasée de Dean. J'aime juste te l'entendre dire.

Castiel se redressa légèrement, son amant le laissant faire, et il l'embrassa doucement. Dean souriait et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement lorsque son ange semblait décidé à capturer l'arc de sa bouche avec la sienne, une main courant sur son dos nu.

Evidemment qu'il allait parler à son frère, évidemment qu'il ne cacherait plus son ange. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait avoir dépassé ce stade, il avait eu assez de mal à sortir de son douillet petit placard pour ne pas y retourner maintenant. Il ne savait pas encore comment il aborderait le sujet, et il serait malhonnête s'il disait ne pas s'inquiéter de la réaction de son cadet. C'était un sentiment horrible qu'il revivait à chaque fois qu'il revoyait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et devait lui annoncer. Parce que chaque nouvelle personne au courant pourrait être celle qui lui renverrait du dégoût, celle qui le rejetterait. Et si la plupart du temps il arrivait à se dire _merde, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent_ , là, il y avait une véritable différence. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était _Sam_ , son frère. Il était terrifié de voir du dégoût dans _ses_ yeux, de le voir lui le repousser, de le perdre à nouveau. Mais malgré ça, il se promit que peu importe la réaction de son cadet, celle-ci n'avait pas le droit d'impacter son ange. Il se promit ça, de ne pas le laisser tomber, de ne pas le quitter parce que son frère ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne le voulait pas, et de toute façon il n'en aurait pas la force.

xxx

Il allait lui dire, il allait confronter son frère et prendre le même risque qu'il prenait toujours. Il avait demandé à Castiel de les laisser seuls, lui et Sam, et l'ange s'était envolé. Pendant une seconde il s'en voulu car il n'avait aucune idée d'où celui-ci irait, s'il avait même quelque part où aller. Puis, les deux frères avaient pris place dans l'Impala, Dean disant vouloir passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Il avait conduit pendant plus d'une heure et demi, parlant de tout et rien au son du moteur chaleureux, puis s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route. Ils étaient sortis, leurs pieds foulant la terre trop sèche en direction du coffre. Dean tira une bière pour Sam dans la glacière et un soda pour lui, qu'il ouvrit en s'appuyant contre la voiture. Sam l'imita la tête légèrement penchée en arrière alors qu'il regardait les nuages gris sombres passer rapidement, comme si eux-mêmes fuyaient la pluie qui finirait indéniablement par les atteindre.

A chaque silence, Dean était sur le point de parler, mais soit son cadet reprenait la parole, soit les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait voulu prononcer. Il fut rapidement incapable de vraiment suivre la conversation les phrases auxquelles il avait songé s'entrechoquant dans sa tête en provoquant des échos infernaux de sons qui perdaient leurs sens et devenaient indéchiffrables.

\- Je couche avec Cas.

 _Merde._

\- … euh, quoi ? demanda Sam en levant les sourcils.

Il sentit ses joues rougir et une voix dans le fond de son esprit le traiter d'imbécile. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant plusieurs secondes, sentant le regard de son frère sur lui. Puis, bascula finalement la tête en arrière ouvrant les yeux sur un recoin de ciel bleu entre les nuages, et soupira.

\- C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais le formuler, lâcha-t-il.

Sam resta encore silencieux, mais l'ainé n'osait toujours pas le regarder, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il avait dû expliquer ça. _Bordel_.

\- Je suis … euh … avec Cas.

\- Mec, vous fait ce que vous voulez, dit finalement Sam.

Il trouva enfin le courage de regarder son cadet. Celui-ci avait l'air de se moquer totalement de l'information, comme si son ainé lui avait annoncé qu'il avait mangé un hamburger pour le déjeuner. Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris. Même s'ils n'étaient pas gênés par cette information, les gens avaient en général un minimum de réaction.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? demanda-t-il confus.

\- Tu couches avec qui tu veux, répondit l'autre simplement.

\- Sérieux ? fit-il les sourcils froncés avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, il se redressa, posant une main sur le toit de l'Impala et faisant face à son frère. Euh attend, je … on est ensemble, _ensemble_ , tu vois. C'est pas que … je fais pas que _coucher_ avec lui.

\- Okay.

\- Attends, le fait que je sois en couple avec Cas, _Cas_ , répéta-t-il pour l'emphase, ne te surprends absolument pas ?

Sam se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et pendant une seconde son ainé se demanda si celui-ci comprenait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, bien qu'il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu être plus clair.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, répéta-t-il.

Dean acquiesça lentement, détournant le regard en prenant une gorgée de soda. S'il était soulagé, voire content, que son frère prenne ainsi la nouvelle, il s'attendait quand même à plus de questions de sa part. Au moins sur le comment cela avait débuté, le depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble, soit toutes les questions qui le mettaient généralement mal à l'aise, puisque rien ne s'était vraiment déroulé normalement entre eux, et qu'il n'aimait pas raconter ses crises de panique, ni quoi que ce soit qui l'avait mené à demander à Castiel de rester, encore et encore.

Mais le fait que Sam ne demande rien était presque pire. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que son frère soit en couple avec leur sorte d'ancien ange gardien, mais il avait aussi l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Et Dean s'énerva contre lui-même d'être agacé par ça. Il reposa les yeux sur son frère une fois de plus, essayant de percer à jour l'expression neutre de son visage, tentant de percevoir les bords de son masque d'indifférence, mais il ne vit rien. Absolument rien.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

Balthazar était revenu plusieurs fois, un sourire tendre sur le visage à chaque nouveau progrès de son frère, et maintenant que celui-ci était presque revenu à la normal, il semblait encore plus heureux. Lorsque Sam l'observait, il se demandait si son frère le regardait parfois comme ça, avec une forme de fierté propre à un ainé.

Dean s'était retiré dans la cuisine, laissant son ange s'intéresser à la conversation, celui-ci réagissant parfois avec un mot, une remarque qui rappelait à tous son existence discrète, bien que personne ne l'ait oublié. L'homme laissa ses yeux émeraude se promener sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas une merveille, sur sa gauche il voyait la décharge de voiture, sur sa droite une forêt de pin, le sol était boueux et tâché de quelques touffes d'herbes sales qui avaient réussi à subsister.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui, et tourna la tête pour voir Balthazar s'appuyer sur le meuble de la cuisine à un mètre de lui. Il regardait toujours en direction du salon, bien qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers elle.

\- Merci, dit-il soudainement.

Dean eut un rire sans joie avant d'acquiescer lentement. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour quelle raison celui-ci le remerciait, mais il n'arrivait pas à en voir l'intérêt. Cependant, il ne dit rien, resta silencieux et accepta les mots de celui-ci. Lui et Balthazar n'en était pas venu à devenir amis, mais ils étaient capables de se supporter, et aucun d'eux ne semblait chercher le conflit désormais. Castiel aura finalement réussi à les faire s'entendre.

\- Il y a un truc que je n'ai toujours pas compris, dit Dean.

Balthazar tourna la tête vers lui, arquant un sourcil en une question silencieuse, attendant que l'humain aille plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ?

Balthazar resta muet, attendant que Dean élabore.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Si je le savais, tu te doutes que je ne te demanderais pas, lâcha Dean avec un regard exaspéré. Il faisait tout pour qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas, alors comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Et pourquoi après tout ce temps, alors que votre foutue guerre était terminée ?

Balthazar resta silencieux quelques instants, il ne réfléchissait pas à la réponse à donner. Il était juste étonné que Dean ne l'ait pas compris lui-même.

\- Il a brisé de nombreuses règles, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre. Et si ce qu'il avait fait avant l'apocalypse et avant et pendant la guerre était oublié, Castiel a encore une fois contourné les règles. Tant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait de sa grâce. Mais lorsqu'il a nouveau failli à respecter le règlement, mes frères l'ont cherché. Ils ne pouvaient pas le retrouver sans qu'il utilise sa grâce, et il ne l'utilisait plus pour cette raison. Mais il l'a fait une fois. Même s'ils ont mis du temps à le retrouver, ils ont fini par réussir. La quantité de pouvoir qu'il avait utilisée a laissé une trace, ils ne l'ont pas remarqué toute de suite et cela l'a rendu difficile à suivre, mais sa traque était néanmoins possible. Cela n'a pas dû être une surprise pour lui lorsque nos frères l'ont finalement attrapé.

Il se tut de nouveau et donna à Dean un regard perçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

Et soudainement il comprit ce qui avait provoqué une nouvelle chasse à l'homme contre son ange.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Dean revenait à la même conclusion encore et toujours : que son frère n'était pas lui-même, que son frère n'agirait pas comme ça. Il s'était dit que peut-être ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait changé d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais plus le temps avançait, plus il avait l'impression de passer son temps avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas réellement son frère, pas entièrement. Un très bon imposteur, mais pas un assez bon menteur pour tromper le plus vieux des frères.

Il en avait parlé avec Castiel, plusieurs fois, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère, avait-il affirmé ce soir-là.

\- Dean –

\- Non, Cas, l'interrompit brusquement Dean. _Mon_ _frère_ n'aurait jamais laissé un truc pareil m'arriver.

Sa voix tremblait en un mélange de rage et de peur. Il passa sa main sur son cou alors qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait même pas une minuscule cicatrice restante sur sa peau, Castiel ayant fait disparaitre tout cela du bout de ses doigts, mais il sentait encore les crocs s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de sa peau, la percer avant d'aspirer avidement le sang qui se trouvait dans ses veines et ses artères. Et il avait encore la vision de son frère de l'autre côté de la ruelle, ne bougeant pas, ne couvrant pas ses arrières. S'il n'avait pas prié son ange de venir l'aider, le sang ruisselant et gouttant du poignet du vampire aurait coulé sur sa langue, et alors il –

Castiel attrapa ses deux poignets et alors seulement il se rendit compte que ses poings fermés tremblaient et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes presque au point de les couper. Il tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, mais elle était bien trop tremblante pour le soulager.

Dean se haït pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais d'une certaine façon il n'avait pas le choix, il reprit son souffle une dernière fois avant d'oser parler.

\- Cas, est-ce que je pourrais te demander quelque chose ? demanda Dean sans oser le regarder.

Son cœur battait dans ses tempes, sa vue commençait à se brouiller et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, répondit Castiel alors que ses pouces traçaient de petits cercles sur ses poignets dans l'espoir de le calmer.

xxx

C'était son âme, le problème. Pas entièrement mais une partie. Une partie d'elle n'était pas normale. Une partie d'elle n'était pas comme avant. Lorsque Castiel lui avait dit ça, Dean avait eu l'impression de s'effondrer. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer son frère. Evidemment que celui-ci n'allait pas bien après tout ce temps. Son âme était brisée, et il n'irait pas bien.

\- Non, pas brisée, rectifia son ange.

Dean releva la tête. Il était assis sur son lit, les coudes posés sur les cuisses et la tête dans les mains. Castiel était debout face à lui, les sourcils froncés. L'homme le regardait sans rien comprendre, son regard émeraude était empli de tant de désespoir que l'ange en ressentait une douleur physique.

\- Tu viens de dire que –

\- Il y a quelque chose dans son âme qui n'est pas … pas _son_ _âme_. C'est comme si on en avait retiré un morceau et comblé le trou avec autre chose.

\- Avec quoi ? demanda Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, dit Castiel en se détournant pour marcher vers l'autre côté de la chambre.

\- Cas, donnes-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le supplia-t-il.

C'était presque déloyal de sa part d'utiliser ce ton de voix. Il sonnait totalement désespéré, mais dans un sens c'était exactement comme ça qu'il se sentait. Et avec qui pourrait-il être entièrement honnête si ce n'était Castiel ?

\- Peu importe ce que c'est, commença-t-il en se retournant vers lui de nouveau, cela provient de la Cage.

Un frisson parcourut Dean à son évocation. Il aurait pu s'en douter, mais cela ne changeait rien à la sensation que cela entrainait chez lui.

\- Tu crois que …, il fit une pause, incapable de reprendre avant plusieurs minutes, que ce pourrait être Lucifer ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction de la fenêtre, ne disant rien, semblant évaluer la probabilité que ce soit effectivement le cas.

\- On le verrait s'il était encore possédé, non ? Ça lui servirait à quoi de faire semblant d'être Sam ?

Dean ne savait pas s'il faisait valoir de véritables arguments ou s'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même. Il savait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre de nouveau son frère alors qu'il venait de le retrouver. C'était tout simplement impossible.

\- Je ne sais pas quel serait son intérêt à faire ça, si jamais c'était lui.

Ce fut Dean qui resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes cette fois, essayant de réfléchir à travers les voiles de peurs qui obstruaient ses pensées.

\- Tu as dit qu'une part était changée, dit-il en captant le regard de son ange, une grande part ?

Castiel détourna le regard, et Dean sut que c'était mauvais, très mauvais, trop mauvais. Il avait déjà replongé sa tête dans ses mains lorsque son ange lui répondit.

\- Presque la moitié.

Castiel avança vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'assurer de sa présence. Peut-être qu'il pouvait sentir ou entendre comme les voix s'étaient misent à hurler dans la tête de Dean, comme elles parlaient avec violence, comme elles tentaient de le blesser. Peut-être qu'il s'était inconsciemment plaqué les mains sur les oreilles, ou bien que l'autre avait simplement appris à reconnaitre ces signes. Le contact des mains chaudes sur ses épaules provoqua un choc électrique suffisant à l'intérieur de lui pour que le silence revienne en une seconde. Uniquement pour être plus violent par la suite.

Dean se redressa, attrapant le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et l'attirant contre le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne prit pas le temps d'en quémander l'accès avant de goûter l'intérieur de sa bouche avec sa langue. Son corps bascula en arrière, attirant le corps de son ange dans sa chute. Celui-ci se maintint au-dessus de Dean avec ses coudes de chaque côté du corps de l'homme, juste assez pour ne pas l'écraser ou rompre leur baiser.

Les voix se taisaient une à une alors que ses mains couraient sur le corps de son ange. Il avait tellement besoin de le sentir contre lui, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Et Castiel le savait, il le laissait faire, acceptait de lui servir de bouclier et de point d'encrage, l'autorisait à se perdre en lui pour avoir une chance de se retrouver.

Mais à travers leur baiser, Dean sentit ses larmes couler de ses yeux et rouler en de petites perles sur ses tempes. Il sentit son souffle l'abandonner comme s'il était mort. Son corps tremblait trop et il devenait incapable de se retenir à son ange. Il n'arrivait plus à l'embrasser, et ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes alors qu'il était secoué par un sanglot. Les larmes provoquaient d'incontrôlables tremblements qui coupaient sa respiration.

\- Ca va aller, souffla son ange contre sa peau.

Il posa un baiser sur son front, redescendant le long de son visage tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Dean tremblait, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, à peine capable de l'entendre.

\- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Castiel passa un de ses bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous son dos, l'attirant plus près de lui. Dean agrippa comme il le pu la chemise de son ange.

\- Accroche-toi à moi. Respire.

Dean tenta d'écouter son conseil. Il essaya de prendre les plus grandes inspirations dont il était capable, et d'expirer le plus possible. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Castiel berçait doucement son corps de paroles, du frôlement de ses lèvres, et peut-être même d'un peu de magie angélique qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser avant que la guerre civile soit finie. Un doux sortilège qui le fit tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

xxx

Il se réveilla sous une couverture, à moitié allongé sur son ange dont les bras protecteurs l'entouraient. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, Castiel savait qu'il ne dormait plus, évidemment, mais cela n'avait de l'importance pour aucun d'eux. Il bougea légèrement pour se réinstaller dans une position plus confortable, puis il redressa quelque peu la tête.

\- Désolé, dit-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

\- Arrêtes, soupira Castiel sur un ton qui sous-entendait le _idiot_ qu'il ne disait pas.

Dean sourit, amusé par la volonté de son ange à ne jamais le laisser culpabiliser, encore moins pour quelque chose comme ça. L'index de Castiel traçait de petit cercle sur son épaule, un geste à la fois tendre et rassurant. Pendant une seconde, Dean aurait presque pu oublier le reste du monde et les nouveaux énormes problèmes qui s'approchaient sournoisement d'eux. Mais non, ils étaient encore là, à vouloir lui dévorer les entrailles.

\- Cas ? appela-t-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, quoi demander, quoi faire. Mais il avait besoin de dire son nom, seulement pour l'entendre répondre, entendre sa voix et savoir qu'il était bien là, qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Dean ? répondit-il sans interrompre la caresse sur son épaule.

Et Dean se rendit compte que c'était l'épaule sur laquelle il y avait l'empreinte de son ange, la cicatrice de la main qui l'avait sauvé et continuait encore de le faire.

Dean ne pouvait certainement pas faire ça seul, et n'avait pas à le faire. Il n'était pas seulement question de Castiel, réalisa-t-il, mais aussi de Bobby. Il réfléchit à la façon de lui annoncer que son cadet n'avait plus toute son âme, et il imaginait déjà l'air septique de l'homme face à lui.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses pieds reposant sur le sol froid. Il cherchait en lui le courage et la motivation de se lever et d'affronter cette journée et celles qui suivraient, se demandant quand il pourrait enfin cesser de se retrouver dans des problèmes plus grands que lui. Il passa une main sur son visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

Il sentit le corps de Castiel bouger sur le lit, venant se placer à côté de lui. Celui-ci leva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux châtains de l'homme, un doux sourire sur son visage. Dean ne pouvait pas penser que son ange était heureux, et ce n'était pas le cas, il essayait juste de le faire aller mieux, et était de toute évidence devenu meilleur avec le temps.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par sortir de la chambre pour descendre déjeuner, Bobby leur annonça qu'il avait envoyé Sam faire des courses. Puis, l'homme releva les yeux sur eux deux, les plantant plus spécifiquement dans ceux de Dean. Il prit une grande inspiration, semblant à la fois nerveux et inquiet.

\- Il y a un truc qui cloche chez ton frère, dit-il sans détour.

\- Je sais, répondit immédiatement Dean, ravi de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à le convaincre de quoi que ce soit.

Bobby fronça les sourcils, et fixa le sol une seconde avant de se redresser et croiser les bras. Son regard se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Une idée de ce qu'il pourrait avoir ?

\- Il y a un problème avec son âme. La moitié n'est plus comme avant, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Ca a un rapport avec sa miraculeuse sortie de cette Cage, n'est-ce pas ?

Evidemment que Bobby comprendrait immédiatement, évidemment qu'il y avait déjà réfléchis. Même si la situation le concernait de près, il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid lorsque cela concernait une chasse, c'était un professionnel dans toute sa splendeur, bien loin du spectacle minable de Dean la veille.

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas dire si c'est fondamentalement quelque chose qui n'est pas Sam, ou si … c'est simplement ce qu'il est devenu.

Le cœur de Dean se serra à cette pensée. Si on avait fait quelque chose à son frère, il pourrait l'aider, il pourrait enlever cette partie de son âme, retrouver l'autre et l'y remettre. Mais si cette pourriture à l'intérieur de son âme était simplement ce qu'il était devenu après tout ce temps en bas, alors il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider. Et se sentir impuissant était pire que tout.

\- Lucifer ? demanda Bobby d'une voix sombre.

\- Peut-être, acquiesça calmement Castiel.

Dean soupira et se dirigea dans la cuisine, plus parce qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose que parce qu'il avait vraiment faim il n'avait pas faim, l'idée même de manger quelque chose le rendait malade.

Les deux autres hommes l'y suivirent. Bobby s'assit à la table, posant son coude sur celle-ci et maintenant son menton avec sa main. Castiel vint s'appuyer contre comptoir d'où il pouvait garder un œil sur l'expression de Dean. Celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour garder un visage stoïque alors qu'il fouillait les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger qui ne soulèverait pas immédiatement son estomac. Il se rabattit sur des gâteaux secs, et préféra manger au-dessus de l'évier.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut pas trouver de plan tant qu'on est pas sûr ce qu'il a, reprit Bobby.

\- Difficile de prévoir un plan quand on sait pas ce qu'on affronte, répondit Dean entre deux bouchées.

Le vieux chasseur soupira avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

\- On a deux hypothèses : soit c'est vraiment son âme qui est devenue ainsi, soit c'est quelque chose qui la remplace. Dans le premier cas, rien à faire à part une thérapie. Donc on va dire qu'elle a été modifiée. Par quoi ? Lucifer ou quoi d'autre ? L'âme d'une autre personne ?

\- Non, dit Castiel. Il est possible que ce soit Lucifer, une part de lui du moins. Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons pas l'impression que ce soit lui. Ou bien …

\- Ou bien quoi ? l'incita Dean.

\- Ou bien ils ont fait pourrir son âme, ont commencé à la transformer en celle d'un démon. Cela prend normalement des centaines d'années, mais … il était en la Cage, le processus a pu être accéléré.

\- Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Bobby.

\- Ce serait un processus extrêmement long … et certainement douloureux pour lui.

\- Et si c'est Lucifer ? demanda Dean, rendu malade par la conversation.

\- Alors il faudrait remettre la partie de son âme qui est en réalité Lucifer dans la Cage. Y récupérer la seconde partie de l'âme de Sam sans que rien d'autre n'en sorte.

\- A quel point c'est possible ? questionna immédiatement Dean.

\- C'est …, commença-t-il sans terminer.

\- Cas, s'il te plait, dis-moi.

L'ange releva les yeux sur Dean, mais celui-ci fixait les miettes dans l'évier, incapable d'affronter son ange, incapable de rencontrer ses yeux céruléens lorsque celui-ci lui dirait à quel point c'était impossible.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

Son ton aurait certainement dû être colérique, il aurait dû cracher toute sa peur sous forme de rage et la diriger injustement contre son ange. Mais cela résonnait simplement comme du désespoir, un souffle qui couvrait à peine toute sa phrase, les derniers mots se confondant presque avec le silence. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il remerciait silencieusement Castiel pour ne pas venir poser sa main sur son épaule, lui laissant l'impression qu'il était assez fort pour faire face seul. Il ne l'était pas. Il était encore trop brisé, trop apeuré de l'être de nouveau pour être fort. Mais l'aider à sauver les apparences était déjà beaucoup.

\- Tu sais comment la Cage s'ouvre, et comment elle se referme, dit-il. Je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à l'ouvrir sans que tous ce qui est bloqué à l'intérieur ne s'échappent.

\- Et on ne peut pas risquer de nouveau la fin du monde pour Sam, ajouta Dean d'un ton tranchant.

\- Dean …

\- C'était pas une critique, l'interrompit-il. Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Il voulait que j'arrête tout pour pas être tenté de l'ouvrir.

\- Sans compter que si une partie de Lucifer le contrôle toujours, alors ouvrir la Cage risque de faire le totalement revenir, ajouta Bobby.

Ils se turent tous, conscients des risques, conscients d'à quel point ils ne pouvaient pas les prendre.

\- Comment être sûr que Lucifer ne va pas soudainement se réveiller de toute manière ? demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.

L'idée venait juste de traverser son esprit que peut-être celui-ci n'était qu'endormi, qu'il avait un problème d'énergie ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à lui, possède totalement son frère et recommence à tout détruire.

\- Nous ne sommes même pas sûr que ce soit lui, rappela Castiel.

\- Tu as un moyen de l'être ? Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

Dean croisa les yeux de son ange cette fois. Il avait besoin de savoir, d'être sûr ce qui arrivait à son frère. Castiel sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça.

\- Je pense oui.

xxx

Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Dean aurait été contre. L'idée le répugnait et, à chaque seconde qui passait, il pensait à faire demi-tour et laisser tomber le plan plus que stupide qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis au point.

Pour que Castiel puisse étudier l'âme de Sam plus en détails, sans que le cadet ne le remarque, ce dernier devait être inconscient. Le sommeil ne suffirait pas, d'après lui, et il y avait de toute façon le risque qu'il se réveille. Alors ils devaient l'assommer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et c'était là que le plan stupide était entré en action.

Ils avaient créé de toute pièce une chasse, simple, rapide, juste faire en sorte que lui et son frère se retrouvent dans une situation qui pourrait blesser l'un d'eux. Une excuse à lui fournir lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Un autre chasseur avait soi-disant juste besoin d'aide pour tuer la meute de loups garous qu'il avait trouvé, et les deux frères venaient juste l'aider à terminer le sale boulot.

Ca n'avait pas été compliqué de rentrer dans la vieille maison délabrée plus ou moins abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, tout en se plaignant de l'originalité extravagante de la meute imaginaire. Puis, laisser Sam passer devant, et attendre que Castiel l'assomme au détour d'un mur au papier-peint déchiré.

Dean avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il vit son frère s'écrouler par terre dans une gerbe de poussière, après avoir grogné de douleur. Il regarda son corps immobile face contre le carrelage gris et fendu, et sa gorge se serra. Il avait l'impression de le trahir, savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il releva les yeux sur son ange et le découvrit en train de l'observer.

\- Je me rappelle pas, dit-il. Il va avoir mal ?

Castiel se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Puis, attendit un signe de la part de Dean pour s'approcher de son frère, comme s'il devait lui demander la permission pour regarder son âme, comme si c'était à Dean de la lui donner. Son frère ne lui pardonnerait pas – ce n'était pas totalement son frère.

L'ange fit un pas vers Sam et le retourna sur le dos sans aucune difficulté. Il posa ensuite sa main à plat sur le torse du chasseur, et Dean détourna le regard. Il tourna totalement dos à la scène et résista à l'envie de quitter la pièce. Il essaya d'occuper son esprit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre une sorte de craquement sinistre et un frottement vif sur le sol qu'il devinait être les jambes ou les bras de Sam trembler contre le sol comme s'il voulait se débattre. Il savait que Castiel avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas mal, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Ange du Seigneur pouvait vraiment connaitre de la douleur que de pauvres petits êtres humains fragiles pouvaient ressentir ?

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il attendit. Plusieurs minutes. Trop longues. Il y avait quelque part dans cette maison une horloge qui fonctionnait encore, et le tic-tac incessant était en train de rendre Dean dingue. Le bruit ne l'aidait pas à compter les secondes qui passaient, il lui faisait se rendre compte que le temps défilait sans aucune indication de la durée exacte. Un repère que le temps ne s'arrêtait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Il lui donna l'impression d'être enfermé, incapable de le fuir, de fuir quoique ce soit. A chaque son aigu de la pendule il devenait plus claustrophobe qu'au précédent.

\- J'ai terminé, fit la voix de Castiel.

Dean attendit encore quelques petites secondes pour se retourner. L'ange était encore agenouillé près du cadet des Winchester, et il regardait son amant directement dans les yeux avec sérieux, mais sans laisser aucune émotion transpercer son masque de stoïcisme. Dean savait que c'était mauvais, et aussi qu'il n'apprendrait pas tout de suite ce qu'avait son frère.

\- Aide-moi à le ramener à la voiture, dit-il simplement.

Le visage de son frère était paisible, comme s'il dormait paisiblement. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas souffert finalement.

Castiel aurait évidemment pu transporter Sam seul, mais Dean passa l'un des bras de son frère par-dessus son épaule avant que l'ange n'ait le temps de se relever. Ils le transportèrent jusqu'à l'Impala, l'attachant sur la place passager, puis Dean fit le tour de la voiture en direction de l'autre portière. Castiel le suivait sur ses talons, mais ne fit aucun signe pour l'arrêter, il semblait simplement ne pas vouloir s'éloigner de lui.

La main sur la poignée, Dean s'arrêta, relevant les yeux vers son ange. Il aurait voulu que Castiel lui dise tout immédiatement, il ne savait même pas d'où il tirait la patience de ne pas le faire. Certainement de l'appréhension et du fait qu'il aurait à tout réécouter plus tard avec Bobby. La main de son ange recouvrit la sienne sur la portière de la voiture noire.

\- Dis-moi que ça va bien se passer, supplia Dean.

Il se demandait où il avait trouvé le courage d'être si faible. Il trouva la réponse dans les yeux céruléens au fond desquels il avait le droit de se perdre.

\- Je te le promets, dit calmement Castiel.

Il se demandait si son ange avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, s'il voulait se pencher pour l'embrasser afin de le rassurer. Dean baissa les yeux sur la main qui tenait la sienne, est-ce que Castiel le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était le seul contact qu'il serait capable d'accepter ?

\- Merci, répondit-il.

\- Je le pense, affirma Castiel avec un regard perçant.

Dean plongea dans son regard, voulant croire de tout son être que Castiel avait raison, voulant pouvoir y croire autant que lui, avoir autant de foi qu'il en avait. Mais il n'était pas son ange. Il ne pouvait pas lire la vérité à travers les ciels d'été de ses yeux comme l'autre le faisait dans l'émeraude pure des siens.

\- Merci, dit-il à nouveau, pour autre chose, pour tout.

Alors seulement Castiel lâcha sa main, et il ouvrit la portière de l'Impala. Il avait envie que son ange prenne la place arrière, qu'il pose sa tête sur le dossier de la banquette, juste à côté de son épaule, pour qu'il puisse le voir à ses côtés lorsqu'il en aurait besoin, parce qu'il savait qu'il en aurait besoin. Il ne supportait déjà plus l'idée de rentrer jusque chez Bobby avec son frère assommé sur la place passager. Ni de devoir lui mentir lorsqu'il demanderait ce qu'il s'était passé, ou d'attendre qu'il soit allé se coucher pour se relever en douce avec les autres comploteurs et d'apprendre enfin ce qui n'allait pas chez son frère.

Mais il le fit.

Il monta en voiture, avec un dernier regard pour son ange, n'essayant même pas de feindre un sourire avant de démarrer l'Impala et de se réfugier dans le son familier de son moteur vrombissant. Un ronronnement connu et relaxant. Il conduit presque une heure avant que Sam ne se réveille. _Tu t'es pris un coup, on s'est battus sans toi, c'était chiant de devoir faire attention à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en prenne à toi, on les a tous eu, il m'a aidé à te ramener à la voiture_. Fin de l'histoire, Sam acquiesça lentement en frottant sa tête douloureuse. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre sans rien demander de plus. C'était bien trop facile de lui mentir, il n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était le cas, et la poitrine de Dean se serra à nouveau.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un trajet en voiture ne lui avait pas paru aussi long.

Ils rentrèrent. Il fit semblant devant Bobby, le regarda prétendre ne rien savoir et feindre l'inquiétude avec une telle justesse que Dean se demanda si l'homme ne leur avait pas mentit plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il referma cette porte qui s'ouvrait dans son esprit. Sam se plaignit d'être fatigué, surement qu'être assommé puis avoir son âme fouillée par un ange était épuisant, et les deux autres chasseurs se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, repoussant la porte pour qu'elle laisse passer le moins de son possible, mais pas totalement pour qu'ils puissent voir si Sam se relevait. Puis ils appelèrent Castiel.

Un bruit de battements d'ailes, et deux yeux céruléens se plongeaient avec un certain degré d'inquiétude retenue dans ceux de Dean.

Aucun des trois hommes n'osa dire quoique ce soit pendant plusieurs minutes, se jaugeant du regard les uns les autres. Même sans savoir exactement de quoi ils s'agissaient, les deux chasseurs comprenaient que la situation était grave. Cependant, comme à son habitude, Castiel resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande de parler.

\- Alors ? interrogea finalement Bobby.

\- Lucifer, répondit simplement Castiel.

Et le silence retomba. Dean ne savait pas s'il était ou non soulagé. L'âme de son frère n'avait pas pourrie pour se transformer un celle d'un démon, elle n'était pas la sienne, tout simplement.

\- Donc on a un plan, dit-il, à mi-chemin entre une question et une affirmation.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, l'invitant sans un mot à continuer.

\- On enlève la partie de Lucifer qui est bloquée dans l'âme de Sam, et on retrouve le reste.

\- Dis ainsi, c'est extrêmement simple, dit Bobby.

L'homme avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et était appuyé contre la table, ses yeux fixaient résolument le sol.

\- On doit pouvoir trouver un moyen de – de juste – le récupérer _lui_. Sans refaire sortir Michael et Lucifer.

\- S'introduire dans la Cage sans l'ouvrir, réfléchit Castiel à voix haute.

\- C'est possible ? demanda Dean plein d'espoir.

Son ange releva les yeux dans les siens avant de les détourner, semblant désolé de ne pas trouver comment faire, semblant savoir que c'était impossible sans oser le lui dire.

\- Ni toi, ni moi n'avons jamais rien trouvé là-dessus, fit remarquer Bobby.

\- On avait rien trouvé sur les anges non plus lorsqu'on les as vu débarquer, je te rappelle. Il y a plein de truc qu'on ne sait pas.

Dean posa à nouveau son regard sur Castiel, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas.

\- Cas ?

\- Je peux chercher, répondit celui-ci. Demander à certain de mes frères s'ils savent quelque chose. Sans trop leur en dire, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de sourcil, comme s'il était impensable de leur faire confiance.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Les yeux de Castiel tombèrent sur lui, et le dévisagèrent, trouvant encore une fois toutes les réponses aux questions de l'univers à travers les émeraudes qui brillaient sur sa figure. Puis, en un battement d'ailes, son ange disparut. Quelque chose se serra en lui lorsque celui-ci partit, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop … comme avant avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Trop comme la fin du monde à quelques semaines d'eux. Mais Dean se tut, et Bobby était lui aussi silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux plantés sur les carreaux de sa cuisine.

Aucun des hommes ne bougea avant un long moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait sommeil mais ils allèrent néanmoins se coucher, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

xxx

Dean ne savait toujours pas s'il avait ressenti un quelconque soulagement lorsque Castiel était revenu avec la réponse à leur problème. Il se souvenait avoir détesté le seul plan qu'ils avaient à leur disposition dès son exposition : faire à la fois appel à une arme angélique tout droit sorti de la réserve du paradis et à la Mort pour sauver son petit frère. Pendant que la Mort se chargerait de récupérer le second morceau l'âme très certainement en lambeau de son frère dans la Cage, Castiel utiliserait la puissance d'un jouet crée par les êtres célestes pour extraire la grâce déchue de Lucifer de l'âme dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée et la rejetterait dans la Cage lorsque leur mortelle amie l'ouvrirait pendant quelques secondes seulement. Personne d'autre n'aurait le temps de sortir.

Personne n'aimait ce plan, la Mort peut-être y était-elle indifférente, mais elle avait pris plus de précaution que nécessaire à leur expliquer combien ce plan n'était pas infaillible, et que Sam n'en ressortirait pas totalement indemne. Cependant entre une moitié brisée de son cadet ou une moitié d'ange déchu aux envies apocalyptiques, le choix était rapidement fait.

Sam s'était réveillé attaché dans le sous-sol chez Bobby, gesticulant comme un forcené en voyant Castiel à la droite et la Mort à la gauche de son lit de fortune. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un se réveillant d'un cauchemar pour plonger dans un autre.

\- Sam, tout va bien, s'entendit-il dire – non, mentir.

Son cadet gesticula encore plus lorsqu'il l'appela, alors il s'approcha de lui, entrant dans son champ de vision.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Dean hésita à répondre, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que puisqu'il ne savait pas à quel point Lucifer sommeillait en lui, le mieux serait qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réagir et de se défendre s'il était en état de le faire.

\- Sammy, tu me fais confiance ?

Son frère le regardait les yeux écarquillés, de peur ou d'incompréhension, il était incapable de faire la différence en cet instant. Son propre monde se brouillait lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait infliger à son frère. Castiel avait été honnête et l'avait prévenu que Sam allait souffrir, _beaucoup_.

\- Dean ?!

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Sam lança un regard sur la Mort à côté de lui, la regardant pendant quelques interminables secondes. Puis ses yeux passèrent à Castiel, et son air sérieux et résolu, bien trop similaire à celui qu'il abordait constamment lors des premières années où ils s'étaient connus. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau son ainé, le regard de Sam était à la fois apeuré et résolu.

\- Je crois, dit-il avec hésitation.

Il devrait s'en contenté.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé, il avait l'impression de devoir le prévenir, c'était sa responsabilité de faire attention à lui. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Alors il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que son corps touche le mur. Et il le laissa entièrement aux mains de la Mort et de l'ange qui possédait toute sa confiance.

Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard. Puis d'un même geste, posèrent une de leurs mains sur le torse de Sam.

Ensuite le cadet hurla.

xxx

Maintenant, son frère avait une âme. En réalité, il lui était bien plus facile de voir les choses ainsi que lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait plus que la moitié d'une. Son frère était enfin de retour, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Cependant, il n'avait pas manqué les regards en coin de celui-ci lorsque Castiel entrait dans son espace personnel, lorsqu'ils échangeaient un regard bien trop long ou échangeaient un sourire tendre. Sam n'en avait rien eu à faire du fait qu'il soit avec son ange parce qu'alors il n'avait pas vraiment été lui-même.

Dès qu'il croisait le regard de son cadet, Dean se détournait immédiatement de Castiel, recommençant une conversation ou se reconcentrant sur ce qui était en train de se passer avant que la présence de la personne qu'il aimait ne vienne créer une bulle autour d'eux. Celui-ci ne s'apercevait de rien, sachant que Dean n'était pas quelqu'un aimant les démonstrations d'affections en publique. Seul Bobby semblait s'être rendu compte de son manège, lui lançant un regard mauvais en levant les yeux au ciel à plusieurs reprises.

Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre l'exaspération de son père de substitution à son égard, et aurait juste voulu que ce dernier soit plus discret. Il était inquiet que son ange finisse par remarquer quelque chose, alors il fit en sorte d'avoir rapidement une conversation avec son frère.

Il dit vouloir passer un peu de temps avec Sam, et se retrouva de nouveau en voiture avec celui-ci, roulant sans destination. Tout se passa exactement comme la dernière fois, et il se demanda si son cadet s'en rendait aussi compte, si c'était le cas il ne dit rien. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux debout, appuyés contre l'Impala, ils restèrent silencieux, sachant tous deux quelle serait la suite de leur discussion.

\- Je suis avec Cas, dit simplement Dean, répétant un fait que son frère savait déjà.

\- Je sais, acquiesça celui-ci.

\- Est-ce que ça te pose problème ? demanda-t-il, la voix calme mais la gorge nouée.

Sam haussa les épaules, regardant droit devant lui, l'expression neutre.

\- Non. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ouais, mais t'étais pas vraiment en état de réagir quand tu m'as dit ça, répondit-il avant de marquer une pause. J'ai vu comment tu nous regardais.

\- _Comment_ je vous regardais ? répéta-t-il en tournant la tête pour regarder son ainé.

Dean affronta son regard pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, il n'arrivait pas à lire dans l'expression de son frère, et cela lui posait énormément problème.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-il, peu importe ce que tu penses ou ce que tu te demandes à ce sujet, dis-le. Tu veux me hurler dessus, fais-le. Tu veux te barrer, fais-le. Tu peux reprendre ta réaction je-m'en-foutisme d'il y a quelques semaines et dire et faire ce que tu veux, vraiment.

Sam resta silencieux quelques instants, fixant Dean qui avait détourné le regard alors qu'il avait commencé à parler.

\- Dean, c'est pas un problème. Si tu es heureux, si Cas est heureux, alors c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit autrement ?

Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser une épaule, mais un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et illumina son visage, détendant ses traits. Le cadet sourit à son tour, lançant un regard panoramique autour de lui, détournant le regard pour laisser à son frère l'espace dont il avait besoin pour réagir. Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence et, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa première question, il en posa une autre.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- C'est dur à dire, avoua Dean, fixant la canette de soda dans sa main. Y'a pas vraiment de moment … décisif. C'est assez vague.

\- Donc … tu as juste fini par regarder Cas un jour et tu t'es dit « c'est mon petit-ami » ?

\- C'est pas mon – enfin … c'est – c'est pas …

Sam arqua un sourcil, regardant Dean rouler sa main dans l'air dans un froncement de sourcils. Il eut presque de la peine pour son ainé, il savait que celui-ci n'était pas des plus doués lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment, que ce soit les montrer, les définir ou simplement les gérer, les siens comme ceux des autres. Et soudainement, il lui vient à l'esprit que lui et Castiel n'avait certainement jamais eu ce genre de conversation, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à les qualifier.

\- On est … en couple, finit-il par dire.

Le cadet mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre pour se retenir de rire, mais fut légèrement plus optimiste lorsque Dean passa une main sur son visage, comme s'il s'exaspérait lui-même. Il prit un grande gorgé de la boisson à l'orange qu'il avait, léchant ses lèvres après.

\- Le fait que tu boives plus d'alcool –

\- Ouais, c'est lui, le coupa Dean.

\- Wow, fit-il impressionné.

\- La ferme, trancha l'ainé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que je pouvais demander ce que je voulais, s'amusa Sam.

\- N'en profite pas trop !

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'étais tout le temps saoul, il en a eu marre.

\- Wow …

\- Sammy, grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Non, juste, ce mec est un cadeau du ciel ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Dean lança un regard noir à son frère, les sourcils haussés dans une expression signifiant _tu te moques de moi ?_. Sam le regarda plusieurs secondes confus avant de comprendre où son ainé voulait en venir, hurlant de rire en réalisant.

\- Désolé ! hoqueta-t-il entre deux rires.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, sans pourtant empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres dû au rire pur de son petit frère. Cela faisait du bien de le voir ainsi, de retour, entièrement. Il termina son soda, et Sam finit sa bière, les deux frères remontèrent dans leur Impala et rentrèrent chez Bobby.

L'ainé sentait le poids pesant sur sa poitrine s'envoler, le laissant enfin libre de respirer à sa guise les choses étaient enfin rentrées dans l'ordre.

xxx

\- Cas, il y a quoi _exactement_ entre toi et mon frère ?

Sam n'avait pas osé le regarder en demandant ça. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était revenu, mais seulement quelques semaines qu'il était de nouveau vraiment Sam Winchester. Si le Sam qui n'avait qu'une semi âme n'avait absolument pas réagi lorsqu'on lui avait dit que son frère et l'ange était ensemble, le vrai Sam lui avait une montagne de questions qu'il hésitait à poser à son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Castiel les yeux plissés en l'observant.

\- Bah … je sais que vous êtes ensemble. Mais, je ne sais pas, vous n'avez pas l'air au clair sur la définition tous les deux. On voit bien que vous êtes en couple, mais …

\- Nous en sommes un, dit Castiel avec hésitation, ne voyant absolument pas où le cadet voulait en venir.

Sam l'observa une seconde, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix trainante.

\- Tu … tu comprends que ça veut dire que tu as des sentiments pour mon frère ?

\- J'aime Dean.

\- Oui, mais comment est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Parce que … il y a un millier de façons d'aimer quelqu'un. J'aime Dean, mais pas de la même façon que toi, dans le sens où c'est mon frère. Et je t'aime toi, d'une façon différente de celle dont mon frère t'aime ou de celle dont j'aime mon frère. Et j'ai aimé Jesse d'une façon encore différente.

\- Tu aimes les gens différemment selon qui ils sont, conclu Castiel.

\- Exactement ! dit Sam avec enthousiasme.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, se demandant une seconde si le cadet pensait qu'il était réellement stupide, n'appréciant pas du tout la façon qu'il avait de lui expliquer les choses comme s'il était un enfant incapable de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il avait beau avoir du mal avec toute cette partie de sa relation avec Dean, il savait qu'il l'aimait comme Sam avait aimé Jesse, et comme Bobby avait aimé sa femme, ce genre d'amour là. Le fait qu'il n'en parle pas aussi clairement ne venait pas du fait qu'il ne comprenne pas, le fait qu'il ne mette pas de définition exacte sur ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Dean non plus. Il n'était pas ignorant, après tout, il avait observé les humains depuis des siècles, vivre ces situations lui-même les rendaient juste plus complexes. Il savait que lui et Dean avançaient lentement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le faire, après tout ils étaient maintenant capable de dire qu'ils étaient en couple, ce qui restait une évolution, peu importe si Sam la considérait comme minime.

Cependant, Castiel voyait que Sam voulait être utile, qu'il essayait de l'aider. Alors, il le laissa continuer.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens avec mon frère ?

\- Chaud.

Le cadet des Winchester écarquilla les yeux, et un instant après avoir dit cela, Castiel comprit pourquoi sa réponse pouvait porter à confusion. Cependant, voir le visage de l'homme face à lui s'empourprer était assez amusant pour qu'il se taise. Il remarqua que les deux frères ne rougissaient pas de la même manière, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Quand il est là, je ressens comme de la chaleur, et j'ai froid quand il n'est pas là, reprit naturellement Castiel. Avant de chasser avec lui, je me sentais très, très heureux lorsqu'il m'appelait, et aussi lorsqu'il était triste que je parte. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien d'être heureux pour ça, mais cela me donnait l'impression d'être important pour lui. Je me sens plus calme lorsque je suis capable de le voir, de l'entendre. Je … je veux tout simplement toujours rester avec lui.

Sam s'était lentement mit à sourire alors que Castiel parlait.

\- Tu l'aimes. Comme les gens dans un couple s'aiment.

\- Oui, dit Castiel comme si ce que venait de dire Sam était une évidence, car ça l'était pour lui.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, dit-il sans y penser.

Puis, il lui vient à l'esprit que peut-être son frère voulait tout sauf avoir cette conversation, qu'il désirait juste une personne qui n'allait pas réfléchir à ça, qui l'aimerait mais sans jamais qu'ils n'aient besoin d'en parler, de l'affection, purement et simplement, sans qu'il ait besoin de mettre un nom dessus. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était surement le rêve de son frère.

\- En fait, non, n'en parle pas.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le brusque changement d'avis de Sam. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Il le sait surement déjà, ajouta-t-il en justification.

\- Et s'il ne le sait pas ?

\- Alors ce sera un drame où vous vous séparez et irez chacun de votre côté, avant de brillamment vous retrouvez des années plus tard sous de beaux discours larmoyants en réalisant vos erreurs passées, plaisanta Sam.

\- Ce sera comme dans le film ?

\- Quel film ?

\- Celui où deux personnes s'aiment, mais ne se le disent pas. Ils pensent alors que l'autre ne les aime pas en retour, et ils finissent par être en couple avec d'autre personne, juste parce qu'ils ne se sont pas dit ce qu'ils ressentaient.

\- Ça ne vous arrivera pas, tenta de le rassurer Sam, réalisant que l'ange n'avait pas compris le second degré. Il le sait. _Vraiment_. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait ne pas le savoir ?

Castiel acquiesça lentement, avant de se détourner et de repartir en direction de la maison de Bobby. Le visage de Sam se décomposa alors qu'il regardait l'ange s'éloigner et réalisait son erreur. Alors qu'il allait l'interpeler, celui-ci s'évapora comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent.

xxx

Dean enfilait son t-shirt gris décoré du logo de _Led Zeppelin_ , il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir son ange dévorer sa peau des yeux. Il rit et se pencha en arrière pour atteindre ses lèvres, il l'embrassa rapidement et se redressa, se penchant en direction du sol, toujours assis sur le lit, pour attraper son pantalon. Il entendit Castiel bouger derrière lui, son corps bruissant contre le drap alors qu'il se levait.

Dean se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les disciplinés. Il laissa ses yeux vagabondés sur le corps encore à moitié nu de son amant, souriant légèrement et se passant la langue sur les lèvres distraitement.

Il s'appuya sur la commode, fermant les yeux, appréciant le moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, le calme et la simplicité. Evidemment, cela ne pouvait pas durer, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il remarqua une expression tendue sur le visage de son ange.

\- Cas, ça va ?

Celui-ci releva rapidement les yeux sur lui et un sourire vint remplacer l'expression précédente, cependant, quelques secondes du regard perçant de Dean suffit à faire renaitre l'inquiétude et le trouble dans ses yeux.

Castiel se leva à son tour, ayant remis son pantalon et presque terminé de boutonner sa chemise, manquant les deux boutons les plus proches du col. Ses épaules étaient droites, et sa posture plus raide qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un moment. Dean se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Son ange leva les yeux, les plantant dans les siens comme soudainement déterminé. Il prit une grande inspiration et les traits sur son visage se détendirent alors qu'il commença à sourire.

\- Je t'aime.

Dean sentit son cœur battre à un rythme affolé, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Castiel sembla se tendre imperceptiblement plus à son geste, et il le regretta aussitôt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable. Les expressions se succédèrent sur son visage trop rapidement pour que son ange ait le temps de les comprendre.

\- Qu– quoi ? finit-il par dire.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Castiel de façon plus incertaine.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda précipitamment Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, à la fois surpris et légèrement blessé. L'autre homme se passa une main sur le visage, tentant vainement de se calmer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'appuyer en arrière sur la commode.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser un truc pareil ? l'interrogea Dean.

\- Je le sais. C'est tout. Je voulais que tu le saches.

\- Pourquoi … pourquoi tu veux que je sache ça ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Cas, mais de quoi tu parles, j'vais pas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça ?

\- C'est ce qu'il leur ait arrivé.

\- A qui ?

\- Aux personnes du film.

Dean semblait être sur le point de se mettre à hurler. Il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce que son ange lui disait, alors inspira profondément pour se calmer.

\- Cas, explique-moi exactement ce qu'il se passe.

\- J'ai vu ce film quand tu dormais, ces deux personnes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre, mais elles ne se le disaient pas. Alors elles ont été voir d'autres personnes. A la fin il lui dit qu'il est amoureux d'elle et ils finissent ensemble. Il a expliqué ce qu'il ressentait en étant amoureux d'elle, et en comparant avec ce que je ressens pour toi, j'ai compris que c'était similaire. Et Sam me l'a confirmé.

\- Sam a fait quoi … ?

\- Il m'a dit que ça ne se passerait pas comme dans le film entre nous, continua Castiel sans répondre à Dean. Mais vu l'état de ses expériences passées, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir prendre ce qu'il dit comme certitude. Alors je préfère que tu le saches.

Dean resta silencieux. Castiel se demandait pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, et idiot aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il voulait dire, et quelque chose lui nouait la gorge, il avait peur parce que l'homme aux yeux les plus verts du monde semblait ne pas le croire. Il se demanda à quel moment il s'était trompé, à quel moment il avait mal interprété ce que Dean lui avait dit ou ce qu'il avait fait, quand avait-il mal lu dans son âme et crut qu'il était aimé en retour. Il songea qu'il avait peut-être vu ce qu'il avait voulu voir, et le nœud autour de son cou se resserra à cette idée.

Dean, lui, était incapable de se calmer, de faire taire les voix qui s'étaient aussitôt misent à hurler dans sa tête. Il l'aimait, alors _bordel_ pourquoi est-ce qu'il paniquait à l'idée de le lui dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas capable de le dire. Quelque chose en lui lui intimait de se taire, comme si son ange était en train de lui tendre un piège. Il voulait hurler ces trois mots, mais rien que l'idée de les murmurer le tétanisait sur place. Il inspira profondément

\- D'accord. Alors déjà, je vais faire payer ça à Sam dès demain. Ensuite, tu oublis _tout_ _ça_. Ces films c'est des conneries et, comme tu l'as dit, Sam n'est clairement pas une référence.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, pas de ceux que l'un comme l'autre aimait, ou durant lesquels ils partageaient un long regard tendre. Ils se sentaient tous les deux mal, et aucun n'osait regarder l'autre.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, reprit Castiel la mine défaite, incapable de garder ces mots pour lui.

\- Ne pense pas ça, répondit Dean immédiatement. Ne pense _surtout_ pas ça.

\- Mais, alors, pourquoi tu …

\- Parce que … c'est compliqué, tu ne comprends surement même pas ce que tu es en train de dire –

\- Je _comprends_.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, pas _vraiment_ , de ce que ça signifie –

\- Je le _sais_ , Dean.

\- Tu –

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ne puisse pas t'aimer ? le coupa son ange.

Dean le regarda avec incompréhension, sa respiration coupée, incapable de bouger. Le regard céruléen de Castiel pénétra le sien, observant son âme.

\- Ne joues pas à ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Jouer à quoi ? demanda Castiel perdu.

L'homme couvrit ses orbes émeraude de ses mains, les passant sur son visage en serrant ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en soient revenus à ce niveau d'incompréhension entre eux après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Dean s'était ouvert à lui, du mieux qu'il avait pu, et il s'en voulait que ce ne soit pas assez, mais il était encore incapable de plus.

\- Je t'aime, dit à nouveau son ange, sa voix presque un murmure, comme s'il était maintenant apeuré par ces mots Dean était sûr que s'il avait été humain sa voix se serait brisée.

\- Un jour, commença-t-il avant de se taire, incapable de parler ou de finir de promettre qu'un jour il lui dirait ces trois mots.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et dire cela semblait lui faire mal. Il ne reposa pas ses yeux sur Castiel avant de lui demander de le suivre, tendant une main vers lui que l'ange saisit. Ce dernier tenta de ne pas montrer la confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait, étant soudainement perdu dans ce qu'il croyait connaitre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ceci était si compliqué, pourquoi les sentiments étaient aussi étranges, ni comment un humain pouvait sembler plus égaré que lui face à eux. Il se demandait s'il venait de recevoir une promesse ou si la douleur sur les traits de Dean montrait qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose.

 _Dean, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

xxx

Sam, Dean et Castiel était partis sur une nouvelle affaire, probablement un loup garou, dans l'état du Wyoming. Ils étaient arrivés au poste de police, joint à la morgue du coin et étaient conduis par un agent de police qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était très séduisante.

La femme était grande, fine avec des courbes qui en ferait rêver plus d'une. Ses cheveux blonds lâchés tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et ses iris d'un brun clair cerné de vert pétillaient de vie. Sa peau bronzée semblait extrêmement douce, et son sourire était à tomber.

Evidemment elle n'était pas restée insensible au charme de Dean et avait, dès les premières paroles échangées avec celui-ci, commencé à flirter de manière assez peu subtile. Lui lançant des sourires charmeurs et des regards appuyés, ses yeux descendants bien trop souvent le long du corps tout en muscle de l'homme. Elle laissait aussi échapper un grand nombre de sous-entendus à peine voilés.

Dean était rentré dans son jeu sans même s'en rendre compte, un pur automatisme pour lui qui avait passé une trop grande part de sa vie à jouer. Répondant aux sous-entendus, sans jamais lui rendre avec la même chaleur ou le même intérêt qu'elle lui démontrait.

Quand Sam lui demanda ce qu'était ces morsures dans le cou la victime, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise d'être coupée dans son élan. Puis elle avança vers lui et se pencha en avant, laissant Dean avoir une vue plongeante dans son décolleté auquel il ne pensa même pas à jeter un regard. Puis elle regarda l'endroit du cadavre que Sam pointait avec surprise.

\- Oh, je ne les avais même pas remarquées, s'étonna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut être que vous l'auriez fait si vous étiez plus professionnelle, claqua la voix dure de Castiel.

Les trois personnes présentent dans la petite pièce glaciale tournèrent brusquement la tête vers celui qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda la femme abasourdie.

\- Je pense que mon collègue ne voulait pas dire ça, dit rapidement Sam. Il –

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, au contraire, rétorqua Castiel sans jeter un regard à Sam. A en juger par son niveau d'implication actuel dans son travail, si elle était autant concentrée lors de l'analyse du corps, ce n'est pas surprenant que des détails majeurs lui aient échappé.

Castiel n'avait pas levé les yeux de la morsure, semblant pleinement prit dans son analyse. Il ne vit ni les regards ahuris de Sam et Dean, ni l'air renfrogné que pris l'agent.

\- Je pense que je vais vous laisser, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid avant de tourner les talons.

Dean la regarda partir, voyant son dos plus raide et ses pas plus rapides qu'auparavant l'entrainer hors de la pièce. Puis la lourde porte vitrée se claqua, et elle disparut dans le couloir menant au poste. Le regard de Dean passa de la consternation à de la colère lorsqu'il le posa sur Castiel.

\- Sam ça te dérange de continuer ça tout seul ? dit-il en serrant les dents sans détourner les yeux du sujet de son exaspération.

\- Euh ... non pas du tout, bredouilla-t-il. Je –

\- Cas, viens là.

Il agrippa brusquement le bras de l'ange pour le forcer à le suivre hors de la pièce, ne le relâchant que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale du poste, ne voulant pas que tous les remarquent. Il mit son masque de circonstance, cachant sa colère dernière celui-ci.

\- Nous revenons dans un instant, dit-il avec un sourire feint à la jeune femme blonde.

\- Prenez votre temps, Monsieur l'Agent, répondit-elle avec un large sourire montrant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées pour Dean, et un regard assassin pour Castiel.

Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu son ange grogner à ses mots. Mais il ne se retourna pas vers lui, sachant très bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à se retenir en le voyant, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui avait pu le piquer.

Ils marchèrent, Dean en tête, jusqu'à l'Impala et le chasseur ouvrit brusquement sa porte avant de rentrer sans ménagement dans la voiture. Castiel entra par l'autre porte de façon plus calme, se contentant de s'assoir en fixant la voiture rouge garée face à leur voiture, droit devant lui, évitant l'homme à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ange, Dean pu voir que celui-ci arborait une mine toute aussi exaspérée que la sienne. Il en resta sans voix quelques secondes, puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai fait tomber tes plans à l'eau, Dean, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qui prouvait qu'il était bien loin de s'excuser de quoique ce soit.

\- Quels plans? Celui de résoudre l'enquête ?

\- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, non j'en ai _aucune_ putain d'idée, Cas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'as été incroyablement irrespectueux avec quelqu'un sans aucune raison.

Castiel lâcha un petit rire sans joie, sans pour autant tourner le regard sur Dean. Ce dernier le regarda surpris, comprenant que l'autre était vraiment énervé.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

\- Rien, répondit celui-ci après quelques secondes de silence.

La colère avait laissé place à une tension sur ses traits, Dean le connaissait trop pour ne pas comprendre que c'était dû à la tristesse qu'il tentait vainement de cacher. Et soudainement, il sentit l'inquiétude le prendre à la gorge. Il était incapable de mesurer à quel point il détestait voir ce genre d'expression sur le visage de son ange.

\- Cas ?

L'interpelé resta silencieux, puis ferma les yeux une seconde avant de refixer droit devant lui, un masque de résignation se plaquant sur son visage.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû me laisser emporter.

\- Ça c'est clair. La question c'est pourquoi tu t'es emporté?

\- J'ai ... rien ne t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux, Dean. Si tu veux ... tu peux.

\- De quoi tu parles.

\- D'elle.

\- Je comprends rien Cas, soupira Dean.

\- Tu pourrais ... tu sais ... avec elle.

Dean resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il insinuait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se concentra sur le profil face à lui.

\- Evidemment que non, répondit-il sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'empêcherait d'aller avec elle ?

\- Oh, j'en sais rien. _Toi_ , peut-être.

La colère de Dean était revenue à l'instant où il comprit de quoi parlait Castiel, ce qu'il avait pensé, ce dont il était persuadé. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment dirigée contre son ange, il avait simplement un sentiment de dégout à l'idée qu'il puisse imaginer ça.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, l'observant presque timidement, et Dean détestait toute la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard, toute l'incertitude qui noyait le magnifique bleu céruléen qui le composait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, furent les simples mots de Castiel, les mots qui percèrent le cœur de Dean.

Castiel le fixait avec ses éternels yeux plissés d'incompréhension. Les yeux émeraudes de Dean hurlaient à Castiel qu'il était un imbécile et l'ange se sentit mal sous ce regard, il faillit détourner le sien, mais sut que l'autre détesterait qu'il le fasse, alors il se contenta d'attendre.

\- Non, bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, soupira Dean. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit d'oublier ce film ? Je ne vais pas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre !

\- J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas.

\- Je t'ai dit de pas penser ça, soupira de nouveau Dean, il ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

\- Tu as dit que je devais oublier _tout ça_ , que je t'aimais et … je ne peux pas.

L'honnêteté dans la voix de Castiel le força à se taire, à ne pas laisser les mots glisser hors de sa gorge parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne seraient que blessant.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond de sa voiture. _Ne foire pas tout_ , hurla une voix dans sa tête. Il réfléchit, puis tourna la tête vers Castiel, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les orbes bleus, et il resta silencieux pendant quelque instant, se contentant d'admirer la paix qu'ils instauraient en lui. Quand il se remit à parler, il détourna instinctivement le regard.

\- Tu crois que je ressens quoi pour toi ? Tu crois que je pourrais tout simplement me taper la première personne qui vient, parce que tu ne vaux pas plus que toutes les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai couché ?

Il s'arrêta, même s'il n'avait aucune envie que Castiel réponde à ça, et il ne le fit pas, sachant que cette pause ne lui était pas destinée, mais qu'elle l'était à Dean lui-même.

\- Cas, reprit-il, ces personnes, je les ai draguées _un_ soir dans un bar et les ai eues _une_ nuit dans mon lit. Et, crois-moi, ça m'a été largement suffisant. Elles ne me connaissaient pas. Toi … toi, je suis capable de rester des heures juste assis à côté de toi, à rien dire, à rien faire. Jamais personne ne m'a vu dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as trouvé à chaque fois que j'ai pu t'appeler. Même pas Sam, ou Bobby. J'ai pas simplement envie de _coucher_ avec toi. T'es pas juste _ça_ pour moi. Alors si tu penses que tu ne vaux pas plus que toutes ces personnes … t'es … t'es juste con, mec.

\- Dean –

\- Ecoutes, je t'ai pas menti, d'accord, un jour … un jour, je te le dirais. Ne penses pas une seconde que ce n'est pas … pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Promet moi juste ça.

\- Dean, tu –

\- Promets-moi.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de penser que je vais me barrer, parce que ça me tue que tu puisses avoir peur de ça.

\- Je …, il sembla hésiter, je te le promets.

\- Promets-moi de plus avoir peur de ce que tu peux ressentir, même si je réagis comme un pauvre abrutit avec ça.

\- Promis.

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il semblait avoir vécu l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles de sa vie, et dans un sens c'était le cas. Il regarda Castiel, son ange souriait tendrement et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Soudainement cela le frappa. A quel point ils avaient tous les deux changés. Pas seulement depuis leur première rencontre, mais depuis ce soir où Dean l'avait appelé, pour la première fois. Sam parlerait certainement de _progrès_ , surtout dans son cas. Il ne buvait plus il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, et certes il n'était pas devenu un grand romantique, mais il s'autorisait quelques marques d'affection, alors même que Sam et Bobby étaient dans le coin il s'ouvrait légèrement plus, cette horrible conversation en était la preuve et maintenant que la plupart de ses proches étaient au courant, et visiblement ravi de la nouvelle, et non totalement dégoûtés, Dean arrivait à devenir de plus en plus naturel. Quant à Castiel, il était beaucoup plus adapté qu'avant face aux interactions sociales, agissait avec un naturel presque humain, même s'il restait lui-même au fond le second degré restait un grand mystère pour lui la plupart du temps, mais il y avait de net progrès.

Dean avait déjà surprit les regards fier que Bobby et Sam pouvaient leur lancer parfois. C'était extrêmement exaspérant, sauf qu'il n'arrivait jamais à rester énervé quand son ange était dans le coin. Ce qui était aussi extrêmement énervant en soi.

\- Dean ?

L'interpelé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant à la réalité et aux yeux céruléens qu'il n'avait pas quittés. Il haussa les sourcils, demandant silencieusement ce que Castiel voulait.

\- Embrasses-moi, demanda l'ange en lui souriant.

.

.


	13. Chapitre 12: 'Je t'aime'

**_._**

 ** _._**

 **Chapitre 12: 'Je t'aime'**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Maintenant._**

Dean avait pris l'habitude de parler, de dire tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête à voix haute lorsqu'il était avec Castiel. Il ne faisait pas toujours attention à ce qu'il disait, et parfois il commençait une phrase sans la terminer, passant à une autre idée, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas juste pour combler le silence, il n'avait jamais fait partie des gens que cela gênait, c'était simplement sa façon de garder son ange conscient du monde. Il lui parlait, parfois tentait d'interrompre son monologue pour l'intégrer dans le dialogue, l'interpelant, le questionnant tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il avait dit son nom, lui avait demandé de rester, petit à petit l'homme qui avait été un ange laissait entendre sa voix. De rares mots, juste des syllabes lancées dans les airs que Dean avait dû apprendre à rattraper avant qu'elles n'éclatent sur le sol afin de leur laisser la chance d'avoir une vie, pour qu'elles puissent germer et donner une véritable place à l'homme avec lequel il tentait de discuter.

Dans un premier temps, personne n'aurait pu considérer que Castiel faisait des phrases, plusieurs mots se suivaient pour répondre à ses pensées et ça avait été à Dean d'y former des liens. Puis, elles étaient devenues plus construite, sujet, verbe et complément, quelques fois un sens manquait. Mais l'homme aux yeux émeraude était patient et reformulait, comprenait, souriait à chaque fois que la voix grave de son ange résonnait dans la pièce. Lentement les phrases avaient pris du sens, et Castiel lui-même semblait s'efforcer de leur donner une vraie signification. Elles restaient encore courtes, et rares, mais chacune faisait battre le cœur de Dean d'un nouvel espoir.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Dean grogna dans son sommeil tout en bougeant légèrement dans les bras de Castiel. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'ange restait la nuit entière : l'homme endormis contre lui. Il aimait voir son visage reposer, voir l'homme profondément plongé dans le sommeil, baissant totalement sa garde, ayant confiance en l'ange pour veiller sur lui.

L'homme aux yeux clos bougea de nouveau et secoua la tête, et ses traits soudainement crispés firent comprendre à Castiel que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, encore moins de réagir puisque son amant s'extirpa violemment de son étreinte, brisant les barreaux d'une prison formée des bras de son ange, le repoussant brusquement en arrière en se redressant. Il regarda autour de lui perdu et terrifié avant de replier ses jambes contre lui, prenant sa tête dans ses mains et posant le front contre ses genoux. Il se mit à respirer fortement dans une tentative de se calmer. Son souffle était éreinté et rapide, celui de quelqu'un venant de courir un marathon, chacune de ses expirations semblait lui faire mal et ses inspirations étaient celles d'une personne qu'on essayait de noyer et qui remontait à la surface juste à temps pour ne pas mourir.

Castiel s'était redressé en même temps que Dean et était resté silencieux, n'osant ni ne sachant quoi dire. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit alors qu'il cherchait quoi faire, mais il les fit taire en une seconde avant de laisser son instinct prendre le dessus.

Il se plaça derrière Dean, passant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, s'approchant de lui pour que son torse soit presque contre le dos nu de son amant. Ce dernier se tendit en sentant la présence derrière lui, semblant ne pas le reconnaitre.

\- Shhhh, murmura-t-il.

Castiel passa un bras autour de lui, l'attirant vers lui pour qu'ils soient plus proches, forçant l'homme tremblant dans ses bras à accepter sa présence et son réconfort. Il posa sa main sur l'empreinte qui tatouait l'épaule de Dean, _son_ empreinte, collant ainsi totalement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

\- C'est moi.

Sa main quitta ensuite la marque pour glisser en une caresse le long du bras aux muscles tendus alors qu'il pencha sa tête vers l'avant, posant ses lèvres sur la nuque de l'homme qu'il aimait, une simple pression réconfortante.

Sous le baiser, Dean laissa son corps basculer vers l'arrière, se reposant contre celui de son ange au moment où sa respiration commençait à se calmer. Castiel continuait d'embrasser sa nuque et de caresser son bras lorsque l'autre bougea dans son étreinte, se tournant pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres. Leur baiser était tendre, doux, lent, il était le remerciement que Dean était incapable de prononcer. Celui-ci finit par le rompre, faisant reposer son front contre celui de son ange avant de s'écarter pour le regarder dans les yeux, semblant toujours pouvoir regagner ses forces dans le bleu céruléen de ses iris.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Dean cherchant ses mots, essayant de prononcer ce qu'il était incapable de dire, mais Castiel savait déjà, et lui sourit pour le lui faire comprendre. Dans leurs regards passaient une conversation muette qui s'était déjà répétée une centaine de fois, et qui jamais n'avait pris forme de sons. Lorsque l'homme aux yeux verts pressa fortement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre en prenant une grande inspiration, son ange eut pendant une infime seconde l'impression qu'il allait le dire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Dean bougeant simplement pour se blottir plus confortablement dans ses bras, acceptant son entière protection.

-Cauchemar ? demanda-t-il.

Dean acquiesça lentement pour toute réponse avant d'ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et de déposé son regard sur les lèvres de son amant. Il s'en approcha doucement, millimètre par millimètre avant de les effleurer des siennes. Puis il gouta leur douceur du bout de ses propres lèvres pleines et l'embrassa précautionneusement, comme s'il avait peur que Castiel tombe en poussière à ce contact qui n'était plus inhabituel depuis longtemps.

Ils explorèrent lentement la bouche de l'autre du bout de leur langue, goûtant ce qu'ils connaissairent déjà par cœur. Leur baiser devient de plus en plus passionné à mesure que les secondes passaient, Dean le rompant uniquement pour reprendre un souffle qui finissait toujours par lui manquer lorsqu'il embrassait Castiel. Dans ces moments, il regrettait énormément que son amant n'ait pas besoin de d'oxygène pour survivre, car il n'arrivait jamais à l'essouffler et il aurait tellement aimé en être capable. Aimé voir son ange briser leur baiser haletant, le repoussant légèrement alors qu'il n'avait qu'envie de l'attirer plus près. Il savait à quel point Castiel adorait le mettre dans cet état, le sourire sur ses lèvres et la fierté dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il était à bout de souffle en témoignaient.

Dean se libera de l'étreinte de Castiel, se plaçant face à lui en le forçant à s'allonger, ses genoux de chaque côté des hanche de son ange, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns soyeux et déjà en bataille, pendant que l'autre le maintenait à quelques centimètres au-dessus le lui. Les mains de ce dernier caressaient son dos, l'attirant doucement mais fermement afin de refermer le peu de distance entre eux.

Dean s'appuya alors contre lui, laissant son torse nu reposer sur celui tout aussi peu vêtu son amant, laissant son poids reposer presque entièrement sur Castiel, sachant que cela ne le gênerait pas. Ce dernier bougea ses jambes sous lui, les écartant en obligeant Dean à lever ses genoux afin de les laisser passer alors qu'elles remontaient le long des siennes. Les cuisses de son amant encadrèrent ses hanches, attirant leurs entre-jambes l'un contre l'autre pour créer une friction dont l'un comme l'autre mourrait d'envie.

Tous deux gémir contre les lèvres de leur amant, juste avant que Castiel bascule sa tête en arrière, Dean se précipitant pour embrasser chaque centimètre de sa gorge. Celle-ci trembla lorsqu'il appela son nom dans un murmure rauque, l'interpelé tira quelques mèches des cheveux de son amant, faisant basculer sa tête encore plus vers l'arrière pour embrasser la jonction entre son cou et sa mâchoire.

Puis, Dean fit descendre sa main libre en une caresse le long du corps de Castiel jusqu'à la partie de sa peau la plus sensible, intérieurement ravi qu'ils soient tous deux déjà nus alors qu'il le prenait entre ses doigts. Ce dernier grogna, la gorge vibrant à nouveau contre les lèvres pleines de son amant, et ne redevenant pas plus silencieux alors que ce dernier commençait à le caresser.

Les mains de son ange s'accrochèrent à lui en se crispant, ses ongles courts se plantant sans provoquer de douleur dans le dos musclé de Dean. Celui-ci grogna, excité de sentir son amant perdre le contrôle de sa force et s'en remettre entièrement à lui. Il savait que Castiel serait capable de lui briser la colonne vertébrale et ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi cela ne lui donnait qu'envie d'accélérer ses caresses, au lieu de l'inquiéter. Il mordilla son cou pour toute réponse.

Puis, il prit sa propre érection et l'attira contre celle de son amant, se retenant pour ne pas grogner à la friction, préférant écouter les bruits provenant de Castiel. Il recommença ses caresses, pouvant lui aussi en profiter maintenant. Son ange posa une main sur sa mâchoire, lui relevant la tête et attirant ses lèvres en un baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser lent et tendre comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt, aucun d'eux n'aurait eu la patience pour cela. C'était de la pure passion, du simple désir, une appropriation d'un territoire qui était déjà le leur. Dean se fichait de mourir d'asphyxie, il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter.

Castiel le fit, son amant inspirant bruyamment avant de souffler à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, grognant en désapprobation. Il plongea son regard assombri de désir dans les yeux émeraude brillants face à lui, leurs pupilles étaient dilatées. Castiel posa sa main par-dessus celle de Dean, arrêtant son mouvement et provoquant chez lui un froncement de sourcil.

\- Prends-moi, murmura Castiel.

Dean prit une seconde pour comprendre avant de lâcher leurs sexes et d'embrasser à nouveau Castiel à pleine bouche. Il se releva légèrement avec ses genoux, saisissant son amant par les cuisses le mettant dans une position où celui-ci lui serait plus accessible. En rompant leur baiser, il remonta sa main le long du corps de Castiel, regardant celui-ci dans les yeux tout le long. Il caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts et son amant ouvrit la bouche. Ce dernier prit la main de Dean dans l'une des siennes, amenant les doigts contre ses lèvres. Il les referma autour d'eux, les guidant pour qu'ils entrent et sortent sensuellement, les humidifiant avec sa langue précautionneusement. Dean sentait qu'il aurait pu jouir simplement en le voyant faire ça.

Ensuite son ange lâcha sa main, et il reposa ses lèvres sur ses jumelles, laissant sa langue pénétrer l'intérieur de sa bouche juste avant que ses doigts n'entre un à un dans Castiel, commençant leur va et vient afin de l'assouplir. Celui-ci gémissait à la sensation que lui procurait ce geste, ses doigts se contractant dans leurs prises sur le dos de Dean, appuyant fortement sur sa peau presque au point de la marquer. Puis, Dean atteint sa prostate et l'ange s'arqua en rompant leur baiser. L'homme aux yeux émeraude effleura plusieurs fois cette endroit, sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Maintenant, le supplia Castiel dans un grognement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas assez préparés, du moins, cela n'aurait pas été assez si Castiel avait été humain, mais Dean savait que cela ne ferait aucune différence pour lui et cela le ravissait parce que, comme son amant, il n'avait absolument pas la patience d'attendre.

Il souleva les jambes de l'homme face à lui, qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Lorsque Dean entra doucement en Castiel, leurs regards étaient toujours plongés dans l'un dans l'autre, admirant le plaisir de leur amant en le dévorant des yeux. Castiel fut le premier à perdre et à fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant après les premières poussés.

Dean prit un rythme assez lent au départ, savourant la sensation d'être aussi proche de Castiel. Il avait le sentiment que même s'ils faisaient ça encore des milliers de fois, il ne s'habituerait jamais complètement à cette proximité et cette intimité entre eux. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à le voir dans cet état, les joues rosies, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, la bouche s'entrouvrant plus ou moins et les dents se serrant et se quittant selon ses coups de reins, les yeux fermés sous la sensation qu' _il_ lui procurait. Le voir si abandonné à lui était un spectacle fabuleux et il ne se retint pas de sourire, acceptant pleinement le bonheur que _son_ _amant_ lui offrait.

Puis, il accéléra. Et _bordel_ , il ne s'habituerait jamais non plus aux sons que l'ange pouvait faire. Cela ne faisait que l'encourager à aller encore plus profondément en lui, encore plus rapidement. Il vit Castiel saisir l'oreiller à deux mains pour avoir quelque chose sur lequel se retenir, ses doigts déchirant la taie d'oreiller, faisant volter des plumes hors de leur prison de tissu. Alors lui non plus ne se retient plus de partager bruyamment son plaisir, basculant la tête en arrière en s'enfonçant plus profondément que jamais en lui. Quand il reposa les yeux sur Castiel, il put le voir sourire béatement, le corps secoué par ses va-et-vient.

Dean porta sa main au sexe délaissé de son amant, l'entourant de ses doigts avant de le serrer. Castiel s'arqua à la sensation, ses grognements encore plus forts alors qu'une de ses mains quittait le coussin perforé pour rejoindre la sienne. L'homme aux yeux verts posa sa main par-dessus celle de son ange, la recouvrant alors qu'il la guidait pour qu'il se caresse.

Leurs mouvements étaient frénétiques, se perdant tous les deux dans le plaisir et le désir qu'ils ressentaient, fermant les yeux face à des sensations trop fortes avant de les écarquillés dans une tentative de les plonger dans ceux de l'autre afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Le corps de Castiel se raidit, alors que celui-ci penchait largement la tête en arrière, son dos s'arquant alors qu'un cri d'extase quittait ses lèvres au moment où il venait contre le ventre de son amant. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le côté des côtes de Dean, descendant le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches en le griffant très légèrement, provoquant un frisson sur le corps de celui-ci.

Son amant gémissait toujours alors que Dean continuait de s'enfoncer en lui, faisant stupidement sourire celui-ci alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de le rejoindre, retardant ce moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir de jouir. Il ne retint pas le long grognement qui s'échappa du fond de sa gorge alors que son corps basculait en avant et que ses yeux se fermaient fortement. Il fit encore quelques va-et-vient avant de se retirer entièrement, relâchant sa prise autour des cuisses de Castiel, se rapprochant de son visage alors que tous deux se rallongeait. Il couvrit ses lèvres des siennes, jouant avec alors que Castiel ronronnait contre elles.

Puis il reposa sa tête contre sa clavicule, laissant les mains de son ange tracer des chemins de caresses le long de son corps, tout en sentant son souffle chaud comme une brise ses cheveux. Il embrassa doucement sa peau, allant de son épaule jusqu'à son cou où il laissa ses lèvres vagabonder comme il en avait merveilleusement pris l'habitude, léchant, suçant et embrassant toute la peau qui était à leur portée, soufflant sur les douces petites plumes blanches qui s'étaient déposées sur sa peau.

Dean s'essuya sur les draps avant de s'allonger sur le côté, sans pourtant quitter le corps de Castiel, s'appuyant toujours sur le côté gauche de son corps et posant sa tête sur son épaule, celui-ci ne le laissant de toute manière pas quitter entièrement son étreinte. Il tira le drap pour essuyer son amant qui releva la tête en le regardant faire, avant de passer une jambe entre celle de Dean pour qu'ils se blottissent plus près l'un de l'autre.

Aucun d'eux n'avait la force ou l'envie de quitter la chaleur du corps de l'autre pour aller changer les draps maintenant sales, alors ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Dean s'endorme, bercé par les caresses d'une des mains de son ange dans son dos. Castiel sentait la respiration et le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait ralentir alors que le sommeil reprenait ses droits, et lui appréciait de pouvoir à nouveau veiller sur lui

C'était définitivement la meilleure façon de chasser les cauchemars que Dean avait jamais connue.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

Castiel était assis dans l'un des fauteuils dans le salon de Bobby, il n'était pas très confortable, les ressorts se faisant sentir à travers le coussin fin et rempli de poussière qui rendait le tissus d'un ton brun grisâtre qui n'était visiblement pas sa couleur naturelle. Dean fouillait les étagères à la recherche d'un livre précis, aidant son père de substitution dans les recherches qu'il faisait. Il se souvenait vaguement être tombé sur l'ouvrage dont ils avaient besoin lorsqu'il faisait la lecture à Castiel, une dizaine de mois plus tôt.

Le bord des étagères étaient blancs de poussières et Dean songea au fait qu'il faudrait nettoyer nettement plus souvent cette maison, avant de soupirer. Castiel releva les yeux vers lui depuis la pile de livre posé par terre qu'il inspectait.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Dean sursauta légèrement, comme surprit d'entendre le son de sa voix, et l'ancien ange se demanda s'il finirait par s'habituer de nouveau au fait qu'il n'était plus qu'une présence muette, sentant sa gorge se nouée à chaque fois qu'il le voyait réagir ainsi. Il n'était pas vexé, juste inquiet lorsqu'il imaginait ce que l'homme qu'il aimait avait pu vivre pendant toute sa convalescence.

\- Oui, c'est juste chiant, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, il se leva et se dirigea vers Dean. Celui-ci passait ses doigts sur chacune des tranches de livres, lisant un à un les titres tout en murmurant _non, non, non_ et secouant la tête. Il sentit la présence de son ange derrière lui mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant que deux bras ne s'enroulent autour de lui, et qu'un corps chaud se presse contre le sien, le front de Castiel se posant contre sa nuque alors que ses mains reposaient à plat sur ses flans, deux bras croisés sur son ventre.

Un rire à la fois nerveux et joyeux quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait la tête pour essayer de voir son ange.

\- Cas, tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- J'essaie de te réconforter, répondit Castiel d'un ton faussement vexé.

Celui-ci releva la tête, bougea légèrement pour rencontrer le regard de Dean. Ses yeux céruléens se plissèrent en plongeant dans ceux émeraude.

\- Ça… fonctionne ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Dean en se retenant de rire, sachant que Castiel l'interprèterait mal et reculerait. Ça fonctionne.

Celui-ci plissa encore plus fortement des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant à leur tour comme s'il cherchait à savoir si Dean mentait ou non. Le fait est qu'il ne mentait pas, il adorait sentir Castiel le prendre dans ses bras et se blottir contre lui, il n'avait juste pas réellement besoin de réconfort, l'agacement de chercher ce livre n'étant pas si important, mais ça il ne le laisserait pas le savoir.

Il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son ange tout en souriant. Il ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur, toujours là, identique à ce qu'elle était, juste le parfum du savon s'était ajouté au parfait mélange de senteur qu'était sa peau.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Il sentit Castiel se raidir contre lui, et le frottement de ses lèvres contre le coin des siennes lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent d'ébahissement. Il recula légèrement pour être capable de le regarder dans ses yeux, voulant voir comment son ange se sentait, soudainement inquiet en ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Les yeux céruléens étaient écarquillés d'étonnement, le fixant comme s'ils se demandaient si la personne en face d'eux était réelle.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean.

\- C'est … c'est la première fois que tu me le dis, répondit Castiel, un sourire naissant lentement sur ses lèvres pour illuminer le reste de son visage.

Dean eut envie pendant une seconde de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il le lui avait dit alors qu'il lui racontait leur propre histoire, qu'il le lui avait redit de nombreuses fois au cours du récit, qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, qu'il lui avait dit et que cela l'avait fait sourire. Mais il ne le lui dit pas, refusant de lui voler ce moment, le sourire sur son visage trop grand, trop beau, trop lumineux pour être gâché par quoique ce soit.

Dean sourit à son tour, sourit à son ange avant de l'embrasser, goutant son sourire avec ses lèvres.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Dean ne savait plus très bien comment cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Si c'était en voyant deux personnes dans la rue se tenir par la main, ou lors d'une affaire qui concernait deux amoureux, ou bien en entendant au loin une conversation, en regardant la télévision, il ne savait pas. Il se souvenait seulement de la brusque réalisation et le sentiment d'un raté qui l'avait joint. Castiel et lui n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous à proprement parler. Et il doutait fortement que les fois où ils s'étaient rejoint dans une chambre de motel pourrie, bien que cela ne soit pas toujours ce que ça donne l'impression d'être, puisse être considérées comme tel.

Dans l'ordre naturel des choses cela aurait dû arriver avant tout le reste, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, ou ne couchent ensemble, ou que Dean soit capable de dire qu'ils étaient un couple devant son père de substitution. Mais non, ils n'avaient jamais eu de premier rendez-vous.

Ce que Dean comprenait le moins à propos de cette idée était le fait qu'elle ne le laissait pas en paix. Ce n'était pas une simple réalisation qui passait et qu'il pouvait oublier, elle restait là et attendait qu'il y fasse quelque chose, faisant naitre un léger sentiment de culpabilité en lui lançant à la figure le fait que Castiel n'avait même jamais eu de rendez-vous de toute son existence. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas Dean avait le sentiment que cela devait changer.

\- Un _rendez-vous_? avait répété Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, le fixant avec incompréhension relevé sur un coude après que Dean ait énoncé son idée.

\- Ouais, répondit-il simplement la gorge légèrement serrée par la gêne.

Il n'avait pas peur de la réaction de Castiel, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise et ne l'était plus avec lui depuis longtemps, mais malgré tout il se sentait incroyablement stupide en cet instant.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, balbutia-t-il n'osant pas le regarder directement, si tu veux. C'est pas nécessaire, je pensais juste –

\- D'accord, le coupa l'ange.

\- C'est pas obligé, après tout on a toujours eu une relation un peu spéciale alors –

\- C'est d'accord, répéta-t-il.

\- Je veux pas –

Castiel se pencha au-dessus de lui et fit mourir les mots sur ses lèvres en l'embrassant, caressant le côté nu de son corps du bout de ses doigts. Dean tenta de ne pas sourire mais n'y arriva pas, il serait prêt à parler bien plus souvent si cela pouvait lui faire obtenir ce genre d'attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire ? demanda-t-il lorsque son ange s'écarta de ses lèvres.

\- C'était _ton_ idée, lui rappela l'autre en reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de là où son cœur devait battre.

\- Ce sera _ton_ premier rencard, justifia-t-il. Tu as le droit de choisir.

Castiel resta silencieux quelques instants et l'autre en profita pour faire courir ses doigts le long de son dos exposé sous ses yeux hors de la couverture. Il sentait le pied de son ange bouger légèrement contre le sien qui répondait par la même lente caresse. Il reposa sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller et fixa le plafond de leur chambre dans la vieille maison de Bobby. Il était absent pendant quelques jours et évidemment l'un comme l'autre avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour ne pas avoir à être discret.

\- Un pique-nique, finit par dire Castiel la voix étouffée contre la peau de Dean.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier en relevant la tête.

\- Un pique-nique, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, bougeant pour qu'ils soient face l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu te souviens que tu ne manges pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je te rappel aussi que l'on est censé manger durant un pique-nique.

\- _Ça_ je le sais, souffla Castiel plissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas d'autre idée, ajouta-t-il.

\- D'accord, alors pique-nique, dit Dean en passant une main dans les cheveux de son ange, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant de l'attirer plus près pour l'embrasser.

Et ce fut un pique-nique. Dean avait préparé à manger pour deux, même s'il doutait fortement que Castiel mange quoi que ce soit. Il avait fouillé les placards de Bobby à la recherche d'une nappe sur laquelle ils pourraient s'installer. Puis, ils étaient simplement montés à l'intérieur de l'Impala, Dean conduisant lui seul savait où, suivant un chemin que lui seul semblait connaitre, et cela durant presque deux heures. Il ralentit et tourna sur un sentier de terre battue. Après quelques dizaines mètres il arrêta l'Impala et coupa le contact. Castiel se pencha légèrement en avant pour observer les alentours.

De hautes herbes s'étendaient partout où il pouvait poser les yeux, le sentier sur lequel ils roulaient s'arrêtait brusquement, coupé par celles-ci, et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre chemin. Il y avait une rangée d'arbres et de buissons broussailleux plus loin qui projetaient de l'ombre dans la prairie. Ils n'étaient pas épais et Castiel pouvait apercevoir une sorte de grange derrière eux. Il jeta un regard à Dean qui souriait en fixant droit devant lui, puis ce dernier ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture sans un mot.

L'ange quitta à son tour l'habitable, observant l'homme sortir un sac du coffre. Quand Dean posa les yeux sur lui il ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça ! On dirait que tu es terrifié. Tu crois sincèrement que je serais capable de te faire du mal ? Même si j'essayais je pense que tu me réduirais en bouillis.

Castiel ne répondit pas, il savait reconnaitre le ton faussement assuré de Dean et savait que celui-ci était nerveux. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui.

Les herbes lui arrivaient à la taille et les arbres étaient assez hauts eux aussi. Il y avait un orme au tronc large qui dominait plusieurs peupliers et marronniers en fleur. Réunis, ils offraient un mélange de verts dans lequel Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher celui des yeux de Dean. Mais en faisant cette comparaison il ne fit que trouver une certaine fadeur dans les feuilles qu'il observait. Puis il remarqua un large espace entre l'orme et l'un des marronniers, alors que tous les autres arbres étaient serrés les uns des autres, la base de leurs troncs dissimulée par les buissons qui s'étalaient entre eux. Il semblait y avoir un sentier à cet endroit qui était fui par les hautes herbes.

Lorsqu'il se concentra, Castiel perçut derrière le son des pas de Dean, celui de fines gouttes d'eau s'écrasant contre des cailloux, et celui d'un faible courant qui tentait de les éviter. Il sentit la main de Dean sur son épaule, un contact électrique qui le ramena à l'endroit où il était. La main glissa le long de son bras pour se saisir de la sienne. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur lui, Dean détourna le regard avant de lui lancer un sourire, à la fois gêné, timide et affectueux.

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence.

L'homme replaça le sac sur son épaule et commença à se frayer un chemin dans les hautes herbes, sans lâcher la main de Castiel qui marchait dans ses pas, suivant la voie qu'il lui ouvrait.

Ils marchèrent en direction de l'espace vide entre les deux arbres, et en se rapprochant l'ange vit qu'il y avait bien un sentier, qui débouchait sur un petit pont passant au-dessus du ruisseau dont il avait perçu le son. Le pont était fait de larges planches de bois délavées par la pluie, il n'avait aucune barrière ni artifice, il y avait quelques impactes dans le bois, et les têtes des clous qui maintenaient les lattes ensembles étaient légèrement rouillées. Les arbres projetaient leurs ombres sur celui-ci et sur tout le ruisseau en dessous. Dean lâcha sa main et posa le sac sur le pont, avant de s'assoir, les jambes pendues par-dessus le bord.

Castiel s'assit à côté de lui, l'observant alors que l'homme promenait ses yeux sur le ciel, puis le long des arbres qui les entouraient avant de les poser sur l'eau en contre bas. Lorsqu'il les releva vers ceux de son ange, ils s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme s'il avait été surpris par l'éclat des orbes céruléens qui lui faisaient face. Dean prit de nouveau la main de Castiel dans la sienne et la fixa pendant quelques instants.

\- Voilà, là c'est le moment où je ne sais absolument plus quoi faire, lâcha-t-il en pouffant de rire nerveusement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous devrions faire quoi que ce soit, dit Castiel en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Peut être que non, avoua-t-il en caressant le dos de la main qu'il tenait avec son pouce.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un long moment, sans que cela soit pesant pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant naissant de leur incapacité à communiquer, mais un de ces moments où les mots n'auraient aucune valeur, car ils n'auraient rien apporté que le silence ne leur offrait déjà. Juste un point de contact entre leurs corps, la présence de l'autre et une caresse, simplement de l'amour, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait ou ne voulait plus le nier.

L'un comme l'autre aurait été incapable de dire lequel avait parlé le premier, mais cela leur semblait tellement naturel d'être assis, et de juste parler, pour ne rien et tout dire à la fois. Et retrouver leur silence confortable quelques minutes avant d'aborder un autre sujet. Dean avait sorti du sac la nourriture qu'il avait préparée, l'étalant sur la nappe qu'il n'avait pas totalement dépliée et étendue à côté d'eux sur le pont. Mangeant, regardant parfois l'autre goûté dans son assiette, lui prenant la fourchette qu'il tenait. Ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'il marchait, comme s'il tentait d'analyser exactement la sensation que lui apportait le plat. Ne faisant aucun commentaire, souriant d'un air entendu lorsque Dean lui promit de lui préparer un hamburger un jour.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda finalement Castiel observant autour de lui.

\- Dans le Minnesota, en plein campagne. Je trouve que c'est calme.

\- Ça l'est. Tu étais déjà venu. Tu connaissais l'endroit, ajouta-t-il, comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Je le cherchais. Pas _celui-ci_ précisément. J'ai roulé et j'ai fini par atterrir ici. Les herbes étaient beaucoup moins hautes, mais c'était tout autant abandonné, ajouta-t-il en regardant en direction de la vieille grange, plus loin derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y cherchais ? l'interrogea Castiel intrigué.

\- Le calme. Etre seul. Pour réfléchir.

\- C'était il y a longtemps ?

\- J'avais dix-huit ans.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant presque une minute. Castiel ne sachant pas s'il voulait parler de ça, se contentant d'attendre que Dean dise quelque chose, soit pour changer de sujet, soit pour l'éclairer sur celui-ci.

\- Je m'étais même dit que je pourrais rester ici, que je le pouvais si je le voulais, dit-il vaguement. Ou que je pourrais aller n'importe où d'autre. Mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai juste fini par rentrer, j'ai fait la route retour jusque chez Bobby et j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne m'entende me faufiler aussi tard à l'intérieur.

Castiel voulait lui demander ce qu'il cherchait à éviter, mais il préféra ne rien dire, resta silencieux parce que Dean n'avait besoin que de silence.

\- Je suis revenu quelque fois, pour être au calme, toujours tout seul.

Quelque chose brilla soudainement dans son regard, et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres quand il posa ses yeux sur son ange.

\- Faut croire que j'en ai eu assez d'être seul, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Castiel lui rendit son sourire. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer pleinement sur le calme dont Dean parlait. Les cliquetis de l'eau, le bourdonnement des ailes des insectes, les quelques craquements presque imperceptibles du bois, le son du vent secouant les feuilles, les frôlant les unes contre les autres, faisant plier les branches les plus légères, les bruits du battement du cœur et de la respiration de Dean. C'était ce genre de calme qu'il avait recherché, parfois, souvent, depuis qu'il avait quitté le paradis.

\- On devrait rentrer, annonça Dean, en regardant le soleil décroitre à travers les arbres.

\- Alors c'était ça, un rendez-vous, murmura Castiel en regardant la cime d'un des marronniers.

\- Déçu ? demanda nonchalamment Dean avec un sourire, bien que la peur lui tordit soudainement l'intestin.

\- Non, répondit-t-il d'une voix trainante et rêveuse, puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean. Je n'ai simplement pas eu l'impression que c'était différent de d'habitude.

\- Comment ça de d'habitude ?

\- De quand nous nous arrêtons sur le bord de la route, de quand nous discutons dans ta voiture, des autres fois où nous sommes ensemble … de _d'habitude_ , précisa-t-il.

Dean observa son ange, ne pouvant lui donner tort, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas différent. Mais cela lui enleva le poids qui pesait dans son ventre depuis que cette idée lui avait traversé la tête.

\- Peut-être qu'on n'a juste pas besoin de ce genre de truc, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est … grave ?

\- C'est plutôt génial, en fait, répondit-il avant de sourire.

Castiel lui rendit son sourire et suivit son mouvement quand il se leva, attrapant sa main lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui pour avancer en direction de la voiture. Ils firent le chemin dans le sens inverse, se faufilant à travers les hautes herbes, retrouvant le sentier, posant le sac dans le coffre. Dean allait avancer jusqu'à sa portière quand l'autre le retient. Approchant son visage du sien, il l'embrassa.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Tout ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il y avait face à lui l'homme qui l'aimait et qui le regardait avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, et de nouveau il n'y avait rien à dire, et leur silence était parfait. Il voulait sentir ce sourire contre ses propres lèvres, en découvrir la courbe par le toucher, l'accueillir d'une caresse. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, tout en l'entourant de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, se penchant en avant pour gouter sa bouche. Ses sens étaient tellement en alerte, hurlant alors que leurs langues se rencontraient, gémissant alors que les doigts de Castiel frôlaient la peau de ses avants bars avant de remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, soupirant alors que ses mains agrippaient des mèches de cheveux bruns.

Il rompit leur baiser uniquement parce qu'il devait respirer, et plus le temps passait plus il s'énervait du fait que Castiel l'essoufflait aussi vite. Parce que manquer de souffle n'aurait pas dû être un aussi grand problème, et parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il l'embrassait. C'était son cœur battant trop vite, c'était chaque parcelle de son corps quémandant plus de contact qui le rendait à bout de souffle.

Mais il aimait tellement ça.

Il déposa un baiser chaste et rapide sur ses lèvres, avant de se détourner en marchant jusqu'à la portière, l'ouvrant en lui jetant un regard avant de s'assoir lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres rougies arborer une courbe satisfaite.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

 _Comme avant_ seraient les mots que Sam choisirait d'employer s'il devait décrire l'ambiance qui régnait chez eux depuis les deux dernières semaines. Ce n'était pas l'optimisme béat que son ainé était persuadé qu'il possédait, c'était juste le constat de comment étaient les choses.

Cependant, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Ce n'était pas _comme avant_ , même si Castiel allait mieux. Ce serait idiot de penser qu'après tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé leur vie retrouverait sa place d'antan et qu'ils recommenceraient comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Ce n'était pas le cas, et personne ne souhaitait que ce soit le cas pas lui en tout cas.

Avant, il avait beau savoir pour son frère et Castiel, cela gardait une large part d'irréalité dans son esprit. Une part de son côté 'saint Thomas' qui lui empêchait de croire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas été témoin. Evidemment il avait vu son frère aimer son ange, et son ami aimer son ainé, mais l'un comme l'autre semblait garder un voile sur toute cette histoire un voile qui ne devenait transparent que dans de trop rares occasions, plus comme un oubli involontaire qu'une réelle envie de partager la réalité se cachant derrière.

Il les avait toujours laissé faire, parce qu'il suffisait de surprendre un de ces regards ou un de ces petits gestes pour savoir que tout cela existait bien. Sam connaissait bien assez son frère pour savoir qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de montrer ses sentiments aussi clairement. Il avait tenté de les y pousser une fois, et Dean avait encore prouvé combien il était doué pour lui faire regretter quelque chose.

Mais maintenant, maintenant c'était comme si toutes ces années de retenues devaient être rattrapées, comme s'il voulait crier de façon subtile qu'il l'aimait son ange. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils n'étaient jamais longtemps dans des pièces séparées, ni les regards dont ils étaient incapables de se défaire cela arrivait déjà avant. C'était l'un venant se coller contre le corps de l'autre, c'était le voir l'enlacer ou lui prendre la main lorsqu'il passait l'un près de l'autre, c'était voir l'un deux rapprocher sa chaise de l'autre lorsqu'il venait s'assoir à table, si proche que leurs jambes se touchaient inévitablement. C'était ces gestes apparus au cours de toute l'année de convalescence de Castiel qui étaient rentrés dans leur routine et auxquels personne ne faisait réellement attention.

Ce n'était pas comme avant, c'était mieux qu'avant.

Le bruit crissant d'une chaise qu'on tire sur du parquet mal ciré le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux en pensant voir son frère, entendant déjà la réflexion moqueuse de celui-ci pendre sur ses lèvres. Mais ce fut Castiel qu'il trouva en train de s'assoir face à lui.

Il haussa un sourcil en une question muette, mais l'ancien ange se contenta de le fixer simplement, avant de froncer les sourcils après quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la voix grave de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Sam acquiesça lentement, incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il tourna la tête pour inspecter la pièce du regard mais Dean n'était nulle part en vue. Il n'osa pas poser la question à Castiel, de peur que celui-ci ne pense qu'il voulait le voir partir.

\- Que fais-tu ? reprit-il alors.

Le cadet reposa à nouveau les yeux sur son … _beau-frère ?_

\- Hum …, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé par l'idée qui venait de lui venir à l'esprit il secoua la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur le journal qui trônait à peine ouvert devant lui. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a rien de trop étrange.

\- Tu cherches une enquête, conclu Castiel.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Il laissa ses yeux courir sur le papier, réalisant qu'il n'était qu'à la deuxième page. Il fit une légère moue avant de relever les yeux sur l'ancien ange.

\- Tu veux m'aider ?

Castiel resta stoïque quelques secondes, comme s'il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler la question, puis il sourit légèrement, semblant heureux que Sam le lui propose. Il acquiesça et le cadet ouvrit le journal en grand, y détachant quelques pages pour les lui tendre.

Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à lire, les yeux passant rapidement sur la page. Pendant une seconde il vient à l'esprit de Sam que jamais Dean ne le laisserait venir chasser avant un long moment. Puis, il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur les pages qu'il lui restait, prenant une grande inspiration avant de commencer à lire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence uniquement comblée par le froissement du fin papier de mauvaise qualité du journal, Castiel l'interpela.

\- Regarde, dit-il simplement avant de tendre une des pages détachées dans sa direction, le doigt sur une ligne particulière.

Sam saisit aussitôt l'exemplaire, lisant l'article en question et voyant immédiatement ce qu'avait remarqué l'homme en face de lui.

\- Bravo, tu viens sûrement de nous trouver un boulot, le complimenta-t-il.

Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage de Castiel pour toute réponse.

\- Par contre, euh – je ne pense pas que, tu sais … Dean voudra bien que tu y ailles.

Castiel haussa des épaules, son sourire s'adoucie en entendant le prénom de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Tu t'en fiches ? demanda Sam, surprit que Castiel accepte si facilement que son frère lui dise ce qu'il pouvait ou non faire il ne se souvenait pas que l'ange s'était une seule fois laissé traiter comme un enfant de sa part, il était même certain qu'il était aussi têtu que Dean pouvait l'être.

\- J'aime bien son côté surprotecteur, parfois, avoua Castiel.

Le cadet des Winchester se regarda incrédule quelques instants avant de commencer à rire, doucement au début puis de plus en plus fort, un éclat de rire qui secouait son corps alors qu'il se passait une main sur le visage. Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux surpris, avant de sourire à nouveau et de rire avec Sam, assez fier de l'avoir fait rire alors que ce n'était pas son but initial.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Dean en entrant dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers le frigidaire en passant une main sur les épaules de Castiel au passage, secouant celui-ci d'un léger frisson.

\- Rien, répondit rapidement Sam avant de toussoter pour se calmer et reprendre une constance.

Son attitude lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ainé qui se mit aussitôt à le scruter en quête de vérité. Il le défia du regard quelques secondes avant de le reposer sur le journal encore ouvert à la page de l'article du meurtre suspect.

\- On a trouvé du boulot, dit-il pour changer le sujet de conversation.

\- Et c'est comique ?

\- Hum … pas vraiment, répondit-il en arborant une mine dégoutée.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son frère il surprit le regard qu'il échangeait avec son ange. Un de ses regards par lesquels passaient les mots, et il était certain que dans leur langage, Castiel promettait de lui expliquer.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Une balle en argent dans la tête, et le dernier loup garou tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, mort. Dean soupira en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond tâché de poussière et de sang.

\- Merde, murmura Sam d'une voix blanche.

L'ainé baissa les yeux sur lui et vit que c'était lui que son frère regardait, les yeux écarquillés et inquiets.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Sam avança vers lui, une main tendue en avant, pointant une partie précise de son corps. Les sourcils toujours froncés, il baissa la tête sur l'épaule que désignait son cadet. Il vit son t-shirt déchiré, la emmanchure ceinte en deux dénudait sa peau, cependant il ne comprit pas instantanément ce que son frère lui montrait.

\- Ils t'ont mordu, reprit-il dans un souffle paniqué.

Et alors Dean la vit, la morsure dont Sam parlait, une marque de dents sur son épaule, clair et précise, mais uniquement une marque de dents enfoncées contre sa peau, sans la tranchée ni la traversée. L'ainé ouvrit la bouche pour parler, cherchant ses mots, au moment où son frère prenait son bras dans une main et posait l'autre juste au-dessus de son épaule, le maintenant en place.

\- Euh … Sam.

\- C'est superficiel, dit-il précipitamment. C'est … ça devrait pas avoir d'effet.

\- Sam, écoutes-moi.

\- En plus la morsure est plus petite qu'elle ne devrait l'être alors –

\- Sam –, tenta une nouvelle fois Dean, commençant légèrement à perdre patience.

\- – il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. C'est –

\- Putain, _Sam_ ! Merde, c'est pas un loup qui m'a mordu ! hurla Dean en repoussant son frère.

Celui-ci le regarda les sourcils froncés, les yeux passant de la morsure sur son épaule au visage de son ainé, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce que Dean venait de lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda-t-il confus.

Dean se sentit légèrement rougir, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, de façon détournée certes, mais qui le ferait taire. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps, puisqu'à ce moment Castiel entra dans la pièce, marchant sur le verre brisé qui craqua sous ses chaussures. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, balayant la pièce du regard et dévisageant les deux frères, inspectant du regard qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Dean sentit son visage prendre feu lorsque les yeux de son ange se posèrent sur lui, et son cadet se retourna pour voir celui qui venait d'entrer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et passèrent rapidement de Dean à Castiel alors que son visage s'empourprait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Castiel légèrement perdu face aux visages nuances tomates des deux hommes.

\- R – rien, balbutia Sam en passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

Ses yeux se fermèrent fortement et il secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté. _L'image mentale_ , devina Dean, _désolé frangin_. Castiel avança d'un pas vers Sam et celui-ci fit brusquement un pas en arrière, avant d'aussitôt détourner les yeux de l'ange, comme incapable de le regarder. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Sam, tout va bien ? demanda Castiel surpris.

Sam marmonna quelques mots qui n'avaient aucun sens les uns à la suite des autres et que les deux autres hommes n'arrivèrent de toute façon pas à comprendre. Dean ne se sentait soudainement plus gêné, mais extrêmement amusé par la réaction de son frère. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été gêné de sa relation avec Castiel jusqu'ici, et le voir dans cet état lui faisait le même effet que les moments où plus jeune, il réussissait à lui faire une farce. Son ange l'interrogea du regard, troublé et inquiet.

\- Il a vu ta morsure, dit-il un sourire en coin. Il a cru que c'était un des loups qui m'avait fait ça et s'est mis à paniquer, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Castiel le regarda une seconde, se demandant s'il devait ou non être gêné, puis il comprit le message derrière le clin d'œil de Dean, et lui rendit son sourire avec un air conspirateur.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se tromper. Je mords bien plus fort qu'eux.

Dean prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour se retenir d'exploser de rire, alors que son frère grogna en se redressant précipitamment, agitant les bras en signe net de refus.

\- Oh, allez-vous faire voir ! lâcha-t-il en marchant rapidement vers l'entrée de la pièce, traçant un grand arc pour éviter Castiel. Je vous hais !

Dean explosa de rire alors qu'un large sourire amusé se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'ange. Sam disparut derrière le mur et ils l'entendirent descendre les marches du perron pour entrer dans la voiture, la portière grinçante se claquant violement.

\- Je crois qu'on vient de le traumatiser à vie, fit remarquer Dean.

Il leva les yeux sur Castiel pour observer le sourire de celui-ci. Puis, ses yeux céruléens se tournèrent vers l'endroit où le cadet avec disparut et un léger voile de doutes recouvrit son visage, sans pour autant entacher entièrement son expression amusée.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, dit-il d'un ton songeur.

\- Nous savoir ensemble ne l'est pas. Par contre, avoir des images mentales de ce qu'on peut faire quand on ferme la porte de notre chambre, _ça_ , ça l'est nettement plus, lui expliqua-t-il sourire fier aux lèvres. Faut avouer, reprit-il après une pause, tu m'as fait une sacrée marque.

Il traça le contour de la marque des doigts, passant son index dans chaque renfoncement causé par les dents de son ange. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, observant la morsure sur l'épaule de Dean. Un loup garou aurait fait bien pire puisqu'il aurait cherché à l'endommager, or sa peau n'était pas perforée, juste marquée, un peu trop fortement marquée peut-être, mais il savait qu'il n'avait fait aucun mal à son amant. Puis, il songea au moment où il avait perdu le contrôle de sa force, transformant son baiser en morsure pour s'empêcher de crier il sourit, un mélange à la fois de fierté et de tendresse.

\- Désolé.

\- Menteur, l'accusa Dean amusé avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce, puis la maison maintenant vide et abandonnée.

Il entendit Castiel le suivre, marchant juste derrière lui alors qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture. Il remarqua avec amusement que Sam s'était assis à l'arrière, regardant par la fenêtre, les joues encore légèrement rouges et les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas les voir lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'Impala, et les ignora pendant une bonne partie du trajet de retour jusqu'au moment où Dean le menaça de lui donner encore plus de détails traumatisant s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Sam devient aussitôt bavard.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

Dean entra dans la chambre, vêtu simplement d'un jean et tenant son t-shirt à la main. Sa seconde main ébouriffait ses mèches de cheveux mouillés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Castiel assit sur leur lit, son regard céruléen glissant le long de son corps en s'abreuvant de sa peau nue, il se sentit soudainement gêné. Il rougit, le sang chaud colorant rapidement son visage alors qu'il enfilait rapidement son t-shirt, tournant le dos à son ange dans une attitude qu'il espérait naturelle.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le porter, n'est-ce pas ? résonna la voix rauque derrière lui.

Dean se sentit rougir encore plus, alors qu'il passait une main à l'arrière de sa tête en se retournant. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Castiel avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Oui. Oui, je sais.

Il toussota avant de se diriger vers la commode, il posa ses deux mains dessus avant d'ouvrir un tiroir. Il ne cherchait rien, il essayait juste de faire quelque chose pour éviter le regard brulant de Castiel. Il entendit ce dernier se lever et s'avancer vers lui.

\- Dean ? appela-t-il en posant une main sur l'une des siennes.

L'interpelé tourna la tête dans sa direction, croisant son regard à nouveau, se soumettant entièrement aux ciels de tempêtes que contenaient ses yeux. L'agitation qui y régnait lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, il s'inquiétait d'en être la cause, mais refusait de formuler ces mots à voix haute.

Castiel se pencha lentement vers lui, se rapprochant centimètre par centimètre, observant tour à tour ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux émeraude. Dean restait immobile, voulant plus que tout fermer la distante, mais étant plus que terrifié par l'idée. Les derniers centimètres furent les plus rapides à être comblés, et les lèvres de l'ange se posèrent sur celles de Dean, se pressant contre elles, attendant que leurs jumelles leur répondent, ce qu'elles firent immanquablement.

Ils approfondirent leur baiser, goutant avec gourmandise à la peau de l'homme face à eux. Puis, Castiel tira sur le t-shirt de Dean, tout en passant une main sur son torse en chatouillant sa peau. Celui-ci s'écarta comme bruler, attrapant les mains de son ange pour les immobiliser.

\- Cas, attend, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant comment formuler ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Castiel le devança.

\- Dean, s'il te plait.

\- Je –

\- Je vais _bien_ , Dean. C'est moi. Juste _moi_ , comme avant.

L'interpelé ouvrit les yeux, regardant son ange et l'expression de douceur sur son visage, l'affection qui brillait dans ses orbes d'un bleu parfait.

\- Rien ne presse, murmura-t-il en réponse.

\- Je sais, mais … s'il te plait … je – j'en ai envie, dit-t-il en se penchant de nouveau vers lui, embrassant sa mâchoire. Toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en glissant sa main jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Dean inspira au contact de la main de Castiel à travers son jean, il était tellement à l'étroit dans son pantalon qu'il aurait été incapable de lui mentir. Il le laissa capturer ses lèvres des siennes, faisant un pas dans sa direction pour se rapprocher de lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son corps.

Castiel fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, Dean avançant à chaque fois que son ange reculait, se guidant l'un l'autre jusqu'au lit. Le premier s'assit, empoignant le t-shirt de l'autre en le tirant alors qu'il s'allongeait. Dean s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, se maintenant juste au-dessus de son amant pour ne pas laisser reposer son poids sur son corps, sachant qu'il le ressentirait maintenant.

Il laissa ce dernier retirer son t-shirt alors qu'il commençait juste à passer ses mains sous le sien. Il força son ange à se redresser, le faisant s'assoir alors que lui était à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il lui retira lentement son t-shirt, un vêtement noir avec le logo d'un groupe de rock quelconque, un de ses t-shirts que Castiel ne cessait de lui voler.

Dean le maintien loin de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et observer chacun des traits de son visage.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

\- Certain, répondit Castiel.

Ce dernier dû attendre quelques secondes avant que Dean ne revienne vers lui, l'embrassant de nouveau. Celui-ci glissa ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Castiel, et il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Ils prirent tous deux soins de déshabiller lentement l'autre, leurs doigts glissant le long de leurs peaux, caressant leurs muscles alors qu'ils mettaient leurs chairs à nues.

Puis, Castiel inversa leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus de Dean, approfondissant leur baiser avant de changer la cible de son attention. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, puis son cou, descendit ensuite plus bas sur son corps. Il descendit avec une lenteur bien trop tentatrice pour celui à qui était destiné cette attention, Dean devait se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour se retenir de grogner.

Castiel continua sa descente le long de son corps. Puis, il glissa une main sur chacune de ses cuisses pour les écarter, raffermissant sa prise comme s'il avait peur de perdre pied et qu'il avait besoin d'un point d'encrage. Ses baisers se firent plus insistants sur la peau de Dean, plus précipités, et lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'arriver à son but, les deux mains de son amant de plaquèrent sur sa tête le forçant à s'écarter.

\- Pas comme ça, murmura Dean d'une voix rauque. Reviens près de moi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Castiel revint embrasser les lèvres de Dean passionnément. Ce dernier glissa ses mains le long des côtés de son amant avant de les faire se rejoindre autour de l'érection de celui-ci. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche et ne se retient pas de mordiller l'une de ses lèvres pour amplifier ce son si doux à ses oreilles.

Castiel rompit leur baiser, haletant et les yeux écarquillés alors que Dean continuait de le caresser. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler, fixant directement les orbes émeraude devant lui.

\- Je veux te sentir … s'il te plait.

Dean fit basculer son ange inversant leur position pour une fois de plus être au-dessus de lui. Il lâcha son sexe, et fit glisser sa main contre lui, le faisant ainsi respirer plus vite.

\- Tu es sûr ? l'interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

Castiel hocha la tête, plongeant un regard sûr de lui dans le sien. Dean se pencha pour embrasser délicatement ses lèvres, une simple pression de lèvres avant qu'il ne s'écarte de lui. Immédiatement, l'ancien ange se sentit gelé, il ferma les yeux espérant que la chaleur du corps de son amant revienne rapidement réchauffer sa peau. Il l'entendit fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de nuit, et sentit un sourire qu'il ne contrôlait pas modifier la courbe de ses lèvres. Puis de nouveau, il se sentit au chaud lorsque le corps de Dean se maintenait par-dessus le sien, trop haut pour que leurs peaux se caressent, mais assez pour qu'il ressente sa présence.

Dean utilisa le lubrifiant pour préparer son amant, prenant toutes les précautions qu'il pouvait pour éviter de lui faire mal. Castiel grimaça lorsqu'il fit pénétrer son premier doigt, et l'autre se mordit la lèvre avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Il le fit lentement entrer et ressortir, l'habituant à la sensation avant d'y ajouter un seconde. Il répéta le même processus jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse rentrer un troisième doigt.

\- Maintenant, murmura Castiel.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Dean en continuant de le préparer.

\- S'il te plait, le supplia-t-il.

\- Non, Cas.

Son ange fit alors glisser une main le long de son corps, caressant son sexe jusqu'ici délaissé, le prenant dans sa main et commençant à le masturber. Dean ne put se retenir de grogner, posant son front contre le torse de Castiel. Puis il attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Dean, se plaignit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- … Evidemment.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire, dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il écarta la main de Castiel à contre cœur, tout en recommençant ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il estima que son amant était près, Dean reprit la bouteille de lubrifiant, en faisant couler dans sa main avant d'en recouvrir son érection. Il soupira avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour voir à quel point ceux de son amant semblaient affamés.

Puis, il prit les cuisses de son ange, les soulevant en se glissant entre elles avant de lentement pénétrer Castiel. Celui-ci balança la tête en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrant et ses sourcils se fronçant sous la sensation du sexe dur de Dean en lui. Ce dernier ne s'enfonça pas complètement, et se retira presque entièrement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, y entrant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément, l'habituant lentement et le plus délicatement qu'il le pouvait à la sensation.

\- Vas plus vite, demanda Castiel après quelques instants.

\- Tu es s –

\- Oui, je suis sûr, arrête de demander, répondit-il en se redressant juste assez pour l'embrasser et le faire taire. Je te veux, Dean.

Alors celui-ci passa l'une des jambes de Castiel sur son épaule et entra plus profondément en lui, puis il accéléra ses vas et vient. Son ange gémit plus fort qu'avant, ne semblant absolument pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'on puisse les entendre, et pour une fois, Dean aussi s'en fichait, il voulait juste entendre l'extase dans laquelle il le transportait. Lui aussi ne retint aucunement ses gémissements et grognements, retrouvant avec délice une sensation qui lui avait bien trop manqué.

Il prit un instant pour capturer mentalement ce moment et chacune des sensations qu'il était en train de vivre. L'odeur de son ange qui lui emplissait les narines, mais plus que tout le mélange de leurs deux parfums créant une senteur unique qui le rendait euphorique. La vision de l'homme qu'il aimait perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait, la bouche entre ouverte happant un air qui lui était désormais précieux, ses cheveux en bataille, ébouriffés par ses mains, ses yeux plissés mais dont le bleu unique brillait à travers les épais cils noirs, son torse humide d'une sueur qui faisait briller ses muscles contractés, et, enfin, son cou offert à ses lèvres s'il le désirait, et il en mourrait d'envie. Le moindre son qui émergeait des lèvres douces et roses de son amant, souffles brisés d'une respiration trop courte, gémissements de bonheur, de plaisir, de désir, et le son de leurs peaux se frottant l'une contre l'autre, de leurs lèvres se pressant contre elles afin de les goûter, de sentir leur amertume sucrée dont elles raffolaient. Sentir comme leurs corps bougeaient dans un mouvement de parfaite harmonie, s'éloignant légèrement pour se retrouver, cherchant à tenir le corps étranger au leur mais tellement familier le plus près possible. La sensation de se mêler à l'autre, la facilité qu'il ressentait à glisser en son amant, se sachant maitre de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, autant qu'il savait l'autre possesseur de sa propre jouissance.

Et enfin le mélange de tout ça qui le submergeait, le rendant incapable de penser, de laisser son esprit parler, le soumettant entièrement à l'être avec lequel il partageait cet instant. Il se noyait avec délice dans cette cacophonie de sensations, acceptant de rester en apnée, de se perdre dans les profondeurs de son plaisir et de se laisser ensevelir par ces vagues de bonheur.

Il prit le sexe de Castiel dans une de ses mains, tout en continuant son mouvement. Bientôt l'une des mains de celui-ci abandonna sa prise sur sa nuque pour se placer au-dessus de la sienne, accélérant son mouvement tout pressant ses doigts contre les siens et accompagnant sa caresse. Il lécha ses lèvres et Dean se pencha en avant pour les embrasser brièvement. Lorsqu'il se redressa il s'enfonça plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amant, et chercha l'angle exact qui provoquait le plus de plaisir à celui-ci, le trouvant en un cri étouffé de sa part.

Les mouvements de Dean devinrent frénétiques alors qu'il se sentait au bord de la jouissance.

\- Cas, le prévient-il d'une voix rauque une seconde avant de se perdre dans son orgasme.

Il n'interrompit pas son va et vient, serrant plus fort sa main autour de l'érection de Castiel alors que son corps tremblait. Au même moment, son amant le rejoint, s'arquant dans sa main, resserrant ses muscles autour de son sexe, raffermissant sa prise dans les mèches courtes des cheveux châtains de Dean. Tout l'air de leurs poumons s'échappa en un fort gémissement et un cri retenu.

Dean posa son fort contre le torse de son ange, reprenant sa respiration, sa tête se levant et s'abaissant à cause des inspirations rapide de l'autre. Il se releva, s'écartant brièvement de lui libérant son sexe et le sien, puis il se pencha vers ses lèvres, l'embrassant pleinement et lui coupant ainsi la respiration.

Castiel répondit à son baiser dans un premier temps, puis il quitta ses lèvres pour prendre une grande inspiration, essoufflé. Mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal et fondit encore sur ses lèvres, lui volant son souffle lorsque celui-ci gémit contre sa bouche.

\- Dean, attends, eut-il le temps de dire avant qu'à nouveau ses lèvres soient emprisonnées.

L'homme aux yeux émeraude sourit contre ses lèvres, tout en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

\- Tu vas me tuer, haleta Castiel lorsqu'il se libéra de l'emprise de Dean.

Ce dernier se mit à rire alors qu'il embrassait sa mâchoire, puis descendit dans son cou agité par sa respiration erratique. Sa gorge trembla lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

\- Ça te plait de me voir essoufflé, avoue-le.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu faisais toujours en sorte que je sois en manque d'air maintenant, s'amusa-t-il. C'est juste génial de savoir que je peux te mettre dans cet état.

Castiel rit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement sur une mèche pour ramener son visage près du sien, voulant lui faire face.

\- Sauf que maintenant tu ne l'es plus, fit remarquer son ange, les yeux brillant d'affection et d'amusement.

\- J'ai juste plus de pratique. Crois-moi, ça viendra.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je vais y porter personnellement attention, promit-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

\- J'espère bien, sourit-t-il avant le lui rendre son baiser.

Dean rompit leur baiser pour s'allonger à côté de Castiel, collant leurs épaules et joignant leurs mains, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant, et du fait d'avoir pleinement retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait, de pouvoir à nouveau être avec lui de toutes les manières qui soient. Il sourit en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait en ce moment absolument plus peur de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et ce même si c'était immense, bien trop immense pour lui, tellement gigantesque qu'il risquait à tout moment de tomber en chute libre. Mais il n'avait plus peur de la chute, parce qu'il savait que son ange serait là pour voler jusqu'à lui et le rattraper, une fois de plus.

Il se redressa pour fouiller de nouveau dans le tiroir, en profitant pour ranger le lubrifiant avant d'en sortir de quoi les essuyer tous les deux. Alors qu'il le faisait, il vit de minuscules boules de chaires apparaitre à la surface de la peau de Castiel, avant que son corps ne soit traversé par un frissonnement.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Un peu, répondit-il les sourcils froncés, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

Dean laissa tomber les mouchoirs en papier qu'il venait d'utiliser sur le sol, tout en prévoyant de les jeter plus tard, puis il poussa légèrement Castiel pour que celui-ci se rallonge dans le bon sens du lit. Il prit la couette qui était repoussée au bout du matelas et la tira pour en recouvrir le corps de son ange tout en se couchant à ses côtés. Celui-ci vient aussitôt se réfugier dans ses bras, tout en entourant Dean des siens, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inspirant fortement son odeur.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, se gorgeant du moment et leur proximité, profitant de caresser la peau encore nue de l'autre sous leurs doigts avec une infinie douceur.

\- C'était génial, dit enfin Dean, ses mots soufflés dans les cheveux de Castiel.

\- Oui, murmura celui-ci rêveusement.

\- Est-ce que c'est différent, maintenant ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Oui, c'était tellement … différent … les sensations … tout.

\- Tu as eu mal ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Dean, sachant que son amant serait bien plus sensible à la douleur maintenant qu'il était humain.

\- Non, répondit rapidement Castiel en s'écartant pour tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder en face. Un peu, au début, c'est tout. Mais après … c'était simplement … merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela de cette façon avant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout était plus … présent. Plus … je ne sais pas. Plus intense. Plus confus. J'avais l'impression de me perdre totalement. C'était … _plus_.

Dean resta silencieux, observant son ange regarder un point invisible à côté de lui, recherchant des mots pour décrire ce qu'il était incapable d'expliquer. Ce dernier soupira avant de regarder les orbes émeraude de celui qu'il aimait, admirant le vert pur de ses iris avant de regarder au-delà d'elle pour contempler son âme. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit briller d'une lumière pure, scrutant le bonheur qui était la source d'un tel éclat.

\- Je t'aime, furent les mots qui tirèrent Castiel jusqu'à la réalité.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent une seconde, juste avant que l'ensemble de ses traits ne s'adoucissent et qu'un sourire tendre illumine son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean lui disait ces mots, mais à chaque fois un courant électrique passait dans son corps et une joie indescriptible et inexplicablement forte pulsait aussitôt dans ses veines.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, les pressant simplement, sentant l'homme face à lui faire de même avant de s'écarter.

Il reposa son front contre l'épaule de Dean, ne voulant pas que celui-ci voit que le sourire béat sur ses lèvres ne s'en allait pas. Son cœur battait très rapidement dans sa poitrine, et il savait que l'autre devait le sentir frapper ainsi. Son amant posa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, lui aussi un sourire décorant sa bouche, parfaitement averti de la joie de Castiel.

\- Tu veux que je le redise ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Je t'aime.

Dean rit lorsqu'il sentit un frisson secouer le corps de Castiel, le faisant resserrer sa prise sur le bras et le côté de celui qui venait de prononcer ces trois mots.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

Son ange déposa un baiser sur son épaule, par-dessus la marque qu'il avait laissé des années plus tôt.

\- Je t'aime, Cas. Je t'aime.

Castiel remonta le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à la base de son cou, s'y perdant en l'embrassant alors que sa respiration était saccadée. Dean pouvait sentir le sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il déposait un à un des baisers sur sa peau.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il alors qu'il commençait doucement à rire, ne pouvant empêcher la joie de paraitre dans sa voix.

Il caressait les cheveux emmêlés de son ange tout en parlant, laissant sa seconde main effleurer son dos, traçant sa colonne vertébrale de bas en haut.

\- Je t'aime. Combien de fois je peux le dire avant que tu te lasses ?

\- Jamais je ne m'en lasserai, répondit Castiel contre sa peau, interrompant à peine ses baisers en parlant.

\- Alors, je t'aime.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Les deux frères étaient partis seuls sur cette affaire, Castiel ayant eu besoin d'aller voir Balthazar, prendre des nouvelles sur ce qu'il se passait depuis que leur guerre civil angélique s'était terminée. Dean n'avait qu'acquiescé, lui ayant donné le nom de la ville où se déroulerait leur enquête, même si l'ange lui avait dit penser ne pas revenir à temps, et un baiser d'au revoir.

Il attendait dans l'Impala alors que Sam était parti demander une chambre, ses doigts tapotaient sur le volant au rythme de la chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur, ses lèvres murmurant les paroles et ses yeux vagabondant sur les voitures déjà garées.

Le grincement de la portière à côté de lui l'informa du retour de son frère, à peine assit celui-ci lui tendit une clé qu'il saisit immédiatement.

\- Tu es en 122, l'informa le cadet.

Dean lui jeta un regard confus, les sourcils froncés, mais son frère ne le regardait pas directement.

\- Je suis en 147, précisa-t-il en levant une seconde clé en l'air, fixant toujours le parking face à eux.

\- On fait chambre à part maintenant ?

\- Au cas où Cas revienne, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

\- Il a dit que ce ne serait pas le cas, lui rappela l'ainé en démarrant la voiture, s'avançant lentement dans le parking, le regard voyageant de gauche à droite à la recherche d'une place libre.

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il avant de marmonner, la dernière fois aussi.

\- Oh, bordel, t'es encore là-dessus ? se plaignit Dean. C'est pas comme si tu étais arrivé en plein milieu de quelque chose.

\- J'avais jamais vu sa cravate autant défaite et ses cheveux aussi ébouriffés, rétorqua le cadet en haussant les sourcils et secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu t'accroches à des détails, argumenta Dean en commençant à manœuvrer pour garer l'Impala.

\- Rien à faire, j'ai ma chambre, tu as la tienne et vous y faites ce que vous voulez, conclut-il d'une voix ferme et résignée.

Dean sourit, se retenant de rire alors que Sam quittait l'habitacle pour aller chercher son sac dans le coffre. Il coupa le contact et rejoint son frère qui lui tendit ses affaires.

\- Toi aussi tu pourras faire ce que tu veux comme ça, plaisanta-t-il avec un regard subjectif.

Sam se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir en passant son sac par-dessus son épaule, agrandissant ainsi le sourire de son ainé.

\- Tu la partageras avec qui tu veux, ajouta-t-il en un clin d'œil avant de se détourné.

\- La ferme, Dean, lâcha le cadet avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

\- Sinon, ils avaient pas une chambre qui n'était pas à l'autre bout de l'hôtel ? l'interpela-t-il.

\- Si, répondit Sam en se retournant, puis il ajouta avec un sourire en coin. Mais Cas va venir, et je ne veux pas _entendre_ quoique ce soit non plus.

Dean rit légèrement avant de se détourner et d'avancer jusqu'à sa chambre.

Finalement, Sam avait bien fait de prendre une seconde chambre.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

C'était le beau milieu de la nuit, Dean se réveilla et sentit qu'il était seul dans le lit, l'étreinte de Castiel avait disparu. Il le chercha à tâtons les yeux fermés, et réalisa que la couverture avait été repoussée de son côté. Ses paupières papillonnèrent en s'ouvrant, même malgré l'absence de luminosité, et il le vit debout près de la fenêtre.

Les volets étaient ouverts et la lueur forte de la lune combinée à celle des étoiles illuminait la pièce d'une lumière bleutée. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer l'air nocturne frai d'une nuit d'été, mélangé à la senteur des pins qui entouraient la maison de son père de substitution. Castiel était face à la fenêtre, dos à Dean, et semblait regarder les milliers de petits points de lumière blanche qui éclairaient le drap bleu marine du ciel.

De là où il était, Dean était incapable de regarder ses yeux, ou de voir les traits de son visage.

\- Cas ? appela-t-il, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

\- Rendors-toi, lui répondit son ange en se tournant vers lui.

Malgré le sourire sur son visage, chacun de ses traits semblaient tristes. Pas l'une de ces tristesses violentes qui vous frappe en plein dans l'estomac et vous noue la gorge au point de vous étrangler. L'une de celle qui reste un sentiment flottant à la surface de votre conscience, recouvrant vos os et votre peau, s'encrant indiciblement dans votre chair et devenant une sensation silencieuse et immobile, mais dont vous ressentez la présence perpétuelle une tristesse lente, fine, légère, de celle qui vous torture le plus et qui vous donne le besoin de vous arracher la peau.

Dean repoussa la couverture en se levant et s'approcha de Castiel. Il appuya son torse contre son dos en l'entourant de ses bras pour l'attirer vers lui, faisant reposer une de ses mains sur chacun de ses flancs en l'étreignant. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda par la fenêtre, se faisant happer par la beauté du ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il.

\- Les étoiles sont magnifiques, répondit Castiel après un silence. Tu penses qu'elles représentent quelque chose ?

\- On leur a donné plein de significations, mais au finale, ce ne sont que des astres très, très loin de nous … ou alors c'est encore une de nos croyances humaines ?

\- Non … c'est ce qu'elles sont, répondit-il évasivement.

Dean releva les yeux vers son visage, observant la tristesse qui ne quittait pas ses traits. Il le sentait respirer lentement contre lui, et s'adapta à son rythme. Il resserra un peu ses bras autour de lui et posa un baiser chaste dans son cou avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je me sens … je – je ne sais pas …

\- … Petit ? osa Dean, et voyant son ange réagir il continua. Perdu dans un monde infiniment plus grand, qui nous est incompréhensible et inconnu ? Prenant conscience que tu n'es qu'un être fini, une poussière dans un univers immense ?

\- C'est ainsi que vous vous sentez constamment ? murmura Castiel, la gorge nouée, ses paupières clignèrent rapidement plusieurs fois et sa respiration se fit plus lourde, comme s'il avait soudainement peur que ce sentiment ne disparaisse jamais.

\- Non, pas constamment, affirma Dean.

\- Comment tu y échappes ?

\- Hum … je dirais qu'avoir un être céleste, surpuissant et éternel tombant amoureux de vous, vous donne l'impression d'être une chose précieuse et importante.

Castiel rit, et son corps trembla contre Dean, le faisant sourire largement, fier de lui.

\- Je suis sérieux, Dean, ajouta son ange d'une voix toujours légèrement amusée.

\- Mais je le suis. C'est comme ça que ça marche. On vit, et on trouve quelqu'un qui nous donne l'impression que si les étoiles brillent c'est parce qu'il les fait briller pour nous.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, se détestant pour être aussi niais et fleur bleue. Il se sentit rougir et voulut retourner se cacher dans le cou de Castiel, ou plutôt même faire demi-tour et enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller. A chaque seconde où son ange restait silencieux, il regrettait de ne pas s'être tut, voulait ravaler chacun de ses mots et se réprimandait mentalement.

\- Je t'aime, dit Castiel d'une voix sûre, comme s'il ne le disait pas vraiment à Dean mais qu'il l'affirmait aux étoiles qui le faisaient se sentir si triste et minuscule, comme s'il les défiait de le contredire, comme s'il leur présentait l'ultime protection contre leur mal _regardez, regardez-le et osez me dire que je ne suis rien, parce que je ne le suis pas, tant qu'il est là je ne le suis pas_.

\- Moi aussi, Cas. Je t'aime, répondit-il en souriant.

* * *

 ** _Deux ans plus tôt._**

Dean s'affala de nouveau sur le lit sous le rire cristallin de Castiel qui changeait les draps maintenant sales. L'homme aux yeux émeraude ne l'aidait en rien, tellement épuisé qu'il avait à peine réussi à ramper sur le lit lorsque l'autre tirait sur le drap. _Tire d'un coup sec_ , avait-il marmonné, ne prévoyant pas qu'en étant aussi proche du bord, il tomberait du lit lorsque son ange tirerait fortement sur le tissu. Il s'était contenté de remonter, s'allongeant sur le ventre en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller alors que Castiel n'arrivait plus à se retenir de rire.

Ce dernier posa le drap sale sur le vieux fauteuil à l'allure inconfortable qui trainait dans un coin de la chambre, contre le même mur que la commode. Il ouvrit ensuite un placard en bas de celle-ci, prenant un nouveau drap. Il le déplia en regardant Dean, ses yeux parcourant son corps, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai froid, émergea une voix étouffée depuis le lit.

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit alors qu'il étendit le drap par-dessus le corps nu de l'homme qu'il aimait, laissant le haut de son dos à découvert. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, traçant les lignes pré-dessinées par ses muscles. Dean émit un son entre le grognement et le gémissement, au milieu entre le plaisir et l'épuisement.

\- Cas, je suis crevé, se plaint-il.

Il put sentir les lèvres de son ange s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau. Evidemment, celui-ci adorait le voir dans cet état en sachant qu'il était celui qui l'y avait conduit. Un peu à contre cœur il s'écarta, s'éloignant de Dean alors qu'il commençait à faire le tour du lit pour s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- Tu restes ? demanda Dean inutilement, la voix plus claire alors qu'il avait tourné la tête dans la direction de Castiel.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, répondit-il alors qu'il prenait place à côté de lui, comme s'ils avaient encore besoin de cette promesse alors qu'ils ne se quittaient plus.

Dean lui sourit tendrement, ses yeux à demi-fermés luisant d'affection. Castiel releva la couverture pour se nicher en dessous, passant un bras sous son amant alors que celui-ci l'entourait des siens. Bientôt, leurs corps furent totalement entrelacés, que ce soit leur jambes ou leurs bras, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le côté en face l'un de l'autre. Leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre, et Castiel observait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait se détendre en même temps que sa respiration devenait plus calme et les battements de son cœur plus lents.

Il ferma à son tour les yeux, bercé par les coups réguliers du pouls de Dean, laissant celui-ci bouger dans son sommeil, changeant bientôt leurs positions en s'appuyant sur Castiel, celui-ci se retrouvant allongé sur le dos, Dean l'utilisant comme oreiller tout en l'étreignant et ayant passé une jambe par-dessus l'une des siennes. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de l'homme endormis, tout en respirant son odeur, laissant ses propres muscles se détendre.

Puis il entendit, _les_ entendit. Egaux à des murmures se rapprochant dans l'ombre, prenant lentement de la force et de l'ampleur comme un feu devient peu à peu immaitrisable. Il se concentra, focalisant toute son attention sur les voix qu'il entendait, écoutant précautionneusement pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils étaient proches de le trouver.

Son corps se figea pendant une demi-seconde, puis le plus délicatement qu'il le put, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son amant. Mais malgré sa tentative de ne pas le réveiller, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, les fronçant alors qu'il observait Castiel se lever.

\- Cas ? appela-t-il, la voix enrouée de sommeil, ses yeux brillants de fatigue lui demandaient silencieusement ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je dois aller quelque part, répondit Castiel la voix assurée alors qu'il tremblait intérieurement. Rendors-toi, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser doux sur ses lèvres.

Dean ferma les yeux, bougeant dans le lit en attirant l'oreiller de Castiel vers lui, le prenant comme remplaçant de sa personne. Son ange le regarda une seconde, étant en un clin d'œil de nouveau habillé, il resta immobile devant le lit. Il grava l'image qu'il voyait dans sa mémoire avec une inquiétude sourde avant de disparaitre.

\- Reviens vite, marmonna Dean avant de se rendormir, ne sachant pas que son ange s'était déjà envolé.

Lorsque Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se douta pas un seul instant que ce serait de cette façon qu'il se réveillerait pendant les six mois qui suivraient.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant._**

Il était encore tôt lorsque les deux hommes se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Castiel se réveilla en second, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois rapidement pour tenter de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas refermé les volets en allant se coucher et le soleil était levé, le ciel bleu légèrement nuageux bien trop brillant pour son réveil.

Lorsqu'il s'habitua à la lumière, il n'eut qu'à légèrement tourner la tête pour rencontrer le regard tendre de Dean. Il s'y perdit immédiatement, les petites tâches de verts plus clairs troublant l'émeraude parfaite que formait ses yeux, les pupilles lui renvoyant son reflet, celui de ses propres yeux écarquillés comme s'ils étaient incapables d'absorber entièrement le spectacle divin qui se déroulait devant eux et en un sens, c'était vrai.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une vingtaine de minutes peut-être, murmura Dean en réponse, levant une de ses mains pour la passer dans les cheveux de son ange.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes en silence avant que leurs estomacs se mettent à grogner. En se souriant, ils se relevèrent, s'extirpant des draps et quittant leur étreinte à contre cœur. Etant tous deux nus, ils cherchèrent de quoi s'habiller dans la commode. Dean avait depuis longtemps maintenant acheté quelques vêtements à Castiel, mais depuis que celui-ci s'était montré capable de choisir seul ou d'émettre un avis, il finissait toujours par enfiler l'un des t-shirts de Dean. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, ne faisant ni attention à la couleur, ni au logo de groupe pouvant s'y trouver, il voulait juste porter une partie de son compagnon, sentir son odeur sur lui durant la journée. Si celui-ci avait d'abord été réticent à les reporter après que Castiel l'ait fait, inquiet de comment cet échange de vêtement pourrait être perçu, il avait fini par s'en moquer. Sans compter qu'il aimait bien trop la vision de son ange portant un de ses t-shirts qui étaient légèrement trop grand pour lui et qui lui laissait la joie de pouvoir le voir bras nus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point celui-ci était beau lorsqu'il portait ses vêtements.

Aujourd'hui, Castiel avait pris son t-shirt au logo d'AC/DC et avait aussi opté pour lui voler l'un de ses jeans, relevant le bas des jambes de quelques centimètres pour ne pas marcher dessus. Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour le pas sourire alors que lui-même s'habillait.

Il regarda son ange se passer une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour le taquiner, et soudainement une lumière blanche aveuglante remplaça le ciel bleu et les arbres par la fenêtre au même moment qu'un bruit strident tentait de lui percer les tympans.

Il plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur ses oreilles et leva les yeux vers Castiel. Celui-ci regardait paniqué autour de lui, semblant moins gêné par le bruit et la lumière qu'il ne l'était. Dean fut repoussé violement par une force invisible à l'autre bout de la pièce, son corps frappant la porte avec une brutalité qui fit trembler le mur. Il tomba ensuite au sol dans un bruit sourd, la douleur sur le côté de son corps et dans son dos le martelant et il se demanda pendant un bref instant si ses os ne s'étaient pas brisés.

En se relevant sur un coude, Dean vit la lumière blanche entourer Castiel alors que celui-ci restait pétrifié, ses yeux courant dans la pièce avec panique. Puis, pendant une seconde, minuscule, dérisoire, insignifiante, leurs regards se croisèrent, et dans les yeux céruléens qu'il aimait tant, Dean ne lut que de la peur. Une peur grondante et hurlante, détruisant sur son passage la moindre once de courage, de celle qui vous cloue sur place incapable d'un seul mouvement, celle qui vide votre esprit pour ne laisser plus qu'elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Ni celui de parler. Ni celui de réagir, ou de comprendre. La lumière aveuglante se referma sur Castiel, envahissant la pièce et le forçant à clore ses yeux.

Le son disparut, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la lumière en avait fait de même.

Il était dans sa chambre, un des tiroirs de la commode toujours ouvert, le lit encore défait avec le drap encore empreint de la marque de deux corps allongés l'un contre l'autre, par la fenêtre il y avait le ciel, soleil, nuage et bleu profond, et les arbres au vert vif. Mais l'endroit où se tenait une seconde plus tôt l'homme qu'il aimait était vide.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier alors qu'il commençait à ramper vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Castiel, lui lançant un dernier regard comme un appel à l'aide. Il posa ses mains sur le parquet vieilli, écartant ses doigts en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée derrière lui.

\- Dean ?! appela paniquée la voix de son frère dans son dos.

Lui et Bobby se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, Dean le savait mais ne se retourna pas. Ils avaient certainement dû entendre le bruit, peut-être même être aveuglés par cette même lumière, et ils étaient sûrement inquiets pour lui, mais il s'en fichait.

Il le lui avait volé. Il le lui avait pris.

Au moment où Sam l'appela une nouvelle fois, il se mit à hurler.

.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Puisque j'ai fini la traduction que je faisais en parallèle de cette histoire, je vais sortir les derniers chapitres (2 et un épilogue) un par semaine, toujours le samedi. A samedi prochain donc :)

J'en profite pour à nouveau remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et me soutiennent. Merci beaucoup!

.

.


	14. Chapitre 13: 'Tout ce qu'il nous reste'

.

.

 **AVERTISSEMENT:** Si vous avez du mal avec la description de violence physique trop explicite, lorsque vous voyez (*), sautez au paragraphe suivant.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

.

.

 **Chapitre 13: 'Tout ce qu'il nous reste'**

.

.

Le cri de Dean avait déchiré l'air, et bien après que le son ne se soit éteint dans sa gorge à cause du manque d'oxygène, celui-ci résonnait encore contre les planches de vieux bois qui formaient les murs, les sols et les plafonds. Il avait coupé comme du verre sur son passage et c'était comme si les vitres explosaient en de vifs éclats douloureux, comme si la maison tremblait en agitant la forêt autour d'elle, comme s'il faisait vibrer le monde à l'unisson avec la peine que ressentait celui qui l'avait poussé. Il avait tout balayé, détruit le peu qui tenait encore debout. Mais au final, sa force était invisible, et rien n'avait bougé, rien n'avait tremblé, rien n'avait ne serait-ce que vécut son passage.

Le silence était revenu regagner sa place et personne n'avait même osé le repousser un peu plus longtemps.

Dean était à terre, fixant le sol flou à travers ses larmes, ses mains aux doigts écartés tentaient de saisir la poussière qu'avait laissée Castiel. Si la première fois qu'il l'avait perdu, la réalisation avait été lente, telle une peur grimpant doucement jusqu'à enlacer son cœur de plus en plus fort pour le briser, cette fois-ci, elle avait été brutale, rapide, une coupure vive, une blessure par balle tirée à bout portant sur la gauche de sa poitrine, son cœur avait été perforé juste à l'endroit où il avait osé, la veille seulement, retirer des bandages effilochés.

Il n'arrivait pas même à murmurer son nom, il n'arrivait pas à gémir sa douleur, des larmes muettes coulant le long de ses joues en griffant sa peau. Il n'y avait même pas de voix dans son esprit pour hurler, pour pleurer avec lui, elles étaient toutes à terre, incapables de bouger.

Le monde autour de lui était bien trop vif, bien trop réel alors que son esprit s'enfermait dans un état apathique. Il entendait les pas de son frère se rapprocher de lui et sa main saisir son épaule pour le redresser. Il se laissa manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon lorsque Sam l'attira vers lui pour une étreinte, ses mains quittèrent le sol alors qu'il était projeter vers l'arrière, ses bras retombèrent sur ses côtés. C'était comme s'il était mort et conscient à la fois.

\- Dean, l'appela son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'était à lui qu'on parlait, il le savait, il s'en fichait également. _Pourquoi faire ?_ Il sentit la main sur son épaule le secouer et son corps s'agita d'avant en arrière menaçant de le faire tomber.

\- Dean, tu m'entends ?

Il ne répondit pas, et sentit deux mains se plaquer de chaque côté de son visage avant de lui tourner la tête. Sam le regardait d'un air inquiet, peut-être même paniqué, les yeux écarquillés. Il l'appela à nouveau, mais il ne dit rien. La mâchoire de son cadet se serra et il jeta un regard à quelque chose derrière Dean, certainement Bobby.

D'autre pas s'approchèrent de lui et il sentit deux mains l'agripper au niveau de son bras, juste en dessous de son épaule. Sam lâcha son visage et fit de même, puis son corps fut relevé sur sol, ses pieds à plat sur le sol mais refusant de porter son poids. Son bras droit fut passé par-dessus la nuque de quelqu'un et on réserva le même traitement à son bras gauche.

Il fut trainé ainsi jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, il vit comme son père de substitution manqua de trébuché dans les escaliers à cause de son poids et comment son frère dû retenir son corps pour qu'il ne bascule pas. Ils le posèrent dans le canapé en dessous de la fenêtre qui projetait une lumière trop forte dans la pièce, et ses yeux tombèrent sur son ombre, sa tête dépassant du rectangle noir formé par le meuble. Son corps s'y enfonça, semblant reconnaitre cette sensation, puis le visage de son frère revient se placer dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu crois qu'ils lui ont fait quelque chose ? fit sa voix inquiète, granuleuse comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

\- Non, répondit la voix de Bobby.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui pour l'inciter à continuer, le vieil homme fit un pas dans la direction de Dean, et les coussins du canapé s'avachir lorsqu'ils accueillirent son poids. Sa main se posa sur son épaule, elle était lourde et chaude à travers le tissu, il resserra doucement sa prise.

\- Dean, fit la voix habituellement bougonne qui n'était ici que celle d'un père cherchant à réconforter.

Il ne se retourna pas, ne regardant pas l'homme qui voulait lui apporter de l'aide, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune aide à apporter.

\- On va le retrouver ton Castiel.

Ce nom. Ce nom provoqua un frisson sur son corps une réaction chez un mort. Il tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux humides ne lui apportant que l'image floue et difforme de l'homme qui était son père. Il sentit l'une d'elles s'échapper et rouler sur sa joue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il la commande et murmura des mots craquelés.

\- Ils me l'ont volé.

xxx

Il secoua involontairement la tête lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Il était encore dans un brouillard confus entre le sommeil et la réalité lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Tout autour de lui était si lumineux qu'il fut forcé de les fermer. Lorsqu'il voulut se retourner pour enfouir sa tête dans un de leurs oreillers moelleux, il fut incapable de la bouger. Alors il chercha à lever la main pour empêcher les douloureux rayons de lumière de l'aveugler, mais quelque chose était serré autour de son poignet et l'empêcha de bouger. En fait, il ne pouvait pas bouger un seul muscle de son corps. Et il n'était pas allongé dans son lit.

Le sommeil quitta entièrement son corps en une demie seconde, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

Tout était trop blanc. Partout. Il n'y avait aucune distinction entre le sol, les murs et le plafond certainement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. La lumière émanait de partout autour de lui sans n'avoir aucune source, elle ne faisait qu'exister dans le néant qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui, et il avait beau être capable de voir la chaise en métal froide et grise sur laquelle il était assis, beau voir les faibles liens robustes de cordes qui le maintenaient attaché, il savait que rien d'autre que son corps n'était réel. L'un comme l'autre pourrait disparaitre sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Il tira sur ses liens, fortement, à s'en déchirer la peau des poignets, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il les tourna encore et encore entre la barre de métal et la corde, tâchant de les extraire de leur prison. _Combien de chance d'y arriver ?_ Aucune, il le savait.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et le son rebondit contre le néant, encore et encore, il s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir assourdissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie vainement de rentrer sa tête dans sa poitrine pour l'amoindrir. Le son frappait contre ses tympans comme s'il cherchait à les rompre à lui seul et Castiel aurait juré qu'il allait y parvenir, lorsqu'un claquement sec le fit taire.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il les ouvrit, regardant immédiatement droit devant lui, incapable de faire autrement.

Une personne vêtue simplement était devant lui, sa peau était très pâle, mais elle ressortait comme une tâche sombre et mal venu sur le blanc pur qui les entourait. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides et une mâchoire carrée. Ses deux yeux verts sapin brillaient comme des billes d'une lueur sadique. Ce fut la seule chose chez cette personne qu'il reconnut : cette lueur dans ses yeux qui lui promettait une souffrance abominable et longue une lueur qui savait qu'elle n'avait rien à prouver.

\- Tu m'as manqué, résonna sa voix.

Castiel eu un haut de cœur, et s'il n'avait pas été si fermement maintenu, son corps l'aurait trahi par un tremblement incontrôlable. La voix ne résonnait pas comme l'avait fait son grognement, et au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas.

La personne s'avança dans sa direction, et Castiel n'entendait que le mot _bourreau_ se répéter dans sa tête, encore et encore, la peur tétanisant même ses pensées et les empêchant d'aller plus loin que ce constat.

\- Je suis forcé de t'apparaitre comme ça, désolé. C'est juste qu'on ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te rendre aveugle immédiatement. Tu sais, on a tout un programme pour toi.

Chaque son qui sortait d'entre les deux lèvres à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage était répugnant. Il lui faisait regretter que son grognement ne l'ait pas rendu sourd, mais il savait qu'ils ne le permettraient jamais.

Son bourreau posa délicatement ses mains sur ses poignets, les empêchant de bouger, et Castiel se rendit compte seulement à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas cessé de tenter de se défaire de ses liens. Il baissa les yeux comme il le put et il vit comme la corde avait brulé sa peau. Les bouts des doigts la caressèrent doucement, longeant ses veines, allant jusqu'à la base de sa main avant de faire demi-tour. Un geste comme pour l'apaiser.

Castiel releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux verts sapin répugnants face à lui. Il les fixait avec défi et haine, il les regardait comme s'il était en mesure de leur promettre une quelconque vengeance, comme s'il avait la capacité de mentir en leur disant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec lui.

Bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient le réduire à néant. Ils l'avaient déjà fait. Il était devenu plus vide que le lieu où il se trouvait, il n'était plus rien lorsqu'ils avaient eu assez de pitié pour le laisser mourir au milieu de nulle part et non par l'une de leurs lames. Pas même une lame d'ange, un simple couteau suisse émoussé aurait suffi pour l'achever.

Il n'avait pas peur, se répétait-t-il alors que son estomac se rétractait sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas peur, pensait-il alors que son esprit semblait incapable de fonctionner sans hurler. Il n'avait pas peur, se jurait-il alors qu'il voulait fuir. Il n'avait pas peur, non, il était tétanisé de terreur.

Il connaissait la suite.

Il savait ce qui allait se produire lorsque son bourreau sourit, comme s'il était capable de lire dans son esprit et de se moquer de lui.

Il voyait déjà la scène se produire, lorsqu'un son métallique parvient à ses oreilles.

\- Alors, Castiel ? Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?

xxx

Dean n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement depuis qu'on l'avait fait assoir dans le canapé sur salon. Les fines rainures du parquet semblaient être la seule chose digne de son attention. De temps à autre seulement, une suite de mot s'échappait des tréfonds de sa gorge, une litanie, une comptine, une prière, la seule chose qui leur affirmait qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

 _Pas encore_ , ces mots étaient venus immédiatement dans l'esprit de Sam et le figea aussitôt. Il avait un livre ouvert devant lui, un livre inutile, il le savait, tous le savaient. Même son frère incapable de réagir savait combien l'agitation de son cadet et de son père de substitution était vaine.

\- Ils l'ont volé.

A chaque fois qu'il disait ça, sa voix perdait peu à peu de son étonnement pour devenir résignée. Pourtant l'expression de son visage ne changeait pas, toujours une sorte de fatigue permanente associée à un grand vide. Il ne pleurait pas, mais deux traits d'eau salée séchée sur ses joues et la rougeur de ses yeux clairs montraient qu'il n'était pas toujours resté aussi stoïque. Il était ainsi depuis des heures, et petit à petit Sam perdait espoir.

Il regardait son frère, ou ce qu'il restait de lui, depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se demanda s'il avait été comme ça à sa mort, incapable de quoi que ce soit, désespéré au point d'attendre simplement qu'une faucheuse ait l'amabilité et la pitié de le prendre dans ses bras, le réconfortant en enlevant un à un chaque poids de ses épaules. _Jusqu'à quel point est-ce qu'il serait capable de l'en priver ?_

Il détourna juste brièvement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Bobby. Celui-ci le fixait avec une expression réprobatrice, comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. _Tu n'abandonnes pas_ , semblait-il dire. _Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, parce que je ne peux pas faire ça seul._

Bobby n'était pas assez optimiste pour penser une seule seconde qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose pour sauver Castiel. Mais il chercherait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste poser ses mains sur les épaules de Dean et lui annoncer que c'était terminé, qu'il n'avait rien à faire et que la seule personne qu'il s'était donné le droit d'aimer ne reviendrait jamais. Il en serait incapable. Il n'aurait jamais la force de le briser.

Sam regarda à nouveau son frère, se demandant s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Constatant à quel point tout était différent, cette fois. Dean restait assit à ne rien faire, alors qu'il planifiait déjà de ratisser le continent au peigne fin la première fois. Il avait sauté avidement sur chaque piste, même la plus saugrenue, et quand bien même il avait craqué, le cadet ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Il avait réussi la plupart du temps à garder son masque intact, mais maintenant, il n'essayait même pas.

\- Ils l'ont volé.

Bobby soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, la gardant sur ses yeux, se cachant derrière elle. Ce n'était pas Dean qui l'exaspérait, c'était l'éventualité qu'il aurait à lui expliquer ce qu'ils redoutaient tous. C'était la peur qu'il reste ainsi pour le restant de ses jours, affublé d'une peine qu'il n'avait jamais demandée.

\- Bobby ? appela Sam.

Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda son second fils d'adoption, mais il ne rencontra que le regard inquiet de ce dernier, une question tacite qui lui demandait s'il avait peur, lui aussi. Et il acquiesça lentement. Les yeux de Sam avaient l'air de ceux d'un enfant, celui du petit frère inquiet pour son ainé, celui du petit garçon qui voulait protéger celui qui faisait croire que tout allait toujours bien, celui qui demandait silencieusement s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. _S'il te plait, dis-moi ce que je dois faire._

Bobby se contenta de partager son regard, parce qu'à lui non plus il n'avait pas la force de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

xxx

Une lumière blanche éclatante entoura son bras. Un picotement chaud roula sur sa peau, comme les étincelles d'un feu vous léchant agréablement la peau. Il sentit les lambeaux de chaires et de peau se reconstituer, revenir à leur place, devenir à nouveau un tout uni. Il baissa les yeux, et ce fut comme si le massacre qu'il avait ressenti auparavant ne s'était jamais produit. Son bras qui avait été ouvert jusqu'à l'os, fouillé en profondeur comme s'il cachait des trésors archéologiques, semblait ne rien avoir vécu. Mais bien qu'il n'ait plus mal, la douleur vive et insupportable demeurait présente dans son esprit, un fantôme qui le hantait et le préparait à la revivre.

Un rire mélodieux atteint ses oreilles, mais il ne décrocha pas ses yeux de son propre corps. Ce corps qui lui faisait ressentir chaque seconde combien il était le sien, ce n'était plus seulement une enveloppe, c'était _lui_. Et les coups étaient bien plus douloureux.

Une main à la paume douce glissa de la base de son poignet jusqu'à l'intérieur de son coude, où les doigts fins aux ongles parfaits grattèrent doucement sa peau, comme s'ils cherchaient à l'attiser dans un premier temps. Puis, les griffes furent plus insistantes, répétant encore et encore le même mouvement jusqu'à ce que sa peau commence à devenir plus sensible, plus à vif. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perfore. (*) De fins bout de peau roulant sous les ongles, alors que le geste s'amplifiait, coupant et tranchant maintenant.

Castiel resserra ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre, et ferma fortement ses yeux. Il entendait le grattement rompre petit à petit sa peau, il la sentait bruler en un appel à l'aide auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre. Puis, un liquide chaud commença à couler entre les ongles, les imbibant d'un rouge écarlate et tâchant la peau fatiguée. Il sentit le reste des muscles de son corps se contractés alors que des perles de sang coulaient le long de son coude, tombant sur la barre de métal qui le maintenait avant de venir s'échouer plus bas encore.

Il contractait chacun de ses membres, tentait de fuir la douleur trop réelle, réalisant comme la première fois avait finalement été une partie de plaisir. Mais il ne s'autorisait pas à y penser, parce qu'il savait que tout ne faisait que commencer, que la douleur physique n'était de le début de tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de lui faire. Mais plus que tout, il évita de crier. Il s'empêchait même de gémir, cessait de respirer pour ne pas prendre le risque. Mourir d'asphyxie serait tellement plus agréable.

Il fit un bon sur la chaise lorsque le bout tranchant d'un ongle se planta dans un nerf, il tentait physiquement de fuir, et son immobilité malgré la force qu'il mettait dans ses gestes le rendait dingue. Il sentit une douleur le prendre à la gorge alors que ses yeux clos le brulaient, il les sentit s'humidifier et n'eut pas la force de retenir des larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il ignorait si elles étaient le résultat de la douleur ou du désespoir.

\- Oh, Castiel, enfin, se plaignit son bourreau.

Il leva deux doigts et récolta les gouttes salées sur son visage, et autre chose humidifia ses joues. Il en sentit l'odeur avant de comprendre ce qu'était le liquide chaud : la senteur amère et cuivrée du sang, de _son_ sang. Il eut un haut de cœur et garda ses yeux fermés, refusant de les poser sur l'intérieur de son coude. Il ressentait un élancement insupportable, mais cela lui faisait toujours moins mal que lorsque l'autre prenait plaisir à le charcuter.

Un petit rire taquin, et deux mains encerclaient son visage, comme pour le maintenir droit alors qu'il ne pouvait pas même bouger.

\- Regarde-moi, demanda son bourreau.

Mais ses yeux demeurèrent clos, il inspira fortement, tentant de ne pas vomir à l'odeur répugnante qui emplissait ses narines, tentant de calmer ses larmes. Il avait beau vouloir se montrer fort, il ne l'était pas, ne l'était plus, les réactions de son corps étaient incontrôlables.

Les ongles revinrent se loger à l'intérieur de la plaie qu'ils avaient creusée, et se plantèrent sur l'une des parois du gouffre que formait sa chaire.

\- Regardes-moi, menaça-t-il.

Mais Castiel n'ouvrit pas les yeux, serrant les mâchoires, prêt à accepter la sentence, prêt à ne pas se montrer faible. (*) La douleur – si elle pouvait encore être catégorisé comme telle – survint en un craquement sinistre de peau que l'on arrache. Le coup sec de son bourreau avait déchiré sa peau de son avant-bras depuis la faible prise de son coude.

Il fut incapable de ne pas hurler au supplice qu'il ressentit. Aussitôt le bruit se réfléchit dans le néant et devient plus fort, encore et toujours plus fort, jusqu'à vouloir lui briser les tympans. Il était incapable de déterminer qu'est-ce qui était le plus douloureux, il était incapable de même tenter d'y penser. Son corps était déchiré par la souffrance, et son cri était sans fin quand bien même il aurait arrêté de le pousser.

Il ne comprenait pas comment son cerveau pouvait supporter un tel degré de douleur, il avait été persuadé qu'il y avait un palier limite à la souffrance physique qu'il était capable de ressentir, mais, ici, elle était infinie.

Sa plainte ne servait qu'à augmenter le supplice que son bourreau lui faisait ressentir, et il lui était insupportable de savoir qu'il était celui qui causait la seconde. C'était comme si son propre être se retournait contre lui-même pour lui faire du mal. Comme s'il était lui-même son propre ennemi, son propre traitre. C'était exactement ce que les anges cherchaient.

Lorsque tout fut trop insupportable et que son esprit commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience, son bourreau soigna son bras d'une simple lueur aveuglante, et l'écho cessa au même instant. Leurs fantômes persistaient, les muscles de son corps secoués par les spasmes des résidus de la torture qu'il venait de subir.

\- Regardes-moi, répéta à nouveau la voix.

Et deux yeux céruléens s'ouvrirent directement dans ceux verts foncés de son bourreau, rencontrant leur lueur sadique et enjouée. Un petit sourit naquit sur les lèvres fines, victorieux.

xxx

Dean avait fini par émergé de son apathie et était depuis en train de bruler de peur, d'urgence, de rage, ou un mélange nocif de toutes ces émotions à la fois. Sam avait sursauté lorsque son frère, immobile et silencieux depuis plusieurs heures sur le canapé du salon, s'était brutalement levé, comme si une force invisible l'avait tiré jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans prendre le temps d'échanger un regard avec son père de substitution, les deux hommes avaient quitté leur place pour suivre une tornade sur le point de se briser frôler les bibliothèques. Les yeux émeraude sautaient à toute vitesse d'un livre à l'autre, et deux autre paires d'yeux fixaient l'homme affolé, comprenant qu'il cherchait quelque chose sans parvenir à lui demander quoi.

Ni Bobby ni Sam n'osaient parler de peur de rompre le charme qui faisait bouger Dean. Ses yeux possédaient une détermination soudaine, et l'homme lui-même ne savait d'où elle provenait. Son mutisme et son détachement avaient lentement fondu contre la brûlure qui le terrassait, seule la rage, alliée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, était restée à ses côtés, attendant lentement de pouvoir naitre des cendres de son apathie. Maintenant son être entier était en feu. Et il comptait bien ne pas être le seul à brûler.

Sa main se posa sur le livre qu'il cherchait, un livre écrit à la main, la leur, celle de Bobby et à quelques occasions la sienne, certains symboles étaient de celle de Castiel. Cela avait été un de leur projet après l'apocalypse et avant le retour de Sam, une source pour tout ce qui était de près ou de loin lié à des activités angéliques. Parfaitement inutile si vous cherchiez à les comprendre eux ou leurs motivations, cependant. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait.

Il tira l'ouvrage dont les pages finales étaient encore vierges, et retourna dans la cuisine pour l'ouvrir à la dernière page écrite. De l'encre bleue et son écriture légèrement tremblante et rapide comme si cette information n'était rien d'autre qu'une note que l'on écrit sur le coin d'une serviette en papier dans un bar. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en viendrait à la chérir autant, et cela l'agaça autant que ça raviva la douleur perçante à l'intérieur de son cœur il avait souhaité si fort ne pas en avoir besoin.

\- Dean ? osa finalement Sam.

\- J'ai besoin de basilic et de bardane, récita-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le livre.

Bobby ne lui posa pas plus de question et commença à fouiller les placards de la cuisine, bien plus fournis en toutes sortes d'herbes, plantes et autres ingrédients utiles pour des invocations que de nourritures. Sam lui s'approcha et lu par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

\- Tu comptes invoquer Balthazar ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Dean se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'à son tour chercher un saladier dans les placards de Bobby. Il sortit un couteau d'un tiroir et posa le tout sur la table. Sam avait les yeux rivés sur la page, décryptant l'écriture de son ainé pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire exactement rien de plus qu'un quelconque rituel d'invocation : encadrer le saladier d'un symbole étrange à la craie blanche, couper les plantes, couper sa paume, y mettre le feu, appeler l'ange.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit reconnaissable de frottement d'ailes résonna dans la cuisine, et Balthazar le visage dénué d'expression se tenait de l'autre côté de la table. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce rapidement, comme pour vérifier que personne n'allait se jeter sur lui en l'attaquant. Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa ses traits avant qu'il ne relève les yeux sur Dean, qui enroulait silencieusement un torchon autour de sa main blessée.

\- Où est Castiel ? demanda l'ange, et dans sa voix résonnait déjà l'orage qui annonçait la plus violente des tempêtes.

Sam s'attendait à une remarque cinglante de son frère, une remarque sarcastique et tranchante émanant de sa douleur et de sa rage, mais celui-ci resta silencieux. Il fixait les yeux de l'ange blond sans même que ses émeraudes ne soufflent de message silencieux, elles n'avaient aucun éclat en dehors de la rage tapie en lui qui attendait son heure pour surgir. Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que l'ange comprenne.

\- Retrouve-le, demanda-t-il – non, supplia-t-il, avec tout son être et la douleur qui bloquait ses membres.

\- Raconte-moi, dit Balthazar, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement, comme celui d'un fauve découvrant sa proie, un prédateur sanguinairement affamé.

xxx

' _Je t'aime. Combien de fois est-ce que je peux le dire avant que tu te lasses ?' demanda la voix de son amant, riant alors que ses lèvres courraient sur son corps. Un corps qui lui avait manqué, un corps qu'il avait pu ressentir, un corps qui le rendait vivant. Sa voix l'électrisait, sa voix était parfaite, toutes les plus belles sonorités du monde, et il les avait toutes entendues, ne l'égalaient pas. 'Jamais, je ne m'en lasserai' lui répondit-il avant que son rire, si mélodieux, si merveilleux, ne résonne dans la pièce à nouveau. Dean était contre lui, touchant sa peau, le caressant, riant avec lui, lui parlant en sachant qu'il était de retour. Il parlait à son ange, parce que même humain c'est ce qu'il était pour lui. 'Alors, je t'aime.' Et il ne cesserait jamais de frissonner, son estomac flancherait toujours, sa gorge le brulerait encore, et il ne pourrait jamais l'embrasser assez, jamais._

Un bruit de succion lui parvient comme dans un rêve, juste des doigts trempés de son sang s'enfonçant à l'intérieur de lui. Juste une douleur abominable. Rien que son hurlement détruisant ce qu'il était et le réduisant à néant.

 _Il entendait l'eau du ruisseau coulée alors qu'il ne faisait que s'en approcher, il savait que Dean ne pouvait pas l'entendre lui, mais l'homme savait qu'elle était là. Ses joues mal rasées étaient légèrement roses, l'embarras ayant décidé de coller sa peau sans aucune raison. Et Castiel savait qu'il lui offrait une partie de lui aujourd'hui, quelque chose que seul lui avait eu le droit de voir, et il s'en sentait tellement fier, tellement honoré. Le regard émeraude fixait droit devant lui, et les doigts chauds de celui qu'il aimait tenaient lâchement les siens, l'attirant dans ses pas comme s'il aurait pu vouloir aller ailleurs._

Un craquement sombre résonna, c'était vif, et douloureux, et trop réel. Un petit rire s'échappa des deux lèvres sales, aussitôt réprimé, comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû apparaitre, ayant échappé au contrôle de son propriétaire.

 _Leurs pas craquèrent sur le bois du pont, et ils s'assirent, leurs regards se retrouvant instinctivement. Castiel n'arrivait pas à ne pas le regarder, malgré la beauté de l'endroit, c'était Dean qui attirait toute son attention. Et ils passèrent une après-midi ici, une après-midi pas si différente de toutes les autres, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, ils étaient biens._

Ses pensées étouffaient le bruit de ses hurlements, les rendant en quelque sorte moins réels, moins forts. La voix de Dean les surplombait et adoucissait sa réalité, elle était douce et enchanteresse et Castiel ne demandait qu'à être ensorcelé par elle. Il laissa ses pensées laver la douleur, il laissa son sang couler avec les gouttes du ruisseau, laissa les rochers le purifier alors que les branches des arbres de penchaient pour venir panser ses plaies de leurs feuilles. Et sa respiration prit le rythme du vent qui bruissait dans la verdure autour d'eux, comblant le silence paisible et agréable qui venait le lier plus profondément encore à l'homme qu'il aimait.

 _Deux lèvres pleines se déposaient sur les siennes alors qu'il se tenait près de la voiture, il sentait le visage de Dean bruler alors qu'il rougissait, et il devait se concentrer pour ne pas rire sous le bonheur qui l'étouffait. L'homme contre lui s'écarta pour respirer, et il essaya de ne pas en être trop ravi, mais il voulait encore sentir la douceur chaude de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentait le cœur de Dean battre à une vitesse affolante, et parfois cela lui faisait peur qu'il s'épuise ainsi, parce qu'il avait peur qu'à force de courir, il finisse par arriver trop vite à la ligne d'arrivée. Mais lorsque celui-ci posa un baiser chaste contre sa chaire, toutes ces pensées s'envolèrent._

Le souvenir se finit, et derrière ses paupières, un autre commençait déjà à s'illuminer. C'était son bouclier, sa protection, son phare pour lui rappeler l'endroit où se trouvait sa raison, où il pouvait se retrouver s'il se perdait, si la douleur le déracinait et l'emportait trop loin, la lumière au loin qui lui indiquait où revenir s'il se noyait.

\- Oh, je vois, tonna la voix face à lui.

Instinctivement Castiel ouvrit les yeux, parce que ton utiliser lui fit peur, parce que celui-ci semblait en savoir trop. Son bourreau se pencha vers lui, le regardant les yeux légèrement écarquillés, un sourire ridicule sur son visage, mais terrifiant.

\- On peut jouer à ça si tu veux, dit-il alors.

Et les yeux d'un vert sapin changèrent lentement, se métamorphosant pour prendre une couleur plus proche de l'émeraude, une émeraude légèrement rendue imparfaite de quelques rainures plus claires. Castiel eut envie d'hurler, pas de douleur mais de haine, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de voler cet éclat, de voler la couleur la plus pure de la création. Parce qu'ils cherchaient à utiliser les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui, à le faire devenir son ennemi et son traitre.

\- Est-ce que je te plais comme ça ? demanda-t-il alors.

Et même la voix s'était légèrement transformée en quelque chose de plus grave, tâchant vainement d'imiter le ton d'une voix qui ne leur appartenait pas. Castiel comprit qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point c'était inutile d'agir ainsi, il n'arriverait jamais à le briser assez pour qu'il croie que Dean lui faisait subir ça.

Mais lorsque l'autre se releva, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, parce qu'en dehors des yeux rien ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à cet homme. Lorsque l'autre s'avança de nouveau, il vit un objet brillant dans sa main, quoi n'avait aucune importance, son but serait le même que celui de tous les autres. Il vint suffisamment près de son visage pour que Castiel ne puisse plus voir que les deux émeraudes le fixer avidement.

\- Je te déconseille de fermer les yeux, susurra son bourreau, son souffle chaud brulant les lèvres de Castiel.

Puis lentement une pointe se planta dans son torse, au centre de sa poitrine, au creux formé par sa cage thoracique. Elle rencontra rapidement son os, mais la pression augmenta, cherchant à percer un trou à travers elle, et Castiel ne pouvait que fixer les émeraudes imparfaites face à lui.

Comprenaient-ils qu'ils lui offraient son salut ? Qu'il pouvait fuir à travers elles ? Qu'elles ne rendaient que plus facile le fait de s'accrocher à cet homme, de lui permettre de se délivrer de la souffrance qui l'envahissait ? Comprenaient-ils qu'il ne croirait pas une seconde que c'était elles les responsables de sa douleur, et qu'elles seraient ce qui le maintiendrait en vie ?

Sa cage thoracique craqua, son os de fissurant pour laisser la pointe pénétrer plus profondément en lui, perforant l'extrémité d'un de ses poumons, mais incapable d'atteindre son cœur.

 _Cas, c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Je me suis penché vers toi. J'ai posé une main sur ta nuque. Et j'ai juste eu le temps de te voir froncer les sourcils avant de t'embrasser._

Il s'accrocha à chacun des mots, alors qu'il regardait son reflet à travers les pupilles noires face à lui. Son visage était couvert de traces de sang et de perles de sueur, des larmes séchées brillaient encore sur ses joues qu'une lame avait tranchées de façon répétitive. Mais ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas encore brisés, ils vivaient.

 _Cas, c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais._

(*) La lame qui perforait sa poitrine se tourna sur elle-même, accrochant sa chaire autour d'elle alors qu'elle se déplaçait, mais la douleur n'était qu'une ombre, et les mots brillaient assez pour la faire mourir.

 _Cas, c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais._

Puis, la lame se retira vivement son corps, s'il n'avait pas été maintenu immobile, il savait que son torse aurait suivi son mouvement. Il sentait du sang couler sur son torse alors que respirer était plus difficile, l'un de ses poumons le brulait, tout l'air qu'il possédait était dévoré par les flammes qui le rongeaient. Un rire puissant et sadique le déboussola.

Son bourreau s'était écarté, comme si le mouvement vif de la lame sortant de son corps l'avait entrainé en arrière. Un rire sadique, venimeux, tranchant, destructeur sortait de sa gorge. Castiel sentit la terreur rouler une nouvelle fois sur sa peau. Il était certain qu'en cet instant, l'être immonde tordu par un son affreux avait découvert le moyen de le briser.

xxx

\- Dis-moi pourquoi.

Balthazar se retourna vers lui, une lueur surprise dans le regard. Dean s'était assi sur une chaise pendant que l'ange élaborait un plan.

\- Tu sais pourquoi, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi _encore_? demanda-t-il néanmoins, et il semblait se préparer à la torture que lui causerait cette réponse.

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont apparemment pas réussit ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire la première fois.

\- Parce que je l'en ai sorti, dit-il, constatant simplement l'évidence. C'est aussi parce que je le lui ai demandé qu'il est allé trouver cette putain d'arme.

Sa voix était affaiblie, un murmure comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Mais à travers, il était clair pour Balthazar que Dean n'était pas plus en train de se blâmer qu'à son habitude, il ne prenait pas l'entière responsabilité de la misère du monde sur ses épaules une fois de plus. L'homme se taisait mais il n'avait pas fini de parler.

\- Ils le savent … qu'il serait obéissant si je n'étais pas là. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont pas tué _moi_ ?

Balthazar haussa les sourcils, le regardant depuis la première fois depuis longtemps comme s'il était un idiot, et Dean était bien loin de s'en formaliser.

\- Tu crois que Castiel leur obéirait si tu n'étais plus là ? Que s'ils te tuaient, il rentrerait sagement au paradis pour redevenir un sage petit soldat ? … La raison pour laquelle il est interdit aux anges d'aimer des humains, est tout simplement que ceux-ci deviennent incontrôlables lorsque les humains en question sont en jeu. S'ils t'avaient tué, mon frère ne les aurait jamais laissé s'en sortir. Il serait devenu leur plus grande crainte en seulement quelques secondes parce qu'il aurait été capable de réduire la moitié du paradis en cendre uniquement pour te défendre. Ils ne t'ont pas tué parce qu'ils redoutent les conséquences.

Dean resta silencieux, ses yeux plongés dans la contemplation des rainures du vieux parquet.

\- Ils auraient pu maintenant, murmura-t-il, et Balthazar ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait tort et laissa le silence s'installer à nouveau pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas tué lui, devina l'ange.

Dean releva des yeux blessés vers lui, ceux d'un animal tombé dans un piège bien avant son heure, qui supplie de ne pas l'achever, un regard qui suscite instantanément la pitié. Le regard épuisé d'un malade qui demande à être achevé.

\- Raphaël ne pouvait pas tuer celui qui s'était pendant si longtemps opposé à lui pendant la dernière guerre, pas après avoir rétabli l'ordre. Ceux qui avaient été du côté de Castiel se seraient rebellés à nouveau. Le vol qu'il a commis avait offert une occasion en or à Raphaël de se venger, mais surtout de montrer à tous ce qui arrivait à ceux qui décideraient d'aller à l'encontre de ses règles. Castiel torturé, brisé et dépossédé de sa grâce devait servir d'exemple à tous.

\- Ils ont réussi, non ?

\- Je pense qu'il a peur de la vengeance de Castiel, maintenant que celui-ci à retrouver son esprit, réfléchit Balthazar à voix haute.

\- Je pense que ce n'est qu'un putain d'enfoiré sadique, trancha Dean.

Balthazar haussa une de ses épaules, un léger sourire en coin devant la combativité de l'humain. Mais bientôt ses pensées le précipitèrent à nouveau dans le présent.

\- L'avantage que nous avons, commença-t-il avant de faire une légère pause, est que tous n'approuvent pas le sort de mon frère.

Et il disparut, parti réunir ceux qui les aideraient. Dean pensa avec une certaine exaspération à combien les anges pouvaient être théâtrales parfois, mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il se plaindrait de Balthazar. L'ange était son seul espoir.

xxx

Ses cris ne résonnaient plus en échos, ou du moins, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Il n'aurait pas remarqué le moindre son extérieur alors que son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, son corps était comme inexistant. Il aurait pu en être arraché, il aurait incapable de voir une différence.

Mais en lui, depuis les confins de son esprit, depuis chaque fibre de son être, parcelle abimée de son âme, fragment caché de son essence, tout s'agitait dans une douleur épuisante et des gémissements grotesques. Il n'était rien d'autre que souffrance en cet instant, et pourtant pas une seule lame ne transperçait sa peau, ils n'en avaient plus besoin, si ça avait jamais été le cas.

Castiel ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose en lui hurlait qu'il perdait, mais il ne savait pas quoi, il était incapable de savoir quoi. Il effleurait tendrement l'idée du bout de ses doigts, mais elle n'était qu'une fumée sombre et indéchiffrable, il ne comprenait pas.

Et de ce nuage noir naissait des images, belles et lumineuses, floues et désespérées.

Il voyait Dean, cet être si merveilleusement précieux, tendre sa main vers lui alors qu'il était assis par terre sur une moquette sale qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, ses lèvres pleines se mouvaient en une supplication, des mots tombaient depuis elles en une minuscule cascade fragile et brisée. Ils étaient face l'un à l'autre, et Castiel savait qu'il l'aidait, savait qu'il le faisait d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire sinon ça ? Mais il ne savait pas comment, et lentement les mots de Dean devinrent un soupir, un charabia indicible. Et alors que des yeux émeraude se plantaient avec espoir et douleur dans les siens, il ne pouvait plus comprendre pourquoi il était là.

Ils étaient allongés sur un pont de planches usées et autrefois vernies, bercés par le clapotis de l'eau sous eux, et leurs mains étaient chaudement entrelacées. Il savait que Dean sourirait alors même qu'il ne tournait pas la tête vers l'homme, ses yeux fixées sur les branches des arbres qui pliaient légèrement sous la brise qui chatouillait leurs feuilles qui dansaient contre le ciel bleu et parsemé de fin nuage blanc. Il entendit Dean tourner la tête vers lui, et fit de même, rencontrant son regard, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il les entre-ouvrit sans le vouloir, mais aucun d'eux ne s'avança avant longtemps pour gouter la chair de l'autre. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne était encore et toujours électrique, tendre et violente à la fois, une vague l'arrachant d'une terre où il n'avait jamais eu pied, c'était … c'était … inconnu, étranger. L'homme s'écarta de lui, et il n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir plus froid alors qu'il s'y était attendu. L'eau ne faisait plus de bruit sous lui, le vent avait cessé et seul restait des yeux émeraude et leur expression indéchiffrable.

Dean, c'était Dean qu'il voyait, qui lui parlait, qui le touchait. C'était sa peau brulante et légèrement moite lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ses doigts rugueux sur son corps, ses lèvres qui courraient dans son cou, c'était lui qu'il sentait en lui. C'était sa voix qui gémissait, son souffle qui se coupait, c'était le diminutif de son nom qu'il criait. Et puis ce n'était rien.

Dean et tout ce qu'il était. Qui n'était rien. Qui s'enfuyait. Et Castiel qui regardait des images perdre leurs sens alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il regardait, alors qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait su ce qu'elles étaient, chacune d'entre elles, alors qu'il les avait ressenties comme si elles se produisaient, comme si cet homme était là, juste là.

C'était Castiel qui oubliait, méthodiquement, odeur par odeur, un son après l'autre, une sensation puis la suivante, une couleur et sa jumelle, tout s'évanouissait et il ne réalisait même pas ce qu'il perdait. Les scènes qu'il observait perdaient leur sens et leur valeur alors que la signification de celles-ci ne pouvait plus refaire surface. Il entendait des mots trop souvent répétés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme semblait y trouver du réconfort, ces mots similaires à tant d'autre.

Et puis juste un nom, juste une couleur.

Et enfin plus rien.

xxx

Quelque chose explosa, et des portes qui n'étaient pas là avant s'ouvrirent brusquement, poussées par la force invisible qui se déversait dans la salle blanche depuis de longs couloirs qui n'existaient pas vraiment.

Des lumières aveuglantes jaillissaient d'un endroit puis d'un autre. De nouveau, le paradis était un champ de bataille où des êtres ailés perdaient la vie qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu au prix de raisons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Balthazar menait la charge, une attaque surprise contre des frères qu'il ne considérait plus comme tel depuis longtemps. Il menait son armée pour retrouver l'un des seuls anges qui méritait encore ce titre à ses yeux. Il entendait son âme si neuve hurlée depuis le premier pas qu'il avait posé dans leur éternelle demeure, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre les cris, à repousser ceux qui tentait de le garder ici. Castiel avait assez souffert d'être leur jouet.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin là où son petit frère se trouvait, il laissa sa grâce protéger ce corps porteur d'une âme blessée contre ses bourreaux. Plusieurs de leur frères se chargèrent d'eux et il se contenta d'amener Castiel le plus loin possible d'ici, quittant le paradis en souhaitant que celui qu'il portait n'y retournerait pas avant un très long moment.

Il laissa derrière lui les cris et les coups, la haine, le sang et la douleur. Il déposa sur Terre Castiel et reprit forme humaine, il l'attira contre lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Balthazar fronça les sourcils en inspectant le corps sans plaie de son frère, pas même une cicatrice, et dans un sens c'était presque pire. Il dormait paisiblement et l'ange ne força pas son réveil. Il posa une main sur son front et vérifia son âme, vérifia tout ce qu'il était capable de vérifier. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal, de légère craquelure mais il savait que son frère irait bien.

Dans un geste très humain il laissa l'air des poumons de son vaisseau se vider, soupirant de soulagement. Il reprit fermement le corps de Castiel dans ses bras, et disparut de là où il avait atterri. Il ouvrit les yeux sur Dean qui sautait déjà vers le corps inconscient de son ange, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, l'inquiétude se mêlant ridiculement à la joie sur son visage alors que chaque once de son être se retenait de ne pas prendre ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Merci, finit-il simplement pas dire en relevant des yeux brillant de reconnaissance vers Balthazar, et même lui était incapable de le priver de ça.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui, parce que c'était vrai. Mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec l'humain, alors il l'aida simplement à porter le corps de Castiel jusqu'à leur chambre, l'allongeant sous une couverture. Il le regarda alors qu'il tira le fauteuil brun jusqu'au chevet du lit et prit la main de Castiel qui dépassait de la couverture dans la sienne.

Les deux autres chasseurs étaient eux aussi dans la pièce, tous regardant Castiel sans masquer une once de l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient. Ils restèrent tous longtemps dans le silence, et Balthazar se demanda s'ils n'osaient pas lui demander comment Castiel allait, ou s'ils savaient juste qu'il aurait abordé lui-même le sujet s'il y avait eu un quelconque problème.

Il eut envie de soupirer à nouveau alors que plus personne ne bougeait, détestant rester immobile même s'il en était capable.

\- Si vous comptez attendre qu'il se réveille, ça risque de prendre un moment, les informa-t-il, juste au cas où.

\- Hum … est-ce qu'il … va bien ?

\- Je pense.

Aussitôt les yeux verts de Dean se fixèrent sur lui, une lueur assassine brillait lointainement en eux et il eut presque envie de jouer à la faire brûler plus fort, mais se retint juste à temps.

\- De ce que je suis capable de voir, il va bien. Aucune blessure physique, et pas de mental selon moi. Ou en tout cas rien qui ne pourrait être aussi grave que la dernière fois.

Il avait dit ces mots avec naturel, comme si les souvenirs qu'il avait de son frère en cet instant n'étaient rien d'important, comme s'il ne bouillait pas de colère et de rancœur lorsqu'il y pensait, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà dû être plusieurs fois retenu par ses frères pour ne pas aller tuer Raphaël ou quiconque avait fait ça à Castiel. Comme si le voir de nouveau ainsi était une hypothèse qu'il pouvait envisager sans haine.

Mais ses mots semblèrent calmer tout le monde, Dean reporta ses yeux sur son ange qui n'en était plus un, et si Balthazar n'en était pas venu à l'apprécier, il aurait trouvé son attitude insupportable.

\- D'accord, on n'a qu'à le veiller, décida Bobby. Dean, va dormir.

\- Je le laisse pas, rétorqua immédiatement l'homme sans quitter des yeux Castiel.

Balthazar entendit Sam et Bobby soupirer d'une même mesure. Il porta une plus grande attention sur le petit ami de son frère et remarqua combien la fatigue était présente dans chacune de ses articulations. Ses épaules voûtées étaient incapables de se tenir plus droites, ses bras posés sur ses cuisses portaient des mains tremblantes, et son visage était tellement pâle, si l'on oubliait les cercles foncés autour de ses yeux. Dean n'avait pas dû dormir depuis que Castiel avait disparu.

\- Soit tu y vas, soit je t'y force, dit-il alors.

Dean se retourna surpris, et l'ange pouvait aussi sentir les regards médusés des deux autres hommes sur lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, dénigrant l'idée qu'ils pouvaient croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Tu ressembles à un cadavre vivant, expliqua-t-il avec lassitude. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à son frère pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Et tu ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable de t'avoir mis dans cette état, hum ?

Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se levant au bout de quelques secondes alors même qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup de contre-arguments en tête. Il semblait ne même pas avoir la force de s'accrocher à ça, si Castiel allait bien, alors il pouvait aller dormir quelques heures.

Sam lança un regard reconnaissant à Balthazar et Bobby fut le seul à rester dans la pièce, prenant la place de Dean au chevet de l'ancien ange. Balthazar l'observa mais le vieux chasseur ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de sommeil ? demanda-t-il.

-J'aurais tout le temps de dormir plus tard, répondit-il n'invitant pas à la discussion, mais l'homme ne semblait jamais vouloir parler avec lui Balthazar n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire et il se contenta de regarder son frère dormir.

xxx

\- Dean, lui parvint une voix lointaine à travers ses rêves.

On lui secoua l'épaule et ses lourdes paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté. On l'appela une seconde fois, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la casquette bleue usée de son père de substitution. Il bougea pour se redresser mais celui-ci garda sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il vient de se réveiller, l'informa-t-il.

Dean se releva immédiatement, ses jambes tremblantes et épuisées le maintenant à peine alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il entra dans sa chambre, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Castiel, assis dos contre la tête de lit, les yeux sur Balthazar et Sam. Sa voix grave résonnait dans la pièce, mais il se tut lorsque ses yeux saphir se posèrent sur Dean.

Celui-ci s'avança précipitamment vers lui, posa un genou sur le lit en se penchant dans sa direction. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa son front et l'une de ses tempes.

\- Bordel, je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien, Cas, murmura-t-il, respirant plus librement.

Son ange eu un mouvement de recul, et Dean le laissa faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir de la rigidité du corps entre ses mains, ou de la façon dont celui-ci le regardait, sourcils froncés et tête penchée sur le côté en un geste qui était bien trop Castiel.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la voix grave en le fixant dans un mélange d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude, peut-être même de peur.

Et le monde de Dean implosa.

.

.


	15. Chapitre14:'Comment tout devra se finir'

.

.

 **Chapitre 14: 'Comment tout devra se finir'**

.

.

Dean avait attendu durant des mois que Castiel regarde quelqu'un ainsi, et ce n'était pas à lui qu'était adressé ce regard. Un appel à l'aide saphir et muet lancé à Balthazar et Sam dont les visages s'étaient emplis de stupeur. Des yeux brillant de présence, de conscience, qui hurlaient à qui voulait y faire attention qu'ils savaient et comprenaient le monde autour d'eux. Tout, sauf qui était Dean.

Pendant une seconde, l'idée stupide que son ange lui fasse une blague traversa son esprit, mais ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Castiel, il ne savait pas faire ça, lui mentir ouvertement pour lui faire peur.

\- Cas, c'est … Dean, dit Sam en le désignant du doigt.

Dean ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé debout à un mètre du lit, il se savait pas comment il avait pu devenir extérieur à la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment la douleur de le perdre pouvait sembler douce face à celle de le retrouver pour ne pas l'avoir.

Un regard céruléen dont il connaissait par cœur chaque nuance le fixa comme s'il était un étranger, le fixa sans comprendre. Et cela le tua.

Le reste s'évanouit derrière un brouillard et il ne sut pas comment il quitta la pièce, si quelqu'un tenta de l'arrêter. Tout hurlait, des voix, des sons, des souvenirs, la douleur et la peine. Il ne sut pas comment il arriva à l'Impala, ni quand exactement démarra le moteur. Tout était noir puis trop lumineux, tout était assourdissant et perdu dans les vagues tonitruantes d'un océan colérique. Il se noyait à nouveau et le phare avait oublié d'allumer une lumière pour le guider.

xxx

\- J'aurais dû y penser, se reprocha Balthazar les bras croisés.

Lui, Sam et Bobby se trouvaient dans le couloir, ils avaient repoussés la porte de la chambre sans la fermer, laissant Castiel avec un repas. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait se souvenir qu'il devait manger alors qu'il avait oublié Dean.

\- Lorsque ce n'est pas la mort, c'est l'oubli qui est le sort réservé à ceux qui refusent d'obéir. L'oubli de ce qui les fait se battre.

\- Ils lui ont fait oublier Dean pour … quoi ? Qu'il soit moins combatif ?

\- Je les ai interrompus. Ils l'auraient brisé comme ils l'ont fait la dernière fois, ils ont simplement anéanti ses défenses.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux alors que Bobby se pinçait l'arête du nez.

\- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher, reprit Sam.

\- Et tu as une idée d'où il est allé ? demanda Bobby.

Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps de réagir avant d'entendre le moteur de l'Impala démarrer. Dean avait disparu avec elle et son ronronnement bruyant, et maintenant aucun d'eux ne savait où l'homme pouvait être.

\- Cas le saura, assura Sam en hochant la tête pour lui-même, les yeux perdus sur le sol.

\- Comment ? Il ne se souvient même pas de lui, rétorqua Bobby.

\- On a qu'à l'aider à s'en souvenir, répondit-il comme si cela coulait de source.

\- Si mes frères lui ont effacé de la mémoire, cela ne va pas être facile, voire impossible, le prévient Balthazar.

\- Je tente le coup, dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

xxx

Sam entra dans la pièce, Castiel était assis sur le bord du lit, il regardait par la fenêtre, admirant pensivement le ciel bleu, une expression légèrement inquiète sur le visage. Il avait l'air bien, si conscient, si lui-même que le cadet des Winchester hésita entre la peur ou le naïf espoir que sa mémoire lui soit revenue. Il repoussa la porte derrière lui, et l'ancien ange tourna la tête dans sa direction en entendant celle-ci grincer. Sam détourna le regard vers elle, tendant mécaniquement la main vers l'impact qui décorait désormais le bois lisse, là où le corps de son frère l'avait heurté.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Castiel.

Sam porta à nouveau son regard sur lui et vit son expression soucieuse.

\- Tu penses avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? lui demanda-t-il en retour.

 _Non, Cas tu n'as rien fait de mal. Enfin, si. Si tu viens de briser le cœur de mon frère, tu l'as anéanti, et maintenant il est parti. Et je ne sais pas où. Mais toi, toi, au fond de ton être tu dois le savoir. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, pas volontairement, tu n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu lui fais du mal; ce n'est pas la sienne quand il t'en fait. C'est juste, juste que vous -_

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Castiel en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre. C'est ce que vous pensez que j'ai fait, non ?

Sa voix était neutre, comme celle de quelqu'un qui énonce des faits en refusant de prendre parti. Mais les traits de son visage montraient qu'il était perdu, ceux d'une personne se retrouvant sans carte et sans boussole dans une ville dans laquelle ne se souvenait pas avoir voulu venir.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Cas ?

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il presque au moment instant.

Il avait tourné la tête vers lui, et ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens comme s'il essayait de lire dans son âme pour y trouver sa réponse avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la formuler. Mais Sam lu sur son visage qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

-Mon frère, Dean.

\- Je suis supposé le connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cas, d'où on se connaît toi et moi ?

\- Tu étais censé être le vaisseau de Lucifer, répondit-il simplement, les sourcils froncés parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon lui demandait ça.

\- Oui, et qui devait être le vaisseau de Michael?

\- Il a utilisé ton demi-frère, Adam, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Et avant ? Personne d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as voulu nous – m'aider ? Pourquoi te rebeller?

\- Je … hum …

\- Où et avec qui est-ce que tu as passé les deux dernières années ? Juste après que je sois enfermé dans la Cage ?

Castiel resta silencieux, tentant de vraiment se souvenir des évènements qui s'étaient produits.

\- Ces deux dernières années, tu les as passées sur Terre, pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tes frères te voulaient du mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu as perdu ta grâce, Cas ? Qui était là ? Qui t'a aidé?

Une fois de plus, le silence accueillit ses questions, rien que le silence et les yeux légèrement plissés de Castiel.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

Juste un singe de tête, de gauche à droite, et une expression de peur sur le visage d'un ange, d'un ancien ange. Castiel avait les yeux dirigés droit sur le parquet, concentrés dans son étude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, la tête toujours baissée, les yeux écarquillés sur le néant que lui offrait sa mémoire.

Il n'y avait aucun souvenir, mais rien qui prenait leur place juste un trou béant, un trou qui n'avait pas été comblé et qu'on pouvait contempler pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un vide à fouiller. Sam acquiesça.

\- Qui est-il ? demanda encore une fois Castiel, sans relever les yeux.

\- Pour toi ? … Tout.

xxx

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tellement à dire maintenant qu'il y songeait, et il réalisait seulement maintenant combien même les premiers pas lui avaient échappés. Il ne savait pas comment Castiel avait sauvé son frère des Enfers, ne savait pas comment son ainé avait la main de son ange à jamais incrustée dans sa chair. Il ne connaissait rien des premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, de leur premier regard l'un sur l'autre, ce qu'ils en avaient pensé. Il n'avait pas été là. Jamais. Cela le frappait désormais avec la brutalité d'un train qui déraille que tout ce qu'il savait d'eux était les quelques explications que l'un et l'autre lui avait occasionnellement offert. Et ceci lui donna l'impression étrange qu'il aurait dû demander, chercher à savoir. Accompagné d'un fort sentiment que ce passé était en quelque sorte perdu pour toujours.

Sam expliqua à Castiel ce qu'il put, de l'enfer dont il avait extirpé un homme, des seaux et de l'apocalypse, de comment il les avait aidés, sauvés, s'était rebellé. Mais l'ancien ange se souvenait de tout ça, il fronçait simplement les sourcils en se rendant compte des trop nombreuses zones d'ombre de l'histoire, de combien ses propres choix semblaient n'avoir aucune logique, quelque chose manquait maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, mais il était incapable de combler les trous.

\- Puis Adam et toi êtes tombés dans la cage.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je suis reparti, mes frères –

\- Non. Tu – tu es resté, quelques minutes, un peu plus je ne sais pas, mais t'es resté.

Castiel garda le silence, fermant les yeux fortement, plissant les traits de son visage alors qu'il se concentrait pour faire émerger des images disparues.

\- Je ne suis pas resté, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Si, Cas, tu –

\- Je ne m'en _souviens_ pas, grinça-t-il, les mains sur le visage, doigts perdus dans les cheveux, crispés.

\- Essaies de –

\- _J'essaie_.

Sam garda le silence une seconde, observant Castiel avec un espoir vacillant, se demandant ce qu'il essayait de faire, s'il pensait vraiment avoir une quelconque chance que ça fonctionne.

\- Assis-toi, dit-il soudainement, une idée lui passant subitement par la tête. Dos contre la tête de lit, et jambes tendues. Regarde face à toi et essaie juste de te représenter ce que je vais te raconter, sans tenter de te souvenir de quoique ce soit, juste … imagine.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, l'homme aux yeux saphir suivit ses directives. Son regard passa de Sam qui prenait place dans le fauteuil brun à la commode face à lui. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup y croire, mais le cadet pouvait avoir assez d'espoir pour deux s'il le fallait.

\- Bon, okay, alors comme je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas là, alors je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je … je pense que j'en sais suffisamment pour – okay, il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix, puis fixa Castiel. Après que je sois … mort, je suppose, Dean a plus ou moins pété les plombs. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à me ramener, il buvait trop, prenait des risques stupides et un soir il s'est presque tué. Et il t'a appelé, inconsciemment, et tu as répondus. Tu es apparus devant lui et l'a soigné. Je crois que tu es resté, pour veiller sur lui. Ca – ça a été le début d'une longue série d'appels. Il se foutait dans la merde, ou bien buvait trop – ou les deux – et il t'appelait. Et toi, tu venais toujours pour lui.

« Je … je ne sais pas comment tout a changé. Si vous vous êtes mis à parler, ou comment vous vous êtes rapprochés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je pense que même vous, vous n'avez jamais su comment les choses s'étaient enchainées de cette manière. Mais, c'est devenu plus que simplement venir soigner un mec bourré pour toi. Et c'est devenu plus qu'un appel à l'aide pour lui. Je pense que – que déjà à ce moment vous aviez besoin l'un de l'autre, à un point que vous n'imaginiez même pas.

« Je sais que la première fois où il t'a embrassé, c'est une seconde juste après avoir compris qu'il était amoureux de toi. C'est stupide quand on y pense … qu'il est été le premier à le comprendre, et le dernier à être capable de le dire …. J'ai souvent pensé qu'il te le hurlait dans sa tête, qu'il te le disait en boucle sans être capable de s'arrêter pour penser à autre chose. C'est à cause de la façon dont il te regarde, tu sais ? Juste comme – comme tous les clichés qu'on peut imaginer sur des couples, ou qu'on peut voir à la télé. Juste comme ça, comme un cliché de l'amoureux transi.

« Putain que ça vous allait bien, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« D'après lui, tu n'as rien compris à ce moment-là. Parce qu'il ne voit pas comment t'aurais pu. Mais, personnellement, je n'y crois pas. Je pense que tu savais très bien ce qu'il faisait, que tu comprenais tout, bien plus même que lui-même. Donc, ouais, il t'a embrassé. Et même s'il devait être à la fois terrifié ou peut-être juste heureux d'avoir eu le courage de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après. Je sais qu'il a continué de t'embrasser en pensant que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il a continué à t'appeler et que tu as continué à venir. Je –

Il se tut, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il connaissait certains épisodes de leur vie ensemble avant qu'il ne revienne, ceux qu'il avait écoutés caché derrière un mur fin et une porte entre-ouverte, assis sur un plancher dur et froid, essayant de recoller les morceaux d'une histoire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient gagné la confiance de l'autre, l'amour de l'autre, il ne voyait pas l'histoire pas à pas, il les voyait sauter par-dessus des précipices en tentant de ne pas tomber, jouant les équilibristes avec les sentiments de l'autre et les leurs. Il connaissait les histoires sans savoir les relier, le départ et l'arrivé sans savoir l'itinéraire.

\- Vous êtes un putain de mystère, murmura-t-il de nouveau. Je pense que c'est ça le truc, on n'est juste pas censé comprendre. Je ne suis pas censé savoir à quel point ça te faisait du mal de le voir au bord de la mort, saoul parce qu'il était mentalement incapable d'être sobre, de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre sa fragile petite vie allait se briser sous tes yeux parce qu'il ne savait pas y faire attention. Je sais pas à quel point tu avais peur de ne plus entendre ses appels, je ne sais pas si tu priais, toi, pour l'entendre, ou si tu comptais les secondes entre ses prières, et à quel point tu te sentais soulagé lorsqu'il prononçait enfin ton nom. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'à ça a été pour mon frère de t'aimer au début. Je crois qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, pour ignorer.

« Mais l'un pour l'autre … vous étiez tout. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère comme il l'était quand il était avec toi. Je ne peux pas te raconter ça. Je – je peux te dire que vous – que mon frère déteste les conversations à cœur ouvert. Qu'avoir à t'expliquer qu'il ne te voyait plus comme un simple ami a été l'un des moments les plus horribles de sa vie, et qu'il mourrait intérieurement à chaque minute de silence que tu as pu laisser flotter après ses mots. Je sais que tu as été le premier à dire que tu l'aimais. Que c'était plus ou moins à cause de moi, parce que j'avais tenté de comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre vous et que je t'ai mis des idées stupides – ou pas d'ailleurs, c'est pas le sujet – dans la tête, et que lorsque tu lui as dit quelque chose en lui a … hurlé ? Qu'il a fait le con et tenter de fuir parce que – parce que jamais avant il s'était autorisé ça, parce que tu l'obligeais à y penser, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et, honnêtement, je pense qu'il t'a détesté pour ça. D'ailleurs, il a merdé. Il t'a dit de te taire, que tu disais n'importe quoi. Crois-moi, il se haïssait en te hurlant ça, je le sais, parce que je l'ai entendu te raconter cette histoire, et il s'excusait presque à chaque phrase.

« Ah oui, parce que, oui, il t'a raconté tout ça. Tout ce que vous avez vécu, du début à la fin. C'est comme ça que j'en ai su autant, car tu le connais – si, je te jure, tu le connais – Dean ne parle pas, c'est pas son truc. Il le fait quand il est obligé, sinon il se tait. C'est sa logique, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait dans notre famille, car personne ne vous marche dessus s'ils pensent que c'est impossible, alors on reste droit même quand tout s'effondre autour de nous. Ne montre rien, et tout ira bien. Mais quand tu … après que tes frères t'aient enlevé une première fois, après qu'il ait pratiquement cessé de dormir à force de te chercher, presque à en devenir dingue, lorsqu'on t'a retrouvé tu étais – tu ne – tu n'étais plus conscient de rien et – et lui, il est resté près de toi. C'était un miracle quand on le faisait décoller du fauteuil dans lequel je suis assis, juste maintenant. Il te parlait, pendant des heures, il te racontait tous vos souvenirs, il te racontait combien il t'aime, combien tu l'aimais – _l'aimes_.

« Tu l'aimes, Cas. Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais … je sais aussi que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de mémoire. Tu l'aimais alors que tu n'étais pas conscient de ce qui t'entourais. Je le sais parce que tu le regardais, t'avais conscience de rien, mais une part de toi le reconnaissait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me fous de savoir comment, tu savais qu'il était important, différent des autres pour toi. Tu savais que tu l'aimais. Et maintenant … tu l'as juste oublié, mais t'as pas cessé de le faire.

« Et s'il pouvait pas te le dire au début, crois-moi il s'est rattrapé. J'étais de l'autre côté de la porte le jour où il te l'a dit pour la première fois. Et toi tu n'étais pas là pour l'entendre, parce que tu étais trop perdu pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Et, je l'ai entendu rire en pleurant, alors qu'il racontait la première fois où il t'avait embrassé. Je l'ai entendu dire ça avec la même douleur dans la voix, les mêmes sanglots refoulés lui nouant la gorge que toutes les fois où je l'ai entendu prier pour toi pendant tous les mois où on te cherchait. Toutes ces fois où il te suppliait de revenir, où il murmurait ton prénom en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucun sens. Je l'ai entendu te supplier de le pardonner de ne te l'avoir jamais dit, les nuits où il perdait tout espoir de te retrouver.

« Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de les entendre, si ? Tu le savais déjà, tu l'as toujours su, non ? Tu lis dans son âme, même maintenant alors que tu as cessé d'être un ange. Et je suis sûr que son âme brille plus fort lorsque tu es là. J'en suis sûr parce que moi je vois ses yeux prendre vie. Et je n'avais jamais vu mon frère comme ça avant.

« D'ailleurs, merci pour ça. Pour le faire vivre. Pour le reste aussi. Pour l'avoir changé comme tu l'as fait, pour lui avoir permis de réapprendre à vivre, pour lui avoir donné une chance d'avoir tout ça. Et je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile.

Il se tut une nouvelle fois, cherchant à savoir s'il devait raconter l'une des histoires qu'il avait entendu Dean conter à son ange. Quelque part, il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir le droit, c'était leur souvenir pas les siens, mais s'il ne le faisait pas comment pourrait-il rendre la mémoire à l'ancien ange ?

Alors il toussota une fois de plus, se lécha les lèvres et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, cherchant par où commencer, il n'était pas sûr que Dean ait raconté leur histoire dans l'ordre dans lequel elle s'était déroulée, il était même pratiquement certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, il réalisa que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Après de légères hésitations, les mots quittèrent facilement ses lèvres, flottant dans l'air avec la lourdeur de l'inconnu, l'impression vague de celui qui recréait une histoire qu'il avait entendu de loin avec le souci de ne pas la déformer. L'exactitude manquait, et autre chose aussi, une chose qui faisait toute la différence entre la fois où Dean racontait et cette fois-ci.

Il raconta ce qu'il savait des fois où ils s'étaient vu, de leur rares disputes nées de l'inquiétude pour l'autre, de pique-niques sur un pont de bois, d'un ange jaloux, de nombreux sauvetages d'urgence, de son frère qui lui lisait des histoires, de l'ancien ange qui souriait en entendant sa voix, de tout, tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir, avoir entendu, ou lui-même vu. Des souvenirs, flous et vagues, brefs et incomplets.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, ne pouvant plus penser à une autre scène, cela faisait des heures qu'il parlait. Sa gorge était sèche, ses lèvres encore plus. Il posa ses yeux sur Castiel, ceux-ci ayant dérivé encore et encore sur la pièce qui les entourait alors qu'il contait leurs vies. Il songea au fait que si les meubles et les murs pouvaient parler, ils auraient certainement été capables de l'aider.

\- Cas ? Tu dors ? demanda-t-il.

Il observa la tête penchée de l'ange, celui-ci avait attiré ses jambes près de lui à un moment ou un autre, et avait posé son front contre ses genoux. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés se secoua doucement de gauche à droite.

Sam resta immobile dans son fauteuil, l'observant comme s'il était un clown qui allait bientôt surgir de sa boite.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

La tête de Castiel se releva, basculant en arrière et allant se cogner sans heurt contre la tête de lit. Des larmes trempaient ses joues et rougissaient ses yeux saphir.

\- Cas ?

\- Non, fit sa voix rauque.

Sam ressentait l'étrange besoin de se lever pour aller le rassurer, mais en même temps il était tétanisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens toujours pas, répondit Castiel en secouant la tête dans un mélange de tristesse et d'incrédulité. Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?

\- Cas –

\- Je _devrais_ m'en souvenir. Tu l'as dit, encore et encore, tu l'as dit qu'il était important. Et il – il doit l'être, non ? Alors pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ? Je – Je –

\- Cas, calme-toi.

Mais l'ancien ange aplatit presque violement ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il essayait de faire entrer ses doigts dans son crane pour le fouiller lui-même et en retirer les images qu'il cherchait désespérément.

\- Cassie, calme-toi, intervint une voix derrière Sam, qui n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Balthazar.

Castiel poussa un son entre le gémissement et le grognement, et Sam commençait à regretter ce qu'il avait fait, commençait à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'infliger à celui-ci s'il était incapable de se souvenir : les détails de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Balthazar posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et une légère lumière bleutée s'échappa de sa paume. Castiel ne le remarqua sûrement pas, mais ses muscles semblaient soudainement moins crispés, il décolla ses mains de son visage toujours humidifié des traces de perles salées. L'ange blond ne retira pas sa main et observait son frère avec une légère inquiétude à peine masquée.

\- Cassie, est-ce que tu aurais une idée d'où il se trouve ?

Castiel releva des yeux désespérés vers son frère, secouant négativement la tête. D'un côté, il semblait ne pas comprendre comment ils pouvaient espérer qu'il sache où se trouvait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou en tout cas qu'il ne se souvenait pas connaitre.

\- Pense à tout ce que Sam t'a raconté, tous ces souvenirs, il n'y a rien qui peut t'aider ?

\- Je ne le connais pas.

\- Si, tu ne t'en souviens juste pas.

\- Quelle est la différence ?

Balthazar ferma son poing et l'appuya contre la poitrine de Castiel, le repoussant en arrière, créant un poids désagréable sur le corps de celui-ci et coupant légèrement sa respiration. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère.

\- Elle est là la différence, dit-il les dents serrées, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre, son poing toujours appuyer sur son cœur.

Puis il allégea la force qu'il y mettait, avant de retirer complètement sa main.

\- Il y a une différence entre la mémoire et l'instinct, lui dit Balthazar. Ne réfléchis pas. Où veux-tu aller ?

Castiel resta silencieux, fermant les yeux et tentant de respirer. Nulle-part était ce que la plus grande part de son esprit lui murmurait, il avait beau savoir que cet homme était important, savoir qu'il l'aimait, il y avait un univers entre le fait de le savoir et le fait de le ressentir. Et il se sentait uniquement vide. Comprenant pour la première fois la sensation de manque, l'impression qu'il y avait une part de néant en lui qui ne devait pas s'y trouver. Il arrivait soudainement à réaliser que c'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait volé, et qu'il avait le droit de retrouver. Alors il se concentra sur le vide, observa le néant immobile et froid face à ses paupières closes, et il attendit, attendit, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose émerge du vide.

\- Le pont au-dessus du ruisseau, répondit-il.

Il sentait vaguement quelque chose en lui bruisser comme les feuilles des grands arbres dont lui avait parlé Sam, quelque part dans son esprit le vent soufflait encore. Il savait que ce lieu était important, sans savoir combien de fois il y avait mis les pieds exactement, sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la chambre avec lui à cet endroit, il reconstituait des images qu'il savait fausses, un sourire qu'il savait ne pas vraiment être le sien, mais l'odeur des arbres, de l'eau, le bruit de la nature s'éveillant ou s'endormant autour de lui, ça il le savait réel. Et si ce lieux était important pour lui, il devrait l'être aussi pour cet homme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je – je ne sais pas où c'est, avoua Sam, frottant une main derrière sa nuque.

\- Cas ? questionna Balthazar.

\- Je ne … suis pas sûr.

Balthazar se contenta de regarder Sam, prenant une décision tacite avec lui.

\- Je conduis, dit l'homme avant de se lever et de commencer à sortir de la pièce, Balthazar sembla commencer à le suivre.

\- Attendez, tenta Castiel pour les arrêter.

\- Je vais faire le tour des bars aux environs, même si ce serait étonnant, juste au cas où. Et puis, si Cassie à raison, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir assister aux retrouvailles.

\- D'accord, je t'appelle si on le trouve.

Balthazar sortit de la pièce, n'écoutant pas Castiel lorsqu'il tenta de nouveau de les arrêter.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, dit ce dernier d'un ton pathétique.

Sam se retourna et lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Cas, crois-moi, aucun de vous n'a jamais été sûr.

xxx

Il était monté en voiture, Castiel au départ incertain, puis au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres les éloignaient de la maison de Bobby, quelque chose en lui sembla s'allumer. Sam n'osa pas penser à sa mémoire, une part de lui doutait que ce soit possible, même s'il était certain que les souvenirs n'avaient pas simplement disparus. Après tout, les anges n'avaient pas eu le temps de terminer ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire et c'était comme si Castiel reconnaissait le paysage.

Il donnait les indications sur le chemin à prendre avec plus d'assurance qu'au début.

\- Cas, tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit, demanda Sam confus alors que la voiture que leur avait prêtée Bobby s'engageait sur un chemin de terre peu praticable.

\- Oui, répondit évasivement Castiel, comme s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il faisait nuit, mais celui-ci reconnaissait chaque mètre qu'ils traversaient, les arbres qui s'élevaient sur les côtés de la route en direction de ciel, leurs branches s'étalant au-dessus d'eux et qui les auraient couverts d'ombre s'il faisait encore jour. Il vit la fin du chemin avant Sam, avant qu'elle ne fût là, il savait qu'elle y était. Sam freina jusqu'à l'arrêt, fixant l'Impala noire parfaitement polie garée devant eux. Il jeta un regard à Castiel qui ouvrit la portière pour sortir.

Une fois hors de l'habitacle celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, laissant le parfum de l'herbe et des arbres mélangé aux senteurs de la nuit envahir ses poumons. Les hautes herbes lui arrivaient maintenant presque au coude alors que les arbres au fond dans la clairière semblaient ne pas avoir changés. Il aperçut l'espace entre les deux arbres, distinguant à peine le chemin dans la pénombre. Il se demanda combien de fois ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, lui et l'homme, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne se souvenait même pas des instants qu'ils avaient passés ici, mais avait enfin la certitude qu'ils avaient eu lieu, la certitude que cet endroit renfermait une partie d'eux.

\- Je t'attends ici ? demanda Sam, et sa voix donnait l'impression que ce n'était même pas une question.

Castiel lui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, voyant que celui-ci avait toujours une main posée sur le toit de la voiture et l'autre maintenant la portière ouverte. Il acquiesça et n'attendit pas de voir ce que Sam ferait, il se retourna vers le champ et ferma les yeux un instant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faisait plein jour et une ombre se tenait devant lui, lui prenant la main. Il sentit les doigts de celle-ci s'entremêler aux siens et le tirer légèrement en avant.

Il faisait nuit noir, et la sensation de la main de l'homme qu'il savait aimer dans la sienne lui fit faire un pas en avant, puis un autre. Tenant les doigts de l'être invisible devant lui, il traversa les hautes herbes, comme s'il était encore guidé par lui. Le bruissement des tiges contre ses vêtements, le crissement de celles qu'il écrasait sous ses pieds, l'impression qu'il était supporté par un amas d'herbes molles et non la dure terre qui les portait, étaient quelque chose de familier. Les herbes qui frottaient la peau de ses bras, était une sensation nouvelle, comme c'était le cas de la fraicheur qui l'entourait, et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue tout cela ne faisant que rendre cet endroit plus vivant à ses yeux, quand bien même il n'entendait plus la végétation respirer.

Il arriva rapidement jusqu'au chemin de terre, et la main invisible qu'il tenait le tira en avant, alors que la voix grave et enivrante de l'homme résonna dans sa tête, échos des histoires qu'il lui racontait pour faire renaître des images derrières ses yeux morts. _Le pont est juste plusieurs planches de bois clouées ensemble, aucune décoration, aucune barrière, juste de quoi traverser le petit ruisseau qui passe en dessous. Tu adorais le regarder_. Castiel baissa les yeux alors que ses pieds marchaient mécaniquement sur le bois terni, il regarda les gouttes d'eau claire sauter sur les cailloux dans un petit clapotis discret.

 _Au fond, après le chemin de terre, il y a une vieille grange qui avait dû être rouge bordeaux un jour, je pense, la porte ne ferme plus et reste toujours légèrement entre-ouverte, assez pour que quelqu'un passe sans l'ouvrir._ Castiel regarda les tas de foins poussés contre les murs de la grange, il en reconnut un, se demandant si la marque de leur corps allongés l'un contre l'autre y était encore présente _. Je t'aime, Dean. – Cas, je … je – Je sais, répondit-il en un sourire avant d'embrasser ses lèvres rosies_. Il ferma les yeux et prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, l'odeur de la paille et de la terre l'envahie et le calma, faisant taire la foule de sons et d'images qui s'entrechoquaient violement en se bousculant dans sa tête. Il se demanda s'il pourrait sentir le mélange de leurs deux parfums s'il avait encore ses anciens sens, sans arriver clairement à comprendre pourquoi cela avait tant d'importance.

Au fond de la grange, là où étaient empilés plusieurs morceaux de bois, il vit Dean. Celui-ci était assis sur l'une des piles, les jambes pendant dans le vide, le corps vouté en avant. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses cuisses et sa tête plongée dans ses mains. Et encore plus brusquement qu'avant tout lui revint. _Tu crois qu'on pourrait rester ici pour toujours ?_ Enfouis mais pas disparus, ses souvenirs venaient exploser contre sa mémoire réclamant leur place perdue, lui faisant mal alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait ou voyait, alors que tout ce qu'il savait vrai, à lui, à eux, étaient encore à mi-chemin entre ses certitudes et l'inconnu.

Castiel s'avança, lentement, incapable d'aller plus vite, sentant la peur s'insinuer en lui sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. A chaque pas, il réalisait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, dès que son pied touchait le sol il avait un nouveau plan, et lorsqu'il le relevait il trouvait son idée stupide. Il voulait entourer ses bras autour de lui, presser son torse contre son dos et murmurer à son oreille. Ou bien passer sa main le long de son bras en contournant la pile de bois coupé et lui sourire pour lui faire tout comprendre que tout lui revenait lentement. Non, lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il se souvenait doucement de lui. Ou lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser, le sentir entièrement contre lui, sur lui, en lui, le prendre de façon désespérée et urgente. Non, doucement, lentement, tendrement. Ou alors lui parler, le rassurer, prendre son visage en coupe et boire son sourire soulagé. Il voulait qu'il se retourne et court vers lui. Mais aussi prendre le temps de voir son regard changer. Il voulait … Dean. Il voulait son Dean.

Il était maintenant certain que Sam n'avait menti sur rien, que ces images derrières ses paupières lui appartenaient, parce que son cœur battait trop vite et que ce ne devrait pas être le cas. Parce que tout devenait plus vrai, plus fort, plus lumineux et que soudainement chaque centimètre de sa peau lui faisait mal parce que Dean ne l'entourait pas de ses bras, parce qu'il était encore trop loin de lui. Il mourrait intérieurement de voir l'émeraude indescriptible de ses yeux cachée derrière ses mains, hors de sa vue.

Lorsqu'il fut à deux ou trois pas derrière la pile de morceaux de bois, il fut incapable d'avancer plus. Sa respiration était lourde, et il ne comprenait pas comment Dean pouvait ne pas l'avoir encore remarqué.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il de façon inaudible.

Il contourna lentement le monticule, repoussant son envie de tendre la main vers lui et de le toucher. Il fit encore quelques pas et se retrouva face à l'homme qui … qui était trop pour qu'il puisse simplement le qualifier.

Soudainement son esprit fut court-circuité. Dean tremblait, son corps entier vibrait, ses muscles incapables de se détendre, ses mâchoires serrées, ses doigts crispés sur son visage et les phalanges blanchies. Et il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la sensation de ses mains sur lui, il se souvenait qu'elles frôlaient sa peau, la caressaient, l'agrippaient, la maintenaient, mais ne se souvenait pas de la sensation qu'elles provoquaient, si elles étaient rugueuses ou douces, et comment étaient ses lèvres, le reste de son corps lorsqu'il se mouvait contre le sien. Il leva une main vers lui, et fut terrifié à l'idée de la poser.

Mais il la posa quand même sur son épaule, près de la marque qu'il avait fait tant d'année plus tôt, la marque dont tout découlait. _Est-ce que les anges sont censés aimer ceux sur qui ils veillent ?_ Il n'était plus un ange, alors ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il pouvait l'aimer.

\- Dean, répéta-t-il à peine plus fort lorsque sa main toucha son épaule à travers son t-shirt.

L'homme sursauta, et deux yeux verts terrifiés sautèrent dans les siens. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer lorsque Dean agrippa le col de son t-shirt et pressa une lame d'ange contre son cou, tout en se relevant. Il ne pouvait ni s'écarter à cause de l'emprise de l'homme sur ses vêtements, ni s'approcher sans que le métal perfore sa peau.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il.

Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la peur fut remplacée par de l'horreur alors qu'il relâchait le t-shirt, poussant Castiel loin de lui en laissant la lame lui glisser des mains. Celle-ci tomba en un bruit sourd contre la terre battue du sol. Le corps de Dean bascula légèrement en arrière, et il heurta la pile de bois sur laquelle il avait été assis.

Sa respiration fut soudainement hachée, forte et étranglée dans un besoin évident d'air, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et ses tremblements avaient repris, le tétanisant sur place. Mais il releva les yeux, croisant ceux de son ange, comme pour s'assurer que celui-ci était bien là.

Castiel s'avança de nouveau vers lui, voyant l'appel dans ses yeux émeraude, sentant la prière résonner en lui sans réellement l'entendre il n'avait plus besoin de l'entendre, elle était là, flottant dans l'air, pinçant sa peau, hurlant contre ses tympans maintenant fragiles. Il prit le visage de Dean entre ses mains, et tout lui revient enfin.

Chaque bribe de souvenirs manquants revint apparaitre devant sa conscience, comme vexée d'avoir pu être oubliée. La barbe de trois jours rappant contre la paume de sa main, la douceur sucrée des lèvres, la caresse d'un souffle dans son cou, un pied glissant contre le sien alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, jambes et bras entremêlés et sourires stupides aux lèvres, la brûlure d'un regard vert le long de son corps. Chaque petite sensation se fit ressentir comme s'il la vivait à l'instant, redonnant de la couleur à ses souvenirs ternes.

Et enfin, soudainement, il comprit pourquoi tout ce qu'il avait vécu était arrivé, parce qu'il souffrirait une éternité s'il pouvait être sûr que Dean irait bien. Pour lui, il subirait tout ce que ses frères étaient capables de faire.

Il posa son front contre celui de Dean, il laissa une de ses mains sur sa joue alors que l'autre caressait son bras.

\- Je suis là, je suis là, avec toi. C'est … je me souviens de toi. De nous. Je sais que je t'aime. Je me souviens te l'avoir dit. Je me souviens que tu me l'ais dit.

Il rit légèrement, presque nerveusement.

\- Je me souviens te l'avoir fait répéter. Beaucoup.

\- Cas, souffla Dean au supplice.

Les mains de l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude se levèrent et agrippèrent ses bras, l'approchant plus près. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir la force de fermer cette distante. Dean ne tremblait presque plus, Castiel ferma ses yeux, submergé par leur passé.

\- Je peux plus, soupira Dean. Je pourrais plus jamais, Cas.

L'interpelé ouvrit les yeux, s'écartant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait les embrasser pour chasser de ses lèvres les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

\- Je serai plus capable de te perdre. Je – je peux plus.

\- Ca n'arrivera plus.

Castiel ferma la distance, embrassant lentement l'homme qu'il aimait, prenant le temps de jouer avec ses lèvres alors que lui goutait les siennes. La prise de Dean sur ses bras se resserra, l'attirant encore plus près, pressant leurs nez sur la joue de l'autre.

L'ancien ange ferma les yeux en glissant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Dean, celui-ci le laissa entrer, en profitant pour pénétrer l'intérieur de sa bouche lui aussi. Leurs mains caressèrent avec attention l'autre, lentement, presque comme si la personne qu'ils touchaient était sacrée, et dans un sens, pour eux, elle l'était.

Castiel se pencha en avant, et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, faisant sourire Dean dans leur baiser. Tous deux avaient l'impression de reconquérir avec douceur ce qui leur appartenait déjà, ils le savaient, mais cela leur apparaissait comme nécessaire. C'était un moment de paix, et ils en avaient tous deux tellement besoin. Besoin d'être l'un avec l'autre, complètement, sans que le monde ne risque de les écraser, de les séparer, de les déchirer là, c'était juste eux.

Dean s'écarta, prenant le visage de son ange et le maintenant à distance du sien pour plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux. Au lieu de s'y noyer, il en fouillait les profondeurs, cherchant la vérité, ce dont il avait besoin pour savoir que l'homme qu'il aimait était là, de retour. Castiel sourit. Mais Dean, lui, n'arrivait pas à sourire, parce qu'au fond de lui, il était en train de mourir. Et une larme dévala la pente de sa joue gauche.

\- J'peux pas, Cas. J'peux plus. J'peux plus prendre ce risque. Donner la possibilité qu'on – qu'on me brise comme ça. Ça leur rend la tâche trop facile.

Son ange se pencha vers lui, et le fit taire en l'embrassant, parce qu'il refusait d'entendre ces mots, et parce qu'il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, lui rappela Castiel. Tu l'as promis.

\- Cas –

\- Reste.

\- Cas – , supplia-t-il.

\- Reste! … _Reste_ !

Dean ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à regarder son ange. Il fouilla au fond de lui, à la recherche de courage mais n'en trouva aucun. Il ne savait même pas ce que celui-ci lui dirait de faire si jamais il pouvait lui donner conseil.

\- _RESTE_ , hurla Castiel, le visage de Dean entre ses mains.

Mais l'autre resta seulement silencieux et il ferma les yeux, ne voyant pas les larmes naitre dans ceux céruléen de Castiel. Il voulait rester. Il avait trop peur de le faire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps pouvait passer avant que les anges ne reviennent le prendre, combien de temps avant qu'on ne le brise à nouveau.

Puis il ne réfléchit plus.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, murmura-t-il sa voix au bord de la césure, retenant les larmes sur le point de dévaler ses joues alors que les lèvres de Castiel venaient rattraper les mots qui tombaient des siennes.

Qu'ils le brisent. Dans un an, un mois, une seconde s'ils le voulaient. Il acceptait. Il choisit Castiel pour une unique seconde contre une éternité de souffrance parce que cela en valait la peine. Parce qu'il serait incapable de le perdre à nouveau, mais ne supporterait pas de le savoir dehors loin de lui. Il n'irait nulle part, parce qu'il n'y avait nulle part où aller si l'homme de sa vie n'est pas avec lui.

\- Reste, le supplia-t-il à son tour, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent douloureusement.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, jura Castiel.

Aux oreilles de Dean, ces phrases sonnaient comme plus précieuses que des promesses, ces mots semblaient plus puissant que ceux qui composaient ce fameux _je t'aime_. Parce qu'ils étaient les leurs, et qu'il ressentait au fond de lui que, maintenant, chaque seconde du reste de sa vie serait les leur.

xxx

Dean n'avait pu voulu partir de la grange, parce qu'il en avait assez de se battre et qu'il ne faisait plus confiance au monde, parce que cette conclusion lui paraissait malgré tout trop simple et trop belle et qu'il craignait le piège, parce que faire de cet endroit sa maison ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée et qu'il s'autorisait à rêver. Enfin.

Ils étaient restés peut-être une heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre, son dos appuyé contre des planches de bois empilées et le corps de Castiel reposant contre lui. Il voulait y croire, il voulait croire à son happy-end personnel, mais non, il en était incapable. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas droit.

Même après qu'ils soient sortis retrouver Sam et soient rentrés chez eux même après que Balthazar lui ait affirmé, juré, signé imaginairement de son sang, que les anges pensaient que Castiel n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque, qu'il n'avait de toute façon plus aucune valeur pour eux parce qu'ils avaient eu leur exemple, qu'il s'en assurerait même après que tout le monde ait fêté ça, non, il n'y croyait pas. Il savait qu'il garderait en lui cette petite voix qui attendait que le moment s'avoue être le bon pour lui dire _je te l'avais dit_. Alors, non, il n'y croyait pas. Et cela n'empêchait pas qu'il aimait Castiel, qu'il était heureux, qu'ils l'étaient, vraiment.

Et même si l'ancien ange le savait, est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ? Non. Parce qu'il l'aimait encore et l'aimait trop. Parce qu'il était capable de croire assez aux fins heureuses pour deux. Peut-être parce qu'une fin heureuse ne veut pas dire une fin parfaite, que la première existe mais pas la seconde si. Parce que peut-être que lorsqu'il lui promettait de n'aller nulle part, il était encore capable de lire dans l'âme de Dean et de savoir qu'il mentait lorsqu'il disait ne pas y croire.

.

.

.


	16. Epilogue

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Epilogue**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Trois ans plus tard.**_

Il ne savait pas comment les gens arrivaient à décrire une odeur à partir d'autres. Pour lui, Castiel sentait juste… Castiel. C'était _lui_ , son odeur, un parfum unique qui n'appartenait qu'à l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était l'odeur de la maison et elle ne ressemblait aucune autre.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda la voix rauque de son amant, faisant vibrer sa gorge lisse sous les lèvres de Dean.

Ce dernier releva la tête et rencontra ses yeux céruléens interrogateurs. Il se demandait parfois comment Castiel faisait pour détecter chacune de ses émotions. Autrefois, il avait été persuadé que c'était à cause de ses sens acérés d'ange, ou du fait qu'il puisse voir son âme à nue, mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça. C'était simplement l'homme qui était amoureux de lui, le connaissant par cœur et lisant en lui comme s'il était incapable de camoufler ses émotions. Même si cela avait pu le gêner avant, le faire se renfermer sur lui-même et le terrifier, il n'arrivait aujourd'hui qu'à penser à son cœur battant agréablement plus vite lorsqu'il réalisait ce genre de chose, le bonheur pulsant à travers ses veines.

Il passa une main sur la joue de son amant, prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux pour la replacer en arrière sur sa tête, Castiel commençait à avoir les cheveux plus longs qu'habituellement et Dean ne savait pas encore s'il aimait ou non. Mais il aimait définitivement avoir quelque chose à quoi se retenir lorsqu'il se perdait en ou contre lui.

\- A toi, souffla-t-il avant de se pencher pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. A toi, ton odeur, tes yeux ridiculement bleus, ta peau et son goût, au fait que je devrais ne plus jamais quitter tes bras parce que c'est juste génial d'être là, continua-t-il d'énumérer en plaçant de petit baiser sur son visage, chacun de ses mots et caresses de ses lèvres accueillis par un léger rire de la part de Castiel.

\- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça, sourit-il.

\- Il t'en faut pas beaucoup.

\- Juste que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, avoua Castiel dans un murmure.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il presque de façon inaudible et Dean embrassa chaque millimètre du sourire qui n'émergeait que du bonheur pur de son ange. Je t'aime, Dean, dit-il à son tour d'une voix profonde, comme s'il se concentrait pour lui offrir ces précieux mots et porter dans son ton toute leur valeur.

Dean sentit son cœur battre ridiculement vite et il était sur le point de s'en vouloir quand il réalisa à quel point c'était beau, génial, pur, puissant et combien lui comme son ange le méritaient.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il en interrompant son baiser.

Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda Castiel, l'admirant silencieusement, appréciant que chaque parcelle de la peau nue et pâle sous lui soit réchauffée par son corps, et le visage face à lui était rosie, les lèvres rouges, les pupilles tellement dilatées par la lumière entrant par la fenêtre qu'elles avalaient les auréoles céruléennes. Son ange ne dit rien, en profitant lui aussi pour le regarder, prendre cette seconde de paix offerte et tellement désirée. Le calme … quelques années plus tôt, ils avaient oublié qu'ils y avaient droit eux aussi.

Bien sûr, il y avait encore les chasses qui sous entendaient de longues heures dans l'Impala, à rouler sur de larges routes droites sur des miles et des miles, dormir dans des motels miteux et peu chers, concocter des plans tout en faisant des recherches, puis se battre et faire la route retour. Dean, son frère et son ange.

Il se demandait comment Castiel vivait tout ça maintenant, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas demander.

\- Comment tu … fais ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Je veux dire, tu le vis bien ? Le fait d'être humain, maintenant ?

Castiel détourna les yeux sur le plafond, réfléchissant à la question, sa respiration restait calme et ses traits étaient détendus.

\- C'est différent … plus calme, plus… agréable.

\- Ça te manque ?

\- Certaines choses … mais non, dans l'ensemble c'est bien mieux maintenant.

\- C'est quoi ces choses qui te manques ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur lui, ils étaient plissés et le regardait de façon interrogatrice.

\- Tu as une raison particulière de me demander ça maintenant ?

\- Non, j'y pense juste, répondit-il honnêtement.

Castiel l'observa un instant, puis sur un ton grave il répondit.

\- Je ne peux plus voir ton âme. Il y a certaines choses que je perçois moins bien, parce que mes sens sont moins perfectionnés maintenant. Je suis aussi moins utile lors de chasses.

\- Pas d'accord, tu te bats super bien, interrompit-il immédiatement, un ancien réflexe.

\- Je serais plus efficace avec mes pouvoirs, contra-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je deviendrais dingue si tu explosais tout avant que je pose un pied dans la pièce, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en étant plus que sérieux.

\- Et toi ? demanda Castiel.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu me préfères ainsi ?

\- Tu es toujours le même, répondit-il directement.

\- Pas vraiment …

\- Okay … Honnêtement ?

\- Oui, demanda Castiel avec des yeux de chiens battus.

\- J'adore être capable de t'essouffler, dit-il du ton le plus sérieux qu'il était capable.

\- Crétin, ria Castiel en le renversant.

Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Dean riait à travers leur baiser. Puis, son ange se releva à quelques centimètres de son visage, il suivit son mouvement dans un premier temps avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas.

\- Dean, vraiment, demanda-t-il en s'allongé à côté de lui.

L'interpelé se retient de soupirer, il voyait l'hésitation et la légère peur dans les yeux de son amant. Aussi, tout en se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient rien à se cacher, il laissa les mots s'extirper du fond de sa gorge et dépasser ses lèvres.

\- Je vois des avantages au fait que tu sois humain … genre – ouais, ce que j'ai dit avant et puis … je me demande pas comment ce sera dans quelques années, une dizaine d'année. Et puis, j'ai la chance de pouvoir te regarder dormir, c'est assez cool. Je comprends ton habitude bizarre à le faire maintenant. Mais, d'un certain côté, il y avait des choses qui me … rassuraient ? Quand tu étais un ange, je flippais pas vraiment lors des chasses parce que tu étais surpuissant, donc pas de risque que tu te blesses gravement. Mais non, j'ai pas de préférence, c'est toujours toi, humain ou non, c'est toi. Un toi légèrement différent pour certaine chose mais toi.

Castiel resta silencieux, ses doigts s'étaient mis à caresser paresseusement le flanc de Dean et ils ne cessèrent pas lorsqu'il eut fini de parler. Alors l'homme aux yeux émeraude vint se rallonger sur lui en reposant sa tête entre son cou et son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il sentait le sommeil lentement alourdir ses paupières quand son ange se remis à parler.

\- Tu as oublié un détail.

\- _Humpf_ ? fit-il en relevant la tête.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi fort qu'avant ...

Dean le regarda d'un air confus attendant qu'il élabore.

\- Je supporte moins bien certaine charge ...

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour comprendre où Castiel voulait en venir. Puis, dès qu'il saisit qu' _il_ était la charge en question, il se redressa et se laissa retomber sur le côté précipitamment, provoquant un rire chez son amant.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite, lui reprocha-t-il, agacé contre lui-même d'oublier encore parfois ce genre de détails.

\- J'aime assez.

\- Te faire écraser ?!

\- Te sentir t'endormir sur moi, sourit-il. Ton poids me rappelle que tu es là et… j'aime c'est tout.

Dean soupira, pas agacé mais juste pour la forme, avant de passer de nouveau un bras par-dessus son ange pour l'attirer contre lui, se rallongeant à moitié sur lui en faisant attention à ne pas le gêner. Il referma les yeux, de nouveau bercé par les caresses de Castiel.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration qui se bloqua quelques secondes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Je t'écrase encore ? demanda Dean.

\- Non, répondit Castiel. Il … il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler à la base.

Une petite alarme sonna dans sa tête au ton apeuré de son ange. Il se releva sur un coude pour le regarder directement mais les yeux de son amant étaient concentrés sur le plafond et ne s'en détournèrent pas.

\- Cas ? interpela-t-il.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne t'inquiétais plus de – de ce qu'il se passera dans dix ans. Mais … mais …

\- Toi, oui, devina-t-il lorsque l'autre ne finit pas.

Castiel se tourna légèrement vers lui, et effectivement, l'inquiétude noyait ses yeux.

\- Je veux dire … je suis – je –

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, c'est normal d'avoir peur de ça.

Dean aurait pu penser que Castiel avait peur de la suite de leur relation, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le problème. Il avait la certitude que lui comme son ange ne voulait que vivre de la même façon pour les années à venir, ils n'avaient plus peur de ce qu'ils avaient et étaient l'un pour l'autre. Non, ce n'était pas ça, il le savait, parce qu'il se souvenait encore du soir où son ange se tenait devant la fenêtre à observer les étoiles. Il y avait ce genre de réflexions et de sentiments purement humain que Castiel découvrait pour la première fois, et l'homme aux yeux émeraude ne savait pas comment le rassurer.

\- Non, laisse-moi continuer, demanda Castiel après qu'il l'ait interrompu. Je – _j'avais_ peur.

Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, une expression résignée sur le visage alors qu'il marquait une pause, comme pour que ses mots se gravent dans l'esprit de l'homme contre lui.

\- J'avais peur, pas de où nous serions dans dix ans, mais dans trente, cinquante, de comment – comment tu accepterais le fait que je reste identique après tour ce temps. Mais surtout ...

Dean ne manqua pas les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux et menaçaient de déborder, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas y déposer de doux baisers.

\- J'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu pourrais – allais mourir.

Ils avaient vu ces mots venir, il s'en était douter un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte autour de lui, pour le rassurer de sa présence.

\- J'avais peur de te voir partir. Et – et de ne pas pouvoir te retrouver. Jamais.

Dean s'était toujours empêché de réfléchir à cette question lorsque Castiel était encore un ange, mais les rares fois, dans le fond de son esprit, il avait toujours eu l'impression que l'autre pourrait le retrouver peu importe où il irait, ne réalisant que maintenant combien son idée avait été irréaliste. Le paradis aurait été fermé pour Castiel l'enfer hors de portée. Aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé, mais n'étaient pas moins obscures et terrifiantes.

\- C'est …, commença Dean sans finir.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas penser à ce genre de chose, parce qu'elles étaient de celles sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun pouvoir et que cela lui faisait peur. Mais il savait que cela ne l'aiderait pas.

\- Tu n'as plus peur maintenant ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Castiel. Plus peur de te perdre et rester sans toi pour …, il se tut un instant, hésitant à prononcer ses mots puis il les abandonna en prenant une grande inspiration. Mais …

\- Tu as peur de mourir, devina-t-il à nouveau lorsque son ange resta muet.

Castiel acquiesça silencieusement, avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- C'est normal, tu sais.

Castiel acquiesça de nouveau et Dean leva une main sur son visage pour caresser sa joue de son pouce. Son ange tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

\- Tu penses qu'on s'y retrouvera ? demanda l'ancien ange avec la voix basse de quelqu'un racontant un secret.

\- Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, ils feraient bien de nous offrir une putain de belle éternité, tu crois pas ?

Son ange rit, un de ces rires qui plissait son nez et ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre en le regardant, admirant à quel point tout était paisible. Ils étaient ensemble et cela les plongeait dans un sentiment de complétude des plus beaux. Ils étaient enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, se caressant du bout des doigts alors que le soleil propageait sa lumière à travers à la fenêtre dont ils avaient oublié de fermer les volets, leur indiquant implicitement que le temps passait malgré le fait qu'ils soient coincés dans leur petite bulle paradisiaque. S'ils se concentraient, ils pourraient entendre lointainement les gouttes d'eau du ruisseau et le vent dans les feuilles des grands arbres.

Après quelques temps et quelques retours à la grange, l'idée de la rénover et de la transformer avait à nouveau germé dans leurs esprits. Si autrefois ça n'avait été qu'une proposition en l'air, un projet utopique de ne jamais quitter un endroit dans lequel ils n'avaient à se cacher de rien, lorsque Castiel en avait reparlé un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient mis à y croire. A croire qu'ils pourraient avoir un endroit qui serait uniquement chez _eux_. Et quoi de mieux qu'un endroit pendant longtemps connu d'eux seuls ?

Ils s'étaient mis à rêver éveiller pendant un temps, des sourires aux lèvres qui s'élargissaient devant celui de l'autre. Finalement ils s'étaient dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre à essayer, et après une certaine réticence à en parler à Sam et à Bobby, l'idée avait pris une forme plus définitive et officielle. Même maintenant, Dean se trouvait étonné de l'enthousiasme que les deux hommes avaient eu. Ils s'étaient démontrés d'une aide précieuse, et quand l'ainé avait osé dire au cadet qu'il avait eu peur que ce dernier ne pense qu'il l'abandonnait, Sam s'était (affectueusement) moqué de lui – pendant des semaines, voire des mois. En réalité, Dean savait que son petit frère n'allait jamais cesser de le charrier avec cette histoire. Cela faisait un an que Dean et Castiel vivaient ici et ils chassaient encore régulièrement tous les trois. Finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans sa relation avec son frère ou son père de substitution.

\- Tu veux te lever ? demanda finalement Castiel au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Dean grogna à la perspective de bouger des bras de son amant, mais il releva néanmoins la tête pour lui poser la question en retour. Il fut ravis que son ange n'ait pas plus envie que lui de bouger.

\- Tu sais, si on reste là, autant rentabiliser notre temps, proposa Dean d'une voix trainante, un petit sourit en coin naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- _Hummm_ , gémit Castiel en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, lançant un sourire joueur à Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Quelque chose… comme ça ? souffla-t-il en l'embrassant, tendrement mais profondément, alors que sa main descendait le long de son corps nu pour se saisir de lui, le faisant grogner appréciateur contre sa bouche. Ça te plait ? Ou alors ..., reprit-il en caressant différemment, Castiel gémissant de nouveau. Ça ? … Mais je peux aussi faire beaucoup d'autre chose…, susurra Dean d'un ton bien trop séducteur.

\- Je laisse libre cours à chacune de tes propositions, répondit Castiel avant de soupirer à une nouvelle pression de Dean.

Alors Dean sourit avant de reprendre son baiser. Il pensa à la personne qu'il était il y a sept ans, à comment elle se moquerait de lui s'il lui disait à quel point elle allait être heureuse dans quelques temps et que ses larmes seraient séchées par les lèvres d'un ange, comment elle ne croirait pas un seul de ses mots si il lui racontait toute cette histoire. Et il sourit plus largement.

Ils resteraient. Ils n'iraient nulle part.

.

.

.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. Merci pour m'avoir encouragée et fait part de vos impressions. Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu et que cet épilogue ne sera pas décevant (j'ai toujours du mal avec les fins, je les trouve particulièrement stressantes). Cette histoire était très importante pour moi car c'est la première fois que j'en termine une comme celle-ci (longue, en plusieurs chapitres).

Encore merci, et à bientôt j'espère !

.


End file.
